Breath of life
by Dreigo
Summary: Jeden błąd młodego członka mafii powoduje, że Viktor ląduje w Japonii jako prezent by udobruchać niedoszłych wspólników. Tam zaś poznaje młodego wake, tak zupełnie innego i fascynującego, że po raz pierwszy od lat Viktor czuje, że żyje.
1. Białe magnolie

Świat, w którym przyszło mu żyć nie należał do delikatnych. Zawsze trzeba było liczyć się ze stratami, był to interes, którym trzeba było kierować dużo ostrożniej niż jakąkolwiek dyplomacją państwa. Mafia to nie była szczęśliwa rodzina z serialu telewizyjnego, gdzie każdy miał swoją rolę i nic złego się nie działo poza porachunkami z policją. Nawet będąc samemu tak długo na czele swojej familii nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuł się bezpieczny. Ciągłe zagrożenie z rąk nie tylko marionetek państwowych, innych zgrupowań ale także z własnej rodziny. Każdy pragnie władzy, kocia lojalność trwała do momentu aż korzyści z niej były dużo niższe niż ryzyko zabicia osoby stojącej wyżej.

Wiedział to bardzo dobrze, wreszcie był członkiem Rurykowiczowej mafii, stał na jej czele wypełniając idee przekazane mu przez jego poprzedników, nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się popełnić błędu. Nigdy, aż do tego monentu.

Zmrużył oczy próbując nie okazać słabości, łzy nie były tu w żadnym wypadku potrzebne. Lata szkoleń dla KGB nauczyło go chować wszystko pod płaszcz obojętności i gniewu, a jednak widząc głowę Liliany na własnym biurku nie potrafił opanować rosnącego gniewu. Wszystko szło tak dobrze, już powoli zdobywali czarny rynek w Japonii, delegacje i rozmowy szły w dobrym kierunku, a jednak ktoś popełnił błąd, który kosztował życiem jego konkubinę i kilku mało znaczących ludzi.

Podniósł wzrok na bruneta, który spoglądał wszędzie tylko nie na niego, widać było wyraźnie jak się trzęsie pod wpływem tego, co się właśnie działo w pomieszczeniu, był też tym nieszczęśnikiem, który przyniósł przesyłkę wraz z załączonymi zdjęciami. Mężczyzna zacisnął usta próbując opanować się przed wydaniem wyroku na kimś, kto nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

-Kto?- Rzucił krótko ochrypłym głosem odsuwając się nieznacznie. Wszyscy przełknęli cicho ślinę wiedząc dokładnie, o co ich _glavie_ chodzi.

-Najpewniej Seung-gil.- Georgi odpowiedział cicho.- Wygląda na to, że zabił pupilka _Waki_.

-Chciał rozwiązać sprawy po swojemu.- Kobieta w pokoju wzruszyła ramionami uśmiechając się nieznacznie.- Dobrze, że tygryskowi udało się przeżyć, choć nie wiadomo jak długo…

Yakov chwycił list dołączony do przesyłki i po raz kolejny tego wieczoru przejrzał jego zawartość. Zacisnął dłoń zwijając papier w mocno pogiętą kulkę. Wściekłość nie opisywała stanu, w którym się znajdował, to było za słabe słowo. Puścił dwóch ludzi do Japonii jako łączników z nim. Mieli po prostu tam być i korzystać z życia i czekać aż padną ostateczne decyzje. Teraz nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek interesie z grupą Futou, mógł jedynie zrobić coś by udobruchać ich członków i przeczekać aż ten wypadek zostanie zapomniany.

-Nie ma wyboru. Viktor udasz się do Japonii jako nasz prezent. Powinieneś się im spodobać.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na szarowłosego, który stał do tej pory podpierając jedną ze ścian. Już dawno stracił pozycje pupilka na rzecz Yuri'ego, nie spodziewał się jednak, że zostanie tak po prostu wysłany na śmierć by ocalić młodego blondyna. Kiwnął głową nie mogąc znaleźć słów, a raczej bojąc się, że powie coś, co zakończy jego życie już teraz.

-Jutro polecisz. Idź się spakować, Georgi jutro cię zabierze na lotnisko. Możesz zabrać ze sobą swojego psa, wreszcie już tutaj nie wrócisz.

Viktor wyszedł z gabinetu kierując bezszelestne kroki w stronę wyjścia. W głowie miał chaos, który podpowiadał mu ucieczkę od tego przeznaczenia. Spędził tyle lat w tej rodzinie wykonując każde polecenie Yakova. Zabijał, groził, ubijał interesów, sprzedawał i obserwował jak państwa drżą przed Rosją.

Jednak i potencjalny następca Feltsmana musiał umrzeć dla dobra rodziny, dla dobra ogółu. Dla dobra nowego ulubieńca.

.

.

.

Spoglądał z fascynację na młodego Japończyka, który po raz kolejny wykonał axla, spokój jaki od niego emanował wydawał się być prawdziwy, jakby nie miał nic wspólnego z jakuzą. Przeciętna twarz studenta z dużymi okularami, które jeszcze bardziej szpeciły rysy twarzy. Nie wyglądał na osobę, która umiała się ubrać, moda nie była jego przyjaciółką, a mimo to nie umiał odwrócić od niego wzroku. Był zupełnie inny od ludzi, których do tej pory spotykał. Jego spokojne ruchu na lodowisku uspokajały jego nerwy, powoli zapominał o powodzie, dla którego się tutaj pojawił, nie czuł zagrożenia życia, choć jeszcze 15 minut temu zastanawiał się kto zaopiekuje się jego psem gdy jego krew przykryje obcą ziemię.

-Yuri!- jego przewodnik zawołał radośnie do chłopaka robiąc mu kolejne zdjęcia telefonem.

Chłopak spojrzał się w ich stronę zdezorientowany, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie podjeżdżając do barierki by przywitać się. Rosjanin ruszył powolnym krokiem za Tajlandczykiem, który nucił sobie radośnie coś pod nosem zamieszczając na swoim instagramie kolejne zdjęcia.

-Phichit mówiłem ci żebyś nie robił mi zdjęć… - Brunet burknął niezadowolony, jednak poklepał przyjaciela po plecach dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma mu tego za złe.

-Przepraszam Yuri, ale wiesz, że to silniejsze ode mnie. Kiedyś zostanę królem instagrama! – Młodszy chłopak zachichotał chowając telefon do kieszeni. Dopiero gdy śmiech ucichł jego mimika się zmieniła na poważniejszą.- Przyprowadziłem ci prezent od rosyjskiej mafii.

Yuri skierował zaskoczony wzrok na mężczyznę przyglądając mu się uważnie. Brązowe oczy badały każdy milimetr obcokrajowca wzbudzając w nim pewien dyskomfort.

-Przecież to ojciec powinien go przyjąć. jeszcze nie jestem przywódcą.

-Twój ojciec zamknął przed nim drzwi i powiedział by wracał do siebie i reszty nie będę przytaczał bo nie lubisz tego słuchać. On nie umie japońskiego.

Brunet kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, ruszył powoli w stronę wyjścia z lodowiska odsyłając przyjaciela jednym ruchem ręki. Gdy Phichit oddalił się od nich, usiadł na ławce dając znać przybyszowi by też usiadł.

-Po co cię tutaj przysłali?- Powiedział do niego w idealnym angielskim zaskakując tym Viktora, który posłusznie usiadł niedaleko niego.

-Chodzi o naszego człowieka Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov chce go z powrotem żywego. – Odparł cicho mając wrażenie, że jego serce samo zaraz zakończy swój żywot, jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał swojego bicia serca tak wyraźnie.

-Yurio?

-Yurio?- Viktor zapytał zaskoczony nie rozumiejąc słów przyszłego waki.

-Moja siostra tak nazwała waszego Yuri. Próbował uciec, gdy zrozumiał co wasz człowiek zrobił, na jego nieszczęście ludzie mojego ojca byli szybsi. Nic nie obiecuję, ale spróbuję porozmawiać z Mari by go wypuściła.

-Z Mari?

-Moją siostrą. Uwielbia go, jest jej pupilkiem. Moja siostra nie lubi pozbywać się swoich zabawek, ale może uda mi się zrobić z nią interes. Może cię polubi.

-Przecież Seung-gil zabił pupilka twojego ojca?

Yuri przekrzywił głowę przymykając oczy. Przez chwilę można było dostrzec ból w jego mimice, jednak szybko został zastąpiony przez zobojętnienie. Otworzył powoli oczy, które szkliły od łez, których nigdy nie zamierzał wypuścić na zewnątrz.

-Minami-kun był moim przyjacielem. Nie żadnym pupilkiem, często razem jeździliśmy na łyżwach. Uczestniczył nawet w zawodach, co prawda tylko krajowych, ale bardzo chciał uczynić naszą rodzinę dumną z jego ciężkiej pracy. Wasz człowiek mu odebrał wszystko.

Jeśli wcześniej Yuki wydawał mu się oazą spokoju, to teraz jego aura się kompletnie zmieniła na rzecz irytacji. To wciąż nie był gniew jak u Yakova, jednak Viktor wiedział, że rozdrażnił młodego Japończyka swoim pytaniem.

Katsuki Yuri miał dopiero 21 lat, chodził do Nishikyushu University na kierunek ekonomia, jego pasją było łyżwiarstwo figurowe, lubił też naukę tańca, czy gotowanie. Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu ludzi wokół niego był nieśmiały i niepewny siebie, dlatego też nigdy nie zdecydował się na publiczne wystąpienia.

Przebrał się w normalne obuwie i ruszył do wyjścia bez słowa, zaś z pomieszczenia dla personelu wyłoniła się młoda kobieta ze stroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Zbliżyła się do Viktora zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle powinna się w to mieszać.

-To było nierozsądne mówić o tym. Yuri-kun nie pogodził się jeszcze z jego śmiercią, Minami-kun go osłonił przed waszym człowiekiem.

-Seung-gil próbował zabić syna waki?! Idiota! –Sapnął poirytowany rozumiejąc już obraz sytuacji.

-U nas też się zdarzają nieposłuszeństwa względem góry, ale jednak tutaj jest większa dyscyplina. Nikt by sobie nie pozwolił na taką samowolkę, co u was. Chodź, zamieszkasz z nami dopóki Yuri nie ochłonie i nie przedstawi cię Marii. – Kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie ruszając na zaplecze, spoglądać co chwila za siebie by mu się przyjrzeć. –Co cię trapi?

-Zostawiłem psa w głównej posiadłości.

-Będzie dobrze, Yuri kocha zwierzęta, więc się zaopiekuje twoich psem, martwiłabym się bardziej o siebie na twoim miejscu. – Odparła rozbawiona machając na mężczyzny, który ostrzył łyżwy. – To mój mąż Takeshi. Ja nazywam się Nishigori Yuko.

-NIkiforov Viktor. – Odparł nonszalancko obserwując uważnie otoczenie. –To jakie są twoje koneksje z rodziną Futou?

-Z rodziną Futou? – Yuko uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, wpuszczając go przodem do skromnego domu, gdzie rozbrzmiewały wrzaski kilku dzieci.- Może kiedyś się tego dowiesz. Axel, Lutz i Loop chodźcie tutaj!

-Czy to nie są nazwy figur łyżwiarskich?- Viktor mruknął pod nosem zdezorientowany.

Trzy dziewczynki w takim samym wieku wybiegły z pokoju stając przy matce zaciekawione jej nagłym powrotem. Jedna z nich zauważyła jego obecność szturchając resztę. Nie rozumiał co do siebie mówią, a co wypytują swoją matkę. Zauważył jedynie, że kobieta z każdą chwilą jest coraz bardziej podenerwowana wypędzając dzieci z powrotem do salonu.

-Nie umieją angielskiego, ani rosyjskiego, więc raczej się z nimi nie dogadasz. Zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju i wracam do pracy, a ty lepiej tu siedź i nie sprawiaj kłopotów.

Stanął w skromnym pomieszczeniu, w którym nie było poza materacem i bardzo niskim stolikiem. Jak mniemał był to tradycyjny wystrój japońskich domów. Brak łóżka, kanapy, czy krzesła było dla nich czymś normalne, zaś dla niego niewyobrażalne. Usiadł pod ścianą próbując zastanowić się nad dalszymi poczynaniami.

Gdyby Seung-gil nie postanowił nagle pokazać rosyjskiej mafii, że jest lepszy od starucha, nic takiego by się nie stało. Rozumiał potrzebę wykazania się, sam w pierwszych latach swojego członkostwa robił więcej niż, o co proszono. Miał zabić cel? Zabijał całą rodzinę. Nigdy jednak nie posunął się do takiej niesubordynacji. Interesy w mafii były jak motyl, jedno złe dotknięcie i wszystko szło na marne, dlatego umiejętność kalkulowania było niezbędna by pnąc się po szczeblach kariery. Każdy potrafił wykonać rozkaz, ale nie każdy umiał wykorzystać ten rozkaz na swoją korzyść. Viktor był jednym z nielicznych, który to potrafił. Przez lata obserwował różnych bossów mafii, szkolił się nie tylko u Yakova, ale u zaprzyjaźnionych familii we Włoszech i Kazachstanie. Mimo że nie przepadał za kupowaniem magazynów poświęconych modzie, to robił tak co miesiąc obserwując najnowsze trendy. Jego strój zawsze musiał być nienaganny, miał świadczyć o jego pozycji i renomie. Ubieranie byle czego było nie do przyjęcia. W jego karierze tylko kilka kropel krwi splamiło jego garnitury, budził respekt i strach i polityków, pociągając odpowiednie sznurki dla Yakova, ale także z myślą o swojej przyszłości.

Jednak sława przemija. Niczym pupil nauczyciela, który opuszcza szkołę i musi sobie radzić w świecie, w którym nikt już nie będzie mu szedł na rękę bo jest kryty przez silniejszego, musiał ustąpić miejsca młodszemu członkowi. Z obrzydzeniem obserwował pierwsze misje Yurachki, jego wybuchowość i niecierpliwość. Gdyby nie więź jego dziadka z Yakovem nie przetrwałby nawet tygodnia w organizacji, znajomości to złoty środek dla większości ludzi. Jednak te osoby nie umieją walczyć o swoją pozycje i udowadniać, że na nią zasługują. Przywykli do dostawania tego czego chcą. On też był zmuszony przekazać swoją wiedze blondynowi, który uznał że to mu się należy.

.

.

.

Przyłożył kubek do ust by napić się już zimnej herbaty, gdy drzwi rozsunęły się ukazując w nich Phichit'a, który z telefonem w ręce wszedł do środka pogwizdując wesoło. Pomachał mu ręką przystając przy nim. Nie powiedział ani słowa, zrobił sobie tylko kilka zdjęć z nim, po czym zawołał kogoś w języku, którego nie rozumiał.

Po chwili zobaczył dwóch młodych chłopaków, a tuż za nimi kobietę z papierosem w ustach. Była masywną kobietą, która wydawała niechlujna jednak jej oczy miały hardość i determinację, która nie dawała miejsca na nic więcej. Viktor często widział takie kobiety, na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale one nie były grube i niezadbane. To była tylko aura, która tuszowała prawdziwy charakter. Nauczył się bać takich kobiet, bo były nieprzewidywalne.

-Mari-san to jest właśnie Nikiforov Viktor prezent od rosyjskiej mafii jako zadość uczynienie i prośba o zwrócenie Yurio do Rosji. –Phichit mówił wszystko wyraźnie rozbawiony całą sytuacją, w porównaniu do dwóch chłopaków przy kobiecie, którzy przyglądali się mu z nieufnością.

Kobieta podeszła bliżej lustrując go od góry do dołu. Jej papieros powoli wypalał się w jej ustach przysłaniając kawałek jej twarzy lekkim dymem. Viktor skrzywił się nieznacznie nie potrafiąc tak naprawdę znieść dymu od papierosów, to była jedyna rzecz, do której nie umiał przywyknąć. Próbował przybrać nonszalancki wyraz twarzy, uśmiechnąć się, oczarować ją w jakiś sposób, ale jego mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

-Nie jest lepszy od Yurio. – Burknęła nieprzychylnie odsuwając się.

-Oczywiście, że nie Mari-san. Jednak Yuri-kun uważa, że powinniśmy pójść im na rękę. Viktor służył tam dłużej i jego brak będzie dla nich bardziej odczuwalny niż brak smarkacza.

-Równie dobrze możemy go zabić. On nam tutaj nie jest potrzebny.- Warknęła wrzucając swój papieros do kubka Rosjanina.

-Mari-san… Nawet waka zgodził się z Yuri-kun…- Phichit odparł niezrażony sięgając ponownie po telefon. – Zresztą pomyśl! On umie się ubrać! Może Yuri-kun nauczy się od niego jak wyglądać jak człowiek?

-Yuri jest człowiekiem. –Sapnęła wyraźnie rozbawiona. Machnęła do swoich ochroniarzy i ruszyła do wyjścia nie zamieniając już ani słowa z Phichit'em, czy Viktorem.

Viktor zagubiony w japońskiej mowie spojrzał się pytająco na Tajlandczyka, który pisał jakąś wiadomość na telefonie ignorując jego egzystencje.

-Co się właśnie stało?- Zapytał się po chwili mając już dość tej niepewności.

-Ach, zaraz cię zaprowadzę do głównego domu. Yurio opuści dzisiaj Japonie, ty zaś…- Zamilkł mrużąc oczy.

-A ja?- Wolał mieć to już za sobą, wolał się przygotować na śmierć. Przecież po to tu przyleciał, jego głowa miała być podana na srebrnej tacy.

-A ty będziesz pupilkiem Yuri'ego! Może zrobisz z niego człowieka, sam widziałeś co on nosił. Przyda mu się ktoś taki jak ty.

-Pupilkiem?!- Powtórzył zdruzgotany. Słyszał o tym kogo się mianuje mianem pupilka w jakuzie. jeśli miał skończyć jako sex zabawka to już wolał skończyć w trumnie. Pozycja niewolnika nie była mu w żadnym wypadku na rękę.

-Wiesz, że nie masz tak naprawdę możliwości negocjacji w tej kwestii? Twój człowiek próbował zabić przyszłego Wake, teraz ktoś musi ponieść konsekwencje. Widać twój szef wolał sprzedać ciebie niż Yurio. Młody ma talent, ale jest strasznie wyszczekany. Wy tak w Rosji chyba nie wiecie co to szacunek dla starszych, ale także drugiego człowieka.

-Sam nie jesteś Japończykiem. –Mruknął poirytowany idąc za nim ku limuzynie.

-To prawda. Jestem Tajlandczykiem. Pewnie nawet młodszym od ciebie. Mam wreszcie jedynie 18 lat, to tyle co nic.- Wsiadł do środka kiwając do kierowcy by ruszył, gdy tylko drzwi za Viktorem się zamknęły.

-To chyba powinieneś zwracać się do mnie z szacunkiem, jestem od ciebie wreszcie starszy o 7 lat.

-Te włosy to tak genetycznie, czy farbowane?- Phichit kompletnie zignorował cynizm w głosie nowego pupilka i zafascynowany bawił się jego włosami.

Zagryzł wargę, próbując ze wszystkich sił nie uderzyć chłopaka. Nie przywykł do bycia dotykanym, poza momentami gdy sam na to pozwalał. Jeszcze mniej lubił pytania o jego włosy, zawsze miał z tym problem, nawet jako dziecko był dręczony, choć wtedy trudno mu było zrozumieć, że taka jego uroda.

-Geny.- Warknął cicho odsuwając się od niego.

-W sumie Rosjan zawsze się przedstawia z szarymi włosami. – Wymamrotał pod nosem wracając od zabawy swoim telefonem. – Lepiej nie wspominaj o Minami'm jeśli chcesz żyć. Yuri jest dosyć miły i zazwyczaj niekonfliktowy, rzadko się unosi gniewem, ale chyba oboje nie chcemy zobaczyć, co potrafi zrobić gdy jednak emocje przejmą nad nim kontrolę.

-Nie jest typowym członkiem jakuzy.

-To prawda. Jest miły i nie mówi niczego z podtekstem. Jest uczciwy, bardziej niż niejeden polityk i działacz dobroczynności. Właśnie dlatego ma lojalnych ludzi wokół siebie. Ludzie wiedzą, że mogą na niego liczyć, że ich nie sprzeda i nie poświęci. On zawsze myśli o innych bardziej niż o sobie, nawet jeśli wydaje mu się, że jest egoistyczny to i tak ostatecznie jest odwrotnie. Jeśli Yuri cierpi to my robimy wszystko by ludzie zapłacili za jego ból.

-W świecie tacy ludzie giną piersi, pożarci przez silniejszego.

-Powiedz mi… Kto ma szanse przeżycia w sytuacji gdy mierzą się potężny tygrys i stado jeleni?

-Stado jeleni?

-W świecie drapieżników też tak jest. Drapieżnicy na swoją ofiarę wybierają młode, stare albo schorowane zwierzę, które nie ma szans przeżycia, jednak jeśli stado zamiast dać się instynktowi do uciekania stwierdzi, że lepiej jest zaatakować oprawców, to one wygrają a nie ten drapieżnik. Wspólnota czynni nawet słabeuszy silnymi. Wiesz, co to znaczy? Wiesz co to tak naprawdę mieć rodzinę?

Nie odpowiedział odwracając wzrok na krajobraz za szybą. Próbował sobie przypomnieć swoją rodzinę, która w pewnym momencie jego życia zniknęła pozostawiając pustkę. Nie pamiętał wyglądu swojego ojca, ani matki widząc za każdym razem jedynie ciemne cienie zamiast ich postaci. Nie posiadał nawet ich zdjęć uznając to za zbędny bagaż życia, które już go nie dotyczyło. Nie pamiętał beztroskich czasów, kiedy siadał do stołu z rodzicami i opowiadał im o swoim dniu. Był jedynie pewny, że to musiało się zdarzyć, wreszcie zawsze w pewnym momencie dziecko spotyka się z rodzicami przy stole, on po prostu już tego nie pamiętał.

Mafia, którą znał też była zupełnie inna. Niby rodzina, a jednak to zbiorowisko obcych ludzi, którzy dbają jedynie o swój interes. Tam nie ma miejsca na ckliwość i sentymenty. Romanse z kobietami, czy mężczyznami trwały za krótko by przeżywać ich śmierć. Głupcy, którzy wiążą się na dłużej z ludźmi z poza kręgu sami skazywali się tortury. Nikt nie zamierzał chronić, ani tym bardziej mścić się za takiego głupca. W świecie gdzie nawet własny syn potrafi zabić ojca nie istniała miłość. A przynajmniej taka miłość, o której prawią filmy i książki.

.

.

.

Yukata w barwie szkarłatu z wyhaftowanymi magnoliami okrywało niezdarnie ciało, wskazując wszystkim miejsce pobytu jego właściciela. Otoczony przez morze rozmaitych kwiatów, które zdawały się tylko podkreślać jego urodę. Brązowy pudel skakał wokół niego merdając radośnie ogonem próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, kilka metrów dalej leżały trzy inne psy znużone obserwowaniem nowego kamrata zabaw. Kot zamiauczał głośno na patio przyglądając się uważnie przybyszowi.

Viktor spojrzał się na białego kota i przypominając sobie, że powinien oddychać. Nabrał powietrza w płuca nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten widok tak nim wstrząsnął skierował dłoń ku zwierzęciu, które szybko czmychnęło pod patio mrucząc głośno. Zdumiony podniósł wzrok spotykając się ze zaskoczonym spojrzeniem bruneta, który wyraźnie zawstydzony ruszył w jego stronę.

-Phichit! Phichit! Zabierz go! PHICHIT!- Krzyczał wstrząśnięty rozglądając się za swoim przyjacielem.

Milczał obserwując rosnący rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka, tak bardzo podkreślany przez wybór stroju. Nie był tu mile widziany, a przynajmniej nie w tej sytuacji, co młody waka robił w ogrodzie? Czemu spoglądał się w niebo z taką melancholią? Viktor był zaintrygowany nim o wiele bardziej niż mógłby się spodziewać po sobie.

Yuri westchnął zrezygnowany przeczesując dłonią swoje włosy. Bez okularów wyglądał dużo lepiej, wydawał się dużo bardziej atrakcyjny, wręcz pociągający. W ogóle nie przypominał tej samej osoby z tamtego dnia na lodowisku.

-Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju. – Mruknął szorstko, okręcając się na pięcie.- Jak się wabi?

-Huh?- Viktor przekrzywił głowę nie rozumiejąc za bardzo, o czym do niego mówił. Jego serce wciąż kotłowało mu w uszach, nie rozumiał tej nagłej chęci dotknięcia swojego nowego szefa.

-Pies.

-Ach! Makkachin. – Odparł rozpromieniony, przypominając sobie o swoim psie, który szedł noga w nogę przy nim.

Yuri spojrzał za siebie przyglądając się ich pieszczotom z delikatnym uśmiechem. Przystanął przy drzwiach rozsuwając je na oścież, uderzył go zapach kadzidła przeciwko komarom. Wszedł do środka sprawdzając, czy wszystko zostało przygotowane na przybycie nowego członka posiadłości.

-Na dniach sprowadzimy normalne meble dla ciebie.

-Rozumiem. Dziękuję. – Odparł cicho nie wiedząc za bardzo, czy nie powinien zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć, że sobie poradzi bez europejskiego umeblowania, jednak naprawdę tęsknił za normalnym łóżkiem.

Yuri wyszedł z pomieszczenia kiwając ręką na kogoś. Rzucił krótkie pożegnanie i zniknął mu z oczu, zostawiając go samemu sobie. Pogłaskał ponownie pudla zastanawiając się, co się z nim będzie działo od tej pory. Japonia i cała organizacja rodziny Futou była dla niego niewiadomą, której nie potrafił ogarnąć, ale młody waka go fascynował. Nie wiedział czemu, ale chciał go poznać bliżej. Może słowa Tajlandczyka tak nim wstrząsnęły? Nigdy nie był świadkiem takiej głębokiej lojalności, wydawało mu się to niedorzeczne.

-Czyli to ty jesteś nowym nabytkiem? –Szatynka z butelką saki wsunęła się do środka siadając naprzeciwko niego. – Zadbasz o Yuri'ego? Phichit mówił, że znasz się na modzie.

-Zrobię, co Yuri będzie chciał. – Wybełkotał z trudem, czując nagłą świadomość, że został całkiem sam.

Zamrugała kilkakrotnie po czym parsknęła śmiechem. Otarła oczy z łez próbując złapać oddech. Wyglądała na rozbawioną całą sytuacją.

-Powiedz mi, co ci Phichit powiedział? Na pewno coś niedorzecznego!

-Mam być pupilkiem…

-Pupilkiem? No tak w sumie racja. Nie zajmiesz żadnej pozycji w naszej rodzinie, jesteś obcy, nikt ci nie powierzy jego życia, albo innych ważnych spraw…- Potakiwała głową bawiąc się butelką. Wiedziała jakie plotki krążą na temat pozycji pupilka, dla zachodu było to nic innego jak seks zabawka, może dla jakiś klanów była to prawda, ale dla nich to było określenie kogoś, kto nie miał żadnej znaczącej pozycji w klanie. Nie miał nic, ale był członkiem rodziny. Nie miała jednak zamiaru mu ulżyć i uświadomić, że to zwykłe nieporozumienie. – Powodzenia.

Wstała rozbawiona zostawiając go samemu sobie ze swoimi przemyśleniami. Nadal nie wiedział nic o tym, co powinien robić. Jak wyglądał tutaj typowy dzień, czy to on powinien znaleźć Wake, czy ktoś po niego przyjdzie? To wszystko wydawało się torturom, miał jedynie nadzieję, że Yuri naprawdę opuścił Japonie i wrócił do domu cały i zdrowy.

.

.

.

Usłyszał westchnienie za sobą oznajmujące mu, że ten cały pomysł mu się nie podoba. Odwrócił się do bruneta, który siedział na sklepowej kanapie wyraźnie znudzony. Samo zaciągnięcie go w te rejony było dla niego cudem. Yuri był uparty i kompletnie nie zainteresowany poprawą swojego wyglądu.

-Yuri…- Zaczął spokojnie, próbując znaleźć jakieś słowa, które przemówiły by mu do rozsądku.

-Lubię swoje ciuchy. Dlaczego muszę sobie kupić nowe?- Yuri przerwał mu rozdrażniony.

-Twoje ubrania są nieodpowiednie. Musisz nosić coś bardziej z klasą.

-Garnitury jak ty? Jestem studentem. –Fuknął pod nosem spoglądając na ekspedientkę, która obserwowała ich uważnie.

-Owszem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz ubierać się schludnie, a nie jak mieszkaniec ośrodka dla bezdomnych. – Zamilkł, klnąc w duchu swój wybór słów. Ostatnie czego potrzebował to rozdrażnić młodego wake.

-Według ciebie wyglądam jak bezdomny?

-Tak.- Odparł sztywno, nie mając zamiaru się wycofać z tego. Mleko się rozlało, nie mógł już tego cofnąć, mógł jedynie w to brnąć.

-To dlatego ludzie się tak na mnie patrzą?

-Prawdopodobnie.

-Lubię swoje ubrania, są wygodne…- Wymamrotał cicho podchodząc do niego. – Viktor.

Viktor czul jak serce mu staje. Ten cichy głos na granicy rozpaczy doprowadzał jego serce to nieznanych mu do tej pory emocji. Miał ochotę go przytulić i osłonić przed światem. Upewnić, że nikt go nie skrzywdzi. Sam nie wiedział kiedy wpadł w jego zasadzkę. A jednak po dwóch tygodniach przebywania u boku studenta kompletnie przepadł. Uwielbiał obserwować jak Yuri chodzi po ogrodzie w swoich yukatach, bez okularów szpecących mu rysy twarzy, wyglądał wtedy _najpiękniej_.

-Yuri tylko kilka kompletów. Nic sztywnego. Proszę?- Nachylił się ku niemu drażniąc go swoim oddechem. Jak bardzo pragnął by jego boss pozwolił mu na dotyk. Jeden drobny dotyk, muśnięcie palców na policzku by wystarczyło…

-Dobrze. –Odsunął się od niego, kierując swoje kroki do przymierzalni. Jeśli przeżywał jakieś katusze doskonale je schował pod maską obojętności.

Przymknął oczy wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze. Był sfrustrowany, chciał mieć z Yuri'm taką więź jak Phichit. Chciał by Yuri się przy nim śmiał, żartował, cieszył się życiem. Zamiast tego dostawał poważnego Wake trzymającego swojego pupila na dystans. Czy nie powinien zaspokajać wszystkich potrzeb swojego waki? Czemu więc Yuri mu na to nie pozwala?

.

.

.

-No, no Yuri wygląda jak człowiek. Jestem pod wrażeniem, gdybyś jeszcze coś zrobił z tymi okularami…- Phichit zrobił kolejne zdjęcie brunetowi, który jeździł na łyżwach nieświadomy rozmowy między nimi.

-Nie chce się zgodzić na ich pozbycie… Mówi, że to nieistotne.

-To okulary po jego dziadku, więc pewnie dlatego nie chce się ich pozbyć. I tak jestem pod wrażeniem, że zgodził się na wymianę garderoby. Nawet Mari go nie umiała przekonać.

-Możesz nie robić mi zdjęć? – Mruknął poirytowany zwracając spojrzenie na swojego Wake.

-Jesteś taki sztywny Viktor! Nie przejmuj się przez najbliższe cztery miesiące będziesz miał spokój.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Wakacje się kończą i Yuri wróci na uniwerek. Mieszka w apartamentowcu niedaleko uczelni i do świąt się tutaj nie pokaże.

-To kto się nim zajmuje w tym czasie?

-Nikt. Yuri nie spędza podejrzeń nikogo. Przecież nazywa się Katsuki, to mało ma wspólnego z Futou.

Czuł jak serce ściska mu się w panice. Yuri ma być sam przez 4 miesiące? Sam wśród obcych ludzi narażony na ataki? Nie mógł na to pozwolić, musiał znaleźć sposób by przekonać Wake by zabrał go ze sobą.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie wstając raptownie. Zignorował nawoływania Phichit'a i wyszedł na zewnątrz nabierając świeżego powietrza. Nie był sobą. Zmieniał się pod wpływem tych ludzi, czuł się jakby go przykrywał ciepły kocyk zagłuszając jego przeszłość. Miesiąc temu nie starałby się szczególnie by ubrać kogokolwiek w lepsze ubrania jeśli nie mieliby na to ochoty, nie pomyślał też by zrezygnować z wakacji by stać się czyimś stróżem. To nie było w jego stylu, a jednak Yuri go fascynował. Pokazywał mu świat, którego wcześniej nie doświadczył, emocje burzące wyuczoną obojętność.

Czuł się słaby i bezbronny. Nie chciał tego. Przecież miał umrzeć, po to tu przyleciał, a jednak żył. Nikt nie wymagał od niego sprzedania swojej rodzimej mafii, nikt nie kazał mu robić brudną robotę, miał jedynie towarzyszyć Yuri'emu. Zamienił się z siejącego postrach gangstera w niańkę.

-Viktor?- Yuri pojawił się przy nim zaniepokojony, wciąż mając łyżwy na nogach.

-Musiałem pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. – Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale już z miny bruneta wiedział, że mu nie wyszło.- Pewnie denerwujesz się powrotem na uczelnie? Teraz z nowymi ubraniami będziesz dużo popularniejszy niż poprzednio!- Mruknął nonszalancko unikając jego wzroku.

Yuri przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby próbował odczytać jego myśli, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się nieznacznie machając na kogoś za sobą, najpewniej Phichit'owi.

-Pojedziesz ze mną?

Jeszcze miesiąc temu odmówiłby gdyby miał taką możliwość. Jeszcze miesiąc temu Yuri znaczył dla niego co pyłek na wietrze. Teraz zaś nie umiał opuścić jego boku, bo tylko przy nim tak naprawdę czuł, że żyje.

.

.

.

A/N Szczerze mówiąc miał być one-shot, ale się rozlazłam i wyszedł long shot xD Jeśli się spodoba to mogę kontynuować, ale jeśli nie to potraktujcie to jakby tego nigdy nie było. xD i beta byłaby mile widziana :


	2. Czerwona yukata

(A/N) Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Sądziłam, że uda mi się wstawić to we wtorek, ale ostatecznie wyszło mi dłużej. Za to rozdział też jest odpowiednio dłuższy!

.

.

.

Kiedy ktoś go pytał o jego dzieciństwo odpowiadał, że niewiele z niego pamięta. Było to oczywistym kłamstwem, jednak nie umiał przyznać się do tego, że już od samego początku jego życiem dyrygowała jakuza. Obok niego było zawsze mnóstwo „wujków", którzy go intrygowali tatuażami na ciele i specyficznym sposobem mówienia. Nie rozumiał, czemu nazywają go per waka, ani czemu tak go pilnują. Pamiętał jedynie uczucie pustki i melancholię, chciał cieszyć się życiem jak inne dzieci. Często podchodził do ogrodzenia i obserwował przez szpary mijających rówieśników bardziej bądź mniej roześmianych. Aczkolwiek nigdy nie dostał pozwolenia by do nich dołączyć. Czasem jedynie Mari litowała się nad nim i zabierała na pobliski plac zabaw. Tam też Yuuri zrozumiał jedną rzecz – nie potrafił komunikować się z rówieśnikami. Gdy jakieś dziecko zaczynało płakać panikował albo wpatrywał się w nie z fascynacją. Nie umiał też radzić sobie z agresją, zamiast jak jego siostra odszczeknąć się, czy choćby odepchnąć od siebie agresora zamykał się w sobie uciekając do siostry, bądź ich opiekuna. Z czasem żadne dziecko nie chciało bawić się z Yuuri'm nazywając go dziwakiem.

Od tamtej pory przestał chodzić na plac zabaw. W przedszkolu siedział cicho w kącie malując swoje kolorowanki. Nie miał barwnych historii jak inne dzieci, nie miał też najnowszych zabawek. Osamotniony czekał jedynie na moment, kiedy w progu pojawi się jeden z jego wujków i, zabierze go do domu. Jedynymi przyjaciółmi, jakich miał były zwierzęta. Przygarniał każde opuszczone zwierzę dając im swoją miłość w zamian za lojalność.

Gdy miał siedem lat i chodził do podstawówki wybrał się na swoją pierwszą zagraniczną wycieczkę. Pamiętał ten ekscytujący lot samolotem i, przeglądanie gazety ze zdjęciami najróżniejszych plaż. Kiedy wróci będzie miał zdjęcia i pamiątki. Będzie miał, czym się pochwalić swojej klasie. Już nie będzie nudnym Katsukim, ani tym bardziej „typem z pod ciemnej gwiazdy", będzie gwiazdą! A to tylko dzięki wycieczce do Tajlandii. A przynajmniej tak wtedy myślał. To był sierpień, kiedy razem z ojcem i dziadkiem, który nie był jego biologicznym dziadkiem, udali się do innego kraju. Była to podróż w interesach, których wtedy nie rozumiał. Jednak Yuuri miał umiejętność robienia maślanych oczu, które zawsze umiały ubłagać dziadka. Wtedy też to wykorzystał. Kilka lat później, kiedy zrozumiał sens bycia członkiem jakuzy żałował tej dziecięcej ekscytacji.

Pamiętał stanie na chodniku i spoglądanie na płonący dom, do jego uszu dochodziły nieludzkie wrzaski, on zaś stał zaciskając mocniej dłoń swojego ojca. W samochodzie za nimi siedział dziadek wycierając flegmatycznie swoje okulary. Nie minęło wiele minut, gdy ujrzeli biegnącą ku nim kobietę z zawiniątkiem. Wywróciła się niedaleko nich, a raczej jej noga odłączyła się od ciała pozostawiając ją na pastwę losu. Nie wiedział, kiedy ojciec puścił jego dłoń i kiedy do niej podszedł. Nie wiedział też, kiedy wystrzelił i zabrał od niej pakunek. Nim się zorientował wylądował w samochodzie obok dziadka, który mamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Samochód ruszył zostawiając za nimi nieprzerwane wrzaski mieszane z dźwiękiem strażackich syren.

W hotelu Yuuri siedział na łóżku popijając wodę. Bolał go brzuch, dziadek gładził go po głowie zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że jest silnym mężczyzną i takie coś go nie złamie. Yuuri nie rozumiał nic z jego przemowy, wpatrywał się tylko w koc na drugim łóżku. Próbował odegnać od siebie pytanie, czy jego ojciec to morderca. Tata go kochał, więc nie mógł być złym człowiekiem. Ot, typowe myślenie dziecka.

Zawiniątkiem okazał się Phichit. Z lekkimi poparzeniami leżał nieprzytomny i nieświadomy, że jego cała rodzina umarła zostawiając go na pastwę obcych ludzi. Miał dopiero cztery lata i tak samo jak Yuuri nie wiele rozumiał z tego, co się wokół niego działo. Był niegroźny dla każdego zgrupowania. Yuuri jednak znał dziadka i wiedział, że nie ulituje się nad chłopcem. Dlatego zrobił to, co zwykł robić w takich sytuacjach. Wtulił się w dziadka i łkając błagał go by zabrać Phichit'a ze sobą. Yuuri mógł mieć wreszcie przyjaciela, towarzysza zabaw.

Kilka dni później wrócili do domu z nowym członkiem rodziny. Phichit początkowo nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Chciał wrócić do domu, do rodziny, jednak nikt mu na to nie pozwalał.

-Phichit? Co się stało? Czemu płaczesz? Boli cię?- Yuuri nachylił się nad zwiniętym przyjacielem gładząc go po głowie.- Mam kogoś zawołać?

-Yuuri-kun, kiedy będę mógł wrócić do domu? Chcę do mamy!

Starszy brunet zagryzł dolną wargę nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Sam do końca nie rozumiał, co się dokładnie stało, wiedział jedynie, że Phichit już nie ma swojego domu. Nie chciał jednak by jego przyjaciel płakał.

-Phichit… Przepraszam. Przepraszam, ale nie możesz wrócić do domu.- Przytulił go do siebie pozwalając sobie na łzy, teraz nie był czas na bycie mężczyzną.- To jest twój nowy dom. Przepraszam.

Nie wiedział, czy Phichit go rozumie. Nie wiedział ile tak siedzieli łkając cicho. Znalazł ich jeden z ochroniarzy zaprowadzając ich obu do pokoju młodego panicza. Pod wieczór, kiedy służba wołała na kolacje Yuuri widział Phichit'a po raz ostatni.

Dziadek nie chciał mu powiedzieć, co się stało z jego jedynym przyjacielem, nawet Mari nic nie chciała powiedzieć. A Yuuri chciał tylko wiedzieć, czy Phichit go nienawidzi? Czy jednak będą nadal przyjaciółmi? Mari tylko go przytulała i mówiła, że wszystko się ułoży, by był cierpliwy, więc był. Uczęszczał do szkoły i uczył się pilnie próbując zaprzyjaźnić się z innymi dziećmi, te jednak nadal od niego uciekały i wyzywały go od nudnych i niebezpiecznych.

Yuuri nienawidził swojego dzieciństwa. Nie miał żadnych dobrych wspomnień z nim związanych. Dlatego wolałby ludzie się nie pytali o ten okres czasu, by zostawili go w spokoju. Wreszcie to było dawno temu i, wracanie do tego nic nie zmieni. Nic poza uczuciem pustki w sercu za każdym razem, gdy ludzie opowiadali o swoich dziecięcych przyjaźniach. Yuuri nie miał takiego przyjaciela. Miał Mari, miał Phichit'a, ale to nie byli przyjaciele. To była _rodzina_.

Rodzina, której nie mógł opuścić. Tak samo jak ojciec musiał podążać wyznaczoną mu ścieżką. Czasem spoglądał na Mari zastanawiając się, czemu ona nie może być przyszłą głową rodziny. Czy tylko, dlatego, bo była kobietą? Mari była od niego silniejsza i bardziej nadawała się na bezwzględnego wake, a jednak Mari nie chciała tego tytułu. Chciała stać w cieniu i wspierać swojego brata w jego decyzjach.

Yuuri nie wiedział, kiedy jego słabości stały się jego siłą. Kiedy ludzie przestali od niego uciekać, by wręcz być w jego otoczeniu. Wiedział, że bycie w jakuzie to nic innego jak bycie kryminalistą, jednak jego rodzina miała swój kodeks i honor, którego brakowało niejednemu policjantowi. Może właśnie, dlatego przestał uciekać od swojego przeznaczenia.

.

.

.

Kiedy osiągnął 14 lat jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami z kilku powodów. Jako nastolatek wiedział już dobrze, kim jest. Wiedział też o tym, kim jest jakuza i kim byli mężczyźni w jego otoczeniu. Rozumiał też, dlaczego, tylko w ich rodzinnym onsenie mogli korzystać z dobrodziejstw natury. Chodzenie z ochraniarzami było żenujące, jednak konieczne. Nie rozumiał jedynie, dlaczego zostali przypisani do niego ci najbardziej ekscentryczni. Jego ojciec miał spokojnych i opanowanych ludzi, on zaś pełnych energii i zapału. Rówieśnicy trzymali się od niego na dystans rozumiejąc doskonale, kogo w tym kraju nazywam się per waka.

I mimo wejścia w wiek zmian hormonalnych zachowywał się jak zwykle, jego głos był lekko piskliwy, prawie dziewczęcy, ale nic więcej się nie zmieniło. Zmieniło się jego otoczenie.

Dziadek zmarł w wieku 86 lat. Był to sędziwy wiek i nikogo to nie zdziwiło. Szczególnie świadomość, że była głowa rodu postanowiła skrócić swoje męki wieku starczego przez zażycie trucizny.

Kilka dni później w jego domu odbyła się oficjalna ceremonia picia sake z nową głową rodu. Był to też dzień, w którym zobaczył ponownie Phichit'a. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu nie był przydzielony jemu, tylko Mari. Nie rozumiał tego, ale wolał się nie wychylać i nie zadawać zbędnych pytań. Jego ojciec musiał wiedzieć lepiej.

-Yuuri! Kupę lat. Czekaj fotka!- Phichit objął go radośnie przy okazji robiąc im wspólne zdjęcie.- Czekaj tylko wstawię na swój profil.

-Pewnie mi nie powiesz, co się z tobą działo…- Mruknął niepewnie sięgając po sok pomarańczowy.

Phichit spojrzał się na niego enigmatycznie poklepując po ramieniu. –Dopóki nosisz te okropne rzeczy moje usta są jak grób.

Świadomość, że Phichit go nie nienawidzi była kojąca, był teraz częścią rodziny i jego bratem. Yuuri mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, że jedno strapienie z lat dziecięcych zostało wyjaśnione.

Inną rzeczą, która się zmieniła w jego życiu to pasja. Zaczął chodzić na pobliskie lodowisko i ćwiczyć jazdę figurową. Jeden obejrzany konkurs zmienił całe jego życie. Początkowo był w tym okropny. Chodził tylko od czasu do czasu ze swoją mamą na lodowisko i nie oddalał się za daleko od barierki. Teraz zaś chciał robić to samo, co ci zawodnicy – latać nad lodem.

Z pomocą przyszła mu córka właścicieli, Yuuko, dwa lata starsza łyżwiarka. Startowała w lokalnych zawodach, jednak jej poziom nigdy nie był wystarczająco dobry by móc startować w bardziej prestiżowych konkursach. Jednak dla niego było to swojego rodzaju zbawieniem – mógł spędzać czas z Yuuko. Dawała mu rady i była cierpliwa. I co najważniejsze nie traktowała go specjalnie inaczej, tylko, dlatego, że należał do jakuzy.

Yuuko była jego pierwszą miłością.

Wszystkiego, czego się uczył, wszystko, co udało mu się podpatrzeć od zawodników i skopiować robiłby jej zaimponować. Jednak Yuuko nie spoglądała na niego jak na mężczyznę, to ku komuś innemu miała skierowany wzrok.

-Przepraszam Yuuri, ale dzisiaj skończymy wcześniej. – Powiedziała zdyszana kierując się ku wyjściu z lodowiska.- Jak tak dalej pójdzie sam będziesz mógł startować w zawodach.

-Jeszcze mi daleko do ciebie. –Mruknął zmieszany mając nadzieję, że jego rumieniec nie jest aż tak widoczny.

Uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie rozbawiona jego odpowiedzią.- Trzymaj za mnie kciuki!

-Masz jakiś egzamin?- Zdezorientowany podjechał do niej.

-No co ty! RANDKĘ! – Zaśmiała się klepiąc go po ramieniu.- Czasem jesteś naprawdę uroczy Yuuri-kun.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział. Spoglądał tylko z żalem na jej oddalającą się sylwetkę. Czuł, że zaraz się popłacze, ale z drugiej strony nie czuł zupełnie nic. Jakby część jego serce próbowała usunąć niechcianą rzeczywistość. Wiedział, że wyznanie jej teraz swoich uczuć byłoby samobójstwem. Nic poza litością by od niej nie dostał, a to było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał doświadczyć.

W jego nastoletnim życiu przewijały się różne dziewczyny, żadnej jednak nie darzył jakimś szczególnym uczuciem. Jego wzrok wciąż wodził za Yuuko, która w trzeciej próbie stworzenia idealnego związku chodziła z jego starszym kolegą Takeshi'm. Jak zwykle życzył jej wszystkiego, co najlepsze, robił zdjęcia i pomagał w wyborze prezentów na specjalne okazje. Starał się być prawdziwym przyjacielem, nawet wbrew własnemu sercu, które zwijało się z bólu.

Aż pewnego dnia powiedzieli mu o ciąży. Widok przerażonej Yuuko był dewastujący. Dlatego wbrew rozumowi i wbrew logice zaproponował jedyne rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Potrzebowali stabilizacji finansowej, potrzebowali bezpiecznej przyszłości, a nie życiu na skraju bankructwa.

Udał się do ojca i wybłagał go by pozwolił rodzinie Nishigori dołączyć do ich rodziny. By dał im przyszłość, na którą zasługiwali. By dał im nadzieję. W zamian zrobi wszystko, co mu powiedzą. Nigdy nie wyrzeknie się swojego przeznaczenia. Ożeni się nawet z kobietą, do której nic nie będzie czuł i spłodzi kolejnego wake.

Jego mama płakała i błagała go by się opamiętał. Marnować całe swoje życie dla zwykłej przyjaźni? Przecież kiedyś może przyjść dzień, w którym pozna ukochaną drugą połówkę, jednak nie będzie mógł nic zrobić, bo właśnie zamykał sobie drzwi do lepszej przyszłości.

Dwa tygodnie później rodzice Yuuko wraz z nią i Takeshim napili się sake w obecności członków rodziny Futou. Mari paliła papierosa poklepując swojego brata po plecach.

Yuuri przez dłuższy czas nie żałował tej decyzji. Wreszcie miłość to ulotna rzecz, nawet jego uczucie z czasem przygasło. Nadal istniało, ale jednak już nie paliło takim bólem jak kiedyś.

Z uśmiechem spoglądał na trojaczki swojej pierwszej miłości i zastanawiał się, co ich czeka w przyszłości. Czy będą tak samo puste jak on? Czy jednak los się do nich uśmiechnie i zaznają szczęścia?

-Dziękuję Yuuri, gdyby nie ty… Nie wiem co byśmy zrobili.- Yuuko kwiliła nie mogąc nawet na niego spojrzeć.

-Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. – Odparł zmieszany, nie wiedząc co ma ze sobą zrobić w takiej sytuacji.

-Przepraszam, że nie mogłam odwzajemnić twoich uczuć Yuuri.- Powiedziała cicho spoglądając na niego uważnie.

Yuuri tylko się uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi odwracając się na pięcie, czuł jakby jego serce przebiły miliony szpilek kompletnie go rujnując.

.

.

.

W ostatniej klasie liceum spędzał na lodowisku więcej czasu niż przedtem. Nie robił tego by zaimponować komukolwiek. Łyżwiarstwo stało się jego sposobem na oczyszczenie umysłu ze zbędnych myśli. Lubił tą ciszę przerywaną jedynie przez jego oddech. Nie słuchał muzyki, nie rozmawiał z nikim. To był czas tylko dla niego. Był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, który próbuje zrozumieć kim jest poza naklejoną etykietą.

Właśnie w tym miejscu poznał Minami'ego Kenjirou. Najpierw usłyszał dziki aplauz przerywany kowbojskimi gwizdami. Gdy wreszcie zlokalizował źródło dźwięku było za późno. Wylądował na tafli lodu z głośnym hukiem, a na swojej klatce piersiowej zobaczył burze blond włosów. Zmieszany z budzącą się powoli paniką próbował uciec od tego uścisku.

-To było wspaniałe! Niesamowite! Gdybym tylko potrafił wyrażać uczucia tak jak ty! Popłakałem się!- Słyszał słowa mówione o wiele za szybko i z akcentem z innej prefektury. Yuuri nie walczyłby zrozumieć przybysza. Walczyłby uciec ze śmiertelnego uścisku. –Nazywam się Minami Kenjirou! Ale możesz nie nazywać jakkolwiek chcesz! Jesteś cudowny! Piękny! Czemu cię nie widziałem na zawodach?! Na pewno byś wygrał! JEJCIU JAKI JESTEŚ BOSKI!

Leżeli tak dobrych kilka minut nim blondyn zdecydował się zejść z bruneta. Ten zaś odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł rozmasowując sobie tył głowy. Niby upadek nie był jakoś specjalnie bolesny, ale definitywnie nieprzyjemny. Jego niecodzienny towarzysz zaś zachowywał się jak podekscytowany szczeniak.

-Um… Przepraszam nie załapałem, co mówiłeś…- Powiedział nieśmiało, sięgając po swoje odrzucone w bok okulary.

-Ach…- Zarumieniony uszczypnął się w policzki przykładając ręce do jego ramion. – Mówiłem, że jesteś boski! Znaczy wspaniały! Powinieneś wystąpić na zawodach!

Zamrugał zaskoczony próbując się nie rumienić. Dawno nie słyszałby ktoś go tak komplementował. Yuuko kilkakrotnie stwierdzała, że mógłby spróbować swoich sił w zawodach, jednak nigdy się nie zdecydował. Stres by go pożarł żywcem. Nie nadawał się na publiczne wystąpienia. Skoro nawet w szkole ledwo sobie radził z prezentacją swoich projektów, to co dopiero jeździć na łyżwach przed setką ludzi? Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, czując po raz kolejny mdłości.

-Nie dziękuję. Robię to dla przyjemności. –Odparł cicho próbując się uspokoić.

-CO?! ALE… To szkoda…- Przygaszony odsunął się od niego wstając powoli.- Może pojeździmy razem?

-A mam wybór?- Burknął pod nosem, próbując iść za przykładem blondyna i wstać z lodowatej powierzchni.

-To jak się nazywasz?!- Minami skakał wokół niego kompletnie ignorując powierzchnię, na której się znajdowali.

-Katsuki Yuuri.

-Brzmi zadziwiająco normalnie…

-A jak według ciebie mam się nazywać?

-Pan WSPANIAŁY WSPANIAŁOŚĆ!

Zamrugał osłupiały zastanawiając się, czy Minami mówił poważnie, czy jednak żartował, nim jednak zdołał zrozumieć, co się dzieje wokół niego, blondyn parsknął śmiechem rozluźniając atmosferę. Yuuri dołączył się do salwy śmiechu, ignorując lecące łzy po policzkach. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz tak głośno i szczerze się śmiał.

Nigdy się nie dał namówić na wystąpienie na zawodach, jednak kiedy tylko mógł szedł podziwiać swojego przyjaciela na oficjalnych wystąpieniach. Był zaintrygowany i urzeczony tym wszystkim. Minami miał w sobie coś co przyciągało uwagę, najpewniej charyzmę, ale inni zawodnicy też wydawali się być pod jego wpływem i, dawali z siebie dużo więcej niż normalnie.

Kiedy było dane im się spotkać nie rozmawiali jedynie o łyżwiarstwie, ale także o rodzinie. Minami miał lekarzy za rodziców i to było też jednym z powodów, dla którego przenieśli się na samo południe Japonii. Rodzice będą dużo więcej zarabiać w generalnym szpitalu, nie mówiąc o pozycji i prestiżu. Jego starszy brat studiował medycynę w Kyoto i czasem wpadał oglądać młodszego brata.

Czasem też chodzili wspólnie do studia Minako-sensei gdzie uczyli się różnych typów tańca. Yuuri, dla którego taniec był czymś normalnych, był pod wrażeniem umiejętności przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś zobaczy go na międzynarodowych zawodach.

Ich znajomość trwała cztery lata. Przez ten dany im czas Yuuri uśmiechał się dużo częściej i lepiej znosił obowiązki młodszego waki. Spotkania biznesowe nie były już koszmarem, czy nawet przykrym obowiązkiem. Były kształtujące. Yuuri zaczął się uczyć jak radzić sobie z ludźmi, jak ich słuchać. Jego ojciec mimo wszystko był dobrym człowiekiem i nie życzył nikomu nic złego.

-Yuuri a kto to? – Minami nachylił się ku nowemu nabytkowi rodziny Futou.

-To? Mój nowy kierowca. Nazywa się Leo! Jest Amerykaninem hiszpańskiego pochodzenia.

-Ooo! Fajnie. Wokół ciebie zawsze kręcą się nowe osoby. Nikt nie umie się oprzeć się twojej wspaniałości, huh?- Minami pokiwał głową, skacząc wokół Leo próbując go ocenić.

-Minami-kun! Słuchaj najlepszego! Leo jeździ na łyżwach!

-NIEMOŻLIWE! SUPER!

Leo obserwował uważnie wymianę między młodym waką a jego przyjacielem nie wiedząc jak ma się dokładnie zachować. Przybył tu tylko na okres pięciu lat, by nauczyć się czegoś nowego, ale nie sądziłby ta ekscytacja była mu potrzebna do czegokolwiek. Posłusznie udał się za nimi na lodowisko i potulnie ubrał łyżwy dając im pokaz swoich umiejętności.

Leo wbrew rozsądkowi czuł promieniującą z jego serca radość. Szybko też przywykł do co tygodniowych wypadów na łyżwy z dwójką swoich przyjaciół. Bo kiedy byli na lodowisku, nie liczył się status społeczny.

Jednak dobre dni przeminęły szybciej niż tego chcieli. Leo z niepokojem obserwował jak stary Rosjanin w towarzystwie dwóch ludzi rozmawia z Toshiyą-san o połączeniu biznesowym. Nie minął nawet tydzień, gdy w posiadłości został tylko młody Rosjanin i Koreańczyk, którzy mieli być łącznikami ze zgrupowaniem w Moskwie.

Yuuri siedział na patio zastanawiając się kiedy jego ojciec odeśle przybyszów. To nie było w ich stylu, mogli być wspólnikami, ale oddawanie swojego terenu pod władze innych było absurdem. Co Rosjanie wiedzieli o Japończykach? Minęły dwa miesiące, a jego ojciec nadal się bawił w kotka i myszkę. Sam już nie wiedział, czy on na poważnie to rozważa, czy może jednak się z nimi droczy.

Minami ćwiczył swój najnowszy układ tańcząc między psami, które szczekały radośnie wokół niego. Yuuri lubił takie spokojne dni, które wydawały się wypierać prawdę o jakuzie. Cieszył się, że Minami nie został członkiem Futou, był wolny.

I może właśnie ta ciepła pogoda, to rozleniwienie spowodowało, że stracił czujność. Nie słyszał kroków, nie słyszał wystrzału, choć trudno go winić skoro Seung założył tłumik. Jedyne co zarejestrował to upadające ciało Minami'ego na patio. Blondyn kurczowo trzymał się za klatkę piersiową dysząc ciężko. Z każdą chwilą można było dostrzec coraz więcej krwi. Nim padł kolejny strzał jeden z ochroniarzy rzucił się na napastnika, drugi zaś dzwonił już po karetkę przyklękając przy brunecie.

-Minami-kun?- Yuuri drżał, chwycił dłoń przyjaciela mocno ją zaciskając do swojego policzka. –Wytrzymaj… Pomoc zaraz będzie…

Mamrotał coś pod nosem, nie mogąc się skupić. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale wychowanie mu tego zabraniało. Nie mógł krzyczeć, ale mógł płakać. Jego łzy ściekały mu po policzkach prosto na twarz blondyna, który ze wszystkich sił próbował utrzymać przytomność.

-Jesteś cały Yuuri-kun? To dobrze… Szkoda by było, gdyby ktoś oszpecił twoją wspaniałość.- Plunął krwią zaciskając mocniej dłoń bruneta.

-Nic nie mówi Minami… Zaraz ktoś cię opatrzy.

-Yuuri… Przepraszam… Chyba jednak nie wystąpię na Cup of China…

-Co ty mówisz… Wystąpisz!

-Waka…

Nie słyszał jak ochroniarz do niego mówi. Nie słyszał jak Mari go woła. Nie czuł ucisku siostry na ramionach zmuszającego go do wstania i opuszczenia przyjaciela. Nie czuł kompletnie nic poza dziką rozpaczą.

Jego mama podbiegła do niego chowając go przed światem w swoich ramionach. Nie słyszał krzyków i tupotania nóg. Nie słyszał kiedy torturowali do śmierci Koreańczyka. Nie słyszał dzikiego przeklinania blondyna, który został sprowadzony z powrotem. Nie słyszał też bicia własnego serca. Nagle świat stracił swoje kolory na rzecz czerni i czerwieni.

.

.

.

Nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego, nie obchodziło go kompletnie nic. Przynajmniej na początku, z czasem ból zelżał i zaczął postrzegać rzeczy w innym świetle. Nie ważne jak długo płakał, jak długo by żył w nienawiści, nie zwróciłoby to życia Minami'emu.

Spoglądał ze znużeniem na blondyna, który po raz kolejny przegrał w shogi z Mari. Rosjanin był wyszczekany, wypełniony mnóstwem negatywnym emocji, gdyby był kotem najpewniej skończyliby zadrapani do samych kości.

Gdy Phichit go zawołał i powiedział o Viktorze, przy okazji go wskazując był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Wiedział, że ojciec dał im szansę na uratowanie Yurio, ale sprowadzić tutaj kolejnego Rosjanina? Nie widział w tym sensu.

A wtedy Viktor zaczął mówić. Yuuri pierwszy raz przeszły dreszcze. Nie były to dreszcze romantycznych obietnic, a dreszcze niepokoju. Mimo spędzania czasu wśród członków jakuzy, jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałby ktoś mówił w tak sztywny sposób. Nie było w jego głosie nuty emocji. Niby emocje były wyrażane, ale barwa jego głosu była biała, jakby był zupełnie pusty w środku.

Yuuri nie potrafił go znieść. Tego pustego głosu i rozmowy na temat, który tak go bolał. Nie chciał go już nigdy więcej widzieć. To nie miało żadnego sensu. Jednak dał słowo, że spyta się siostrę o możliwość uratowania blondyna. Niby to była luźna rozmowa, ale Yuuri nie lubił się wykręcać. O nie. Skoro powiedział musi to zrobić.

Gdy pojawił się w posiadłości pierwsze co to upadł na ziemie pod wypływem futrzastego ciężaru, którym okazał się pies- a dokładnie pudel. Zdumiony dawał się lizać póki Leo nie podbiegł do niego ściągając z niego nowego czworonoga.

-Przepraszam Yuuri. To pies tego Rosjanina… Wydawał się dobrze ułożony, ale wystarczyła chwila nie uwagi i proszę…

-Nic się nie stało. Wreszcie lubię psy.

Pogłaskał Makkachin'a i ruszył w stronę pokoju swojej siostry. Witał się z mijaną służbą i członkami rodziny. Zapukał trzykrotnie w framugę i rozsunął drzwi na tyle by móc się wślizgnąć. Yurio siedział przy stole jedząc swoją porcję katsudon. Mari zaś siedziała przy drugich drzwiach popalając spokojnie swój papieros.

-Widziałaś się z Viktorem?- Spytał się konspiracyjnie nie spuszczając blondyna z oczu. Był ciekaw jego reakcji.

-Tą mierną podróbką? Nie. Ojciec kazał go odesłać z kwitkiem. Oni chyba nie zrozumieli jego wiadomości.- Odparła beznamiętnie gasząc papieros.- Phichit go przyprowadził do ciebie?

-Tak. Podobno ich glavie bardzo zależy by Yurio wrócił do Rosji.

-Ne Yurio, opowiedz nam o Viktorze, warto iść w taki interes? Chcesz wrócić do domu?- Mari przysiadła się do swojego więźnia, bawiąc się jego włosami.

-Viktor to prawa ręka Yakova. Możecie sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo jest niebezpieczny. – Mruknął pod nosem dojadając posiłek.

-Nie powinieneś być bardziej… uparty by nic nie mówić?- Yuuri przysiadł się do stolika zdezorientowany.

-Skoro Yakov go tutaj wysłał to znaczy tyle, że Yakov chce go martwego. Viktor wie o wiele za dużo by móc mu pozwolić żyć. – Wzruszył ramionami odsuwając miskę od siebie. –Mówienie o nim nie jest warte złamanego rubla. _Viktor jest martwy_.

Yuuri nie rozumiał rosyjskiej mafii. Nie chciał jej nawet rozumieć. Powiedział ojcu tylko, co uznał za warte uwagi. Skoro Viktor ma taką wiedzę, że został skazany na śmierć to może im się przydać. A przynajmniej rzucić kilka porad jak radzić sobie z innymi zgrupowaniami. Nie sądził, że zostanie przypisany personalnie do niego.

Codziennie w godzinach porannych komplementował w ogrodzie ubrany w swoje ulubione yukaty, były to damskie wersje pełne rozmaitych wzorów, o rozmaitych długościach. Był miłośnikiem tradycyjnych japońskich strojów, choć wiedział też jak bardzo są niepraktyczne w codziennym życiu. W tych godzinach nikogo nie powinno tam być. Nikt nie miał prawa go widzieć w takim stanie. A jednak Viktor go zobaczył. Czuł irytację, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Ruszył w kierunku jego pomieszczenia, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien zrobić z nowym służącym. Miał już Leo, który mu wystarczał.

Po tygodniu życia pod jednym dachem z osobą, której nie cierpiał znalazł się w komicznej sytuacji. Viktor nie pojawił się z rana by go obudzić i ubrać w yukatę. Zaspał i stracił swoje drogocenne godzinny na sen, który tak miłował, ale jednak wizyty w ogrodzie stały się jego przyjemnością, równie oczyszczającą jak łyżwiarstwo. Idąc przez hol napotkał się na winowajcę jego paskudnego nastroju.

-Co tutaj robisz?! To jest skrzydło moich rodziców.- Warknął szorstko krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Przepraszam. Zgubiłem się. Wczoraj jeszcze umiałem dotrzeć do twojego pokoju, co prawda dopiero za drugim razem, ale dzisiaj mi wyjątkowo nie idzie.- Odparł zmieszany, drapiąc się po szyi.

Westchnął czując jak cała złość go opuszcza. Ich posiadłość jest naprawdę duża, szczególnie że łączy się z onsenem, nic dziwnego, że się zgubił.

-Spodziewałem się, że ktoś taki jak ty ma pamięć przestrzenną.

-Mam, jak pomieszczenia nie wyglądają tak samo. Tu wszystko wygląda dokładnie identycznie. Nie mam się czego uczepić, poza patio, ale to tylko jeden element!- Jęknął przybity wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki swoją ściągę. –Szedłem dokładnie za wskazówkami Minako…

-Nie ważne. Chodź na śniadanie geniuszu. – Powiedział rozbawiony rozumiejąc dokładnie, że jego nauczycielka tańca pożartowała sobie z biednego pupilka i dała mu złe instrukcje.

-Jutro mi się na pewno uda!- Powiedział zdeterminowany ruszając za nim.

Sam nie wiedział kiedy obecność Viktora przestała mu przeszkadzać, kiedy z fascynacją obserwował jego reakcje na nowe doświadczenia. Nawet wizyta w centrum handlowym nie była tak zła, jak się spodziewał. Viktor przebierał w ubraniach mamrocząc coś pod nosem w swoim języku, czasem nawet robił zdjęcia absurdalnym wzorom i pytał się czy ludzie naprawdę to noszą.

.

.

.

-Mieszkasz w tej ruderze?!- Viktor z przerażeniem spoglądał na apartamentowiec przed nimi.- Przecież…! NIE! Musimy znaleźć coś bardziej…!- Wyciągnął komórkę szukając w niej ratunku.

Leo chichotał pod nosem wyciągając z bagażnika walizki. Obecność Rosjanina go rozbawiała, szczególnie dostrzegając kontrast między waką, a nim. Yuuri był spokojny i mało przywiązany do majątku, bliżej było mu do nudnego i biednego Japończyka niż gangstera, za to Viktor… Viktor był chodzącym szykiem i aurą zwycięstwa. Choć czego tak naprawdę mógł się spodziewać po osobie, która nazywa się _Zwycięzca- syn zwycięzca_.

-Mieszkałem tu przez dwa lata i nie widzę powodu, dla którego mam zmienić cokolwiek. Zresztą w nowych kompleksach mieszkaniowych jest absolutny zakaz trzymania zwierząt.- Brunet powiedział wyraźnie poirytowany sięgając po swoją torbę.- Do zobaczenia za cztery miesiące Leo.

-Baw się dobrze Yuuri. Staraj się nie rozrabiać za mocno.- Szatyn poklepał go po plecach i wsiadł do samochodu odjeżdżając, nie dając tym samym Viktorowi szans na zażądanie zmiany miejsca lokalizacji.

-Yuuri, przecież to woła o pomstę do nieba!

-Jak nie chcesz tutaj mieszkać to jedź do hotelu.

Viktor nauczył się kiedy należy trzymać język za zębami, więc nic nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał zostać odesłany. Kiedy wszedł do skromnego mieszkania na trzecim piętrze przeżył miły szok. Mieszkanie było trzypokojowe, więc Yuuri miał odpowiedni komfort życia. Makkachin od razu zaczął obwąchiwać wszystkie pomieszczenia, by ostatecznie wskoczyć na łóżko i zapaść w swoją drzemkę.

-Widzisz? Podoba mu się.

-Makkachin jest łatwy do zadowolenia.- Burknął pod nosem kontynuując swoją inspekcję.

Yuuri tego nie rozumiał. Lubił swoje normalne życie. Przynajmniej nie musiał się dziwnie czuć, gdy jego znajomi przychodzili do niego by zrobić wspólny projekt. Tak został wychowany. Nigdy nie był rozpieszczany, na wszystko musiał zapracować. Bycie w jakuzie go nie upoważniało do szastania majątkiem. Zajrzał do pomieszczenia, które do tej pory używał jako gabinetu, a który miał być przerobiony na sypialnie Viktora. Wszystko było wykonane jak należy. Przynajmniej pod tym względem nie będzie musiał słuchać za wiele marudzenia. Choć nadal nie wiedział jak wytłumaczyć ludziom obecność Viktora w jego mieszkaniu. Przecież nie przyzna się, że to jest swojego rodzaju niańka!

-To mój pokój?- Viktor pojawił się za nim oceniając efekt pracy służby.- Bardzo rosyjski…

-Czyli taki jak lubisz?

-Yuuri… To że jestem Rosjaninem nie znaczy, że jestem maniakiem tej kultury. Zresztą mój kraj nie ma się czym chwalić poza masowymi ludobójstwami.

Yuuri nic nie odpowiedział. Znał historię Rosji, cenił sobie prozę rosyjską, ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał kogoś kto postrzega swój kraj tylko z negatywnych stron.

-Japonia też nie jest lepsza w tym temacie.- Powiedział zmieszany, czując jak się rumieni. Kochał swój kraj, ale nie chciał brzmieć jak jakiś chory nacjonalista wyrzekając się jego złych stron.

-Każdy kraj ma swoje złe strony. Tak jak ludzie. Choć my w porównaniu do Niemiec nie musimy przepraszać za grzechy przeszłości. Czy to nie dziwne, że jeden kraj musi znosić ciężar swoich grzechów, a drugiemu się nawet nie wypomina, że nadal robi dokładnie to samo tylko w białych rękawiczkach?

Uczucie paniki wdarło się w jego serce. Viktor był poważnym członkiem mafii, znał historię i dyplomację europy w małym palcu, a on nie był dobry w tych historycznych rozmowach. Kim on wreszcie był żeby oceniać postępowanie krajów, które nawet nie wpływają na jego życie?

-Uważam, że nie powinno się oceniać postępowania ludzi z czasów kiedy nas nawet nie było na świecie. Nasze życie wygląda zupełnie inaczej, mamy inne wartości i inny system moralny. Nie ważne, co mówią historycy, czy politolodzy. Decyzje podjęte w przeszłości, które dla nas mogą wydawać się absurdalne, głupie i skazane na porażkę dla tamtych ludzi mogły być tą jedyną szansą na zmianę czegokolwiek. Życie w przyszłości daje nam możliwość spojrzenia na wydarzenia z różnych perspektyw, znamy więcej faktów, niż osoby żyjące w tamtym miejscu i czasie. One nie miały naszych danych. Miały tylko determinację i wiarę w lepsze jutro. Sądzę, że gdybym przez kilka lat musiał znosić upokorzenia dane przez agresora to w momencie nawet najgłupszej iskierki nadziei na lepsze jutro chwyciłbym za broń i poszedł walczyć. Jednak jak mówiłem trudno sobie cokolwiek wyobrazić żyjąc w zupełnie innych czasach. To tak jakby powiedzieć kobiecie, która przez 10 lat była ofiarą przemocy domowej, że się ją rozumie, kiedy wcale tak nie jest, albo powiedzieć osobie z ciężką depresją, że powinna się wziąć w garść bo nie ma powodu do smutku.

Viktor słuchał go z uwagą stukając palcem w wargi. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego co słyszy. Gdy zapadła cisza podniósł wzrok na zawstydzonego wake, który uciekał wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

-Masz depresję? Często słyszysz, że powinieneś wziąć się w garść?- Spytał się najłagodniej jak tylko potrafił. Nie chciał go spłoszyć jeszcze bardziej, poważne rozmowy definitywnie nie były mocną stroną waki, choć jego tok myślenia był poprawny.

-Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.- Wyszeptał nieśmiało odwracając się.- Idę się rozpakować.

Czmychnął do swojego pokoju zanim jego opiekun zdążył zareagować. Nie sądził, że ma depresje, a przynajmniej nie taką poważną jak inni. Czasem faktycznie nie miał sił by wstać z łóżka, ale to nie było tak, że czuł się przygnębiony przez cały czas. Raczej uczucie paniki i strachu było częstsze jego sercu. Miał tendencje do melancholii, ale to nie było to samo, co depresja!

A może jednak chorował na nią i próbował się tego wyprzeć? Ile osób w tych czasach mówi, że ma depresję, tylko po to by zdobyć litość? By uciec od problemów? Łatwiej jest powiedzieć, że nie zrobiło się czegoś, bo ta depresja taka ciężka, niż dlatego bo się wolało robić coś innego.

Yuuri nie miał zamiaru być jednym z tych osób liczących na współczucie innych.

.

.

.

Tak jak się spodziewał życie z Viktorem było skomplikowane. Kiedy wstawał rano jego opiekun już był na nogach robiąc mu śniadanie, choć nawet nie wiedział kiedy nauczył się gotować. Jednak jedzenie nie było najgorszą kwestią. Najgorszym momentem poranka był egzamin z jego decyzji w zakładaniu ubrań. Viktor nie aprobował wyglądu na plebejusza, na szarego człowieka. Nie. Yuuri musiał ubrać się tak, by zdobyć jego aprobatę. Nadal nie rozumiał, co było nie tak w jego starych ubraniach, ale szybko zrozumiał, że nie wyjdzie z własnego mieszkania dopóki Viktor go nie poklepie po ramieniu z tym swoim satysfakcjonującym uśmieszkiem.

Najgorsze jednak były projekty grupowe. Zaproszenie kogokolwiek do siebie było zbyt poniżające. Gdyby Viktor był normalnym człowiekiem, ale z dodatkową nogą byłby mniej zawstydzający niż to co przeżywał. Gdyby jeszcze zachowywał swoje komentarze dla siebie. Albo do czasu aż jego znajomi opuszczą mieszkanie. Niestety to nie była dopuszczalna opcja.

-Viktor! Nie możesz tak mówić do moich znajomych! Oni mają uczucia! Nie wiem, czy wy tam w Rosji nie macie uczuć, ale tutaj ludzie mają uczucia i biorą sobie takie uwagi do siebie!- Huknął na Rosjanina oddychając ciężko.

-Ale Yuuri powiedziałem tylko prawdę. Z takim wyglądem nawet świni by nie poderwali.

Yuuri jedynie zajęczał zrezygnowany ruszając do swojego pokoju. Nikt już nie będzie chciał się z nim przyjaźnić. Nie po tych wszystkich upokorzeniach.

Opadł zrezygnowany na łóżko sięgając po telefon. Mógł zadzwonić i powiedzieć Phichit'owi by zabrał Viktora. Mógł przywrócić wszystko do właściwego porządku, wystarczył jeden telefon. Wyszukał kontakt przyjaciela zastanawiając się, czy powinien to zrobić.

Wiedział, że Viktor nie miał złych intencji. On po prostu taki był. Tak został wychowany i przez długie lata tak funkcjonował. Trudno jest wyprzeć z siebie wyuczonych rzeczy, nie ważne jak bardzo by się to chciało zrobić. Gdyby tylko potrafił się otworzyć przed nim. Gdyby tylko miał możliwość poznania prawdziwego Viktora. Tego, którego pewnie dawno zakopał w swoim sercu jako istotę zbędną w świecie mafii.

Nie rozumiał ich więzi. Był wdzięczny Viktorowi, że nie wspomina zmarłego przyjaciela, a kiedy Yuuri potrzebuje się wypłakać po prostu daje mu przestrzeń do tego. Nie próbuje go przytulić, albo uświadomić mu, że nadszedł czas by wziąć się w garść. Brunet po prostu nie rozumiał własnego serca, własnych uczuć.

Często czuł na sobie wzrok Viktora, wiedział, że jest obserwowany bardziej niż powinien. Jakby był dziełem sztuki w muzeum nad którym się kontempluje. Czy dla Viktora jest swego rodzaju dziwnym istnieniem, które próbował uchwycić swoim rozumem? Nie było w nim polotu, nie był tak inteligentny ani szarmancki. Był… Nudnym studentem, który nie umiał pozbierać się po stracie jedynego prawdziwego przyjaciela.

Westchnął opuszczając telefon na ziemię. Gdyby mógł zasnąć i nigdy się już nie obudzić.

.

.

.

Viktor obserwował go uważnie, każdy ruch nerwów, drganie powiek, spływające łzy. Nawet gdy spał wyglądał jakby miał się rozpaść od najdelikatniejszego dotyku. Czy ludzie naprawdę są tak delikatni? Wiedział już, że wystarczy jedno złe słowo by Yuuri się rozpadł się na drobne części. Ta kruchość ludzkich więzi go przerażała. Czy to zawsze tak wygląda? Nie pamiętał swoich relacji z członkami mafii. Może wszystkie były stricte profesjonalne. Z nikim nie próbował żartować, ani spędzać dodatkowego czasu niż to potrzebne. Nawet jego poprzednie związki z kobietami były chłodne. Oklepane miłe słowa i wizyta w hotelowym pokoju. Nie bawił się w randki, rozmawianie… Nie próbował tak naprawdę poznać ludzi. Próbował poznać ich słabości by móc to wykorzystać w przyszłości.

Przymknął oczy czując się dziwnie mały i bez znaczenia. Nie zawsze tak było.

Gdy tylko poznał znaczenie swojego imienia i nazwiska puszył się niczym największy z pawi. Był przekonany o swojej wielkości i swojej doskonałości. Inni ludzie mu nie dorastali do pięt. To oni powinni być na jego usługach, to on wiedział lepiej. Był samolubny do ostatniej komórki swojego ciała. Porażka nie była opcją, nawet dziwną tezą. Ona po prostu u niego nie występowała. Nawet gdy trafił do mafii, nie załamał się. Nie płakał i nie błagał nikogo o litość. Skoro już tam trafił postanowił obrócić wszystko na swoją korzyść. O rodzicach zdrajcach szybko zapomniał. Nie bawił się w miałkie więzi, udawał sympatię, udawał empatię. Był doskonałym aktorem. Szczerzył się do obiektywów, gdy ludzie prosili go o zdjęcia. Był ikoną mody męskiej. Dowodem, że garnitur wcale nie musi być nudnym atrybutem klasy biznesowej. Śmiał się z porażek innych. On zawsze był zwycięzcą. Na to się urodził.

A później został skazany na śmierć, za bycie zbyt dobrym.

Tylko, że śmierć nigdy nie nadeszła. Nadeszło życie, którego nie rozumiał. Gdy próbował się śmiać bądź uśmiechać wychodziło to nienaturalnie do takiego poziomu, że nawet Yuuri sarkał na niego by przestał robić z siebie błazna.

Chciał zrozumieć ten nowy świat. Przecież to był tylko inny kraj. Nie trafił do Narnii, Hogwardu, czy innej magicznej krainy. To tylko inne państwo. Inni ludzie. A jednak nie umiał przeskoczyć tego muru.

Czasem nawet zastanawiał się, czy jego rodzice nadal żyją? Czy tęsknią za nim? Czy żałują?

Westchnął wstając z podłogi. Musi wrócić do swojego pokoju zanim waka się obudzi i znowu będzie na niego wrzeszczał za naruszenie jego przestrzeni życiowej.

Czemu nie umiał zmniejszyć dystansu między nimi?

.

.

.

Jęknął niezadowolony odwracając się do ściany. Miał dzisiaj wolne, mógł pospać trochę dłużej. Zasłużył na to. Szczególnie w jego urodziny!

-Yuuri! Wstawaj!- Viktor wszedł do pokoju ściągając z niego kołdrę siłą.- YUURI!

-Viktor… Jeszcze pięć minut…- Stęknął cicho zakrywając głowę poduszką.

-Ja już znam te twoje 5 minut! Wstawaj!

Usiadł powoli pocierając oczy. Nadal czuł się na granicy snu i, zazwyczaj udawało mu się być w tej magicznej krainie dłużej, jednak dzisiaj Viktor wyraźnie miał swój ambitny plan.

Tak jak się spodziewał dostał królewskie śniadanie, przy którym wyjątkowo mógł obejrzeć program wybrany przez siebie (a nie siedzieć w ciszy, bądź z dziwnymi teleturniejami, którymi Rosjanin się zafascynował). Po śniadaniu został zmuszony do założenia ubrań z góry przygotowanych.

Ruszyli przez miasto ku znanym Yuuri rejonów i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, faktycznie weszli do pustego lodowiska. O tej porze, w wolny dzień powinno być tutaj pełno ludzi, a jednak poza obsługą nie było nikogo.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego Yuuri! –Viktor podekscytowany podał mu jego łyżwy.

-A…ale jak?- Wydukał zmieszany siadając na ławce.

-Wynająłem lodowisko na pół dnia. Wiem, że nie lubisz jeździć przy ludziach. A to był jedyny prezent, który przyszedł mi do głowy, który by cię naprawdę ucieszył.- Odpowiedział z dumą, poprawiając mu włosy.

-Dziękuję Viktor. To naprawdę świetny prezent. – Wstał sprawdzając, czy dobrze zawiązał.- Przepraszam, że tak stękałem…

-Nie przejmuj się Yuuri. Najważniejsze, że będziesz dzisiaj szczęśliwy!- Poklepał go po ramionach i pchnął ku lodowisku samemu zasiadając na trybunach by obejrzeć prywatne przedstawienie.

.

.

.

Widział od samego rana, że Yuuri jest na niego zły. Wiedział nawet dlaczego – obudził go rano w jego wolny dzień, dodatkowo w jego urodziny. Przez te trzy miesiące zrozumiał jedno. Yuuri jest jak śpiąca królewna. Uwielbia spać. Nie. KOCHA. Śpi kiedy tylko może, ale jest też wzorowym studentem, więc jak osoba tego pokroju wstawał od poniedziałku do piątku o 7 rano by zdążyć na zajęcia o 8:30. Kiedy tylko nadchodził upragniony weekend, zobaczyć go na nogach przed godziną 12 graniczyło z cudem.

Mając wszystkie dane i relacje, która była raz lepsza raz gorsza zaryzykował. Przez dwie godziny znosił ze spokojem grymasy, jadowite uwagi i pod pretekstem spaceru z psem, który miał dużo lepsze stosunki z Yuurim niż właściciel, ruszyli w miasto.

Do momentu postawienia stopy na hali Yuuri miał ten swój grymas niezadowolenia. Zmarszczone brwi i zaciśnięte usta. Jednak widząc lodowisko i łyżwy, jego rysy momentalnie złagodniały. Sam fakt, że brunet nie wzdrygnął się pod wpływem jego dotyku jak do tej pory, radowało jego serce. Wreszcie coś zaczynało się między nimi zmieniać.

I znowu znalazł się w zupełnie innym świecie. Obserwowanie Yuuri'ego na lodzie było doświadczeniem bliskim ekstazie. Muzyka nie grała, nikt nie wydawał dźwięku a jednak wydawało mu się, że słyszy melodie, noga przytupywała nieznany rytm. Wodził wzrokiem za waka, który istniał w tym świecie tylko ciałem. Nawet siedząc na trybunał dostrzegał ten błysk w jego oczach, ten sentymentalny uśmiech.

Yuuri był piękny.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy w przeszłości spotkał kogoś równie zjawiskowego co młody Japończyk. Jednak nikt mu nie przychodził do głowy. Były urodziwe kobiety, przystojni mężczyźni. Ludzie wszelkich rzemiosł, jednak żadna osoba nie zapadła mu w pamięci, żadna z osób nie pozbawiła go oddechu. Żadna z tych osób nie była powodem tego dziwnego bólu w sercu.

Chciało mu się płakać. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, a jednak jego ciało spazmatycznie szlochało zakrywając się przed światem. Dopiero kiedy dłonie zakryły oczy, komórki jego ciała zaczynały się uspokajać i wtedy też przyszło olśnienie.

To taniec Yuuri'ego. To skąd ten bolesny smutek.

Yuuri jest piękny. I pewnie dlatego tak to bolało.

Viktor po raz pierwszy w życiu żałował, że urodził się mężczyzną. Gdyby urodził się kobietą może Yuuri spoglądałby na niego inaczej. Może… Mógłby stać u jego boku… zawsze.

.

.

.

Wstrzymał oddech czując cisnące się łzy pod powiekami. Powinien przywyknąć, a jednak ten widok zawsze będzie zbyt niesamowity by nie nazwać go żywą sztuką. Dla takich widoków warto było przyjechać do Karatsu.

Yuuri jak zwykle ubrał się w swoją drogocenną czerwoną yukatę ze złotymi zdobieniami w kształcie kwiatów. Jednak tym razem wokół niego nie było kwiecistego ogrodu i przyjemnego słońca okraszającego jego sylwetkę. Wokół leżał białych puch, a duże płaty śniegu wciąż sypały z nieba pokrywając powoli nieruchomego bruneta.

Nigdy nie obchodził świąt, Rosja jest krajem prawosławnym, więc taką uroczystość obchodzi w styczniu. Zresztą nigdy nie należał do osób przesadnie religijnych i to całe zamieszanie wydawało mu się zbyteczne.

A jednak teraz czuł jakby dostał najlepszy prezent na świecie. Nawet zdjęcie by nie uchwyciło piękna tej sceny. Musiał się zadowolić swoją pamięcią.

-Znowu ubrał ten strój? To wygląda jak zły omen.- Minako stanęła obok niego popalając swojego papierosa.- Nic nie mówi. Wiem, że nikt nie ma prawa go obserwować, ale trudno go zignorować jak się idzie.

-Zły omen?- Spytał się ni pewnie cofając się bardziej w głąb.

-Jest taka jedna legenda, gdzie podróżnik spotkał piękną kobietę przy drodze ubraną w wyśmienite czerwone kimono. Nie zaszło między nimi nic poza drobnym poczęstunkiem wody. Kiedy wrócił do swojej wioski odkrył, że nikt nie przeżył napaści mnichów. Dlatego mówi się, że czerwony strój przynosi pecha.

Nic nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się tylko w ciszy w widok przed sobą, zastanawiając się komu jest dany ten zły omen. Nie miał już nikogo za kim by płakał. Mimo że nigdy nie wierzył w takie bajdurzenie, to nie umiał przegnać niepokoju z serca.

-Może to zły omen dla twojej przeszłości. – Uśmiechnęła się szarmancko.- Zmieniłeś się od naszego pierwszego spotkania. Wreszcie twój głos brzmi bardziej ludzko!

Zarumieniony odwrócił się od niej ruszając do swojego pokoju. Nie ważne ile by próbował zaprzeczać, to dobrze wiedział, że jej stwierdzenie naprawdę go ucieszyło.

.

.

.

Pociągnął po raz kolejny nosem szukając chusteczki w swoim otoczeniu. Wszyscy przypatrywali mu się wyraźnie zmartwieni, on jednak próbował to ignorować. Phichit ostatecznie zlitował się nad nim podając mu kartonik chusteczek szczerząc się w zadowoleniu.

-Yuuri przeziębiłeś się?- Hiroko przyłożyła mu dłoń do czoła zmartwiona.

-Nie. Po prostu za długo stałem bosy w śniegu.

-Słyszałem o tym! Podobno to bardzo zdrowo z rana przejść się po rosie bądź śniegu!- Jeden z członków podniósł się z ziemi zarumieniony.

-Um…Tak. Właśnie tak. Profilaktycznie zrobiłem sobie taki marsz…- Wydukał zmieszany, słysząc chichoty wokół siebie. Spojrzał się na Phichit'a z niemym krzykiem, jednak nie udało mu się uciszyć ludzi.

-Młody waka o siebie dba. To dobrze.- Brat Yasu odparł poważnie, usadawiając z powrotem na miejsce swojego podopiecznego.

-Um… Dokładnie…

.

.

.

Westchnął popijając powoli swoją gorącą sake. Viktor siedział okrążony przez członków rodziny opowiadając im swoje anegdoty z dawnych czasów otrzymując w zamian rechot śmiechów i wrzaski do kolejnego łyka.

Phichit z Leo siedzieli przy nim opowiadając o najnowszych trendzie w Internecie, co kompletnie nie interesowało bruneta.

-Viktor ma dzisiaj urodziny… Nic dla niego nie mam. – Mruknął cicho licząc, ze przyjaciele mu jakoś doradzą.

-Może daj mu swoje zdjęcie z autografem?- Tajlandczyk parsknął śmiechem robiąc im kolejne tego wieczoru zdjęcie.

-Phichit…

-Może daj mu pokaz tańca Nihon Buyou? – Leo podpowiedział pół żartem.- Dawno nie występowałeś. Rodzice też byliby urzeczeni, a Viktor by pewnie padł na zawał.

-Wcale nie! Zresztą pewnie w życiu widział setki tańców. – Obruszył się zawstydzony siorbiąc swój napój.

-Ale nie widział ciebie.- Powiedzieli równocześnie z lisimi uśmieszkami.

-Co wy sugerujecie?

-Nic takiego. Lubimy patrzeć na twój taniec. Nie daj się prosić.

-No dobrze… Ugh.

.

.

.

Minako pomagała mu założyć kimono. Jej ruchy były niecierpliwe i nieporadne przez alkohol płynący j w żyłach. On zaś spoglądał na swoje odbicie zastanawiając się nad choreografią. Kiedy ostatni element został nałożony ruszył powoli na scenę, modląc się by się nie wywrócić. Alkohol buzował mu w uszach zakrzywiając widok.

Nabrał powietrza odkładając swoje okulary na bok. Dał znać Minako, że może rozpocząć.

-Proszę o ciszę bracia i siostry. Dzisiaj przeżywamy święta, ale jest jeszcze jedna okazja. Nasz nowy członek, nasz pupilek ma dzisiaj urodziny. Viktorze nasz waka życzy ci pomyślności i prosi byś pozwolił mu w ramach prezentu zatańczyć nasz tradycyjny taniec. – Ukłoniła się delikatnie czekając na odpowiedź.

Cała sala spojrzała się na Rosjanina z niemą zazdrością. Dla nich był to zaszczyt, móc podziwiać taniec młodego waki był oznaką prawdziwego zaufania. Viktor zmieszany przytaknął tylko, nie rozumiejąc za bardzo tej napiętej atmosfery.

Rozległy się ciche oklaski, które po chwili ucichły ustępując miejsca dźwiękowi koto.

Na scenie pojawił się waka ubrany w złote żółte kimono z motywem feniksa i lisią maską na twarzy. Trzymał w dłoni sztuczną gałązkę wiśni w rozkwicie rozpoczynając swój taniec. Powolne płynne ruchy opowiadające historię, rozłąki z ukochanym i tęsknocie za czasami kiedy miłość nie była tak bolesna. W pewnym momencie gałązka została zamieniona na wachlarz, który dodał tańcu jeszcze większej gracji.

Viktor zafascynowany podziwiał każdy ruch, na każde przesunięcie stopy po śliskiej podłodze. Po krótkiej i cichej wymianie zdań z Mari dowiedział się, że to taniec, w którym artyści nie odrywając stóp od powierzchni, co jest jeszcze bardziej męczące niż normalnie.

.

.

.

-To był najwspanialszy prezent jakikolwiek dostałem. Dziękuję Yuuri. – Powiedział zarumieniony trzymając w dłoniach czarkę herbaty. Gdy brunet nic nie odpowiedział wpatrując się w dalszym ciągu na opadający śnieg kontynuował.- Byłeś wspaniały. Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz tak tańczyć.

-Jeszcze wiele rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. Jednak cieszę się, że prezent ci się spodobał.

-Yuuri?

Zwrócił ku niemu wzrok czekając na jego dalszą wypowiedź, jednak słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle pozostawiając tylko płaczliwy skowyt. Przymknął oczy próbując się opanować, przez taniec bruneta czuł się dziwnie samotny i delikatny. Jednak bał się upewnić, że nadal żyje. Bał się dotknąć wake by przekonać się, że to nie sen.

Yuuri pogładził go delikatnie po policzku, ścierając z niego niewidoczną łzę. Przyglądał się w pewną dozą fascynacji na swojego pupilka, który wydawał się dużo bardziej ludzi niż kiedykolwiek.

.

.

.

W ostatni dzień roku, całe domostwo było na nogach i tworzyło noworoczne deklaracje. Część członków o niższej randze udało się z kartkami noworocznymi do sąsiadów i wspólników. Viktor zaś ku własnemu zdziwieniu pomagał rodzinie Katsuki w robieniu makaronu toshikoshi soba. Nie było to takie proste jak zakładał.

Ostatecznie po kilku godzinach walki i pokryciu każdego milimetra swojego ciała mąką wyszedł z kuchni dając się sfotografować Phichit'owi, który dokumentował wszystko na swoim instagramie. Ruszył w stronę patio chcąc się trochę odświeżyć.

Czuł dziwny spokój, którego nie doświadczył przez całe swoje życie. Zawsze musiał spoglądać za siebie, być czujnym by nie dać się zwieść. Nikomu nie ufał i do nikogo się nie zbliżał. Podejrzliwość do każdej osoby wpędziła go w nerwice. Teraz zaś, mógł spokojnie spać bez konieczności trzymania broni, spędzał czas z obcymi sobie ludźmi bez strachu, że zaraz zostanie pozbawiony życia. Nie pamiętał kiedy życie było tak frywolne.

-Powinieneś się przebrać. Chyba nie zasiądziesz do kolacji w takim stroju?- Phichit podszedł do niego wyraźnie rozbawiony.

-Mam jeszcze czas by się przebrać. – Odparł niezrażony uśmiechając się.

-Wreszcie brzmisz i wyglądasz jak człowiek, a nie jakiś robot.

-Uznam to za komplement, choć w mojej matczynej rodzinie byłaby to obelga.

-Tutaj jest inaczej. Jeśli nie ma w tobie serca człowieka, to nie jesteś lepszy od zwykłego kryminalisty. Jakuza może być groźna, może być nielegalna, ale nikt nam nie może zarzucić, że jesteśmy potworami.

-To jaka jest twoja historia? Yuuri wspomniał, że zostałeś przygarnięty po tragicznych wydarzeniach. Testowali na tobie wstrzemięźliwość od selfie?

Phichit otworzył usta w szoku łapiąc się za serce. Nie wierzył, że właśnie to usłyszał. Krząknął poprawiając swoją fryzurę.

-Nie. O dziwo nie. Moja rodzina pożyczyła pieniądze od chińskiej mafii. Zostali wymordowani zanim rodzina Futou zdążyła coś zdziałać. Moja opiekunka zdołała mnie wynieść z rezydencji, ale nie udało jej się przeżyć. Yuuri myśli, że to sprawka jego rodziny.

-To czemu mu nie powiesz prawdy? Obwinia się za coś, co nie było prawdą.

-Bo obiecałem jego dziadkowi, że nic nie powiem. Yuuri powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nasz świat nie jest kolorowy. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Za nieodpowiedzialność płaci się życiem. Miałem szczęście, że przeżyłem, ale to tyle. Moje życie teraz należy do Yuuri'ego.

-Kochasz go?

Nie odpowiedział od razu, uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo odchodząc od zaciekawionego Rosjanina. Może go jeszcze podrażnić zanim mu udzieli odpowiedzi. Przecież to nie koniec świata.

.

.

.

Pokaz sztucznych ogni nie był może tak fantastyczny jak w Moskwie, ale miały swój urok. Jego zakupiona wróżba tkwiła zgnieciona w dłoni. Te kilka zdań po angielsku jakie były zamieszczone, niewiele mu powiedziały poza tym, że w nadchodzącym roku czekają go wielkie zmiany w sferze duchowej. Spojrzał ukradkiem na bruneta, który popijał świątynny alkohol słuchając uważnie wykładu członków rodziny, których Viktor nie znał.

To był pierwszy raz od czasów dzieciństwa, w którym przeżywał sylwestra tak naprawdę. Od kilku lat spał wtulony w Makkachin'a ignorując cały świat. Kolejny zwykły dzień. Teraz jednak nie mógł się oprzeć by nie życzyć sobie, by kolejny rok mógł spędzić u boku Yuuri'ego.

.

.

.

Parsknął po raz kolejny widząc jak Viktor leży na ziemi wyklinając roztapiający się śnieg. Mari z szerokim uśmiechem podeszła do niego z pędzelkiem gotowa dorysować kolejne wąsy na jego policzkach.

Yuuri siedział na patio wraz z Leo i Phichit'em konsumując świeżo zrobione mochi podziwiając nieporadną walkę Viktora w hanetsuki z każdym, kto tylko zgodził się przyjąć jego wyzwanie. Trojaczki latały w dalszej części ogrodu z latawcami wrzeszcząc przy tym niemiłosiernie.

-Chyba powinieneś się już poddać. Jak tak dalej pójdzie skończysz po raz kolejny z czarną twarzą.- Yuuri krzyknął do srebrnowłosego wyraźnie rozbawiony.

-Może gdybyś ze mną zagrał, mój zły los by się odwrócił?- Odparł zaczepnie otrzepując się z gród śniegu.

-Nie mam zamiaru poświęcać yukaty dla twoich zachcianek.

-Jesteś okropny.- Burknął zawiedziony zwracając się do Mari, która popalała swój papieros. –Chyba starczy na dziś.

-Na to wygląda.- Zaśmiała się kierując swoje kroku w stronę Yuuko, która próbowała uspokoić swoje dzieci.

-No to teraz możemy zabrać się za kakizome.- Phichit wstał podekscytowany ruszając do środka.

-kaki…co?- Viktor podszedł do Yuuri'ego, który podał mu jego porcję mochi.

-Kakizome. Pierwsza kaligrafia roku. Musisz napisać swój cel, pragnienia bądź motto, które ci będzie towarzyszyć przez najbliższe 12 miesięcy. – Leo odpowiedział zanim waka zdążył otworzyć usta. Pomógł mu wstać i poprawił ułożenie stroju.- Możemy już iść Yuuri?

-Oczywiście. – Ruszył powoli uważając na stawiane kroki, by się nie potknąć o sunący po ziemi materiał.- Dołączysz do nas Viktor? – Obejrzał się czekając na jego odpowiedź.

-Nie umiem pisać w waszym języku. Chyba popatrzę na zabawę dzieciaków.

-Możesz napisać po angielsku. Ja tak robię.- Leo wzruszył ramionami bawiąc się telefonem.

Milczał przez moment, jednak ostatecznie ruszył za nimi by napisać jedno słowo.

„Odżyć"

„Zostać królem"

„Odnaleźć siebie"

„Mniej podupadać na duchu"

.

.

.

Podniósł wzrok z nad książki wzdychając ciężko. Powrót na studia jak zwykle był dużo cięższy po nowym roku. W dodatku zbliżające się egzaminy nie poprawiały jego samopoczucia. Wolałaby pójść na spacer z Makkachin niż siedzieć zaszyty w swojej sypialni ze stosem notatek i książek.

Nie był złym studentem, starał się uczyć systematycznie, jednak wiedza nie zawsze była łaskawa pozostać w głowie. W takich sytuacjach cieszył się, że jednak został w kraju, gdy jego wychowawca proponował mu wyjazd do USA tylko dlatego, bo miał naprawdę dobry angielski. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić życia tam, a przede wszystkim nauki w zupełnie obcym języku. Co innego komunikować się z kimś, a co innego przyjmować wiedzę.

Podziwiał też osoby, które ogarniały studia i pracę na pół etatu. Nie wiedział kiedy oni spali, ale dla niego byłoby to nie możliwe. Nawet jeśli jego rodzice wyraziliby zgodę na podjęcie jakieś pracy, to nie sądziłby umiał pogodzić studia z pracą. Nie należał do osób wielozadaniowych.

Wstał od biurka idąc do kuchni. Mieszkanie było dziwnie ciche bez Viktora i psa. Postawił wodę na herbatę wpatrując się w harmonogram egzaminów i zaliczeń. Pobladł na widok dwóch dat i nazwisk egzaminatorów obok. Za każdym razem miał koszmary, gdy się spotykał z tymi profesorami. Należeli do klasy S. Maglowali studentów tak długo aż znajdywali w nich lukę w wiedzy i uczepiali się jej jak tonący brzytwy. Na pierwszym roku miał zaszczyt przeżyć z nimi ćwiczenia i ich zaliczenie było jego osobistym cudem.

Drzwi uchyliły się ze skrzypem wpuszczając do środka pudla, który zaszczekał radośnie podbiegając do bruneta skacząc mu na klatkę piersiową.

-Hej Makkachin, dobrze się bawiłeś na spacerze?- Głaskał zwierzaka z ulgą, dając sobie chwilę odpoczynku od nauki.

Viktor pojawił się chwilę później z siatkami. Z jednej z nich wystawała gałązka śliwy w rozkwicie. Uśmiechnął się zalewając wrzątkiem liście herbaty.

-Mała przerwa w nauce? Popatrz! Przyniosłem ci gałązkę śliwy na szczęście. – Dumny pokazał mu swoją zdobycz.

-Dziękuję. – Sięgnął po podarunek obracając ją w dłoni. – Skąd wiedziałeś?

-Twoja mama mi opowiadała trochę o Japonii…

-Może pójdziemy w weekend popatrzeć na drzewa? Nadal jest co prawda chłodno, ale może pogoda będzie nam sprzyjać. Przyda mi się jakiś relaks od nauki.

-Zgoda. I tak masz miesiąc do egzaminów, więc jeden dzień nie powinien cię zdemoralizować.

Parsknęli śmiechem rozpakowując jedzenie do lodówki i szafek.

.

.

.

Przystanęli pod jednym z drzew podziwiając pokrywający je biały puch, który wyglądał dużo piękniej niż jego zimny odpowiednik. Podziwianie śliw nie było tak popularne jak hanami, dlatego w parku nie znajdowało się wiele ludzi, poza rodzinami z dziećmi. Rozłożyli dwa koce bo lepiej się osłonić przed zimną ziemią i usiedli podziwiając przyjemny deszcz kwiatowych płatków.

-Na hanami jest jeszcze piękniej, ale za to dużo tłoczniej. –Yuuri zaśmiał się pod nosem wyciągając rękę przed siebie by złapać kilka białych płatków.

-Będziemy mogli obejrzeć hanami w Karatsu?

-Niestety nie. Tutaj hanami zaczyna się już pod koniec marca, a ja będę w trakcie egzaminów. A pierwszego kwietnia już zaczyna się nowy rok akademicki. Wrócimy do Karatsu dopiero na Złoty Tydzień.

-Szkoda. – Wydął wargi w dziecięcym niezadowoleniu.

-Jesteś jak wielkie dziecko. Może w czasie Złotego Tygodnia pójdziemy do zamku ninja?

-NINJA?!- Viktor natychmiastowo zmienił mimikę na pełną oczekiwania i dziecięcej radości.

-Um… To tylko zamek… Nie ma w nim już żadnych ninja…

-Po prostu ich nie widzisz, bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ninja potrafią ukrywać się w cieniu.

-Doprawdy?

-Tak! I umieli chodzić po wodzie i nawet ziać ogniem niczym smoki!

Brunet z całych sił powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Nie chciał zepsuć zabawy Viktorowi, ale nie mógł też uwierzyć, że ten poważny mafiozo, który był postrachem większości ludzi w Europie, wierzył w takie bajki. Gdyby nie był Japończykiem to pewnie odbierałby to z większą ekscytacją i niedowierzeniem, teraz zaś walczył tylko o zachowanie kamiennej twarzy by nie zniszczyć zabawy swojemu pupilkowi.

Czułby się okropnie gdyby pozbawił go tej dziecięcej wiary. Zupełnie jak powiedzieć dziecku, której jest świecie przekonane o istnieniu Mikołaja, że nikt taki nie istnieje.

-Yuuri wargi ci drgają. – Viktor zmrużył oczy w wyraźnym podejrzeniu, że właśnie zrobił z siebie kompletnego idiotę.

Zasłonił swoje usta odwracając się od niego. Nie umiał jednak powstrzymać drżenia ciała i cichego chichotu.

Viktor nadąsany odwrócił się od niego sięgając po swoje onigiri. Yuuri otarł łzy z policzków spoglądając na Rosjanina ze współczuciem mieszanym z rozbawieniem. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd śmiał się tak mocno. Towarzystwo Viktora łagodziło jego ból po stracie Minami'ego, za co był mu wdzięczny. Jego rodzice też musieli odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że nowy rok nie spędził w swoim pokoju zamykając się od świata. Nie wiedział, czy to było uczciwe względem swojego przyjaciela, może nie powinien się tak czuć, mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że zostanie mu to wybaczone.

Zbliżył się nieznaczeni do wciąż urażonego mężczyzny obejmując delikatnie jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Zaskoczone źrenice wpatrywały się w niego z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej się rozszerzając. Yuuri nachylił się ku niego złączając ich usta w subtelnym pocałunku.

.

.

.

Miał rację. Hanami bez Yuuri'eg o nie było tak niesamowite. Owszem, widoki były piękne. Ten wszechobecny róż i ludzie zajmujący każdy wolny kawałek ziemi by móc kontemplować swoje życie. On zaś spacerował z Makkachin'em znudzony siedzeniem w domu i oczekiwaniem na bruneta, który przeżywał swoje najgorsze chwile.

Japonia była urzekająca w tej swojej inności i niezwykłości. Może ten szacunek do wszystkiego wokół powodował, że ludzie wydawali się dużo bardziej cieplejsi niż jego rodacy. Na zachodzie wszyscy gnają za pieniądzem i nikt nie ma czasu by podziwiać piękno dnia codziennego. Zamiast tworzyć parki, tworzy się osiedla pustych domów, czekających na turystów.

Gdyby tylko mógł powiedzieć Chris'owi o jego nowym życiu byłby spełniony. Chris był jedynym bliskim znajomym jakiego posiadał w starym życiu. Chris był modelem i z mafią miał tyle wspólnego, co ubieranie aktorów do filmów o takiej tematyce. Tak też się poznali. Podczas jednej sesji zdjęciowej i upojnym wieczorze. Chris był chodzącym seksapilem i flirtował z każdym kto się nawinął. Był wreszcie biseksualistą i nie raz mu proponował tą jedną jedyną noc. Oczywiście wszystkie oferty odrzucał, a jednak teraz żałował, że nie zapytał się go o te męskie romanse.

Nigdy by mu do głowy nie przyszło, że straci głowę dla kogokolwiek. Miłość nie występowała w jego słowniku, była czymś niepotrzebnym, a jednak teraz łakną ją jak spragnione dziecko.

-Oczom nie wierzę. Słyszeliśmy plotki, ale nie chciało nam się wierzyć. – Znany męski głos odezwał się przed nim przywracając go do porządku.

Zmarszczył brwi próbując przywrócić swój służbowy wyraz twarzy.

-Georgi. – Mruknął zgorzkniale nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca.

-Miło mi cię widzieć Viktor. Ciągle żyjesz. – Zaakcentował ostatnie słowo uśmiechając się lekceważąco.

-Jak widać. Co tu robisz?

-Och nic wielkiego. Sprawdzałem tylko jak nasz prezent się spodobał rodzinie Futou. –Westchnął dramatycznie wyciągając papierosy.- Jestem zawiedziony Viktorze… Byłeś na szczycie, byłeś kimś. A teraz bawisz się tak nieodpowiedzialnie w jakiegoś pupilka? Tak marnie skończyć tylko dla tych kilku minut rozkoszy? To nie w twoim stylu. Nie powinieneś robić wszystko by stać na czele? Miałeś potencjał… - Zapalił skręta nie spuszczając go z oczu.

Srebrno włosy milczał zawzięcie, nie wiedząc co tak właściwie powinien mu powiedzieć. Nie chciał powrotu do tamtego pustego życia, do szydzenia sobie z każdej osoby tylko dlatego bo może. Chciał żyć.

-Kiedyś byłeś bardziej rozmowny. Yakov jest zawiedziony. Rodzina Futou nie chce słyszeć o współpracy, a ty bawisz się w dom. Nawet nie spełniasz swoich obowiązków.

-A może jesteś tutaj z innego powodu? Czyżby Yuri wam uciekł? Ten smarkacz jest jak kot, który chodzi własnymi drogami. Na pewno miał dość zrzędzenia glavy i uciekł odpocząć.

-Ma dużo większy potencjał od ciebie Viktor.

-I od ciebie. Zawsze będziesz jedynie chłopcem na posyłki Georgi. Aż żal patrzeć.

Odwrócił się na pięcie przywołując psa do siebie i ruszył szybkim krokiem by jak najszybciej uciec z zasięgu wzroku byłego tovarisza.

.

.

.

Pociągnął teatralnie nosem patrząc na zielone drzewa wiśni. Nie mogły jeszcze poczekać kilka dni z pozbyciem się kwiatostanów? Yuuri poklepał go po plecach próbując go pocieszyć.

-Nie przejmuj się Viktor. Od dziecka oglądałem hanami, zresztą za rok już nie będę studiował, więc wtedy będziemy mogli oglądać hanami z Karatsu.

-Niby tak…- Mruknął zawiedziony głaszcząc Makkachin'a.

-Gdyby to było Hokkaido to wiśnie byłby właśnie w pełnym rozkwicie.

-Ale jesteśmy w Kanzaki.- Odparł nadąsany.

Yuuri zachichotał spoglądając na bezchmurne niebo. Pogoda była naprawdę piękna, jak na początek kwietnia. Miał nadzieje, że nie zbierze się na deszcz w czasie ich spaceru, zasłużył na odpoczynek po miesiącu ciągłych nerwów. Zdane egzaminy były też dodatkowym argumentem by wyjść z domu i poświętować, choć prawdziwe świętowanie odbędzie się w Karatsu.

-Chodźmy. Nie mam zamiaru marnować całego dnia na twoje dąsy.

-Jesteś okrutny Yuuri. Właśnie teraz powinieneś proponować mi żebyśmy wsiedli w samolot i ruszyli na Hokkaido by obejrzeć hanami!

Podniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu o powagę stwierdzenia Rosjanina. Nie należał do osób działających impulsywnie. Nie był dzikim poszukiwaczem przygód. Lubił mieć wszystko zaplanowane. Szczególnie podróże.

Viktor westchnął poddańczo ruszając za nim. Jak zwykle był na straconej pozycji, powinien już do tego przywyknąć, tak samo jak do ich pocałunków, ale nie potrafił. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Yuuri go pod wieloma względami rozpieszcza go, aczkolwiek on chciał więcej i więcej.

Szli rozmawiać o błahostkach, śmiejąc się z zaobserwowanych zdarzeń. Rozkoszowali się leniwym dniem i swoim towarzystwem. Zaglądali do cukierni by zobaczyć niezwykłe wyroby cukierników i kupując co dziwniejsze by spróbować. Cukrowa dieta może nie była najzdrowsza i najrozsądniejsza, ale dzisiaj postanowili podążać za pragnieniami.

Nie zauważyli cienia kroczącego tuż za nimi. Nie czuli jego oddechu na karku.

Dopiero gdy zawitali do mało zaludnionego parku ich prześladowca dał się zauważyć. Wysoki brunet szedł spokojnym krokiem trzymając ręce w kieszeniach płaszcza.

-Georgi.- Viktor syknął przez zaciśnięty zęby robiąc krok w jego stronę zasłaniając Yuuri'ego swoim ciałem.

-Oj nie bądź taki jadowity. Chciałem się tylko przywitać z młodym waką. I złożyć najgłębsze nadzieje, że gdy obejmie stanowisko odpłaci się naszej mafii za tak gorącego kochanka.- Prychnął rozbawiony widząc iskierki złości w niebieskich tęczówkach.

-To jeszcze nie nastąpi przez wiele lat, na próżno próbujesz kupić sobie względy.

-Jego rodzicom zawsze może się coś stać… Jakiś wypadek.

-Georgi.- Warknął ostrzegawczo.

-Jesteśmy niewychowani. Mówimy po rosyjsku, gdy twój młody kochanek w ogóle nas nie rozumie… Aż tak się boisz jego reakcji?

-Yuuri nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

-Nie ma?! – Zarechotał szyderczo przeczesując dłonią włosy.- Stałeś się naprawdę żałosny Viktor. Yuri nie kłamał, gdy powiedział, że Viktor nie żyje.

-Nie mam już z wami nic wspólnego. Teraz należę do rodziny Futou.

-Hmm to fakt. Jednak uważam, że Viktor musi naprawdę umrzeć, ot tak dla przykładu.

Nim Viktor zdążył zareagować Georgi wysunął z kieszeni nóż rzucając się na niego.

.

.

.

Zamrugał zdumiony zastanawiając się, czemu nie czuje chłodnego ostrza w swoim boku. Zdążył zarejestrować ruch młodszego Rosjanina, a jednak nic go nie bolało. Spojrzał się przed siebie, gdzie ku jego przerażeniu stał Yuuri trzymając za ręce Georgi'a, który nadal napierał na niego swoim ciężarem.

-Yuuri!- Krzyknął spanikowany rozdzielając wake od byłego towarzysza.

Yuuri jęknął z bólu chwytając się za bok, który z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej czerwony. Viktor czuł jak świat mu ciemnieje przed oczami. Wygrzebał nieporadnie swój telefon z kieszeni próbując sobie przypomnieć numer na pogotowie… jednak jego umysł był pusty. Nie potrafił nic wydukać niż imię bruneta i przykładając swoje dłonie do rany by zmniejszyć krwotok.

.

.

.

Phichit wszedł do pomieszczenia dając znać braciom by zaprzestali dalszego zakwaszania Rosjanina.

-Wow… nawet zbite jabłko wygląda od ciebie lepiej.- Próbował brzmieć finezyjnie, jakby nic go nie obchodziło, ale zmęczenie wygrało.

Viktor nic nie powiedział wpatrywał się tępo w swoją krew, która kapała mu z ust. Bez Yuuri'ego nie będzie umiał żyć. Nie chce żyć w świecie, w którym nie ma jego waki. Zacharczał obolały zanosząc się szlochem. Stępiły mu się reakcje i Georgi to wykorzystał.

-Mam dla ciebie trzy wiadomości. Słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzał. Nie marzę o niczym więcej niż o łóżku.

Po pierwsze twój tovarisz Georgi jest martwy i jego resztki właśnie płyną do glavy. Wy naprawdę uważacie, że nam da się uciec? To, że jesteśmy małą grupą i mało agresywną, nie znaczy że nie umiemy pokazać kłów, gdy coś się dzieje.

Po drugie Yuuri żyje. Na szczęście, obrażenia ostatecznie nie były tak śmiertelne, jak się wydawało. Stracił tylko hektolitry krwi i ma uszkodzone kilka organów.

Po trzecie Yuuri żyje, ale jest w śpiączce i a to kurewsko bywa wredne i nasz słodki katsudon może się nie obudzić.

Odwrócił się na pięcie ruszając do drzwi. Ramiona Viktora opadły, a całe napięcie, jakie zgromadziło się w jego organizmie zelżało, dając mięśniom upragniony odpoczynek.

-Ach, jeszcze jedno. Nie wiem, czy twoje oczy zauważyły, ale tutaj każdy mężczyzna, który przysiągł lojalność naszej rodzinie jest pozbawiony małego palca u lewej dłoni. Ot taki symbol prawdziwej lojalności. Jeśli chcesz nadal trwać przy Yuuri'm radzę ci przemyśleć, co zamierzasz poświęcić.

.

.

.

(A/N) Miło mi za taki sympatyczny odzew, naprawdę się nie spodziewałam! Planuję jeszcze napisać może 2-3 rozdziały, choć nie wiem kiedy mi się uda wstawić coś nowego, ale bądźcie cierpliwi! Albo dręczcie mnie mailowo i motywujcie, ale w każdym razie na pewno powstaną!

Do usłyszenia! :)


	3. Bez ciebie umrę

(A/N) Kiedy piszesz i piszesz i orientujesz się, że przekroczyłaś założoną liczbę stron, więc brniesz w to dalej bo tak ten rozdział miał wyglądać. Ale następne już raczej będą krótsze to i szybciej się pojawią! Ale i tak to była tragedia... Muszę pamiętać by je sprawdzać po każdym punkcie kontrolnym, bo mieć na końcu do ogarnięcia 50 stron to nie ma cudów. Dlatego za błędy przepraszam, ale już naprawdę nie dałam rady.

Był jedynakiem. Nigdy nie prosił rodziców o rodzeństwo, nigdy też nie był zazdrosny o swoich kolegów, którzy nieustanie musieli ustępować młodszemu potomstwu. Viktor cieszył się z bycia oczkiem w głowie rodziców. Jego mama od samego początku mówiła mu o znaczeniu imienia, próbowała w ten sposób dodać mu pewności siebie. Nie czuł specjalnej presji związanej z ciągłą koniecznością wygrywania. To było częścią niego. W jakimkolwiek konkursie brał udział zawsze wygrywał. Rówieśnicy wtedy krzywo się na niego patrzyli, ale szybko zapominali i wszystko wracało do normalności. Jego ojciec też był z niego dumny. Setki razy powtarzał, że nikt nie wprawia go w taki zachwyt jak osiągnięcia jego własnego syna.

Viktor był kochanym dzieckiem. A przynajmniej tak sądził. Dostawał nowe ubrania, zabawki i uwagę obojga rodziców. Nie miał powodu do marudzenia. W porównaniu do jego znajomych, którzy często przychodzili brudni, obszarpani i głodni. Jednak Viktor nie umiał im współczuć. Nie wiedział, że nie każdych rodziców stać na wysoki poziom życia. W swojej dziecięcej naiwności uważał, że dzieciaki same doprowadzają się do tego stanu przez nieuważną zabawę. Gdyby trochę uważali na pewno wysiłek ich rodziców nie szedłby na marne.

Za swoich prawdziwych przyjaciół uważał książki. Nie interesowały go pozycje dla dzieci, sięgał za pozycje z pułki dla starszych czytelników, szczególnie naukowe. Im więcej czytał, tym więcej wiedział i zachwycał dorosłych. Lubił być chwalony. Nawet, jeśli uważał, że urodził się, jako zwycięzca nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że poklepanie po głowie i kilka miłych słów od obcych dawało mu satysfakcjonującą radość z wysiłku.

Przez lata takiego życia nasiąkł próżnością. Jego mama zawsze ubierała go schludnie i nie pozwalała na ścięcie włosów, które miały symbolizować jego pozycje społeczną. Viktor mimo nie posiadania błękitnej krwi uznał, że jest potomkiem wielkiego cara rosyjskiego. Zresztą uwielbienie idące nie tylko od dorosłych, ale także od płci przeciwnej wszelkiego wieku tylko wzmacniały w nim ten pogląd. Był księciem. Chodzącym ideałem.

Oczywiście zdarzało się, że jego rówieśnicy go atakowali w chwilach zazdrości, jednak był na tyle zręczny, że potrafił uniknąć wszelkich poważnych obrażeń, czym wzbudzał jeszcze większą frustrację.

Wszystko miało swoją cenę. Samouwielbienie i pewność siebie spowodowała, że nie zauważał, kiedy wspólne posiłki stawały się coraz rzadsze, kiedy przestał być szykowany przez matkę do szkoły i kiedy rodzice przestali z nim rozmawiać.

Viktor nie uważał tej obcej ciszy za dziwną. Uznał ją za coś naturalnego. Skoro był tak doskonały, nie potrzebował dodatkowej uwagi. Potrafił się sam ubrać, zjeść i odrobić pracę domową. Był samowystarczalny. I każdego dnia próbował udowodnić to swoim rodzicom. Pokazać im, że nie muszą się martwić, bo wychowali cudowne dziecko.

Tylko czasem, kiedy zdarzało mu się wracać do domu bez kręgu wielbicielek czuł dziwne kłucie w sercu na widok dziecka z rodzicami. Nie znał tego uczucia, ale podświadomie wrzucił je do kategorii nieprzyjemnych. Nie rozumiał jedynie, dlaczego tak się czuje akurat w takich chwilach.

Viktor nie zauważył, kiedy miłość zniknęła z jego życia, pozostawiając jedynie zimną pustkę doskonałości.

Jego życie zmieniło się niespodziewanie. Jednego dnia szedł do szkoły znosząc zaczepki kolegów, a następnego pod jego dom podjechała limuzyna i zabrała go w nieznane mu miejsce.

W pierwszej chwili był przekonany, że nastąpiła jakaś pomyłka, że rodzice zrobią wszystko by go uratować, by go sprowadzić z powrotem do domu. W takiej wierze przesiedział w zimnym pomieszczeniu ponad tydzień. Nie krzyczał, nie mówił, nawet nie jadł. Ograniczał się jedynie do picia.

-To on?- Potężny mężczyzna wszedł do środka zapełniając powietrze dymem papierosowym.

Drugi chudszy i bardziej nerwowy kiwał głową, próbując odsunąć się jak najdalej by nie być przypadkiem ofiarą ataku. Rozmówca podszedł do chłopca, chwytając go za szczękę i unosząc do góry. Viktor czuł panikę, jednak szybko ją zdławił, wpatrując się chłodno w swojego oprawce. Nie miał zamiaru pokazać słabości. Nie takiej małpie.

-Dobrze mu z oczu patrzy. Nada się.- Odrzucił go w bok, odwracając się do niego plecami. – Nie wiem, czy jest warty całego długu tych ludzi, ale póki, co mogą oddychać spokojnie.

Viktor słuchał uważnie słów przybysza. I szybko zrozumiał to, że jego rodzice go sprzedali w zamian za spłatę długów. Pierwszy raz tak naprawdę cieszył się, że spędzał dnie na czytaniu książek dla dorosłych i przez to przestał myśleć jak typowe dziecko. Wiedział, kim była mafia i co oferuje. Narkotyki to tylko jedna z nielicznych gałęzi biznesu.

Tak właśnie Viktor trafił do Rurykowiczowej mafii. Organizacji założonej przez potomka wielkiego cara Ivana Groźnego. Nie wiedział ile lat już funkcjonowała na czarnym rynku, wiedział za to, że była nieliczną mafią, z którą należało się liczyć i, w której łatwiej było umrzeć niż awansować. Tak jak przypuszczał jego rodzice wplątali się w kłopoty finansowe, a raczej jego matka okradła jednego z członków. Jego ojciec jej w tym pomógł w ten sposób pieczętując los ich obojga. Mogli albo oddać skradzione pieniądze, których już nie mieli, bo wydawali szybciej niż zarabiali, albo umrzeć. Nie wybrali żadnej opcji. Zaproponowali własne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Sprzedali swojego zdolnego syna.

Nie był jedynym dzieckiem, które to spotkało, tylko w porównaniu z resztą, nie zanosił się płaczem i nie wrzeszczał, że chce do domu. Przez kilka dni siedział cicho i zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Obserwował jak jedno dziecko po drugim zostaje wyciągane z cel i posyłane do roboty. Dziewczęta do nauki bycia prostytutką, zaś chłopcy do roli ochraniarzy, czy płatnych morderców. Większość jednak kończyła w rynsztoku z brakami organów wewnętrznych. Nie byli warci by żyć, ale ich ciała miały pewną wartość.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy został przydzielony do Yakov'a, prawej ręki glavy. Viktor wiedział, że to była jego jedyna szansa na przeżycie. Musiał jedynie słuchać rozkazów swojego przełożonego.

-Najważniejsze by wykonać zadanie i nie zostawić po sobie śladów. Nie potrzebna nam policja na głowie. Nic nam nie zrobią, ale po co się męczyć z tym całym zamieszaniem. Masz potencjał w oczach, więc może ci się uda. Wykorzystaj swoją szansę smarkaczu i może osiągniesz coś w tym świecie.- Słowa były chłodne, wyprane z emocji. Nie dawały nadziei na powrót do dawnego życia, ale miały w sobie nadzieję na przeżycie i to kompletnie wystarczyło.

-Tak jest.- Odparł sztywno, zaciskając pięści.

-Dobrze. Zaczniemy od razu od najważniejszego. Od zabijania.

.

.

.

Kiedy osiągnął wiek 12-stu lat został wysłany na swoją pierwszą misję. Pomimo trzech lat trenowania pod okiem Yakov'a i mordowaniem od gryzoni do swoich rówieśników, nie czuł się gotowy na poważne morderstwo. Był wreszcie dzieckiem i jego ciało nie mogło wygrać z dorosłym nawet, jeśli byłby to człowiek wagi chucherkowej. Na szczęście jego pierwszą misją był transport narkotyków. Miał dojechać autobusem na przedmieścia i spotkać się z Ivanem, który zajmował się rozprowadzaniem towaru na wschodnim bloku.

Najgorsze były kontrole w środkach transportu. Nagłe, bez zapowiedzi wejście funkcjonariuszy, którzy sprawdzali dokumenty i pozwolenia. Teoretycznie miał dokument stwierdzający, że jedzie do dziadków na przedmieścia, ale rzeczywistość była taka, że dzieci nie były puszczane same w tak dalekie drogi. Rosja wciąż nie otrzepała się po komunizmie, a raczej udawała grę demokracji dla globalnego rynku, a tak naprawdę zatrzymali się w czasach ZSRR. Może nie było godzin policyjnych, ale nie można było czuć się bezpiecznym. Szczególnie, gdy miało się zupełnie inne poglądy niż rząd.

Viktor jednak urodził się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą i nie napotkał większych problemów. Łatwo dojechał do wyznaczonej miejscowości i po kilku minutach marszu leśną ścieżką, zobaczył upragniony samochód, przy którym stał Rosjanin z papierosem w ustach.

-Ivan? – Podszedł oddychając głęboko.

Mężczyzna spojrzał się w jego kierunku marszcząc nos. Zgasił swojego peta o własny język, chowając niedopałek do paczki. Otworzył bagażnik sięgając po torbę uwieszoną na ramieniu chłopaka. Viktor mu ją podał bez słowa. Widział fotografie, więc był pewien, że daje towar we właściwe ręce.

-Da?- Mruknął cicho, robiąc krok w tył.

-Da.- Ivan odparł twardo zatrzaskując klapę.- Tovariszu, musisz ćwiczyć swój głos. Ty rebenka jeszcze. Słaby. Łatwy do zabicia.

-Da.- Kiwnął twierdzono, czując irytację. Powinien się lepiej przyłożyć, a jednak nie umiał wyzbyć się człowieczeństwa.

Ivan pokiwał głową otwierając drzwi.- Ty musi prikonchit' siebie. Vy poymete?

-Da.

-Nu.

Viktor spoglądał za odjeżdżającym samochodem z mieszanymi uczuciami. Ivan przypominał Yakov'a. Chłodny i twardy. Prawdziwy Rosjanin. Zastanawiał się, kiedy osiągnie taki poziom. Kiedy będzie czuł się tak swobodnie by tak naprawdę umieć komuś powiedzieć kilka zachęcających słów. Silni nie muszą się bać o swoją pozycję, mają zbyt wielkie doświadczenie by się dać podejść. Viktor jeszcze był dzieckiem, łatwo go było oszukać. Nie umiał przejrzeć rozmówcy tak jak Yakov. Yakov nie musiał nawet wymienić słowa z człowiekiem by znać jego intencje.

Kiedyś na pewno mu się uda. To on będzie trząsł całą Rosją i członkami mafii. To on będzie spotykał się z prezydentem na ryby i śmiał się z tych głupich polityków, którzy sądzili, że Rosji da się grozić, że Rosję da się pokonać.

.

.

.

Trzy lata później podczas jednej z misji usunięcia niewygodnego szpiega spotkał Georgi'ego Popovich'a. Niektórzy nazywali to spotkanie przeznaczeniem, sam Viktor uznawał to za kpinę. To była jego pierwsza misja, w której miał naprawdę zamordować człowieka. Miał wreszcie 15-ście lat i budowę ciała, która umożliwiała realną walkę z dorosłym. Był skupiony na swoim celu tak mocno, że nawet nie zauważył zbliżającego się bruneta.

Georgi był członkiem innej grupy, zaniedbany i niedożywiony nie miał szans na wygraną, a jednak zrobił, co mógł by uratować swojego szefa. To, co uratowało go przed niechybną śmiercią, był fakt, że Viktor zapomniał naładować pistolet o dodatkowe naboje i nie miał przy sobie nic, co łatwo wchodzi w ciało. Nie miał zamiaru brudzić swojego ubrania by tłuc kogoś na śmierć.

Yakov uznał, że chłopak ma potencjał. Podszedł wreszcie do srebrnowłosego na wyciągnięcie ramion, co już wtedy było prawie niemożliwe, jeśli ktoś nie przeszedł szkolenia odpowiedniego dla KGB. I tylko ta iskierka potencjału uratowała go przed utonięciem.

-Gdzie jestem?- Spytał się nieśmiało. W jego głosie nadal można było odczytać emocje.

-W twoim nowym domu.- Viktor spojrzał z nad książki, sięgając po swoją kawę.

-Nazywam się Georgi.

-Wiem.

-A ty?

Viktor był sfrustrowany i znudzony. Brunet wydawał mu się wystraszoną fretką, która definitywnie trafiła na zły los na loterii życia. Nie sądziłby dał sobie radę w tym świecie, ale nie mógł jeszcze wykonywać wyroków bez rozkazu z góry.

-Viktor.- Odparł chłodno wstając ze swojego krzesła.- Chodź. Yakov chce się z tobą spotkać.

-Khorosho.- Ruszył za nim potykając się, co jakiś czas o własne nogi.

Może pomylił się, co do długości życia niespodziewanego towarzysza, ale dobrze przewidział jego nieumiejętność do walki. Popovich wydawał mu się nijaki i skazany na podążanie za poleceniami innych. Miał potencjał, jednak był zbyt emocjonalny, przez co zawalał swoje zlecenia. Wiedział też, że chciał mieć przyjaciół, móc rozmawiać z kimś bez konieczności trzymania ram gangstera. Jednak najważniejszą rzeczą, jaką się nauczył o swoim młodszym koledze to fakt, że był wpatrzony w Viktora jak w jakiegoś boga.

.

.

.

Kiedy osiągnął pełnoletniość postanowił zająć się czymś w swoim wolnym czasie. Czytanie książek i magazynów nie było już tak fascynujące jak kiedyś. Miał też dużo więcej możliwości i imprezy, na których bywał dały mu kilka pomysłów, co robić i jakie alibi dać osobom, które nie były związane z podziemiami.

Modeling nie był jego pierwszą opcją, nie był też drugą, ale po kilku castingach i zdjęciach promocyjnych zrozumiał, że jest to pewien rodzaj zabawy. Zresztą dostawać za darmo porady stylistyczne i kosmetyczne? Byłby głupi gdyby się nie zdecydował.

Yakov też uznał to za dobry pomysł. Georgi spoglądał na niego z podziwem i zazdrością dbając by każdy jego garnitur trafił do najlepszej pralni.

W czasie jednej sesji zakochał się w szczeniaku. Szybko użył swojego wdzięku osobistego by przekupić hodowcę by mu sprzedał psa, zamiast klientowi, który pewnie czekał na niego od roku.

Tak. Viktor był samolubny i nie myślał o innych więcej niż to konieczne.

-Georgi będziesz się zajmował Makkachin'em jak będę wyjeżdżać, prawda?- Uśmiechnął się słodko głaszcząc swój nowy nabytek.

-Czy to będzie kolejny kaprys jak twoje dotychczasowe romanse?- Spytał się zaniepokojony idąc obok niego z siatkami wypełnionymi wszelkimi dobrociami dla psa.

-No, co ty. Makkachin zostanie ze mną na zawsze, w porównaniu do tych pustych dziwek.- Odparł rozbawiony wyciągając z płaszcza paczkę papierosów, którą mu schował do kieszeni kurtki. –Powinieneś wreszcie przestać być taki emotsional'nyy. Masz już wreszcie 16 lat!

-Da.

Zatrzymał się spoglądając się na niego uważnie. Viktor nie traktował bruneta poważnie, nie widział w nim nikogo bliskiego, ale nie życzył mu śmierci. Georgi po prostu był zbyt… Ludzki.

-Pridurok. –Mruknął pod nosem wsiadając do samochodu.

Georgi wsadził siatki do bagażniku mieląc w ustach przekleństwo. Podziwiał Viktora, chciał być taki jak on, ale miał dość jego samolubności i robienia drwin sobie ze wszystkiego wokół. Nie rozumiał jak mafia może być zabawą, dla niego był to najgorszy z koszmarów.

-Bystro!- Viktor zawołał swoim monotonnym głosem, jednak Georgi wiedział, że jest poirytowany.

Wsiadł do pojazdu zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usługiwanie rozkapryszonemu księciu może nie należało do najgorszych rzeczy, bo mordowanie jest dużo gorsze, ale było męczące.

.

.

.

Nie minął rok, gdy stary glava popełnił samobójstwo, a Yakov zajął jego miejsce. Był równie sadystyczny i nieprzewidywalny jak poprzednik, więc nikt nie odczuł większej różnicy. Nikt poza Viktorem, który został jego prawą ręką. Wszyscy widzieli u niego odpowiedni potencjał na to stanowisko.

Miał wszystko, co cechowało zwycięzcę. Umiejętność przystosowania się i inteligencję, która pozwalała mu podejmować przychylne decyzje. W porównaniu do wielu młodych członków, nie tęsknił za normalnym życiem, nie wodził wzrokiem za rodzinami z dziećmi. Już w tak młodym wieku miał szacunek wielu liczących się polityków. Dodatkowo potrafił udobruchać praktycznie każdego w tym sojusznika we Włoszech. Rodzina Crispino należała do tych, z którymi lepiej być na dobrej stronie, jednak nikomu nie udało się gościć u nich dłużej niż tydzień. Viktor jednak spędził tam kilka miesięcy wchłaniając wiedzę niczym gąbka.

Wrócił potężniejszy i dużo bardziej pewny siebie. Stał się idealnym wzorem do naśladowania, podziwiania i wzdychania. Niewielu było wstanie odpowiedzieć ile romansów miał, czy przeważały kobiety czy mężczyźni. Viktor był słodką niewiadomą, którą chciało się odkryć.

-Nikola to piękna zhenshchina. – Georgi wpatrywał się w piękną modelkę sfotografowaną na jednej z sesji dla Fashion Magazine z ukłuciem zazdrości.

-To tylko wygląd, zresztą sztuczny. Przepłaca na operacjach.- Mruknął czyszcząc swój pistolet.

-Powinieneś się cieszyć, że wdała się z tobą w romans.

-Było minęło.

-CO?! Vitya! To ledwo dwa dni…

-Nie była najlepsza w łóżku. Szkoda na nią czasu.

Georgi otwierał i zamykał kilka razy usta nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Gdyby kobiety spoglądały na niego tak jak na Viktora umarłby z radości. Definitywnie nie przepędziłby ich po dwóch dniach tylko, dlatego, bo nie spełniały jego wymagań w łóżku. Czy miłość nie jest polem duszy?

-Tylko mi nie mów nic o połączeniu dusz i innych romantycznych bredniach. Jesteś na tyle duży, że rozumiesz chyba, że seks jest podstawą związków? Chodzi tylko o zaspokojenie libido, potrzeb seksualnych, albo jakkolwiek to nazywasz. Jak ktoś ci nie daje satysfakcji w łóżku to koniec. Lepsza już dmuchana lala.

-Vitya.- Yakov wszedł do gabinetu siadając na swoim fotelu.- Masz misje. Jeden z naszych burdeli w Kalingradzie ma jakieś problemy z tamtejszym gangiem. Załatw to jak zwykle.

-Tak jest.- Wstał wychodząc natychmiastowo z pomieszczenia.

Georgi spoglądał za nim przez pewien czas, jednak, gdy glava nic nie powiedział, że ma do niego dołączyć chwycił za leżący pistolet i zaczął go czyścić.

.

.

.

Nie cierpiał tych terenów. Za blisko tych demokratów. Jeszcze i Rosjanom się coś przewróci w głowach i stwierdzą, że chcą do unii. Najgorsza opcja z możliwych. Skakać wokół krajów, które powinny skakać wokół nich. To oni są wielką Rosją. To oni pokonali Hitlera i zbawili świat. Czemu mają przepraszać za jakieś ludobójstwa? Przecież to normalne, że się morduje niewygodnych ludzi.

Wypuścił z siebie świst zatrzymując samochód przed hotelem. Speluna. Nie mógł jednak nic zdziałać, tutaj wszystko tak wyglądało. Wysiadł z samochodu rozglądając się wokół, poza kilkoma lokalami z usługami i handlem nie było tu nic niezwykłego.

Ruszył do pobliskiego sklepu chcąc kupić sobie coś, co będzie jadalne i bezpieczne do spożycia. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu na półkach zobaczył wiele produktów pochodzących od sąsiadów.

-Tovariszu, to rodzimych produktów nie ma?- Spytał się swoim neutralnym głosem, sięgając po dwie bułki.

-Deshelve.- Sprzedawca odparł rozbawiony, zdejmując gazety ze stojaka.

Ostatecznie kupił, co było. To nie tak, że najbardziej cenił rosyjską kuchnie, ale ilość produktów go zaskoczyła. Rozumiał pojedynczych Rosjan robiących zakupy w Polsce, bo było faktycznie taniej, ale nawet sklepikarze? To był jakiś absurd.

Późnym wieczorem udał się do „Kukla". Nie spodziewał się większych problemów poza może kilkoma gówniarzami grożącym wychodzącym prostytutkom. Jednak jego oczekiwania były błędne. Ledwo skręcił w odpowiednią ulicę i zobaczył pomarańczową pożogę. Paliło się. Palił się ich burdel. Zaklął pod nosem biegnąc w stronę budynku, który był miejscem tortur. Drzwi i okna były pozabijane deskami od zewnątrz. Zrobiono wszystko by nikt nie uciekł od przeznaczenia.

Nie słyszał nawet syreny strażackiej. Zadzwonił po straż widząc, że nikt z gapiów nawet nie sięga po komórkę w tym celu. Wszyscy tylko stali i kręcili filmiki z wiadomości dnia. Do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Podniósł głowę rozumiejąc, że ostatnie piętro nadal ma normalne okna. I z jednego z nich właśnie wyskakiwała prostytutka. Zaskoczony rozchylił ręce by ją złapać, choć nie sądziłby to się udało. Ku jego zdziwieniu po chwili w jego ramionach znalazła się rudowłosa dziewczyna z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Miała kilka niezbyt poważnych poparzeń, ale ogólnie trzymała się wyjątkowo dobrze.

-Czyli to ty jesteś moim księciem bez konia?- Powiedziała rozbawiona, wyraźnie pod wpływem alkoholu.

-Inne szły za tobą?- Próbował ignorować jej zachowanie i skupić się na pracy, jednak kobieta wyjątkowo była odporna na sytuacje zagrażające życiu.

Zrezygnowany ruszył w stronę hotelu uznając, że nie ma już nic do roboty w tym miejscu. Z okien nie wydobywał się nawet krzyk, który by uświadamiał gapiom, w jakich torturach giną tam ludzie.

.

.

.

Sięgnął po kieliszek wina, spoglądając znużony na nową towarzyszkę, która jadła niechlujnie swoje śniadanie.

-To jak się nazywasz?- Spytał się mając dość czekania. Chciał już wracać do domu.

\- Mila Babicheva. – Odparła między kęsami, uśmiechając się promienie. – Ty za to jesteś Vitya. Słynny Vitya. Przystojniejszy z bliska niż ze zdjęć. Zabiłeś tych skurwieli?

-Oczywiście.

-Fajnie. Zabierzesz mnie do Moskwy?

-Tak. Tutaj i tak nie miałabyś, co robić. Wszyscy zginęli.

-Miałam szczęście, że po pijaku robię dosyć rozważne rzeczy.

-Rozważne?

-No przecież żyję!- Obruszyła się urażona brakiem większych reakcji od mężczyzny. – Prześpisz się ze mną?

Podniósł brwi zaskoczony. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział odkładając kieliszek na stolik. Nadszedł czas wracać, co domu.

.

.

.

Jęknął widząc jak Mila jak gdyby nic bawi się jego bronią. Cała misja poszła nie tak jak planował. Miał załatwić problem burdelmamy, zamiast tego stracili placówkę i zgładzili sąsiednie zgrupowanie. Rozlew krwi nie zawsze był mile widziany, szczególnie nie w takiej ilości. Teraz zaś w ramach kary za swoją porażkę miał wyszkolić byłą prostytutkę na gangstera.

-Może będziemy jak Pan i Pani Smith?- Uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona przylegając do niego.- Zawsze jesteś taki poważny?

-Mafia to nie zabawa. Tu nie ma nic zabawnego.

-Może jesteś po prostu seksualnie sfrustrowany?

Georgi parsknął śmiechem, wycierając z twarzy resztki wody. Odprowadził Mile na krzesło, starając się unikać wzroku swojego przełożonego. Viktor skrzywił się z niesmakiem sięgając po swoją broń, nawet nie wiedział, od czego ma zacząć szkolenie. Wiedział jedynie, że już tego nie cierpi.

-Wrócę za godzinę, muszę się czymś zająć, a ty jak się nudzisz Georgi możesz ją zacząć oswajać z obowiązkami.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia z trzaśnięciem drzwi zostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemną ciszę. Brunet westchnął ciężko sięgając po swój kawałek ciasta.

-Sądzę, że Vitya miał więcej partnerów w łóżku niż ty w tym burdelu. Mogę ci jedynie poradzić, żebyś za mocno się do niego nie kleiła. Poprzednia kandydatka na członka naszej grupy skończyła kilka metrów pod lodem.

-E? Serio?

Przytaknął nie chcąc już dodawać, że dla prawej ręki szefa nawet przyjaźń w grupie jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym i totalnie bezużytecznym. Zresztą ich glava nie był w tym temacie dużo lepszy. Miał jedynie nadzieje, że tym razem prostytutce uda się przejść szkolenie, zabijanie naprawdę nie było jego mocną stroną.

.

.

.

Ziewnął zmęczony kładąc walizkę na biurku glavy. Yakov otworzył ją bez słowa spoglądając z satysfakcją na sztabki złota. Kiwał głową wycierając swoją nową zdobycz by upewnić się, że to nie podróbki. Viktor przerzucił nacisk ciała na lewą nogę, spoglądając na zegarek. Było późno i marzył jedynie o drzemce.

-A jak spisała się Mila?- Yakov odezwał się wreszcie odpalając swoje cygaro.

-Radzi sobie dużo lepiej od Georgi'a. Wysłałem ją do łóżka.

Kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem odsyłając go leniwym ruchem ręki. Viktor tylko trzasnął obcasami i wyszedł z gabinetu. To była naprawdę długa noc.

.

.

.

Odetchnął z zadowoleniem opierając się mocniej o wygodny fotel. Potrzebował odpoczynku od służenia, jako pies Yakov'a. Osiągnął w ciągu 22 lat swojego życia więcej niż kiedykolwiek marzył. Miał pozycje, renomę i wpływy, o których większość może tylko śnić. Dodatkowo zarabiał sporą kasę za uśmiechanie się do obiektywów.

-Pierwszy raz widzę tak zrelaksowanego modela. – Blondyn o zielonych oczach przysiadł się do niego popijając wino.- Nazywam się Christophe Giacometti, ale większość mi mówi per Chris.

Viktor przyjrzał się niespodziewanemu towarzyszowi z zainteresowaniem. Chris miał dziwny akcent, twardszy przypominający bardziej mowę niemiecką. Miał też ciekawe oczy, nie tyle ich barwę, co ich kształt. Przypominały mu oczy krowy z tymi długimi rzęsami. No i musiał przyznać, że blondyn wiedział, co to znaczy mieć czarujący uśmiech.

-Viktor Nikiforov. – Odparł sięgając po swoją lampkę wina.- Dla mnie to miły odpoczynek od codzienności.

Chris zaśmiał się nie na tyle głośno by wzbudzić zainteresowanie innych modeli, ale wystarczająco by okazać swój dobry nastrój. Viktor odwzajemnił się jedynie uśmiechem, nie widząc w ich rozmowie nic śmiesznego.

-Pierwszy raz słyszę by ktoś traktował modeling, jako zabawę. Nie masz chyba problemów z utrzymaniem swojej wagi, huh?

-Można powiedzieć, że urodziłem się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą i nie przybieram tak łatwo na wadze.

-Nie mów tego głośno. Ludzie będą płonąć z zazdrości.- Mruknął konspiracyjnie, jednak po chwili znowu wyglądał na zrelaksowanego.- Jak mniemam jesteś Rosjaninem?

Viktor wiedział, kiedy ktoś z nim flirtuje. Łatwo było rozróżnić emocje w głosie i tą lekką tonację, która przywołuje nastrój zabawy do rozmowy, nie pozwalając brać wszystkiego zbyt dosłownie. Musiał też przyznać, że polubił Chris'a i jego charyzmę.

-I po czym to rozpoznałeś? Włosach? Nazwisku?

-Akcencie. – Zaśmiał się cicho, dotykając jego włosów.- Choć włosy też masz ciekawe. To chyba czyni cię perłą wśród tego motłochu.

-Urocze. Ale tak zgadłeś. Jestem Rosjaninem. A ty? Niemiec?

Chris zamrugał zaskoczony, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Oczy mu się śmiały i wyraźnie rozważał, czy powinien się do czegoś przyznać, czy może pożartować sobie z rozmówcy. Każda z opcji była intrygująca i warta uwagi. Każda zabijała czas do rozpoczęcia sesji.

-Przykro mi, nie trafiłeś. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że mój kraj słynie z czekolady, serów i zegarków. Choć osobiście dodałbym do tego umiejętność zaspokojenia swoich partnerów w sferach łóżkowych.

-Promujesz siebie, czy swój kraj?

-A, co wolisz?

Zaśmiał się cicho zasłaniając usta dłonią. Chris definitywnie był wart uwagi. I tak jak on nie należał do tych skromnych osób, które tylko tym usprawiedliwiały swoje porażki.

-Nie sądziłem, że szwajcarzy to chodzący erosi.

\- Życie to przecież pasmo niespodzianek Viktorze. Nigdy nie wiesz, co cię spotka.

Wtedy brał to za mdły sposób na flirt, coś, co każdy mówi by dodać otuchy drugiej osobie, gdy coś szło nie tak. Nigdy by nie przewidział, że słowa Chris'a sprawdzą się i życie faktycznie go zaskoczy.

.

.

.

Nie wiedział za dużo o Kazachstanie. Nic poza tym, że kiedyś należał do Rosji i jakimś sposobem się odłączył. Nie zamierzał też tam nigdy jechać, to nie był jego rejon działania. Zresztą jeszcze niedawno nawet nie mieli tu żadnego agenta. Jednak glava był uparty i żądny władzy. Rosjanie nie lubią zatrzymywać się na jednym terenie, skoro mogą posiąść więcej.

Tak, więc Yakov zrobił wszystko by wyciągnąć swoje macki na nowe tereny i pokazać wszystkim wątpiącym, że jest tak samo pazerny jak jego poprzednik. Mafia rosyjska się nie zatrzymała, nie zmieniała gałęzi działania, jak to ma miejsce w wielu miastach we Włoszech.

Mila i Georgi pożegnali go z zadowolonymi uśmiechami. Dla nich to były wakacje i szansa na pozyskanie wpływów. Georgi wreszcie zaczął zachowywać się jak prawdziwy gangster, choć nie opanował sztuki mówienia monotonnym głosem. Emocje nadal nim rządziły, ale nauczył się z nich korzystać na swoją korzyść. Mila za to przewyższyła go w tej dziedzinie i trzęsła nie tylko męskimi portkami. Udowadniała, że kobiety mogą być o wiele brutalniejsze od mężczyzn. Viktor był prawie z niej dumny. Prawie, bo w jej szaleństwie widział pewne zagrożenie.

Trafił na nieznany sobie teren i miał ochotę wrócić. Makkachin szedł obok niego wyraźnie zainteresowany nowym miejscem do oznaczania. Już wtedy zastanawiał się, kiedy będzie odpowiedni czas by usunąć glave z tego świata i samemu sięgnąć po złote jabłko. Nie urodził się do służenia innym.

Zatrzymał się przed nawet dosyć majętną willą, choć to nie był poziom, do którego przywykł w rodzimym kraju. Przy bramie stało dwóch ochraniarzy z pistoletami zawieszonymi na ramieniu. Podszedł do nich nie bawiąc się nawet w udawanie sympatycznego wizytatora.

-Privetstviye. – Powiedział chłodno przechodząc obok nich, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Zaskoczeni mężczyźni spoglądali za nim, zastanawiając się czy powinni go zatrzymać, czy nie. Wygląd Viktora wzbudzał respekt i nie zostawiał miejsca na wahanie. Z domu wyszedł starszy mężczyzna uśmiechając się promienie na widok gościa.

-VIKTOR! Glava okazał się zbyt hojny wysyłając ciebie do nas!

-Tsk. – Zmarszczył nos nie znosząc słodkich powitań, które niczemu nie służą.- Jesteście przyjaciółmi, to wyraz naszego największego szacunku.

-Chodź! Poznasz mojego syna Altin'a! Mam nadzieję, że nauczysz go prawdziwego fachu. Moimi córkami się nie przejmuj.

W salonie spotkał się z nastolatkiem, który wyglądał na mocno niezadowolonego. Nie wiedział, czy to z konieczności brania udziału w jakimś szkoleniu, czy po prostu nie przepadał za obcymi, a szczególnie Rosjanami. W każdym razie Viktor miał miałkie pojęcie o nastolatkach, poza buzującymi hormonami i chęcią zniszczenia świata, które ma ich zbawić od tak zwanego ciężkiego życia. Choć nie do końca rozumiał, jak trudne życie ma nastolatka posiadająca zamożnych rodziców, którzy są na jej każde skinienie.

-Jestem Viktor. Mam nadzieję, że spędzimy z sobą owocny czas. – Powiedział najmilej jak potrafił jednak chłopak nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

Kiwnął jedynie głową, czekając na pozwolenie by opuścić towarzystwo. Jego ojciec westchnął ciężko wypędzając go z domu, czego nie trzeba było mu powtarzać.

-Wybacz. Mój syn..Nie jest zbyt towarzyski. Ma problemy z okazywaniem pozytywnych emocji.

-To ciekawa cecha.

-Nie dla potencjalnych kandydatek! Żadna go nie chce przez te jego miny!

-To prawda… Wygląda jakby miał cię zabić, kiedy stracisz go z oczu. Niezbyt przyjemne dla potencjalnej żony.

-Myślisz, że coś by się dało zrobić z tym?

Viktor chciał powiedzieć, coś na temat przeszczepu twarzy, jednak ugryzł się w język, wiedząc jak relacja z mafią Beka jest ważna dla Yakov'a i nie powinien drażnić nowego wspólnika.

-Może z czasem to się zmieni. Nie jest łatwo być nastolatkiem. Sam pewnie nie miałem lepszego wachlarzu mimik.

-Nie musisz być skromny Viktorze. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś idealny. Nawet do nas dotarła twoja sława i jesteś jeszcze bardziej przystojny niż mówiły raporty. Zdjęcia nie oddają twojej urody.

-Dziękuję. Staram się spełniać oczekiwania ludzi.

-Gdyby tylko mój syn poszedł w twoje ślady! Przecież nie jest taki brzydki? Czy może moje ojcowskie oczy mnie zwodzą?

Viktor czuł się jakby stanął na polu minowym. Czy bycie w mafii oznaczało rozmawianie o dzieciach? Tak. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy został wciągnięty w taką tematykę i pewnie nie ostatni. O ile dzieci ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie bardzo go interesowały, to nie mógł być pewien czy chciał posiadać jakieś.

-Trudno ocenić wygląd w takim wieku. Wydaje się być w porządku, ale niektórzy są jak wino. Im starsi tym przystojniejsi. Proszę poczekać, nie minie wiele lat a Altin może stać się łamaczem kobiecych serc.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz rację!

Viktor przeprosił i udał się ze służącym do swojego tymczasowego pokoju, mając nadzieję, że gospodarz nie wpadnie na pomysł swatania go z córkami. Przy tak świeżej więzi musiałby się zgodzić na ożenek by wzmocnić kontakty między zgrupowaniami.

.

.

.

Strzelił do mężczyzny między oczy, spoglądając ze znużeniem na trzęsącego się Otabek'a, który siedział skulony pod ścianą. Zaczynał rozumieć jak się czuł Yakov'ow, kiedy wykonywał swoje pierwsze ćwiczenia i misje. To potrafiło być naprawdę męczące psychicznie.

-Prawie cię zabił.

-Da…

-Dlaczego nie strzeliłeś jak miałeś możliwość? Łaska popłaca tylko w filmach.

Otabek nic nie odpowiedział. Wstał z ziemi otrzepując się z piasku. Z jego twarzy znikało powoli przerażenie na rzecz niezadowolenia. Ruszył przodem dając wyraźny znak, że nie ma ochoty rozmawiać o tym, co się stało. Zresztą Viktor znał przyczynę. Chłopak był młody i nieprzyzwyczajony do zabijania bez powodu. Skoro nie ma zagrożenia życia to, po co zabijać?

Kiedy wszedł do rezydencji powitała go grobowa cisza. Zdziwiony wszedł do salonu gdzie siedział Szef Otabek wraz z żoną nad dokumentami. Kiedy go spostrzegli odwrócili się z zakłopotanymi uśmiechami.

-Viktorze! Mógłbyś udać się wraz z Altin'em do mojego dłużnika i odebrać to, co do mnie należy? Mój syn musi zaistnieć w tym świecie a nie chować się po kątach! Ma wreszcie 14-ście lat! To najwyższa pora by coś zdziałać.

-Niech będzie. Ruszymy jak tylko wróci do domu.

-Dziękujemy.

Nie robiło mu to różnicy, czy zabija dla glavy czy ich wspólnika. A pokazanie swoich umiejętności na pewno umocni przekonanie Otabek'ów, że powinni trzymać się nowych przyjaciół. Nie był jednak przekonany czy Altin na pewno da sobie radę. Jego nastoletnie serce nie za bardzo współgrało z narzuconymi obowiązkami. Nie był złym uczniem, radził sobie w większości zadań, ale zabijanie nie szło mu najlepiej.

Ku jego zdziwieniu młody spisał się wzorowo. Spełnił swoje zadanie bez pomocy i nawet z drwiącym uśmiechem wsiadał do samochodu pokazując nauczycielowi torbę pełną pieniędzy i biżuterii.

-Skąd ta zmiana?

-Sam powiedziałeś, że łaska występuje tylko w filmach. Miałeś racje. Mój ojciec raz okazał łaskę służącej, a ona znowu go zdradziła. Prawie nas zabili za ten jeden gest łaski. Mój ojciec na mnie liczy, nie mogę go zawieść.

Viktor uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją dając znać kierowcy by ruszył do bazy. Czasem potrzeba czasu dla siebie by znaleźć determinację do zmiany własnego losu. On też miał czas by pogodzić się ze swoim przeznaczeniem. I choć był dumny ze swojego ucznia, to nie rozumiał, dlaczego robi to dla tak abstrakcyjnej idei jak rodzina.

-Jestem pewien, że wyrośniesz na wspaniałego szefa swoich ludzi. Nie poddawaj się i nie daj się pożreć ideałom. To ty powinieneś wiedzieć, co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze.

Altin kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu jego słów. Resztę drogi spędzili w przyjemnej ciszy.

.

.

.

Nie sądził, że jego passa tak szybko się skończy. Miał przecież dopiero 24 lata i morze możliwości przed sobą, a jednak ku własnemu przerażeniu zdarzało mu się popełniać coraz więcej błędów. Może było to wynikiem znużenia, albo zbyt wielkiej pewności siebie. Wreszcie w tak młodym wieku trząsł sporą ilością osób. Jedynie Yakov był odporny na jego podchody. Ani razu nie dał się nawet skaleczyć, co jeszcze bardziej frustrowało Viktora. Liczył na szybkie przejęcie organizacji, a jednak jego doskonałość miała limit.

Wszystko zaczęło się od misji danej personalnie i w sekrecie przez Yakov'a. Jego znajomego dorosłe już dzieci miały ruszyć w podróż do Petersburga i miał ich ochraniać. Bywał na trudniejszych misjach i nie widział w tym nic niezwykłego. Spakował swój standardowy zestaw broni i ruszył w drogę. Państwo Plisetsky byli sympatyczni i nie sprawiali żadnych dodatkowych utrudnień. Nie byli też zbyt otwarci by bombardować go opowieściami o swoim synu, o którym istnieniu doskonale wiedział.

To miał być pożegnalny koncert pani Plisetsky, wreszcie zdecydowała się opuścić estradę by skupić się na rodzinie. Viktor znał kilka utworów, ale nie mógł się nazwać fanem. Doceniał wkład w kulturę, ale to nie była jego działka. Nie był muzykalnym chłopcem. Nigdy nie słuchał namiętnie muzyki. I mimo usilnych prób byłych kochanek nie umiał nauczyć się grać na żadnym instrumencie. Czy to z podświadomej niechęci, czy też z braku talentu.

Był nastawiony na spokojny tydzień spędzony w towarzystwie sympatycznej pary. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ktoś postanowi zaatakować w trakcie koncertu. Był za sceną, kiedy padł pierwszy strzał. Kobieta usunęła się na ziemie chwytając się za klatkę piersiową, z której ściekało coraz więcej krwi.

Viktor natychmiast wbiegł na scenę, zasłaniając swoim ciałem klientkę szukając wzrokiem snajpera. Nikogo jednak nie umiał spostrzec w chaosie spanikowanych ludzi. Gdy odwrócił się by krzyknąć do mężczyzny by uciekał za kulisy nie martwiąc się o małżonkę, on już dawno nie żył. Zaklął siarczyście pod nosem, czując rosnącą frustrację. Musiał znaleźć mordercę.

Spędził dwa dni węsząc po mieście, pytając się każdego możliwego szczura. A jednak niczego się nie dowiedział i nie umiał znaleźć swojego celu. Śmierć tak słynnej pary odbiła się szerokim łukiem po kraju, a Yakov był czerwony z wściekłości.  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zawalił misje. Pierwszy raz, kiedy nie udało mu się nawet po niej posprzątać. Wracał do domu w złym nastroju, nie wiedząc nawet jak ma zacząć się tłumaczyć. Jak powiedzieć, że nie umiał temu zapobiec. On?

Pobladł zdając sobie sprawę, że w jego sercu zagościła panika. Zaczął myśleć jak pospolity człowiek, jak ktoś, kto nie dyrygował swoim losem. To było dużo bardziej poniżające niż jakakolwiek kara, jaka mogła go spotkać.

I tak jak się spodziewał glava roznosił wszystko w furii. Nie takie było założenie, nie tak to wszystko miało się potoczyć. Viktor idąc korytarzem widział czarne worki na podłodze. Kilka osób straciło życie tylko, dlatego, bo byli za blisko gabinetu.

.

.

.

-Polecisz do Chin i będziesz szkolił nowych członków w grupie tygrysa. –Yakov nadal emanował wściekłością, jednak pozwolił mu żyć, co powinien uznać za dobry omen.

Nie odważył się powiedzieć nic poza lekkim kiwnięciem głowy. Znał swoją pozycję i nie był głupi by narażać się na gorsze konsekwencje. Odbuduje swoją pozycje szybciej niż ją stracił. Umiał trzymać język za zębami i się nie wychylać. Nie przeżyłby w mafii w innym wypadku. Każdy powinien być przygotowany na najgorsze.

Tylko, że Viktor nie był przygotowany. Porażka nie występowała w jego słowniku, więc był w mentalnym szoku. Przegrywanie nie było wpisane w jego imię. A jednak stał teraz na krawędzi i wychylał się dosyć poważnie nad śmiercią.

-Nie przejmuj się Vitya. Glava z czasem się uspokoi i wrócisz tutaj w dawnej chwale.- Georgi poklepał go po ramieniu ze współczującym uśmiechem.

Viktor zmrużył oczy czując kłamstwo na kilometr. Jego nieobecność i przegrana da im determinację by wykopać go ze stołka. I jeszcze grali role dobrotliwych przyjaciół, którzy przejmują się losem znienawidzonego brata.

-Nie ma innej opcji Georgi. –Fuknął wściekły wychodząc z rezydencji.

.

.

.

Nie cierpiał Chin. Wszędzie ten smog i ludzie ubrani praktycznie tak samo. Nie umiał nikogo rozróżnić, co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Makkachin szczekał na psy zamknięte w klatkach, kompletnie ignorując problemy swojego pana. A Viktor miał spory problem. Zgubił się. Wpatrywał się w kartkę z adresem, w wydrukowaną mapę, bo nie miał Internetu w telefonie i, nie umiał powiedzieć gdzie jest. Dodatkowo nie umiał chińskiego, a chińczycy nie umieli żadnego z języków, które on znał.

Nie był to najlepszy początek podróży i utrzymania się na pozycji prawej ręki.

Zrezygnowany opadł na ławkę w parku pisząc sms'a do Mili, którą uznał za mniej irytująca w tej chwili, by mu pomogła. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Yakov nie dał mu żadnych numerów telefonu. Tylko kartkę z adresem i chłodnym pożegnaniem.

Mila nie odpisywała, a on był głodny i coraz bliżej wybrania opcji ucieczki. Miał gdzie uciekać, każda mafia przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami. Tylko sęk w tym, że jak im wszystko wygada, to najpewniej by go zabili. Krótkie szczęśliwe życie.

Jego ratunkiem okazał się nastolatek. Młody chińczyk z maską zasłaniającą usta z rysunkiem pandy spoglądał na niego nieśmiało. Viktor nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i przede wszystkim, w jakim języku.

-Viktor?- Chłopak odezwał się cicho, zaciskając dłonie mocniej na telefonie.

-Tak?- Odpowiedział po angielsku, licząc na cud.

-Nazywam się Guang Hong Ji! Jestem wielkim fanem! Ach! Mam cię przyprowadzić do szefa…- Chłopak ku jego uldze mówił po angielsku dosyć ładnie, a przynajmniej na tyle, że go rozumiał.

.

.

.

-Naprawdę jecie psy?- Spytał się nad swojej miski przyglądając się podekscytowanemu chłopakowi.

-Hmm… Niektórzy nadal to robią, ale to już nie jest takie modne. Oczywiście twój pies jest bezpieczny!

-Ale macie ten wielki festiwal…

Guang kiwnął głową wyraźnie zmieszany tematem. To nie był łatwy temat dla osoby, które nie uczestniczyła w tym. Popił swoją herbatę próbując jakoś przeanalizować, co powinien powiedzieć.

-Mamy. Wywodzi się z bardzo dawnych czasów… Jak korrida u Hiszpanów. To jest coś, co się odbywało, co się zakorzeniło w kulturze. Minie sporo czasu nim ktoś odważy się powiedzieć, że powinno się zaprzestać takich praktyk.

-To prawda. To nie jest taka prosta sprawa. Ale chociaż dbacie o pandy.

-Tak! Dzięki nam pandy będą żyły jeszcze długo.

Viktor był pod wrażeniem. Chłopak był niewinny do bólu. Normalny nastolatek, który lubił słuchać muzykę wszelkiego typu, czytać komiksy i książki. Jego codzienny tryb życia zakrawał o śmiech przez łzy. Ten niewinny chłopak, który rumienił się o wiele za często, szczególnie w obecności nagich osób był członkiem mafii. Nawet w jego głowie brzmiało to absurdalnie.

Jednak wiedział, że nie należy oceniać książki po okładce i Guang był tego świetnym przykładem. Chłopak mógł sprawiać wrażenie dobrego chłopca, ale gdy miał do wykonania jakieś zadanie, robił to naprawdę dobrze.

Poza zabijaniem. Nie umiał jeszcze utrzymać broni w rękach, ale to i tak była tylko kwestia czasu nim będzie wstanie mordować na życzenie. Nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, po prostu robił swoje. Nie wracał też do starych misji, unikając niepotrzebnego poczucia winy.

\- Lubisz być w mafii?

\- Lubię. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzą jak na typowego chłopca, nawet moi rodzice uważali, że do niczego się nie nadaje, a jednak jestem tutaj. Wiem, że szef jeszcze nie traktuje mnie jak potencjalnego następcę, ale jestem jeszcze młody i mam czas by się rozwinąć i udowodnić swoją wartość. Drobnymi krokami do celu.

-Wow. Naprawdę poważnie do tego podchodzisz.

-Biorę z ciebie przykład! Ty też osiągnąłeś bardzo dużo w młodym wieku. Jak tylko o tobie usłyszałem, to wiedziałem, że w przyszłości chce być taki jak ty. Otaczać się aurą zwycięstwa.

-Miło mi.

Viktor czuł się pusty, choć wiedział, że słowa nastolatka powinny udobruchać jego ego. Nie każdy staje się wzorem dla innych. Nie każdy może na własne oczy zobaczyć efekt swojego wpływu na innych. A jednak siedząc naprzeciwko Guang'a nie mógł się bardziej pusty i samotny.

Miesiące mijały, a glava nie odzywał się by zarządzić jego powrót do Rosji.

.

.

.

Wysiadł z samochodu spoglądając z pewną nostalgią na dom glavy. Wreszcie po pół roku przybywania poza granicami kraju dostał pozwolenie na powrót. Niedaleko niego stał Guang podekscytowany nowym życiem. Mila wybiegła z budynku z szampanem w ręce.

-Vitya! Wróciłeś! Tak tęskniliśmy! Chodź poświstujemy, póki masz jeszcze nastrój!

Odepchnął ją od siebie nie mając zamiaru bawić się w dom. Nie był dzieckiem i potrafił przeżyć każdy wypadek. Był wreszcie Viktorem, nie było mowy by jego działalność w Chinach nie przyniosła efektów. Ile glava może się gniewać za jedną nieudaną misję?

Wszedł do gabinetu z gotowymi odpowiedziami na oba wypadki. Gdy glava mu wybaczy, oraz gdy nadal będzie trzymał urazę. Jak chciał to potrafił przepraszać, tylko do tej pory nie widział w tym żadnej korzyści.

Pierwsze, co ujrzał po wkroczeniu do tego ciemno zielonego pomieszczenia to stara skórzana sofa, na której znajdował się blondyn. Nastolatek najpewniej. Z bardzo rozdrażnionym wyrazem twarzy. Na jego nogach znajdował się kot rasy syjamskiej. Za biurkiem siedział Yakov popalając swoje cygaro. Gdy Viktor stanął przed nim wraz z młodym chińczykiem nastała dziwna cisza.

Zaczynał rozumieć jak się czuły ofiary, w którym strzelano w tył głowy nad własnym grobem. Było to nieprzyjemne uczucie rozchodzące się od żołądka. Czuł je już kiedyś. Kiedy pierwszy raz obudził się związany w piwnicy po zdradzie rodziców, kiedy jego dobre życie się kończyło. Zdążył już zapomnieć o takich emocjach. Jednak dzisiaj postanowiły wrócić ze zdwojoną siłą. W oczach Yakov'a nie było przebaczenia, nie było nawet cienia łaski. Widział jedynie chłodną pogardę.

-Guang jesteśmy zaszczyceni twoją obecnością. Wierzę, że będziesz się u nas czuł jak u siebie. Georgi cię zawiezie do twojego mieszkania i wytłumaczy schemat naszych działań. Jeśli będziesz miał jakieś wątpliwości możesz się do niego zwrócić o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

-Tak jest! Dziękuję bardzo za ten zaszczyt!- Chłopak uśmiechnął się promienie, kłaniając się.

Po krótkich uprzejmościach i pożegnaniach Georgi wyprowadził go z pokoju nie wymieniając nawet spojrzenia z Viktorem, który stał niewzruszony przed glavą. Viktor naprawdę dobrze umiał ukrywać emocje.

-Vitya poznaj Yura. Jest moją nową prawą ręką. Dla ciebie za to mam zadanie by go podszkolić. Nie chcemy by zginął przy pierwszej lepszej misji.

-Tak jest.

-Możesz odejść.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił pomieszczenie z lekko przyśpieszonym oddechem. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu zdarzeń. Nie znał tego całego Yury. Zrozumiał za to jedno. Od teraz żył jedynie po to by szkolić nową krew. Dla Yakov'a jest już martwy i to tylko kwestia czasu, gdy stanie nad swoim grobem z przystawionym pistoletem do potylicy.

.

.

.

Obserwował jak kolejne naboje omijają puszki, a blondyn coraz głośniej i coraz siarczyściej klnie. Zastanawiał się, komu glava chciał zrobić na złość. Jemu- by patrzył na chodzący dowód swojej porażki, czy Yuri'emu, –który musiał spędzać czas z człowiekiem, który pozwolił jego rodzicom umrzeć. Teraz młody miał tylko dziadka i Yakov'a.

Jednak Yuri miał plan. I nawet omieszkał się nim podzielić ze swoim nauczycielem. Jak wreszcie wzbudzi zainteresowanie wszystkich światowych mediów opowie bajkę o patologicznych rodzicach, o nieistniejącym pijaństwie, biciu i innych rzeczach, które mają wzbudzić współczucie ludzi i wręcz utwierdzić ich, że to on zasługuje na nagrody.

A nic nie wzbudza więcej współczucia niż mdła historia o smutnej przeszłości, w której brakowało miłości. Viktor już widział ten tłum osób, które ślą wirtualne uściski, pieniądze i tonę listów ze wsparciem dla rosyjskiego tygrysa. Jego charakter też pasował do tej historii. Wiecznie wyszczekany, bez szacunku. Od razu widać, że nie zaznał w życiu prawdziwej miłości.

Yura jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało był baletnicą. Naprawdę dobrym. Viktor widział jak młody trenował po ich ćwiczeniach i musiał przyznać, że to patyczkowate ciało przypominało bardziej kota w tej dzikiej sprawności niż typowego nastolatka.

-Jestem pewien, że przesuwasz te puszki, żebym nie mógł trafić!- Yuri rzucił pistolet o ziemię, depcząc po nim.- Jesteś beznadziejny!

-Nie szukaj winny w innych za swoją niekompetencję. – Odparł niewzruszony podchodząc do puszek. Żadna nie była nawet draśnięta.- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to na misje pójdziesz jedynie, jako bagażowy.

-Mam jeszcze czas głupi staruchu!

-Tydzień.

-WIEM!

Nie odpowiedział, wiedział, że nie ma sensu prowadzić konwersacji z nastolatkiem, który po prostu szukał ofiary by się wyładować ze swoich frustracji. Dodatkowo przez te jego krzyki nie wychodziło nic interesującego, a każde pytanie ignorował. Nie mógł się, więc dowiedzieć, jakim cudem wylądował w grupie Yakov'a.

Na początku sądził, że to miała być jego zemsta. Zbliżyć się do Viktora i zabić go przy najbliższej przy nadarzającej się okazji. Wreszcie im szybciej tym mniej sekretów wpadnie do ucha i większe szanse na opuszczenie organizacji.

Jednak minęły już dwa miesiące a Yuri nie zrobił nic w tym kierunku. Co więcej uczył się u Yakov'a, chodził na oficjalne spotkania i chwalił się wszystkim swoimi nieistniejącymi jeszcze umiejętnościami, jako prawa ręka. Dla Viktora to był absurd. Chłopak nie wiedział kompletnie nic, dawał się łatwo wodzić za nos i kupował wszystko, co mu się mówiło „w poufności". Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że został zastąpiony przez takiego małolata. Kto przydziela takie ważne funkcje 13-stolatkowi?! Może glava upadł na głowę i wszystko mu się pomieszało, albo Yura naprawdę ma talent, którego on nie umie dostrzec.

.

.

.

-Wychodzisz?- Yura spoglądał na niego zaintrygowany robiąc szpagat na ziemi.

-Mhm. Wrócę jutro. – Poprawił krawat, podziwiając efekt końcowy w lustrze.- Wyprowadziłem Makkachin'a, więc nie powinieneś mieć z nim problemów.

-OJ! A co z moją misją?!

-Twoją misją?- Spojrzał się na niego z niezrozumieniem.- O jakiej misji mówisz?

-Ten transfer broni na bliski wchód! Przecież nie pojadę się spotykać z Beką sam!

-Yakov ci nie wyznaczył partnera?

-Jestem jego prawą ręką, nie potrzebuję żadnego partnera!

-Tak właśnie sądziłem. Powodzenia.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi ignorując kompletnie nawoływania wściekłego blondyna. Naprawdę łatwo go było podejść. Zresztą nie dostał wyraźnego polecenia by jechać aż do Kazachstanu z Yuri'm, miał go trenować z posługiwania się bronią, a nie wykonywać za niego misje. Zresztą miał dzisiaj dużo ważniejsze zadanie.

Normalnie by nie upadł tak nisko. Wcześniej nawet myśl o długoterminowym romansie nie przekroczyła jego umysłu. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Jego pozycja była mocno osłabiona i żeby nie dać się zabić, musiał się zabezpieczyć. Nie tylko zwiększyć udział w wszelkich sesjach zdjęciowych, czy nawet pokazach, ale także zdobyć znajomość, która zagwarantuje mu nietykalność.

-Vitya!- Młoda kobieta podbiegła do niego, rzucając mu się na szyję. – Tak się ciszę, że przyszedłeś.

-Mam nadzieję, że twój ojciec nie puści na mnie niedźwiedzi pani Putin.- Zaśmiał się cicho całując jej rękę.

-Nie bój się. Nie dam cię skrzywdzić! Nawet mojemu ojcu.

-Jesteś moją księżniczką dorogaya.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi cmokając go w policzek. Viktor zaś czuł jak jego żołądek przewraca się na drugą stronę od tej całej miłosnej sztampy. Nigdy nie sądziłby, że stoczy się aż tak nisko, a jednak… Postępował według oklepanych motywów z seriali romantycznych. I naprawdę nienawidził siebie za to.

Miał szczęście, że poznał Mariye na jednym z pokazów. Wpadł jej w oko, a on dobrze wiedział jak wyglądają córki prezydenta. Nawet go rozśmieszyło jak nieudolnie próbowała sobie wymyślić jakąś osobowość. Dostać zaproszenie na pokaz mody tamtej marki to nie jest wcale taka łatwa rzecz. Ostatecznie przyznała się do swojego pochodzenia. To był jak znak z nieba. Krzyk bingo! Już nie szedł tunelem z dead end. Miał teraz możliwość skręcenia w bok i rozpoczęcia innego etapu życia.

Lata romansów i studiowania dały swój wydźwięk w tej grze. Nie poszedł z nią od razu do łóżka. Dla niej była to gra zwana romantycznością, dla niego przedłużeniem swojego zainteresowania. Jeśli nie będą kompatybilni w łóżku, może się to skończyć tragicznie. Dlatego ociągał się z tym jak mógł, a ona wydawała się zadowolona. Wreszcie spotkała kogoś, kto nie umawiał się dla jej nazwiska (oczywiście, że robił to dla nazwiska), wreszcie ktoś traktował ją jak kobietę, a nie jak sex zabawkę.

Ostatecznie oboje korzystali na tym układzie. Jedno tonęło w morzach motylków w brzuchu, drugie w mdłościach.

.

.

.

Krew rozbryzgała po całym pomieszczeniu plamiąc jego garnitur. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, próbując zetrzeć wciąż widoczne krople, ignorował blondyna, który z pistoletem w dłoniach dyszał ciężko nad ciałem kobiety.

Wreszcie treningi zaczynały przynosić skutek, choć wolałby mniej brudzący. Krew nie była łatwa do zmycia, a nikt nie potrzebuje dodatkowej roboty przy sprzątaniu po takiej rzezi. Chwycił za leżącą na ziemi torebkę otwierając ją. Tak jak powiedział Yakov, znajdowało się w niej sporo drogiej biżuterii, na którą mało, kogo stać.

-Brawo Yura. Możesz to zanieść Lilianie. – Rzucił w Yuri'ego torebką, którą na szczęście złapał.

-Lilianie?- Wysapał zmęczony, chowając pistolet za pasek spodni.

-Lilia Baranovskaya. To jej biżuteria. Idź i ją oddaj z pozdrowieniami od glavy.

-To jest… To jest moja nauczycielka… Moja mistrzyni…- Wydukał zaskoczony, przyglądając się swojemu strojowi.- Muszę się przebrać.

-Twoja nauczycielka i kochanka glavy. Jaki ten świat mały.- Odparł znużony dzwoniąc po ekipę sprzątającą.

Yura nic nie odpowiedział. Nie czuł się swobodnie przy Viktorze, różnica ich umiejętności była za duża by ją przeskoczyć w ciągu miesiąca. W dodatku mężczyzna często musiał go ratować z kłopotów, w które wpadał przez swój niewyparzony język. Nigdy by przed nikim nie przyznał jak bardzo szanował jego osobę i podziwiał osiągnięcia. Był na to zbyt dumny.

-Myślisz, że Yakov pozwoli mi znaleźć mordercę moich rodziców?- Spytał się nagle spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na srebrnowłosego, który wpatrywał się w swój telefon.

-Jak go znajdziesz to na pewno. Może będziesz miał więcej szczęścia niż ja.

-Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś bledszy niż zwykle.

-W porządku. Idź się przebrać, na dzisiaj to koniec.

Viktor ruszył do swojego samochodu, zostawiając blondyna pod opieką chińczyka, który skończył, jako osobisty szofer blondyna.

Zatrzymał się przed rezydencją glavy z tym samym uczuciem, co kilka miesięcy temu. Ten dziwny niepokój, który kazał mu uciekać z tego miejsca. Ruszył do gabinetu mijając rozbawioną Mile, która jak gdyby nic ujeżdżała jednego z ochroniarzy.

Zapukał trzykrotnie i wślizgnął się do środka. Spotykając się twarzą w twarz z prezydentem Rosji.

.

.

.

Jęknął kładąc głowę na blacie. Plan był dobry, prawie idealny. Miał pewne dziury, ale nie były to jakieś ryzykowne niedociągnięcia, a jednak... Jego „księżniczka" nie uratowała go przed gniewem ojca. Prawie zginął w tym gabinecie, jednak został oszczędzony tylko, dlatego, że Putin go lubił. Wreszcie spotkał się z nim kilkakrotnie na rybach, więc nie byli sobie całkiem obcy. Aczkolwiek taka luźna znajomość nie była wystarczająca by zaakceptować go, jako niedoszłego zięcia.

Yakov dał mu wyraźny znak, że śmierć jest bliżej niż sądził. Cierpliwość glavy się kończyła. Nie mógł nawet się wytłumaczyć, bo wszystko by brzmiało jak kłamstwo. Taka relacja z rodziną prezydenta by sugerowała, że Viktor chciał obejść normalną drogę awansu na rzecz własnych wpływów. Kto by nie poparł osoby związanej z Putin'em?

Choć myśl nie była taka głupia, to jemu jednak zależało jedynie na oddaleniu się od swojego grobu. Jego szczęście się wyczerpało i musiał przeżyć ten areszt domowy aż coś się zmieni, choć nie sądziłby życie okazało mu łaskę, tylko, dlatego bo nie chciał umierać.

-Wódka jeszcze nigdy nie smakowała tak dobrze.

Nadął policzki przełączając kanał w telewizorze na przyrodniczy, na którym opowiadano o codziennym życiu lwów morskich.

Próbował odpędzić od siebie negatywne myśli, jednak nie umiał wygrać z powrotem pytań o jego rodziców. Nie pamiętał ich. Nie pamiętał ich twarzy, ich głosu i nawet imion. Nie zapamiętał ich codziennych zajęć. Pamiętał jedynie strzęp informacji, które tak naprawdę nic mu nie dawało.

Nie mówiło mu, kim jest Viktor. Jak trafił do tego miejsca.

Viktor pamiętał tylko bycie w mafii.

Nawet, gdy chciał grać normalnego człowieka, nie wychodziło mu to. Może, Mariya to wyczuła? To, że jego miłość wcale nie była taka wielka i głęboka? To, że tej miłości wcale nie było?

Umiał radzić sobie z gangsterami i politykami.

Jednak kobiece serca były dla niego zagadką.

Może właśnie to najbardziej nie wypaliło w tym planie. Nie mógł oszukiwać wiecznie kogoś, kto miał uczucia. Prędzej czy później takie osoby potrafią zauważyć sztuczne gesty. Ślepa maska zauroczenia kiedyś opada zostawiając przykrą rzeczywistość.

Rzeczywistość, w której tej miłości wcale nie ma. Jest tylko korzyść.

-Muszę kupić więcej wódki.

.

.

.

Może to była karma. Wreszcie zabił tyle osób w swoim życiu, nie wszyscy byli źli, nie każdy zasługiwał na śmierć. A jednak nie wahał się pociągnąć za spust. Może jednak powinien słuchać błagań o łaskę, oszczędzić, chociaż dzieci.

Jęknął obolały przekręcając się na bok, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu jego żołądek tym razem nie postanowił pozbyć się drogocennej wody. Odetchnął z ulgą przymykając oczy. Yuuri żył. On zaś spędził sporo czasu z własnymi myślami.

Powinien być milszy dla innych, próbować się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Może gdyby utworzył z nimi jakąś więź zrozumieliby jego postępowanie? Może nawet umiałby doradzić Georgi'emu jak ukryć przed swoimi dziewczynami swój prawdziwy zawód, a nie biernie wykonywać na nich wyroki śmierci. Może powinien iść do baru z Milą i zapobiec brania amfy. Może gdyby dał kilka porad Guang'owi jak przetrwać w Rosji, zabrał go zagranicę, gdy miał sesje zdjęciowe, to ten nadal by go ubóstwiał?

Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wszyscy się zbratali a on został osamotniony w kącie, jako zabytek starej szkoły. Kiedy zawitał do mafii, co innego mu wpajano. Miał być silny i samowystarczalny. Z czasem Yakov dzięki wpływowi Lilii zmiękł, a raczej rozluźnił atmosferę między swoimi ludźmi. Tylko on nie dał się wciągnąć w nową grę i automatycznie będąc wykluczonym z kręgu.

Gdy żył w Rosji nie przeszkadzało mu to. Żył wreszcie ciągłym pragnieniem bycia glavą. Bycia najlepszym.

Teraz zaś…

Mimo tego, co Georgi zrobił, to nie życzył mu śmierci. Gniew bruneta był uzasadniony. Zabijał raz za razem jego kochanki ignorując wszelkie prośby o łaski. A sam ostatecznie skończył przy młodym Japończyku zauroczony jego pięknem. Nie umiał nawet pomyśleć by go zabić. Oszpecić świat z jedynego piękna, jakie posiadał? Nie umiałby. Georgi miał prawo go nienawidzić za stanie się kimś tak żałosnym. Był jednak w zbyt wielkim szoku by nawet próbować wytłumaczyć Futou, co się stało, prosić by oszczędzili naiwnego kompana.

Pragnął zobaczyć Yuuri'ego. Usłyszeć jego głos i poczuć jego dotyk na swojej skórze. Chciał być przy nim i słuchać jego śmiechu, jego narzekań.

Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, na pięć palców wyginających się wedle jego woli. Jeśli straci jeden z palców, pozwolą mu wrócić do boku waki. Będzie mógł iść do szpitala i zobaczyć bruneta.

Wystarczyło się jedynie pozbyć tej jednej mało istotnej części ciała.

Jak niewiele jest potrzebne by móc zdobyć to, czego się pragnie.

Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, czując piekący ból w klatce piersiowej. Nadal był pobijany, nie oszczędzali się przy dostarczaniu mu kolejnych ciosów. Nie mógł ich winić. Waka ucierpiał na jego warcie. Miał go chronić przed potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem, a ostatecznie sam je na niego sprowadził.

Karma raczej nie jest miłosierną matką zagubionych.

.

.

.

Drzwi rozsunęły się na oścież wpuszczając do środka przyjemne wiosenne słońce. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie próbując przyzwyczaić się do światła, gdy zobaczył przed sobą Tajlandczyka, który spoglądał na swój telefon z najnudniejszym wyrazem twarzy, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widział.

-Widzę, że czujesz się już lepiej. Nawet zacząłeś coś jeść i nie zwracasz. To dobrze. – Jego głos był monotonny, pozbawiony troski, czy nawet swojej zwykłej frywolności.- Przyszedłem by usłyszeć twoją decyzję. Minęło już trochę czasu i waka-sama się niecierpliwi. Oczywiście, wcześniej cię nie pytałem o nic, więc to nie twoja wina, no, ale kiedyś musiał nastąpić ten dzień.

-Zrobię to.- Wyszeptał z trudem gramoląc się z ziemi do pozycji siedzącej. – Obetnę sobie palca by pokazać wam swoją lojalność.

Phichit wpatrywał się w niego wyraźnie zaskoczony. Schował telefon do kieszeni odwracając się na pięcie. Wyszedł szybko z pokoju wołając kogoś na zewnątrz. Viktor nie rozumiał ani słowa. Jego japoński to nadal były podstawy podstaw. Zastanawiał się za to, czy zostanie zaprowadzony do waki-sama i odbędzie się jakaś specjalna uroczystość? Czy może waka stwierdzi, że nie chce wśród swoich ludzi kogoś takiego jak on.

Nim jego umysł miał szansę na rozszalenie się w teoriach Phichit wrócił z tacą, na której znajdowała się wrząca woda, zwinięty materiał, nóż i pudełeczko. Położył ją na ziemi dając mu moment na oswojenie się z tym, co się miało zaraz stać.

Na szczęście nie będzie żadnej ceremonii, więc się nie ośmieszy przed nimi. Na nieszczęście Phichit na pewno nie będzie go ratował, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak.

-Zacznę od tego, co najbardziej fascynuje. To pudełeczko na twój mały palec. Wszystkie pudełeczka trafiają do waki-sama i chowane w nieznanym mi miejscu. To jest opaska uciskowa, żebyś się nie wykrwawił na śmierć. Będziesz też mniej podatny na ból. Woda z alkoholem do dezynfekcji rany i noża.

Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, choć tak naprawdę mało z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. Wiedział jedynie, że zaraz będzie musiał sobie obciąć palca. On sam, nikt tego za niego nie zrobi, co było wystarczająco przerażającą myślą. Nie był typem masochisty, nie lubił się kaleczyć.

-Phichit… Czemu ty nie masz obciętego palca?- Wpatrywał się w uwagą na lewą dłoń bruneta obserwując ruchy jego małego palca. Definitywnie tam był.

-Bo przede wszystkim jestem przyjacielem Yuuri'ego i kierowcą Mari. Z jakuzą mam tyle wspólnego, co słoń z wyścigami samochodowymi. Umiem walczyć, zabijać i w ogóle, ale to nie jest moja praca. Zresztą Yuuri by chyba oszalał gdyby mnie zobaczył bez palca. Nie jest zwolennikiem takich rzeczy, ale to jest coś, co istnieje od pokoleń. Tak samo jak tatuaże, choć nie wszyscy muszą je sobie robić. Ale takie niedojdy jak ty mają tylko to ultimatum by przeżyć i zostać w rodzinie.

-Będę musiał zrobić sobie tatuaż?

-A chcesz?

-Nie.

-To nie musisz. Yuuri też sobie nie zrobił i pewnie nie zrobi.

-Nawet w tatuażu byłby piękny.

Phichit uśmiechnął się na tyle delikatnie by Rosjanin tego nie zauważył, łatwo jest okłamywać ludzi. Wystarczy nauczyć się trzymać wzrok na oczach rozmówcy. Wreszcie od dobrych kilku lat okłamuje Yuuri'ego bez najmniejszej wpadki.

.

.

.

Phichit go okłamał. Obcięcie palca wcale nie było takie bezbolesne. Jego ręka wciąż była obrzmiała z bólu a jego umysł wrzeszczał. Nie był w stanie nawet zjeść nic porządnego, kilka kęsów i jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Zastanawiał się, czy kobiety czują podobny ból podczas miesiączkowania? Chęć obcięcia sobie tej jednej części ciała, która promieniuje bólem licząc, że to skróci katusze?

Jedyną pozytywną rzeczą, jaka mu się zdarzyła od kilku tygodni to podróż do szpitala. Phichit i Leo mu towarzyszyli razem z osiłkiem, który niewiele mówił, więc Viktor nazwał go cyklopem. Jedyna rzecz, która powodowała dyskomfort większy niż ręka był widok naładowanej broni w rękach jakuzy.

-Yuuri się jeszcze nie obudził, ale postanowiłem być łaskawy i pozwolić ci go zobaczyć. Widzisz, jakim jestem WSPANIAŁYM przyjacielem?- Phichit zaśmiał się robiąc sobie zdjęcie.

-Dziękuję.- Odpowiedział cicho, spoglądając za okno.

Nie mógł się już doczekać. Zobaczy Yuuri'ego, będzie mógł być przy jego boku, wsłuchać się w jego oddech i obserwować drganie powiek.

-Wyglądasz na podekscytowanego…- brunet westchnął znużony, czując, że jego zaczepki nie działają zgodnie z planem.

-Zobaczę Yuuri'ego… Po dwóch miesiącach go wreszcie zobaczę!

-Po miesiącu. Minął dopiero miesiąc.

-CO?! Nie możliwe! Jesteś pewien, że to nie były trzy?

-Czemu dodajesz jeszcze więcej miesięcy?! Uspokój się! Jesteś uzależniony od Yuuri'ego?!

-Nie dodaję! To ty odczuwasz czas inaczej niż ja!- Zawył markotnie ignorując słowa swojego tymczasowego opiekuna.

Phichit zaśmiał się wyraźnie rozbawiony zachowaniem srebrnowłosego. Każdy w rodzinie Futou cenił sobie młodego wakę, jednak nikt do takiego poziomu. Widzieć, że jest ktoś na tym świecie, dla którego Japończyk jest całym światem było dziwnie podbudowujące. Miał nadzieję, że w przyszłości jego przyjaciel będzie miał wsparcie przy swoim boku. Jego wolność wreszcie trwała jedynie do końca studiów.

-A jak Yuuri się obudzi i będzie miał amnezję?! Ja tego nie przeżyję! Przecież to byłoby okropne.. Nie czekaj… A jak będzie ślepy? Albo niemową?! Albo ogłuchnie?!

-…Albo urośnie mu trzecie oko.

-To medycznie możliwe?!

W samochodzie zapadła cisza, która po chwili została przerwana salwami śmiechu. Nawet cyklop śmiał się głośno, zwijając się nieznacznie na swoim siedzeniu. Nadąsany Viktor odwrócił się na tyle ile mógł od reszty, nie rozumiejąc, czemu wszyscy się z niego śmieją, kiedy on był całkowicie poważny.

-Viktor… Proszę cię. Przestań dramatyzować. Yuuri doznał obrażenia jamy brzusznej, nie głowy. Jakim cudem miałby mieć amnezję, albo kłopoty z którymś ze zmysłów? Jesteś naprawdę komiczny. Zresztą lekarze stwierdzili, że poza uszkodzeniem kilku organów jak trzustka, wątroba i jelita i krwotokiem wewnętrznym nie ma oznak zagrożenia życia, czy trwałego uszkodzenia zdrowia. Zapadł w śpiączkę z szoku z tego, co się stało. Kiedy zginął Minami też zapadł w zimowy sen. Znaczy spał z tydzień non stop, więc nie dramatyzuj. Chyba, że chcesz nas zabić przez śmiech.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Nadąsał się jeszcze mocniej ignorując powstający rumieniec. Rozumiał, że zachowuje się nie logicznie, ale myśl, że musiałby na nowo budować relacje z Yuuri'm była przerażająca. Nie sądziłby miał tyle siły, by znieść ten wyobcowany wzrok, który miesiąc temu był pełen ciepła.

.

.

.

Yuuri wyglądał jakby spał. Gdyby niepodłączone urządzenie mierzące prace jego serca nikt by nie powiedział, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Viktor czuł płomyk złości pod skórą. Gdyby, chociaż wyglądał dużo gorzej! Powinien być cały otoczony urządzeniami, z maską na twarzy wspomagającą oddychanie. Może wtedy nie byłby taki piękny.

Było w tym coś naprawdę irytującego, bo przecież nie ważne jak długo by go trząsł, krzyczał, to się nie obudzi. A przecież tym razem nikogo nie stracił, wszyscy żyją, to, czemu jego umysł odmawia spotkania się z rzeczywistością?

Phichit poklepał go po plecach i wycofał się z pokoju dając znać cyklopowi by czuwał przy drzwiach. Viktor odwrócił się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi z cichą wdzięcznością. Nie ważne jak Tajlandczyk go irytował to nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że miał swoje dobre strony.

Podszedł nieśmiało do łóżka chowając za siebie rękę. Nie chciał ją pokazywać, była to absurdalna myśl zważywszy na to, że waka raczej się nie obudzi i nie zobaczy tego. A mimo to czuł się oceniany i dziwnie mały.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął płakać. Łzy same spływały po policzku zatrzymując się na niebieskich kafelkach. Upadł na kolana nie mogąc znieść tych uczuć, które z niego wychodzą. Tego poczucia winny, tego żalu i ulgi.

 _Yuuri żyje._

-Przepraszam Yuuri! Przepraszam! Nie powinienem pozwolić by coś takiego się stało. Może podświadomie chciałem by Georgi mnie zabił? Może czułem, że ma do tego prawo? Przepraszam Yuuri… Nie chciałem żebyś tak skończył, nie zasługuję byś mnie chronił… Jestem wreszcie potworem… Yuuri zabijałem ludzi i nie mam na to takiego wytłumaczenia jak żołnierze, czy policjanci. Ja zabijałem niewinnych ludzi, nawet dzieci… to ja powinien był umrzeć... Nawet nie wiesz ile mi dałeś… Zanim cię poznałem byłem potworem zakochanym w samym sobie… Nie wiedziałem nawet, co to znaczy naprawdę żyć, czy mieć z kimś jakąś więź. To ty mnie nauczyłeś tego wszystkiego… Yuuri… Nie chcę żyć w świecie bez ciebie… Proszę pozwól mi przy sobie trwać… Nie mogę ci dać dzieci ani aprobaty społeczeństwa, ale proszę… pozwól mi nadal być przy tobie. Yuuri…

Łkał ściskając rękę bruneta. Nie wiedział, czy osoby na zewnątrz go słyszą, nawet go to nie obchodziło, powiedzenie na głos swoich uczuć, swoich zbrodni było dziwnie kolące. Nie mógł liczyć na rozgrzeszenie i wybaczenie, ale nie chciał by przeszłość go pożarła. Wiedział też, że jego prośba nigdy nie zostanie spełniona. Nie wierzył w taki cud.

.

.

.

Siedział na patio głaszcząc Makkachin'a, czerwiec się powoli kończył, a on czuł się jakby już było lato. Było gorąco, ludzie chodzili w ubraniach, które więcej odsłaniały niż zasłaniały. W Rosji o tej porze lato by dopiero nieśmiało wyglądało za chmur. Niedługo minie rok odkąd zawitał w te rejony. Rok od czasu, kiedy życie nagle nabrało kolorów.

Nie interesował się swoją dawną organizacją. Wolał już nie mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Nie ważne, co by powiedział, nie zmieni to przeszłości. Mógł jedynie liczyć, że Yakov jednak da sobie spokój z tym rejonem Japonii i skieruje swoje macki gdzieś bardziej na północ. Musi jedynie wysłać list z przeproszeniami za wszystko, co zrobił i czego nie zrobił. Yakov zastąpił mu ojca, był kimś, na kim się wzorował, jednak już nie umiał poświęcić swojego życia dla niego. Teraz miał kogoś innego, komu chciał służyć.

-Wyglądasz na zrelaksowanego. – Minako usiadła obok niego zapalając papierosa.- Wiem, że tego nie lubisz, ale musisz to przeżyć. – Prychnęła pod nosem, widząc grymas niezadowolenia u Rosjanina. –Piękny dzisiaj dzień…

-Yuuri na pewno ubrałby swoją niebieską yukatę i spędził dzień w ogrodzie wpatrując się w niebo.

-O tej porze to by się uczył do egzaminów mój drogi. Ale racja... W takie dni ubierał tą niebieską yukatę z motywem góry Fuji.

-Niebieski to kolor kobiet, prawda?

-Prawda. A różowy przez wiele lat był utożsamiany z mężczyznami.

-Ciekawe skąd ten przewrót ideologiczny…

-No kiedyś zielony był kolorem śmierci w europie, a teraz to kolor nadziei, nie?

Przytaknął zamyślony. Czy na tym świecie można brać coś na poważnie? Coś, co dzisiaj ma jakieś znaczenie, następnego już może go nie mieć. Wszystko zależy od popularności filozofów bądź naukowców, którzy robią przewrót ideologiczny w życiu ludzi.

-Wyglądałbyś zjawiskowo w różu.

-Dziękuję. To wspaniały kolor.

– Może powinniśmy ci znaleźć jakieś różowe kimono?

-Nie sądzę by udało mi się wyglądać tak samo pięknie jak Yuuri w kimonie. Zresztą, czy to nie okazywanie wam arogancji przez noszenie waszych tradycyjnych strojów?

-Ha? Co ty gadasz! Dla Japończyków, nie ma nic fajniejszego niż widok obcokrajowca w naszych strojach! To tylko oznaka jak bardzo lubicie naszą kulturę. Przecież nie próbujecie tworzyć białej Japonii, wy tylko cieszycie się czymś, co pochodzi z naszego kraju. Co w tym takiego złego? Dziwni jesteście. To tak jakby ludzie nie chcieli uczuć się języków obcych, bo to aroganckie. Jak śmiesz mówić po japońska skoro nawet nie jesteś Japończykiem! Ani tym bardziej azjatą!

Zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi przytulając twarz do futra pudla. Dzisiaj naprawdę był piękny dzień i szkoda go było marnować na szukanie problemów tam gdzie ich nie ma.

-Myślisz, że dałoby się znaleźć dla mnie jakieś naprawdę fajne kimono?

-Jesteś w Japonii. To nie jest takie trudne.

Dobiegł ich tupot stóp, a po chwili ujrzeli zdyszanego Leo z telefonem w dłoni. Oddychał przez chwilę próbując się uspokoić, jego oczy iskrzyły radością.

-Yuuri!- Krzyknął roześmiany mając nadzieję, że go zrozumieją bez słów, jednak oni uparcie wpatrywali się w niego w oczekiwaniu na więcej informacji.- Ocknął się! Yuuri się obudził!

.

.

.

Stał w drzwiach czując rosnącą panikę. Może Yuuri nie będzie chciał już go widzieć? Albo naprawdę stracił pamięć? Tyle możliwości, a on nie miał nawet odwagi by przekonać się, jaka jest prawda. Wpatrywał się jedynie jak Phichit, Minako i Leo stoją przy łóżku waki przekrzykując się wzajemnie.

-Viktor, jak długo zamierzasz stać w drzwiach jak skarcony pies?- Yuuri zaśmiał się odsuwając z pola widzenia Phichit'a. Jego wzrok był ciepły, zupełnie jak tamtego dnia. Nic się nie zmieniło.

-Nie wiedziałem, czy mogę podejść… Wszyscy się na ciebie rzucili jak sępy…- Odparł nieśmiało zbliżając się powoli.

Yuuri zamrugał zdumiony, nie rozumiejąc, co się dokładnie stało. Viktor, którego pamiętał w życiu by nie myślał o innych tylko by wbiegł do sali sapiąc o jego lekkomyślności. Zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu czując podskórnie, że coś się stało, gdy był nieprzytomny. Dał znać Minako by wyprowadziła wszystkich z pomieszczenia i zostawili go samego ze swoim pupilkiem.

Phichit przez chwile nadymał się w urazie, ale po lekkim trzepnięciu w ramię dygnął ruszając za resztą. Viktor stąpał z nogi na nogę czując się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie. Nie spodziewał się, że zostaną sami, nie przygotował się mentalnie na to, co powinien powiedzieć.

-Przykro mi z powodu twojego kompana…- Yuuri zaczął niepewnie, wykręcając sobie palce.- Nie sądziłem, że ojciec posunie się tak daleko przez zwykłe draśnięcie.

-Yuuri mogłeś umrzeć. To naturalne, że twoi rodzice spanikowali i postanowili go ukarać. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna mieć wyrzuty sumienia.

-A, co z twoim palcem? Dlaczego go sobie obciąłeś?

Przełknął z trudem ślinę, chowając automatycznie rękę za siebie. Nie spodziewał się, że waka tak szybko zauważy brak tak mało widocznego palca.

-Po prostu określiłem swoją lojalność…- Wybełkotał zarumieniony, nie wiedząc nawet gdzie ma się patrzeć by nie wyglądać jak ostatni idiota.

-Myślisz, że dałoby się go jeszcze przyszyć?

-Nie. Minęło za dużo czasu. Zresztą to tylko mały palec. Nie jest mi potrzebny do szczęścia.

-W Japonii już zawsze będziesz widziany, jako członek jakuzy. Naprawdę to ci nie przeszkadza? Teraz już nie ma odwrotu…

-To była moja decyzja Yuuri. Nie żałuję jej. – Zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie patrząc się hardo na wake, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.- Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś jednak się obudzić śpiąca królewno.

-Zawsze lubiłem spać. –Zaśmiał się cicho, chwytając go za dłoń.- Cieszę się, że żyjesz. Jak zobaczyłem rodziców i mi o wszystkim opowiedzieli bałem się, że w chwili gniewu postanowili i ciebie zabić.

-Jak widzisz postanowili jedynie ubić mój palec. – Próbował brzmieć swobodnie, nie dać po sobie znać jak bardzo ma ochotę płakać. Wreszcie wrócił do boku waki.

-Viktor…

-Hm?- Usiadł nieśmiało na łóżku gładząc delikatnie jego dłoń w swojej.

-Pocałuj mnie.

Spojrzał się na niego zdumiony, nie wiedząc czy mu się to przesłyszało, czy jednak to się dzieje naprawdę. Yuuri przybrał błagalną minę oczekując od niego jakieś reakcji. Tylko jak miał wytłumaczyć, że jego serce przestało pracować z szoku i ekscytacji? Przecież to powinno być nielegalne…

Złapał go za policzki, rozkoszując się jego miękką skórą pod swoimi dłońmi. Tak dawno tego nie czuł, że nie umiał powstrzymać dreszczy. Przyciągnął bruneta do siebie złączając ich usta w nieśmiałym pocałunku.

Gdy się rozdzielili oparł głowę o ramię Japończyka uśmiechając się jak wariat.

-Jak dobrze, że nie masz amnezji.

-Viktor… To była rana brzucha, nie głowy… Zresztą jak mógłbym zapomnieć o tobie? Nawet nie wiesz ile mi dałeś.

-To mi powiedz… Daj mi nadzieję, że…

-Yuuri musimy już wracać.- Phichit otworzył drzwi uśmiechając się diabolicznie. –Twój ojciec zwołał naradę, więc wpadniemy jutro. Bądź grzeczny.

-Viktor nie może zostać?

-Niestety nie. Twój ojciec przypisał ci już nowego ochroniarza, więc muszę go zabrać ze sobą.

Dramat Tajlandczyka wiał taką sztucznością, że nawet Leo kiwał głową nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to czego jest świadkiem. Viktor cmoknął Yuuri'ego w czoło i udał się za resztą próbując nie okazywać niezadowolenia.

-Dziwna pora na zebrania…- Mruknął pod nosem wsiadając do samochodu za Minako.

-Nie ma żadnego zebrania. Po prostu chcieliśmy wracać do domu.

-HA?! Wracam do Yuuri'ego!

Minako złapała go ramiona przytrzymując go na miejscu. Samochód ruszył powoli z parkingu nie dając już szansy nikomu na zmianę zdania.

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolimy żebyś flirtował z waką jak ci się podoba? – Phichit zaśmiał się dumny ze swoich poczynań.

-Jesteś potworem. – Mruknął poirytowany, odwracając się od niego.

-Nie większym od ciebie mon ami.

.

.

.

Nie wrócili już do tamtej rozmowy. Mimo że nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, to postanowił nie naciskać bruneta. Jeśli waka będzie chciał mu to powiedzieć znajdzie sposób. Zresztą wciąż byli pod obserwacją. Yuuri wydawał się nie zauważać zwiększonej ilości ochraniarzy, a on nie miał odwagi by zażądać by dali im spokój na kilka minut. Nikt mu nie ufał na tyle by zostawić go znowu samego z ukochanym waką.

-To, na czym tak naprawdę polega twoja rehabilitacja? – Podniósł wzrok znad ulotki, mając już dość zapachu szpitala. –Myślałem, że to tylko draśnięcie.

-Zazdrosny?- Prychnął rozbawiony, bawiąc się jego włosami.

Zamruczał zamykając oczy, poddając się tej drobnej pieszczocie.

-To tylko masaże i zabiegi laserowe. Jak wyjdę ze szpitala to nie będziesz mógł znaleźć blizny. Nowoczesna medycyna jest niesamowita.

-Może i jest niesamowita, choć nadal nie mogą sprawić by mężczyźni zaszli w ciążę.

Zaśmiał się wtulając się w Viktora. Dopiero teraz Rosjanin zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo tęsknił za nim, za ich rozmowami i uczuciem należenia do kogoś. Nawet obecność Yasu przy drzwiach nie psuła mu nastroju, ogarnął go dziwny spokój, który czuł tylko przy brunecie. Może tak czuje się człowiek wolny od poczucia winny?

.

.

.

-Gdyby nie Viktor Yuuri pewnie nadal by przeżywał śmierć Minami'ego. Bałam się, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym go znajdę totalnie zniszczonego presją i poczuciem winny. Yuuri po objęciu stanowiska odciął wszystkich luźno związanych z naszą rodziną. Dałby im wolność i czyste konto by tylko nie musieć przeżywać znowu tego samego. – Mari popalała swój papieros spoglądając na swoich rodziców, którzy popijali herbatę.

-Uważasz, że powinniśmy mu dać drugą szansę? – Hiroko odłożyła czarkę zaniepokojona.- On nie jest jednym z nas.

-Ale dzięki niemu Yuuri odżył i zaczął okazywać inne emocje niż melancholię. –Mari odparła poirytowana. – Rozumiem waszą niechęć, ale bez Viktora Yuuri znowu będzie szwędał się po ogrodzie spoglądając na ptaki z tą swoją melancholią na twarzy, nie mówiąc już o wodzeniu wzrokiem za Yuuko!

-No i zdołaliśmy zobaczyć taniec Yuuri'ego, a przestał go wykonywać jeszcze przed poznaniem Minami'ego. To był piękny wieczór.- Toshiya dopowiedział spokojnie wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w herbacie.

-Sama nie wiem… Co jeśli Yu-chan znowu będzie w niebezpieczeństwie?

-Mamo jesteśmy jakuzą… To jest wpisane w zawód.

.

.

.

-Cieszysz się na powrót do domu Yuuri?- Phichit zrobił im zdjęcie szczerząc się szczęśliwy.

-Pewnie, że się cieszę. Szpitale nie są najmilszym miejscem na ziemi. Nie wiem tylko, co będzie z moimi studiami. Straciłem cały semestr zajęć…

-Rozmawialiśmy z dziekanem i przesłał nam materiały, które były przerabiane. Będziesz mógł zdać egzaminy we wrześniu i spokojnie kontynuować naukę.

-Mam nauczyć się zagadnień z 4 miesięcy w półtora? Nie mogę po prostu zacząć od nowa ostatniego roku?- Odparł pobladły, czując się słaby na samą myśl o czasie, jaki przyjdzie mu spędzić nad książkami. –Nici z wakacji…

-Yuuri… Miałeś 3 miesiące wakacji, teraz przyszedł czas by wziąć się do roboty!

-I tak nie mam za bardzo wyboru. – Odpowiedział zrezygnowany przymykając oczy.- Przynajmniej będę w domu i będę mógł nosić normalne ubrania.

-Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałby yukaty czy kimona, jako normalnych ubrań.

-Nikt też nie pytał cię o zdanie.

-i tak mnie kochasz.

-I tylko, dlatego nadal żyjesz.

-To było wredne Yuuri! – Krzyknął z udramatyzowanym urażeniem, pisząc na komórce.- Poskarżę się Mari.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciela. Cieszył się na powrót do domu, gdzie będzie mógł swobodnie rozmawiać z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Był też ciekaw niespodzianki przygotowanej przez Viktora.

.

.

.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju po długich godzinach biesiady, w której każdy upewniał się, że z nim wszystko w porządku. O ile na początku czuł się wzruszony i pełen wdzięczności o troskę, tak po dwóch godzinach miał już dość.

Najbardziej miał dość widoku strapionej Hiroko. Za każdym razem zapewniała go, że nic jej nie dolega, ale on widział. Ona ciągle nie umiała się pogodzić z tym, co się stało, chciała go ochronić przed całym złem, ale nie umiała tego zrobić. Yuuri to rozumiał i nie miał do nikogo pretensji. Tak się złożyło, że jego przodkowie zostali członkami jakuzy, a jego ojciec tylko przez brak dzieci starego waki został głową rodziny. Przypadek gonił przypadek. Z czasem człowiek godzi się z tym, co mu przynosi życie. Mógł zawsze skończyć dużo gorzej, bycie w przestępczej organizacji nie jest końcem świata.

Zdziwiła go jedynie nieobecność Viktora. Był pewien, że srebrnowłosy rzuci się na niego w momencie otworzenia bram, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Próbował odpędzić od siebie myśl, że jednak jego rodzice zmienili zdanie i postanowili pozbyć się winowajcy.

-Yuuri…- Nieśmiały głos odezwał się z głębi pomieszczenia wyrywając go z dalszego rozmyślania.

Podniósł wzrok na sylwetkę przed sobą. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku podziwiając Rosjanina w swoim tradycyjnym stroju. Wyglądał oszałamiająco. Czarne spodnie hakama, ciemno różowe Hada-juban i na to narzucone jasno różowe haori ze złotym motywem kwiatów układających się w drogę mleczną.

Yuuri zapomniał jak oddychać, gdy Viktor wolnym krokiem się do niego zbliżał. Waka nie był fanem męskich kimon wydawały mu się kompletnie nudne, bez wyrazu. Wolał damskie wersje pełne rozmaitych wzorów i kolorów. Teraz zaś widząc swojego pupila w jednym z tych nudnych strojów uznał, że musiał się pomylić, bo nie mógł oderwać wzroku.

Słowo piękny nie było wystarczające.

Ocknął się ze swojego zauroczenia w momencie, gdy jego usta zostały muśnięte przez inne. Ręce same odnalazły drogę do srebrnych kosmyków zbliżając właściciela jeszcze bardziej do niego. Nie wiedział skąd ten głód, skoro jeszcze nie dawno jadł i pił z rodziną. Czuł jedynie, że jego policzki płonęły, a umysł pokrywa przyjemna mgła.

Otworzył szerzej usta pogłębiając tym samym pocałunek. I mimo że to nie był jego pierwszy raz, gdy jego język masował drugi, to był to pierwszy raz, kiedy ten intymny gest przyniósł mu tyle przyjemności.

Viktor przerwał pocałunek odchylając się od niego nieznacznie. Czuł na swojej twarzy cieknącą ślinę bliźniaczą ścieżkę, która zdobiła twarz waki.

-Podoba ci się niespodzianka?

Zamruczał z aprobatą próbując opanować swój oddech. Nie umiał się jednak powstrzymać by samemu nie zainicjować pocałunku. Viktor objął go ukontentowany z rozwoju wydarzeń. Wreszcie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji na swój strój.

.

.

.

Wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc kładąc się na drewnianej podłodze. Czuł pulsujący ból głowy od nadmiaru wchłanianej wiedzy. Nie wiedział jak uda mu się to wszystko ogarnąć, nawet, jeśli nie był głupi to geniuszem też nie był. Miał dość, a minął dopiero tydzień. Miał przerwy na posiłki i sen, ale przy takiej pogodzie trudno mu było się skupić, szczególnie jak słyszał szczekanie psów, które bawiły się z członkami zgrupowania. Chciał iść do ogrodu i zrelaksować się umęczone nauką ciało, ale nie mógł. Jeśli raz sobie pozwoli na relaks trudno mu będzie wrócić do kucia. Znał siebie za dobrze, by nie wiedzieć, co się stanie. Tak samo jest z jego wagą. Jeśli pozwoli sobie na zjedzenie więcej niż zwykle, bądź zastąpienie normalnego posiłku bombą kaloryczną, to widoczny brzuszek miał murowany. Nie był zadowolony ze swojej tendencji do nadwagi i zazdrościł ludziom, którzy mogli jeść, co im się podoba i nie przybierali na wadze nawet o gram.

Nadąsany zwrócił wzrok na patio, na którym siedział Viktor puszczający bańki mydlane. Wydawało mu się to absurdalne by dorosły mężczyzna zajmował się czymś tak dziecinnym, ale miało to swój urok. Aczkolwiek to, że Rosjanin trzymał się na dystans od niego by mu nie przeszkadzać w nauce było frustrujące. Mógł, chociaż usiąść przy nim, może przytulić… ostatecznie pocałować. Wszystko w celach zachęty do dalszej walki z koszmarnym materiałem. Nie dla jego własnej przyjemności.

Policzki pokryły się szkarłatem podkreślając jego bladą cerę.

Ostatni raz tak się czuł, gdy spotkał Yuuko… Pamiętał tą gorycz i to pragnienie bycia czymś więcej niż znajomymi z lodowiska. Pamiętał też, co zrobił by pomóc swojej pierwszej miłości.

Zagryzł wargę wracając do nauki.

Im szybciej skróci pragnienia swojego serca tym lepiej dla niego i dla Viktora. Nie istotne czy była między nimi miłość, czy coś zupełnie innego. Nic poza przyjaźnią nie miało przyszłości.

Tamtego wieczoru złożył obietnicę swojemu ojcu. Porzucił własne szczęście dla dobra kogoś innego.

Nigdy wcześniej tak tego nie żałował jak teraz, kiedy przyszło mu poznać kogoś, kto odwzajemnia jego uczucia.

.

.

.

Przyłożył dłoń do miejsca, w którym jeszcze niedawno była blizna. Dzięki zabiegom laserowym nie było nic widać, jakby nic takiego się nie zdarzyło. Nie czuł nawet bólu. Może, dlatego też często się budził z nadzieją, że to wszystko było tylko komicznym żartem i wcale nie opuścił jednego semestru nauki. Niestety rzeczywistość nie była dla niego łaskawa. Stos książek nadal leżał na jego stoliku i wokół niego. Samo patrzenie na to skupisko wiedzy budziło niechęć nie do opisania.

-Yuuri? Obudziłeś się już?- Viktor wszedł do pokoju z tacą, na której znajdowało się jego standardowe jedzenie.

-Tak. Która godzina?- Wymamrotał pod nosem, ocierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

-Prawie dwunasta. – Postawił tacę przed nim kierując się następnie do garderoby.- Na jaki kolor się dzisiaj czujesz?

-Żałobny.- Odparł zrezygnowany sięgając po łyżkę.

-Yuuri…- Viktor zajęczał ze środka nie mając lepszej odpowiedzi dla swojego waki.

-Z czym dzisiaj jest owsianka?- Zignorował niemą prośbę o bycie poważnym. Lubił się drażnić z Viktorem, szczególnie, że miał na to tak mało czasu.

-Z żurawiną i orzechami. Powinna ci smakować.

-Wolałbym normalne śniadanie jak reszta domowników…

-Po studiach będziesz mógł jeść, co tylko będziesz chciał, ale teraz masz menu odpowiednie do twojego trybu życia śpiąca królewno.

Nadąsał się jedząc powoli swój posiłek. Wbrew pozorom lubił jeść owsiankę, ale monotonia go trochę dobijała. Nie mówiąc już o sygnałach, które odbierał od własnego zdradzieckiego umysłu, który co rusz przesyłał mu ochotę na kompletnie niezdrowe jedzenie z katsudon'em na czele. Viktor zaś wyszedł z garderoby trzymając w rękach fioletową yukatę z motywem żurawia. Uśmiechnął się w cichej aprobacie wyboru próbując skupić się na przełykaniu.

-Wiem, że ogrom nauki cię przytłacza, ale dasz radę. Jesteś pojętnym uczniem, nie mówiąc już o ambicji, którą ciągle próbujesz w sobie tłamsić. Powinieneś pozwolić sobie na bycie sobą tak jak to robisz na tafli lodu. Szczery sam ze sobą. – Usiadł obok niego, gładząc delikatnie policzek bruneta.

-Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ty siedzisz i się uczysz tego wszystkiego.

-Yuuri… To, co teraz wydaje się koszmarem, kiedyś stanie się owocem twojej ciężkiej pracy. Musisz tylko to wytrwać.

-Nie cierpię cię. – Fuknął zirytowany wstając z futonu. – Ubierz mnie. Muszę wziąć się za ten koszmar.

-Jak sobie życzysz Yuuri. – Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie gramoląc się z ziemi.

.

.

.

-Może jedźmy na plażę? Jest taka ładna pogoda, że aż szkoda siedzieć w domu.. Zresztą przyda ci się dzień odpoczynku! Ciągle tylko siedzisz w tych książkach, to nie może być zdrowe dla twojej głowy.- Viktor rozsunął drzwi na ogród wpuszczając do środka skwar.

Yuuri stęknął pod wpływem wzrostu temperatury nie mając ochoty jechać gdziekolwiek chyba, że na lodowisko. Viktor jednak miał inny zamiar i szybko zaczął przygotowania do podróży ignorując kompletnie marudzenie bruneta i wszelkie argumenty przeciw temu pomysłowi.

-Zobaczysz, poczujesz się dużo lepiej mogąc zanurzyć się w wodzie. –Podniósł go na równe nogi zsuwając z niego bokserki.

Zarumieniony odwrócił głowę w bok by nie musieć patrzeć na to wszystko. Teoretycznie był przyzwyczajony do tej porannej rutyny, jednak jego przemęczony umysł zaczął podsyłać mu obrazy, które definitywnie nie należały do odpowiednich.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy na jego biodrach znalazły się kąpielówki. Spojrzał się na swojego pupila, który z wyraźnym strapieniem próbował wybrać odpowiednią yukatę. Zachichotał pod nosem nie mogąc uwierzyć, że chciał go ubrać w tradycyjny strój na wyjście na plażę. Każdy inny członek służby wybrałby coś normalnego, bardziej odpowiedniego dla młodego Japończyka.

-Tak bardzo mnie lubisz w yukatach?- Spytał się zaintrygowany podchodząc bliżej.

-Wyglądasz w nich najpiękniej. Tylko one oddają twoją urodę. – Odparł poważnie przebierając w coraz większej ilości materiałów.

-Jak mamy jechać na plażę, to chyba lepiej by było gdybym ubrał coś zwyczajnego?

Viktor podniósł na niego zdumiony wzrok, mrugając kilkakrotnie jakby przetrawiał to, co właśnie usłyszał, po czym pisnął z przerażeniem chwytając go za ramiona.

-Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?! Przecież ty kochasz ubierać się w yukaty, nie mówiąc już, że na takie wyjście są odpowiednie! Nie będziesz musiał się męczyć ze zdejmowaniem, czy ubieraniem!

-To prawda… Ale szkoda mi by było je zniszczyć na piasku. Ubiorę dzisiaj coś zwykłego. Mogę nawet jechać w kąpielówkach, potrzebuję jedynie jakieś koszulki i czapki na głowę.

Nadąsany Rosjanin odłożył yukaty na swoje miejsce, dając wyraźnie znać, że wcale nie zgadza się z teorią swojego panicza. Jednak jak przystało na posłusznego pupilka nie protestował. Dał mu jedynie zwykły biały t-shirt, koszulę w kratę w odcieniach niebieskiego, czapkę z daszkiem i okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Yuuri szybko ubrał się w podane elementy i ruszył przodem tak naprawdę nie mogąc się doczekać swojego dnia wolnego od ustaw i cyfr. Leo stał już przy samochodzie machając do nich z ekscytacją. Nie codziennie była okazja by zawitać na pobliską plażę.

-Phichit z nami nie jedzie?- Waka odwrócił się zaciekawiony do Leo.

-Jest z Mari-sama na wyjeździe, na pewno będzie żałował, że nie było go dzisiaj w domu. – Leo uśmiechnął się zadziornie robiąc im zdjęcie swoim telefonem.- Dam mu powód do jęczenia przez całą podróż.

-Jesteś okropny!

-Nie bardziej od niego.- Zaśmiał się rozbawiony chowając siatki z żywnością i ręcznikami do bagażnika.

-Nikt w tym nie pokona Phichit'a.- Viktor przytaknął siadając za Yuuri'm do samochodu.

.

.

.

Nie spodziewał się takich tłumów, ale z drugiej strony pogoda naprawdę była zachęcająca na wyjście z domu. Trudno mu było ocenić gdzie się kończył ocean ludzi, a zaczynał ten prawdziwy. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Leo jest przy Yuuri'm i pilnuje by nic mu się nie stało.

Nie został z tyłu by pilnować rzeczy. To nie Rosja, tutaj nikomu by nie przyszło do głowy zabrać czyjąś własność. Nie przepadał za dzieleniem swojej przestrzeni życiowej z innymi ludźmi, szczególnie z masą ludzką, w której trudno rozróżnić poszczególne byty. Wyciągnął z siatki książkę do nauki japońskiego nie chcąc marnować czasu na opalanie, gdy może w tym czasie szlifować niespodziankę dla Yuuri'ego. Na szczęście nauka języków obcych szła mu lepiej niż u większości ludzi, którzy po pewnym czasie stwierdzają, że ich ojczysty jest najlepszy i to inni powinni się uczyć ich języka. Arogancja, a może hipokryzja? W każdym razie Viktor nigdy nie przepadał za ludźmi, którzy poddawali się na samym początku drogi, bo nie widzieli znaczących sukcesów.

Próbował także uspokoić swoje żądze. Minęły trzy tygodnie od wieczoru, w którym całował się z waką. Całe trzy tygodnie bez możliwości kontaktu intymnego z brunetem. Celibat jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak bolesny.

Miłość definitywnie należała do największych katuszy życia. A jednocześnie mimo tej ciągłej tortury potrafi wprawić człowieka w euforie najmniejszym gestem od osoby, którą się ubóstwia.

 _Gdyby tylko jego miłość miała przyszłość._

.

.

.

-Są na plaży beze mnie! JAK ONI MOGLI?!- Phichit ścisnął mocniej telefon nadymając się z frustracji. Akurat, kiedy go nie było w Karetsu.

-To dobry dzień na wyjście. A Yuuri potrzebuje odpoczynku od nauki.- Mari uśmiechnęła się z pobłażliwością paląc swojego papierosa. – Leo też umie posługiwać się aparatem.

-Mari-sama nie rozumiesz! To... To zdrada! Yuuri zdradził własnego brata! MNIE! Jak ja teraz zamieszczę fotki z plaży jak mnie tam nie ma?!

-Tylko o to ci chodzi, prawda? Nie chcesz by Leo miał lepsze fotki od ciebie.

-A, o co innego?! Jak chcesz zaistnieć w świecie sław instagramu musisz walczyć o każdy ochłap mięsa, jaki ci dają. Taka okazja! To na pewno sprawka Viktora! To on mi to zrobił!

Mari zaśmiała się pod nosem sięgając po gazetę. Miała inne sprawy na głowie, niż dramat życiowy Phichit'a. Nie rozumiała tej całej pasji do obnażania się w Internecie, ale próbowała być tolerancyjna. Czasem jedynie miała wrażenie, że tego wszystkiego jest za dużo, jakby ludzie już nie umieli normalnie funkcjonować bez mediów. Cieszyła się, że jej młodszy brat nie dał się wciągnąć w tą całą grę. Yuuri lubił być normalny. Nie robił wszędzie zdjęć, nie pisał, co godzinę postów o tym, co robi i co myśli. Zachowywał swoje życie dla siebie i może, dlatego cieszył się z niego dużo bardziej niż ludzie, którzy prześcigają się w przyciąganiu uwagi innych.

-Skup się na robocie, a nie na wakacjach Yuuri'ego.- Trzepnęła go gazetą po głowie mając już dość stękania przy uchu.

-Tak jest.

.

.

.

Plaża była definitywnie znakomitym pomysłem. Yuuri odzyskał wigor a przede wszystkim kolor. Nie był już tak blady jak po wyjściu ze szpitala. Nastrój też mu się poprawił, mniej narzekał na konieczność nauki i nawet jedzenie nie budziło w nim odrazy.

Viktor obserwował go z patio głaszcząc Makkachin'a z nieschodzącym z ust uśmiechem. Cieszył mogąc go widzieć go w tak dobrym humorze, co prawda nadal miał pewne pragnienia, które nie dawały mu spać, ale trzymał się na wodzy. Do końca wakacji i egzaminów nie zostało wcale tak dużo czasu. I tylko ta myśl powstrzymywała go przed rzucaniem się na wakę.

-Zachowujesz się jak stalker w tej swojej ciszy. Niby nic złego nie robisz, a jednak nie spuszczasz Yuuri'ego z oczu.- Minako podeszła do niego z butelką wina. – Wypad na plaże dobrze mu zrobił. Jednakże Phichit zrobi wam tu piekło za to.

-Podejrzewam. Leo już mi wszystko powiedział, gdy wracaliśmy. To dziwne, że tego nie żałuję? Yuuri tego potrzebował.

-Nikt nie ma o to pretensji. Yuuri tak ma, że jak się na czymś skupi to reszta świata dla niego nie istnieje. Zanim się pojawiłeś służba by nigdy nie pomyślałaby postawić przed nim jedzenie i zmusić do posiłku. Bywały dni, w których poza śniadaniem nic nie miał w ustach. Marniał w oczach przyprawiając rodziców o palpitacje serca. Dobrze, że jest teraz ktoś, kto czuwa nad nim.

-Staram się jak mogę. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czując przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się od serca w dalsze rejony ciała.

Opieka nad Yuuri'm była zupełnie inna niż opieka nad Yuri'm, Otabek'iem czy Guang'iem. Tutaj nie musiał nikogo szkolić do zabijania, do manipulowania ludźmi na swoją korzyść. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy opieka nie kojarzyła mu się z utrapieniem, z przeszkodą w dodarciu do celu.

-Szkoda jedynie, że tak późno się spotkaliście. Może gdyby wam przyszło poznać się wcześniej, wasze życia wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej. – Nalała mu kieliszek, popijając powoli swój trunek.

-Całkiem możliwe.

-Może byłbyś pierwszą miłością Yuuri'ego? Kiedyś sądziłam, że jego miłość do Yuuko dawała nadzieję. Yuuri rozkwit, ale później szybko zmizerniał, gdy jego uczucia nie były odwzajemnione. Jest za miły dla własnego dobra.

Nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się jedynie w lot ptaków nad ich głowami, zastanawiając się skąd ta gorycz w sercu. Wiedział o byłych związkach Yuuri'ego nie trudno było stwierdzić, że kiedyś był już zakochany, a jednak świadomość, że w jego otoczeniu nadal znajduje się ta osoba godziła w jego serce. Nie był wstanie powiedzieć, czy uda mu się zastąpić aktualną kobietę.

-Myślisz, że on nadal ją kocha?- Wyszeptał z trudem, czując jak gardło mu się zaciska.

-Nie. Już od dawna jej nie kocha. Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałeś w białej yukacie?

-Nigdy…

-Zakładał ją zawsze do swoich ogrodowych medytacji odkąd został odtrącony. Ale od 4 lat jej nie założył. Nie masz, co się martwić, teraz Yuuko jest dla niego jedynie przyjaciółką o wspólnej pasji do łyżwiarstwa.

.

.

.

Yuuri nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, wręcz odwrotnie emanował złością.

Jego włosy były ulizane do tyłu podkreślając rysy twarzy, czarna yukata z tygrysem tylko jeszcze bardziej dodawała mu uroku. Wszyscy wodzili za nim wzrokiem wzdychając cicho. Viktor szedł obok n ubrany w swój dopasowany czarny garnitur, czując się nie na miejscu. Pierwszy raz brał udział w spotkaniu biznesowym jakuzy i nie wiedział jak ma się z tym czuć. Toshiya szedł na przedzie z małżonką i ochroniarzami.

Wszyscy zdawali się ignorować samopoczucie młodego waki, który zaciskał zęby by nie wybuchnąć. Miał inne rzeczy do robienia, niż picie ze wspólnikiem. Za dwa dni miał egzaminy i nie miał czasu na takie przedstawienia.

-Yuuri uspokój się.- Viktor nachylił się ku niemu szepcząc mu do ucha tak by nikt ich nie słyszał.- Zepsujesz całe spotkanie.

-To nie moje spotkanie, ale mojego ojca.- Fuknął wściekle, spoglądając na niego kątem oka.

-To jest twoja przyszłość Yuuri. Musisz zacząć brać udział w takich spotkaniach żeby nauczyć się jak to robić. Z tego nie da się robić suchych wykładów.

-Miałem mieć wolność do końca studiów!- Podniósł głos nie umiejąc powstrzymać emocji.

Viktor zasłonił mu usta dłonią, kłaniając się mijanym osobom w przeproszeniu za zachowanie młodego panicza. Rozumiał, że Yuuri jest podenerwowany całą sytuacją, ale nie mógł pozwolić by całe wyjście skończyło się skandalem.

-Yuuri jak się nie uspokoisz, to jutro pakuję walizkę zabieram Makkachin'a i odchodzę w miejsce gdzie na pewno mnie nie znajdziesz.

-Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Sam mi odmówiłeś, kiedy ci proponowałem wolność. –Odparł cicho z nutą niepewności w głosie.

-Chcesz się przekonać, czy stać mnie na to?

Yuuri nic nie odpowiedział, analizował wszystkie możliwości w głowie, by ostatecznie stwierdzić, że nie powinien ryzykować utracenia Viktora przez swoje rozdrażnienie. Jego rodzice też nie są winni stresowi, jaki go ogarnął uniemożliwiając mu nawet spokojny sen.

-Robię to tylko dla ciebie.- Burknął zawstydzony przyspieszając kroku.

Viktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem pozwalając sobie na zwolnienie kroku. On nie miał dostępu do gabinetu, w którym będą prowadzone rozmowy, tak jak reszta ochroniarzy i służby będzie siedział w pokoju obok częstując się przygotowanym posiłkiem.

Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Yuuri naprawdę powstrzyma swoje emocje przed wybuchem i zniszczeniem całego spotkania.

.

.

.

-Gratulacje Yuuri! –Objął mocno bruneta podnosząc go nieznacznie.

Yuuri zarumienił się natychmiastowo chowając twarz przed światem. Sam był zaskoczony tak pozytywnymi wynikami z egzaminów, ale odczuwał sporą ulgę ze świadomości, że mu się udało. Ciężkie tygodnie dały wspaniały wynik. Mógł wreszcie odpocząć od nauki i wyluzować. A przede wszystkim nie musiał już trzymać się na dystans od Viktora.

-Jaką masz dla mnie nagrodę?- Powiedział żartobliwie odsuwając się od Rosjanina.

-Pójdziemy na łyżwy?

-Buuu, zero oryginalności.- Odparł zawiedziony, jednak uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.

-Yuuri! Daj mi pomyśleć, na pewno wymyślę coś nie z tej ziemi!

-Wolałbym coś ziemskiego, jeśli można.

-To była przenośna!

-Wiem.- Zachichotał zakrywając usta, próbując pohamować się przed głośniejszym śmiechem.

Viktor zmrużył oczy w podejrzliwości, że jego waka robi z niego idiotę. Nie chciał jednak nic mówić ze strachu, że dostanie pozytywną odpowiedź. Nigdy nie skończył studiów, bo niebyły mu one potrzebne do życia, jednak teraz czuł się poniekąd mało wartościowy. Nie mógł wspomóc bruneta w normalnym życiu. Znał tylko realia mafii, a to życie kompletnie nie obchodziło Japończyka.

-Jesteś okropny. Miałem już dać ci całusa za ten cały trud, ale chyba tego jednak nie chcesz.

-Aaawww… Nie bądź taki, przecież wiesz, że cię kocham.- Objął go, ocierając nos o jego szyję.

Viktor spłonął rumieńcem. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Yuuri otwarcie mu powiedział, że go kocha. Jego serce nie było na to gotowe, nawet jego umysł nie potrafił ogarnąć tego, co właśnie usłyszał. Łudził się, że waka czuje do niego coś na kształt miłości, wreszcie znał go na tyle dobrze, że rozumiał, że nigdy by nie pocałował kogoś, do kogo nic nie czuje. Jednak, co innego sobie wyobrażać, a co innego usłyszeć to na żywo. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej i ucieknie na Mount Everest krzyczeć z radości.

Nigdy nie był zakochany tak na poważnie, więc nie znał tych uczuć. Przerażało to go, ale z drugiej strony miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się przy kimś tak szczęśliwie, tak pogodzony sam ze sobą. Jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło mierzyć decyzji poprzez pryzmat radości, jakie one dadzą drugiej osobie.

-Viktor?- Yuuri podniósł głowę wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem, gdy ten nic nie odpowiadał przez dłuższy czas.

-Ach! Przepraszam… Zaskoczyłeś mnie. To powinno być karalne!- Wtulił się w niego mając nadzieję, że jego rumieniec nie jest aż tak widoczny, jak go odczuwa.

.

.

.

Westchnął zrezygnowany podając brunetowi kolejne opakowanie chusteczek. Nie spodziewał się, że informacja o powrocie Leo do Stanów tak go zasmuci. To było oczywiste, że kiedyś musiało to nastąpić, szczególnie, że to było tylko podszkolenie, a nie oddanie na wieczny użytek. Tylko, że waka przywykł do obecności młodego kierowcy i nie był przychylny uczestniczeniu w pożegnalnym bankiecie.

-Yuuri nawet, jeśli się nie pojawisz, to nie zatrzyma Leo w Japonii. Stany są jego domem, tam ma rodzinę. Przecież wiedziałeś, że jego pobyt jest tymczasowy…- Próbował brzmieć spokojnie, nawet współczująco, ale po zwiększonych szlochach zrozumiał, że jego argumentacja nie była właściwa.- Yuuri… Leo będzie zawiedziony, jeśli go nie pożegnasz… Byłeś jego szefem, kimś, komu służył z czystą radością. Jesteś jego przyjacielem i powinieneś go pożegnać i życzyć sukcesów w życiu.

-Nie chcę.

-Yuuri zachowujesz się jak dziecko…

-Jeśli to spowoduje, że Leo zostanie z nami, to mam to gdzieś!

-Nie zostanie… - Westchnął po raz kolejny decydując się na ostateczny krok dotarcie do waki. Przytulił go do siebie.

-Viktor!- Krzyknął zaskoczony, próbując się uwolnić z uścisku.- Zostaw mnie. Aktualnie jestem zajęty płaczem! Daj mi się smucić w samotności!

-Nie ma mowy. Leo na ciebie czeka. Jutro sobie zbudujesz norę depresji, Dzisiaj wyjdziesz z pokoju i pożegnasz swojego przyjaciela.

-Norę depresji?- Odparł zbity z tropu uspokajając się nieznacznie.

-Możesz nawet zbudować sobie pokój depresji, ale jeśli nie wyjdziesz tam, będziesz tego żałować do końca życia. Naprawdę chcesz się pożegnać w ten sposób?

-Nie… Oczywiście, że nie chcę…- Mruknął zasmucony, uspokajając się.

Wstał na równe nogi poprawiając swoją yukatę. Viktor stanął przed nim smarując jego twarz jakimś kremem, który najpewniej miał zminimalizować ślady po płaczu. Nadąsany ruszył przodem zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien zrobić dla swojego przyjaciela w ramach pożegnania. Wreszcie Leo został z nim dużo dłużej niż zakładały początkowe umowy. Trzy lata zamieniły się w pięć, a które następnie przerodziły się w siedem. Nie mogli już więcej przedłużać kontraktu. Leo nie miałby nic przeciwko, jako że czuł się tutaj jak w domu, ale Viktor miał rację. To Stany były jego prawdziwym domem, tam miał przyjaciół i rodzinę, a trwając u boku Yuuri'ego oddalał się od nich.

Wszedł nieśmiało do sali bankietowej obserwując uważnie całą rodzinę, która już zdążyła sobie sporo popić. Leo siedział przy jego ojcu, jako gość honorowy, wyglądał na rozradowanego uwagą, jaką mu wszyscy dzisiaj poświęcają. Phichit siedział przy Mari robiąc, co chwila fotki swoim telefonem.

-YUURI! Bałem się, że jednak się nie zdecydujesz tutaj przyjść…- Leo podbiegł do niego, obejmując życzliwie. – Tak się cieszę!

-Leo… nie możesz zostać choćby do końca mojej edukacji?- Załkał cicho, wtulając się w szatyna mając nadzieję, że nikt nie widzi jego żałosnej postawy.

-Wiesz, że gdybym mógł, to bym to zrobił. Jednak mój ojciec życzy sobie mnie mieć przy sobie. Miałem sporo zabawy przy tobie. Naprawdę. Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Jesteś dla mnie jak starszy brat. Jeśli kiedyś zawitasz do Stanów, to daj znać.

-LEO!

.

.

.

Szedł z Makkachin'em u boku rozglądając się po okolicy. Mimo kalendarzowej jesienni pogoda nadal była ciepła i zachęcała do wyjścia z domu. Mijani przechodnie przyglądali mu się z zaciekawieniem plotkując między sobą o jego pochodzenie i urodzie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem rozumiejąc na czym polega wyższość znania języka kraju, w którym się przebywa. Rozumiał, co ludzie mówili o nim, gdy sądzili, że jest kolejnym dzikim turystom, który nie zna języka, ani ich zwyczajów. Był ciekawy jak Yuuri zareaguje na jego nową umiejętność. Wreszcie będą mogli rozmawiać w jego języku i nie będzie musiał tak długo rozmyślać nad odpowiedzią po angielsku. Nawet biegła znajomość języka nie gwarantowała lepszej rozmowy, kiedy umysł zna pewne zwroty i wyrażenia w ojczystym języku i trudno to przenieść na inny.

Jednak powodem jego wyjścia nie był jedynie spacer z psem, ani tym bardziej wsłuchiwanie się w rozmowy obcych ludzi, ale fakt, że Yuuri ma pracę grupową i wywalił go z mieszkania nie chcąc by znowu robił głośne komentarze na temat jego znajomych. Viktor nadal nie rozumiał, co w tym złego, że doradzi za darmo jak człowiek powinien się ubrać?

-Przecież nie brzmię aż tak arogancko… Prawda Makkachin?- Powiedział w miarę cicho w kierunku swojego psa, który jak na zawołanie spojrzał na niego szczekając.- Właśnie! Robię to, bo jestem wspaniałomyślny. Chcę żeby mieli powodzenie u płci, która ich przyciąga. A wiedziałeś Makkachin, że ludzie są jedynym gatunkiem, który tak usilnie próbuje zwalczyć homoseksualizm, gdy pozostałe gatunki nie mają z tym żadnych problemów? Wręcz jest to mile widziane u zwierząt stadnych! Jak rodzice dziecka umierają, to właśnie pary homoseksualne przygarniają sierotkę i wychowują tak samo dobrze jak normalne pary. Ludzie ogólnie są pełni sprzeczności, niby chcemy by inni tolerowali naszą osobę, ale my innych to już nie bardzo. Przykładem może być nie tylko seksualizm, ale także wiara, czy nawet zwyczaje żywnościowe. Ja wiem, że są ludzie, którzy kochają jeść mięso. Jak my, Makkachin, my kochamy mięso. Ale są też ludzie, którzy żywią się… Nie mam pojęcia… W każdym razie są weganami i nie dotykają tego, co łączy się ze zwierzętami. I ja to akceptuje. Każdy ma swoje gusta kulinarne…- Zamilkł na moment orientując się z powstających wokół niego chichotów. Na szczęście mówił po rosyjsku, więc raczej nawet nie rozumieli jego całego monologu.- Gadam z własnym psem… W miejscu publicznym… Czyli to już ten etap bycia wariatem…

Zawstydzony skręcił do parku siadając na ławce. Zwykł rozmawiać z Makkachin'em jeszcze w Rosji, jako że był jedyną istotą, która nie odpowiadała mu jakimś głupotami. Lubił się też wygadać na filozoficzne tematy, a nie sądziłby Yuuri miał ochotę słuchać jego tyrad. Czekały go godziny bezczynności, aż do czasu, kiedy waka da mu znać, że może wracać. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że tym razem nie spotka żadnej znanej twarzy.

.

.

.

-Nie śmiej się, Yuuri!- Nadąsany rzucił poduszką w bruneta, wtulając się w futro pudla.

-Gadałeś do Makkachin'a na ulicy? Naprawdę? Chciałbym to zobaczyć…- Yuuri chichotał wtulony w oparcie sofy. Historia była po prostu zbyt komiczna żeby się opanować.

-To twoja wina. Wywaliłeś mnie z domu i zrobiłem z siebie wariata.- Odparł urażony pociągając nosem w sztucznym płaczu.

-Przynajmniej nie jesteś wege wariatem.

Viktor chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Znał tego jednego kolegę Yuuri'ego ze studiów, który jest weganem i nie omieszka przy każdej okazji opowiedzieć, o tym, jakimi wszyscy są mordercami i dlaczego nie powinni używać tych marek kosmetyków i chemii i dlaczego picie wody jest najlepszym posiłkiem człowieka. Wątpiłby dało się przeżyć na samej wodzie, ale z drugiej strony nie znał się na dietach i możliwościach ludzkiego organizmu.

-On naprawdę pije tylko wodę? Naprawdę nic nie je?- Spytał się zaintrygowany zapominając o poprzednim urażeniu.

-Wiesz nie wiem, co robi, gdy jest sam, ale przy nas nigdy nie zjadł ani kęsa niczego. On po prostu… Pije wodę. Jestem pod wrażeniem zważywszy, że mieszka na ulicy, gdzie knajpa stoi przy knajpie.

-Nie wiem czy go podziwiać, czy mu współczuć. Przecież jedzenie to jedna z życiowych przyjemności! Jak można się tego pozbawiać?!

-Mnie nie pytaj… Jestem przecież odkurzaczem. – Odparł rozbawiony zakładając na nowo swoje okulary.

-Nie widzę nic złego w delektowaniu się jedzeniem.

-A w byciu grubym?

-Jak grubym?- Spytał się ostrożnie, nie chcąc z marszu zostać wywalonym za drzwi za swoje zdanie.

-Do jakiego rozmiaru potrafiłbyś zaakceptować człowieka?- Odpowiedział rozbawiony sięgając po mandarynkę.

-Hmm.. To trudne pytanie… Nie mówię, że ludzie powinni być jak patyki… Ale dodatkowe kilogramy to dodatkowe kłopoty ze zdrowiem… Na starość… Nie wiem! Coś w okolicach 44 rozmiaru europejskiego.

-Czyli mogę przybierać na wadze do tego numeru?

-A mógłbyś zostać tak piękny, jaki jesteś teraz?

-Zależy ci tylko na moim ciele?

-Nie. Ale obawiam się, że gdy się upijesz na mieście, nie będę wstanie udźwignąć twojej większej wersji. Pamiętaj, że ja jestem szczupły i mogę się złamać.

Yuuri parsknął śmiechem nie mogąc już ignorować psiego wzroku Viktora, który z każdym zdaniem wyglądał jakby coraz bardziej się pogrążał, ale ze wszystkich sił starał się udobruchać swojego pana. Wiedział, że takie pytania są poniżej pasa. Z medycznego punktu widzenia to oczywiste, że człowiek o normalnej wadze będzie czuł się zdrowszy im będzie starszy, ale z drugiej strony są ludzie, którzy są grubi i to im nie przeszkadza, bo zaakceptowali swoje ciało i swoje wady.

Yuuri nie umiał tego zrobić. Każde przytycie powodowało depresje. Nie chciał patrzeć na zwały tłuszczu i naciągnięte ubrania. Nie chciał też dożyć dnia, kiedy w odbiciu lustra zobaczy trzeci podbródek. Na samą myśl dostawał mdłości.

.

.

.

Noworoczny bankiety był jeszcze większy niż przed rokiem. Zjawili się nie tylko członkowie rodziny, ale także najbliżsi partnerzy biznesowi. Poza utrzymaniem dobrych relacji z jakuzą wzrok ludzi zatrzymywał się młodym wace, który już niedługo będzie pomagał swojemu ojcu w działalności. Toshiya miał dużo więcej rozmów z różnej maści mężczyznami, którzy próbowali zdobyć jego aprobatę. Viktor tylko marszczył czoło zastanawiając się, o czym tak naprawdę rozmawiają skoro Hiroko wyglądała na przygnębioną i próbowała uciec od boku męża.

Yuuri zaś siedział przy nim popijając swoją sake i wdając się w rozmowę z Phichit'em o ostatnich trendach w Internecie, a raczej idiotycznych wyzwaniach, w których Tajlandczyk nie omieszkał brać udział.

-Mówię ci Yuuri, powinieneś tego spróbować. Bycie oblanym lodowatą wodą nie jest takie złe. Pomaga się też dzieciom chorym na raka, bo po akcji powinno się wpłacić jakąś kwotę na odpowiednią organizację. W sumie to cię nominowałem, ale chyba nie masz kanału na youtube? Albo sto warstw! Nie mówiąc już o mój partner robi mi makijaż. To jeszcze robiłem z Leo…

Viktor westchnął nie rozumiejąc kompletnie tego szału i z tego, co zauważył Yuuri też nie bardzo orientował się w wywodzie swojego przyjaciela. Minako przysiadła się do niego trzymając butelkę wina szczerząc się wesoło.

-Jak tam? Którą bazę zaliczyłeś?- Szturchnęła go w bok machając do Mari, która stała otoczona przez potencjalnych kandydatów na męża.

-Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.- Odparł cicho odwracając wzrok.

-Jasne, że nie wiesz. Ja tam swoje wiem. To, co… Całowaliście się?

-To chyba nie jest ci potrzebne do życia?

-Jest. Nie wiesz, czy wiesz, ale jestem oficjalną swatką tego chłopaka. To ja mu wyznaczę przyszłą żonę. Mogę też powiedzieć Toshiyi-sama, że nie ma takiej kobiety, która by umiała wesprzeć jego syna w tak ciężkim życiu. – Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko podziwiając jego blednące oblicze.- Powinieneś być dla mnie milszy.

-Myślałem, że jesteś guwernantką… Nauczycielką… Kimś o innym zadaniu niż to!- Stęknął załamany, czując jak żołądek nagle ma ochotę zwrócić dzisiejszą ucztę.-Czemu mi wcześniej nie powiedziałaś?!

-Bo to zabiłaby zabawę.

-Jesteś potworem.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak wielkim, ale pamiętaj. Yuuri jest dla mnie jak ukochany siostrzeniec, nie chcę by cierpiał. Chcę jego szczęścia równie mocno jak ty. Tylko, że Yuuri złożył ojcu obietnicę, z której będzie musiał się wywiązać. Czy oboje tego chcemy, czy nie. –Spoważniała popijając swój napój prosto z butelki.

Viktor zasępiony spuścił głowę rozumiejąc doskonale, co Minako mówiła między wierszami. Już od dawna wiedział, że w jego historii nie będzie happy endu. Nie sądził jedynie, że to będzie tak bolało.

.

.

.

Milczał siedząc naprzeciwko bruneta, który wertował po raz kolejny swoje notatki. To był ostatni dzień jego zmagań. Obrona swojej pracy i oficjalne zakończenie studiów. Było w tym coś przygnębiającego, może to ta myśl, że już tu nie wrócą sami w tak trywialnym powodem jak nauka. Yuuri na stałe zamieszka w Karetsu i będzie uczestniczył w życiu codziennym jakuzy. Nie ważne jak Viktor próbował dotknąć temat to nigdy nie dostał odpowiedzi, której oczekiwał. Może gdyby właśnie taką dostał już dawno spakowałby im walizki i zabrał daleko poza zasięg mafijnych macek. Tylko, że Yuuri wydawał się pogodzony z tym, co go czekało.

Westchnął ciężko sięgając po dzisiejsze wydanie gazety. Jak w każdym kraju gazeta robiła aferę tam gdzie jej nie było. To było nawet zabawne jak politycy dawali mediom kaczki dziennikarskie by dać ludziom jakiś strzępek wiedzy, a tak naprawdę za plecami swoich potencjalnych wyborców sprzedawali kraj i jego bezpieczeństwo. A wszystko w imieniu hasła „by stać się znowu wielkim państwem". Tylko, kiedy tak naprawdę państwo było wielkie? Na jakiej zasadzie mierzyć wielkość państwa? Bogactwa? Jeśli było mniej ludzi i większość to byli niewolnicy bądź chłopi, którym się nie płaciło to nic dziwnego, że państwo było wielkie. Dobrobytu? Jak dopiero powstawały kopalnie to można było mówić o dobrobycie kruszców, ale to nie są odnawialne rzeczy. Czy może polityka? Jakby nie patrzeć każda polityka prowadzi do wojny prędzej, czy później.

Odłożył gazetę czując się jeszcze mocniej sfrustrowany. Gdzie nie spojrzał wszędzie widział macki mafii, co nie poprawiało jego nastroju w żaden sposób.

-O ile wiem to ja mam obronę pracy, a nie ty.- Yuuri dotknął jego czoła uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Nie denerwuj się tak sam jeszcze niedawno mówiłeś, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Bo będzie. Wiadomości mnie zirytowały.

-To, dlatego ludzie ich nie czytają, jeśli nie chcą mieć strzępionych nerwów.- Odparł rozbawiony sięgając po swoją wodę.- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że nauczyłeś się japońskiego.

-Jestem pewien, że gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, też byś nauczył się rosyjskiego.

-Hmm… Całkiem możliwe. Choć po twoich historiach nie wiem czy bym przeżył w Rosji na tyle długo by nauczyć się czegokolwiek.

-Może zrobiłbym z ciebie personalną konkubinę?

-Och? Naprawdę? Trzymałbyś mnie w zamknięciu i zastraszał każdego dnia aż bym oszalał? I pewnie jeszcze byś ignorował moje samopoczucie i tylko gwałcił dniami i nocami.

-Najpewniej. I wszystko z jakiś psychicznych przyczyn.

-Obsesji.

-Tak obsesji. Dokładnie. Ale jeśli byś nie popełnił samobójstwa przez takie traktowanie to pewnie coś byś wykombinował.

-Nauczyłbym się rosyjskiego by cię udobruchać.

-Mogłoby ci się nawet udać. A później byś mnie zabił, kiedy bym uwierzył w twoją miłość.

-Co za mordercza konkubina byłaby ze mnie.

-Warta grzechu. –Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, podziwiając delikatny rumieniec na policzkach bruneta.

Yuuri pokręcił głową nie wierząc, co właśnie zrobił. Musiał jednak przyznać, że sama rozmowa zrelaksowała się go na tyle, że przestał przewidywać najczarniejsze scenariusze. Viktor nauczył się jak radzić sobie z jego atakami depresji, czy stanami lękowymi. Dzięki temu było mu dużo łatwiej funkcjonować.

-Czyli syndrom sztokholmski nie wchodzi w grę?

Viktor prychnął pod nosem odwracając się od niego. Nie byłaby to zła myśl, ale ostatecznie wolałby żeby Yuuri odzyskał wolność, niż spędzić całe życie u boku psychopaty.

.

.

.

-Miałeś racje… Hanami w Karetsu jest naprawdę piękne. –Spoglądał na różowy deszcz płatków z zarumienionymi policzkami od alkoholu.

-Mówiłem ci, że warto na to czekać. – Yuuri uśmiechnął się pod nosem zabierając czarkę z sake z rąk Viktora.

-I wszyscy byli z ciebie bardzo dumni. Zdałeś wszystkie egzaminy i obroniłeś swoją pracę na najlepsze oceny.

-Miałem jedną czwórkę.

-Szczegóły!- Sapnął zirytowany obejmując go.- Zasługujesz na nagrodę!

Waka nic nie odpowiedział. Wtulił się jedynie w Rosjanina rozkoszując się jego miętowym zapachem. Była to też jedna z nielicznych okazji gdzie byli sami w rezydencji. Wszyscy udali się do parku przy szkole by obcować z innymi ludźmi.

-Viktor… Co ty właściwie we mnie widzisz? Poza „pięknem"?- Wyszeptał nieśmiało bojąc się tak naprawdę odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział jakby zniósł świadomość, że Viktor widzi w nim tylko ciało.

-Widzę ciężko pracującego mężczyznę, który próbuje pokonać swoje słabości, który stara się być miły i nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę. Kogoś, kto jest doskonałym obserwatorem jednak często czyta rzeczy w najgorszy sposób. Osobę, która potrafiłaby poświęcić swoje szczęście dla drugiej osoby, mimo że wewnętrznie by krzyczał z rozpaczy. Jesteś uroczy, kiedy próbujesz ukryć swoją chciwość błahymi rzeczami. Kocham cię też za to, że podarowałeś mi dom. Miejsce, do którego chcę wracać i do którego należę. Wypełniłeś mnie emocjami, kiedy przez większość życia byłem pusty, oparty na arogancji w przeświadczeniu o swojej doskonałości. Nie umiałbym żyć bez ciebie w moim otoczeniu.

Yuuri spłonął rumieńcem po same krańce uszu. Nie spodziewał się tak rozbudowanej odpowiedzi, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć by nie zrobiła mu przyjemności. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, ale serce Viktora nie było wcale lepsze.

Viktor podniósł go za podbródek muskając jego wargi swoimi. Czuł smak alkoholu w ustach, choć nie mógł być pewien, kiedy on sam też pił ryżowy trunek, choć w dużo mniejszej ilości niż jego pupil. Zajęczał cicho, kiedy jego warga została nagryziona.

-Yuuri… Proszę… - Viktor zamruczał mu do ucha podgryzając małżowinę.

Nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Jego umysł pokryła przyjemna mgła, która uniemożliwiała sformułowanie czegokolwiek racjonalnego. Nie protestował też, gdy smukłe dłonie rozwiązały obi rozsuwając poły materiału na boki. Skóra paliła go z każdym nowym pocałunkiem. Jęknął głośniej, gdy Viktor przyssał się do jego sutek kładąc go powoli na deski patio.

Może jednak nie powinien tyle pić, nie był nawet pewien czy był gotowy na ten krok…

-Viktor…- Wycharczał z trudem zagryzając własne palce.

Srebrnowłosy zatrzymał się w swojej drodze scałowania całego ciała waki, by zderzyć się z najbardziej erotycznym widokiem, jaki widział. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, wracając do już napuchniętych ust. Yuuri objął go mocno, nie mogąc znieść odległości między ich ciałami. Było mu zimno, tam gdzie Viktor go nie dotykał, ale nie wiedział jak to zmienić, więc nieporadnie próbował się uwić wokół niego.

-Yuuri…- Viktor oderwał się od niego z trudem dysząc ciężko.- Spokojnie Yuuri … Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zlizał ściekającą ślinę z policzka, uwalniając się powoli z rąk waki, który obserwował go z błagalnym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, w jakim stanie są oboje. Temperatura ich ciał była za wysoka by móc się teraz zatrzymać, brakowało mu też woli do tego. Chciał pożreć Yuuri'ego, w ten sposób już zawsze byliby razem.

Zsunął z bioder bruneta ciasne już bokserki czując przyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Przyrodzenie Yuuri'ego łamało stereotypy o azjatach. Objął penis swoimi palcami zastanawiając się przez moment jak to powinien zrobić. Do tej pory zawsze robił to ręką, jednak tym razem nie miał wazeliny, ani żadnego kremu by to ułatwić.

-Viktor?

Uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie zmieniając swoją pozycje by klęczeć między nogami młodego waki, ten zaś rozszerzył oczy w niemym przerażeniu. Definitywny znak, że dzisiaj nie powinien iść na całość.

-Bon apetit. –Mruknął lubieżnie oblizując wargi.

Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Ani kobiecie ani mężczyźnie. Nie pozwalał też tego robić sobie, do tej pory uważał to za coś obrzydliwego, jednak teraz widział to, jako coś seksownego, coś, co pragnął. Yuuri naprawdę budził w nim coraz to nowsze pragnienia.

Wsunął sobie jego członek powoli do ust masując językiem. Czuł jak ciało bruneta sztywnieje w oczekiwaniu. Gdyby Yuuri nie podgryzał sobie palców jego jęki byłby dużo głośniejsze, ale nie zamierzał marudzić. Jeszcze przyjdzie dzień, w którym cała rezydencja będzie wiedzieć, co wyprawia z ich ukochanym waką.

Rytmicznie ruszał głową, trzymając dłonie na biodrach kochanka trzymając je w miejscu. Wiedział, że w momencie, gdy zacznie zassać Yuuri straci kontrole nad swoim ciałem i może mu nieświadomie zrobić krzywdę. Szczególnie, że był to jego pierwszy raz i nie znał możliwości własnego gardła. Mógł skończyć jak jedna z kochanek Georgi'ego uduszona przez jego penis. Wolał, więc upewnić się, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli i przeżyje to.

-Viktor…- Wyjęczał głośniej niż poprzednio wyginając plecy do góry.

Viktor uśmiechnął się w myślach ciesząc się, że może mu dać tyle przyjemności. Postanowił się jednak zlitować i aktualnie zrobić coś więcej. Zaczął powoli ssać, czując jak przyjemne dreszcze przechodzą przez całe jego ciało. Z każdą chwilą ssał coraz mocniej, bardziej pożądliwie wbijając paznokcie w skórę Japończyka, który jedną rękę trzymał na jego głowie. Nawet pogryzanie swoim palców nie tłumiło już jego miałczenia.

Poczuł na języku gorzki smak spermy szybciej niż się spodziewał, a może źle obierał upływ czasu. Jednak zamiast odsunąć się jak większość ludzi ssał mocniej połykając gęstą wydzielinę, która po chwili straciła swój gorzkawy posmak.

Gdy wreszcie odsunął się wypuszczając z pop'em penis bruneta z ust, podziwiał z satysfakcją swoje dzieło. Yuuri dyszał ciężko zakrywając usta, z których ściekała ślina. Wyglądał kompletnie zrujnowanie.

Oblizał wargi nachylając się nad nim by pocałować go w czoło.

-Gratulacje z zakończenia studiów.

.

.

.

Szli w milczeniu wzdłuż oceanu trzymając się za ręce. Makkachin wraz z Akitą Inu biegli przodem podszczekując do latających mew. Tylko nieliczni zostali jeszcze na plaży, ciesząc się wakacjami. Gdzieniegdzie można było zauważyć sztuczne ognie wtórowane przez krzyki i piski. Oni też relaksowali się po długim czasie ciężkiej pracy.

Viktor brał udział w nauce jazdy na japońskich drogach, bo pomimo posiadania rosyjskiego prawa jazdy to nie umiał się z marszu przestawić na lewostronny ruch i nie mówiąc o przepisach. Wolał pójść na kurs i nauczyć się od podstaw. Yuuri zaś szlifował swoją pozycję u boku ojca uczęszczając na spotkania biznesowe. Nigdy nie marudził na nie, znosił wszystko w milczeniu. Tylko nocą wtulał się w Viktora próbując, choć na moment zapomnieć o swoim życiu.

-Gdybyśmy nie byli w mafii, to gdzie byśmy wylądowali?- Spytał się niepewnie, zatrzymując się.

-Hmm…- Przyłożył palec do ust skupiając się na pytaniu. Nie był fanem teorii o innych światach, czy reinkarnacji, ale jeśli to miałoby oznaczać spotkanie Yuuri'ego w innych warunkach, gdzie śmierć nie witała się z nimi każdego dnia, to nie miał nic przeciwko marzeniu o znalezieniu się w tej innej rzeczywistości.- Może łyżwiarzami? Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry.

-Pewnie byłbyś jakimś championem, do którego bym wzdychał z daleka. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie ruszając z powrotem.

-Okrutny! Ale jeśli naprawdę byś tak robił, to musiałbym znaleźć sposób by się do ciebie zbliżyć. Zostać twoim trenerem, albo coś w tym stylu.

-Taki champion jak ty, marnowałby czas na kogoś takiego jak ja?

-Ranisz moje serce Yuuri, jesteś wspaniałym łyżwiarzem i jestem pewny, że nawet będąc najlepszy na świecie, potrafiłbym zauważyć twój talent.

-Musiałbyś jeszcze pokonać moją depresję.

-Walczyłbym z nią niczym z najpotężniejszym ze smoków!

Zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi ściskając mocniej dłoń Viktora. – Machałbyś mieczem wokół mnie?

-No, co ty. Scałowałbym z ciebie tą depresję aż by musiała uciec do piekła. –Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, przyciągając bruneta do siebie.- Może powinienem zacząć już teraz?

-VIKTOR!

.

.

.

-Właściwie, dlaczego czeszesz włosy na lewo? Nie irytuje cię to, że coś ci leci do oczu?- Phichit nachylił się jego stronę wyraźnie już pod wpływem alkoholu. –A może jesteś łysy? Znaczy łysiejesz?

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, kładąc głowę na stoliku. Viktor zmrużył nieznacznie oczy mając dość towarzystwa bruneta. Lubił Phichit'a kiedy nie był pijany i nie czepiał się jego włosów. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy doszło między nimi do porozumienia i nawet nikłej przyjaźni, ale czasem… Tylko czasem iskrzyło między nimi.

-Mam po prostu szerokie czoło. To nie ma nic wspólnego z łysieniem.

-Wodogłowie?

-SZEROKIE CZOŁO!

Dyszał ciężko spoglądając się z irytacją na bruneta, który walczył z czkawką między chichotami. Minako, która siedziała niedaleko parsknęła śmiechem. Wkrótce większość osób wokół nich śmiała się z całej sytuacji powodując jedynie pogłębiający się rumieniec u Rosjanina. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie urodziny Yuuri'ego. Mieli iść na łyżwy, później na miasto coś zjeść, a później… Później spędzić mile czas w sypialni. Miał wszystko zaplanowane, ale ostatecznie Futou miało własne zamiary tego dnia. Nie mógł nawet zbliżyć się do waki, który siedział obok swojej mamy z przyklejonym służbowym uśmiechem.

Viktor czuł się samotny, dla wszystkich był jedynie materiałem na drwiny. Gdy był przy Yuuri'm łatwiej mu było znieść wzrok innych na sobie.

.

.

.

Od rana miał złe przeczucia. Mdłości nie chciały go opuścić, uniemożliwiając też przełknięcie czegokolwiek. By zająć umysł pomagał w porządkach w sali bankietowej, w której mieli się dzisiaj pojawić ważni goście. Kiedy spoglądał na Hiroko dostrzegał w jej oczach smutek, czasem nawet próbowała rozmawiać z mężem i Minako, jednak oni tylko kręcili głowami odsyłając ją z niczym.

Jednak najgorsze dopiero nadeszło popołudniu, kiedy dostał rozkaz przygotowania Yuuri'ego w odświętny strój. Waka miał się odpowiednio prezentować, co było niepokojące, bo Toshiya w żadnym wypadku nie był na tyle stary by rezygnować ze swojej funkcji.

Wszedł do sypialni bruneta próbując wyglądać na spokojnego. Yuuri siedział na patio spoglądając w niebo, był dużo bledszy niż zwykle a jego oczy wydawały się opuchnięte od płaczu. Viktor bał się zapytać, co się dzieje. Bał się, że to go zabije.

Wybrał na przyjęcie granatowe kimono z kwiecistym motywem, uczesał w fryzurę, która podkreślała urodę Japończyka i pomógł założyć soczewki kontaktowe. Okulary były dzisiaj surowo zakazane. Nałożył nawet lekki makijaż by pozbyć się nierówności i opuchlizny.

-Gotowy?- Zapytał się nieśmiało, nie wiedząc dokładnie, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje, bo na pewno nie pozytywną.

-Chodźmy. Wszyscy mnie oczekują. – Odpowiedział pusto ruszając przodem. Yuuri wyglądał jak cień samego siebie.

Kiedy znaleźli się w sali, cała rodzina już siedziała przy stolikach, przy których uwijała się służba, nakładając jedzenie i czarki z sake. Yuuri usiadł przy ojcu ze spuszczoną głową. Viktor po instrukcji Mari znalazł się tuż za nim obserwując wszystko z podwyższenia.

Po kilku minutach drzwi rozsunęły się i ochroniarze wpuścili małżeństwo z córką. Toshiya wstał podchodząc do nich. Po wymianie serdeczności wskazał na miejsca obok młodego waki. Viktor przyglądał się dziewczynie z przymrużonych oczu. Musiała być w zbliżonym wieku, co Yuuri, choć trudno mu było ocenić zważywszy, że azjaci nie starzeją się jak większość świata. Nie miała urody modelki, ale miała swój własny urok. Ubrana w fioletowe kimono, z masą zbędnych ozdób we włosach uśmiechała się figlarnie do bruneta. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą, co kontrastowało z postawą z bruneta.

Jego żołądek znowu zacisnął się w nieprzyjemny sposób posyłając porcję żółci prawie do samego gardła. Przełknął szybko nieprzyjemny smak, próbując się uspokoić.

-Miło mi powitać w naszych szeregach nowych członków, rodzinę Kanoki i ich uroczą córkę. W ten sposób poszerzymy naszą działalność o kolejne miasto, a mój syn zyska należną mu żonę. Przywitajcie wszyscy Kanoki Hana, przyszłą żonę mojego syna...

.

.

.

Jeszcze nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło stracić przytomności. Widocznie na wszystko przychodzi pierwszy raz, nawet na coś tak żałosnego, nie mógł nic poradzić, na to że jego umysł po prostu odmówił dalszego funkcjonowania po usłyszeniu takiej wiadomości.

Przynajmniej teraz wiedział skąd to złe przeczucie, które miał przez cały dzień. Jego serce znało prawdę dużo szybciej niż umysł. Wiedział, że ich miłość nie ma przyszłości zważywszy na to, że oboje są mężczyznami, ale liczył… Łudził się, że stanie się cud i zaznają szczęścia, a przynajmniej będzie trwało dłużej niż rok. Minako już wcześniej rzucała mu aluzję, ale on nie łapał, może nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, a może po prostu był za naiwny by w to uwierzyć.

Teraz przynajmniej mógł zrozumieć Georgi'ego i to jak to jest mieć złamane serce. Nigdy mu nie przyszło do głowy, że jest to tak bolesne doświadczenie. Łzy nie chciały przestać lecieć, więc przestał nawet walczyć z nimi.

I tak już nic nie miało sensu.

Yuuri będzie spał w łóżku z kobietą. Będzie musiał spłodzić z nią dziecko. To nie Viktor będzie u jego boku, ale ona.

Nie wiedział nawet, czy znajdzie w sobie siłę by zostać u boku Yuuri'ego. Czy będzie umiał znieść widok waki w towarzystwie kobiety, pocałunki z kimś innym niż on nim.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce rozpadło się na miliony drobnych kawałków. Jeśli miłość tak boli to chyba wolał być martwy.

Może gdyby poprosił Phichit'a to by go zabił? Chyba by zrobił tą łaskę swojemu przyjacielowi w potrzebie…

-Viktor?- Yuuri podszedł do niego niepewnie, drepcząc w miejscu z nerwów.

-Nie powinieneś zagajać rozmowy z przyszłą…- Nie potrafił tego wymówić. Jego gardło ścisnęło się w głośnym szlochu.

Yuuri zeskoczył do ogrodu nabierając powietrza. Lubił czuć śnieg pod swoimi bosymi stopami, w jakiś sposób go to relaksowało. Stan Viktora go przeraził, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, wreszcie słyszał legendy o słynnej prawej ręce. Teraz zaś Rosjanin w ogóle nie przypominał lwa trzęsącego całą Rosją.

-Już sobie poszli, więc pozwolono mi odejść. Przepraszam Vitya, że ci nie powiedziałem o tym… Sam nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić, a raczej łudziłem się, że ojciec da mi jeszcze trochę czasu zanim mnie z kimś zeswata. Nie myśl o moim ojcu źle, on jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale robi to, co do niego należy. To moja wina… To tylko wyłącznie moja wina.- Łkał cicho zakrywając twarz dłońmi.- To ja sprzedałem swoją wolność dla Yuuko. Ale wtedy... Byłem w niej zauroczony, nie wiedziałem, że przyjdzie mi spotkać kogoś, kogo obdarzę jeszcze większym uczuciem. Przepraszam Viktor…Gdybym tylko wiedział… Nie opuszczaj mnie! Błagam! Nie zostawiaj mnie samego! Mogę być zaręczony z kobietą, ale moje serce należy do ciebie Vitya… Wiem, że jestem egoistyczny i okrutny… Ale nie chcę cię stracić. Bez ciebie umrę…

Viktor przyglądał mu się z uwagą, próbując zrozumieć jego wypowiedź, jednak Yuuri z każdą chwilą czkał coraz głośniej, a mówił coraz mniej wyraźnie. Ostatecznie wyszedł z tego niezrozumiały bełkot. Yuuri zawsze miał tendencje do paniki, gdy coś nie szło zgodnie z planem. Szczególnie, jeśli jego emocje wygrywały z jego żelaznym opanowaniem. Nie rozumiał słów, ale rozumiał emocje.

Yuuri go kochał. I nie chciał go stracić.

Faktycznie, było to bardzo okrutne posunięcie. Jednak Viktor nie był mocny w odmawianiu swojemu wace.

-Uspokój się Yuuri. Wszystko jest w porządku. Zostanę przy tobie, jeśli tego właśnie pragniesz.

Yuuri kiwnął energicznie głową, próbując się uspokoić. Zakrywał twarz przed widokiem wiedząc, że pokryty smarkami nie wygląda najlepiej na świecie. Wyszukał ręką chusteczkę i wytarł nią twarz, czując małe obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

-Viktor?- Spojrzał się zarumieniony na Rosjanina, który uśmiechał się pod nosem, obserwując go uważnie.

-Tak Yuuri?

-Mogę… mogę ci zrobić, to, co ty mi ostatnio zrobiłeś?

Srebrnowłosy spłoną rumieńcem nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinien na to odpowiedzieć. To nie była byle, jaka prośba, a jego serce nadal było roztrzaskane i dużo wrażliwsze na wszelkie doznania.

-Chcę ci pokazać, że naprawdę cię kocham…

-Yuuri nie jesteśmy licealistami, nie potrzebuję takiego dowodu miłości. Nie musisz się zmuszać do czegoś, czego nie chcesz robić.

-Ale ja chcę… Pragnę wynagrodzić ci dzisiejszy dzień Vitya. Proszę?

Jeśli miał jakieś argumenty przeciwko tej idei to widok psich oczu Yuuri'ego wykasował je nieodwracalnie. Zawstydzony kiwnął głową chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie było mowy by mógł się na to przygotować mentalnie, szczególnie nie w kilka minut.

Czuł jak obi zostaje poluźnione, delikatne dłonie rozsunęły materiał na boki. To była chwila, kiedy dziękował niebiosom za zimę i niską temperaturę. Mróz mu nie doskwierał, wręcz odwrotnie – fala gorąca przechodziła po jego ciele raz za razem, kiedy opuszki palców muskały delikatnie jego skórę.

Yuuri doprowadzi go o zawał. Był tego pewien.

Widział, że to był pierwszy raz Yuuri'ego. Dlatego zamiast go krytykować bądź drażnić głupimi uwagami na temat nieporadności nakierowywał go dłonią i szeptał słowa zachęty. Miłość miała to do siebie, że nawet najgorszy seks potrafiła obrócić w najpiękniejsze wspomnienie. Na szczęście dla Viktora Yuuri był pojętnym uczniem i po chwili przyprawiał go o palpitacje serca.

Yuuri o seksie nie wiedział praktycznie nic. Zdarzyło mu się, co prawda obejrzeć dwa filmy pornograficzne, ale wątpił by tak wyglądał prawdziwy seks. A przynajmniej u normalnych ludzi. Mimo że w przeszłości spotykał się z dziewczynami to poza całowaniem nie posunął się nigdzie więcej. Może gdyby Viktor był kobietą to by aktualnie żałował swoich przeszłych decyzji dotyczących stosunków seksualnych.

Wsunął nabrzmiały członek swojego kochanka do ust na tyle ile potrafił. Głos z tyłu głowy szeptał mu podpowiedzi, które jeszcze niedawno padły z ust Viktora. Nie śpieszył się. Mógł delektować się chwilą, choć myśl, że ktoś mógł ich nakryć była dużo bardziej podniecająca, niż chciał się przyznać przed samym sobą.

Viktor pojękiwał cicho zatykając usta dłońmi. Żeby nie przywołać zmartwionych członków rodziny, a tym bardziej Phichit'a, który najpierw by zrobił im zdjęcie zanim w ogóle dałby znak o swojej obecności. Jednak, kiedy Yuuri zaczął go ssać zajęczał o wiele za głośno.

Yuuri jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak silny. Widząc wyraz twarzy Viktora, który był definitywnie w stanie błogostanu, nie mógł odrzucić uczucia, że podoba mu się to. Był niższy od Viktora i mniej doświadczony w byciu gangsterem, ale to właśnie on doprowadził go do stanu kompletnej rozsypki.

.

.

.

-Yuuri… Co się tak wpatrujesz w swojego personalnego ochroniarza? Nie mów, że Viktor zrobił coś złego? – Phichit nachylił się konspiracyjnie ku iemu, próbując odczytać myśli przyjaciela.

-Nie. Nic złego nie zrobił. Po prostu… pokazał mi, na czym polega władza. – Odparł uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

-Coś mnie ominęło?

Oderwał wzrok od Rosjanina, spoglądając na Phichit'a z anielskim uśmiechem. Poklepał go po policzku kierując swoje kroki z stronę rodziców by omówić zbliżający się ślub. Tajlandczyk stał zszokowany dotykając swojego policzka. Nie tego się spodziewał.

Yuuri miał być w depresji, miał patrzeć na wszystkich obolałym wzrokiem i cichym błaganiem by go uratować od tego małżeństwa. Zamiast tego dostał zrelaksowanego mężczyznę, który emanował aurą człowieka, który wygrał największe bogactwo.

Nie wiedział, jakich cudów dokonał Viktor, ale był mu za to wdzięczny. Choć nigdy mu tego nie powie, na to jest o wiele za wcześnie.

.

.

.

-Yuuri-sama mam nadzieję, że będę satysfakcjonująca, jako żona. – Ukłoniła się nisko, dotykając czołem deski świątyni.

-Hana-chan mam nadzieję, że nasza rodzina zapewni ci bezpieczeństwo i szczęście.- Odwzajemnił ukłon, czując rosnącą irytację.

Viktor obserwował go uważnie z drugiego pomieszczenia uśmiechając się pod nosem. Od samego rana Yuuri chodził naburmuszony, nie tylko niechcianym ślubem, ale także faktem konieczności ubrania męskiego kimona. Niechęć bruneta do męskiej garderoby była urzekająca. Podejrzewał, że każdy nakryty kawałek skóry go drażnił i doprowadzał do furii tylko, dlatego że musiał się ubrać w cały komplet stroju.

Phichit szturchnął go łokciem, również nie mogąc powstrzymać się od drwiącego uśmieszku. Scena naprawdę była komiczna, bo o ile Hana emanowała spokojem i radością to jej mąż był esencją niezadowolenia.

-Czy to uczciwe względem niej?- Viktor nachylił się do Minako, która zagryzała wargę ze zdenerwowania. Głód nikotynowy i stres dawały jej ciężkie chwile.

-To była jedyna naiwna dziewczyna, którą udało mi się znaleźć. Na tyle naiwna, że minie sporo czasu zanim zorientuje się, że jej mąż kocha swojego ochroniarza, a nie ją. No i zdaje się nie zauważać paskudnego nastroju waki, co jest tylko jej atutem. – Odpowiedziała uczciwie, zaciskając dłonie na kimonie. –Zdziwiłam się, gdy Yuuri powiedział ojcu, że zostajesz u niego na służbie. Niezły z ciebie masochista.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak wielki.- Uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie nie spuszczając z oczu bruneta, który ze znużeniem słuchał kapłana, który błogosławił ich związek.

(A/N) Jak się podobało? Wiecie naprawdę jestem w szoku bo jak zaczynałam zabawę z fanfikami to pisałam 2 strony worda... A teraz strzeliłam 50? Nie no żarcik, 10 stron to dla mnie norma, więc tutaj szaleję na całego. W każdym razie mam pytanie, czy ktoś orientuje się w uniwersum alfy/bety/omegi i jest mi to w stanie wytłumaczyć tak jak tłumaczy się największemu idiocie? Te angielskie wyjaśnienia nie wiele mi mówią, znaczy znam zarys, ale nie wiem jak to funkcjonuje, więc wszelka pomoc mile widziana \\(^^)/


	4. Czerwone Sumienie

(A/N) Dużo się złożyło na to opóźnienie. Nie planowałam tego, ale po 3 rozdziale... YOI trochę mi się przejadł, zaczęłam oglądać na nowo Haikyuu..później Daiya no ace.. No a później byłam sfrustrowaną pisarką, co nic jej się nie podoba i postanowiła usunąć całą zapisaną pracę. A kiedy chciała zacząć pisać komputer jej wysiadł (tak totalnie. Ten rozdział pisałam na laptopie koleżanki), a później była sesja... No ale dobrnęłam i coś napisałam. Ha. W każdym razie czytelnik X mi zwrócił mailowo uagę, że moje opowiadanie trudno znaleźć w magicznej wyszukiwarce ..I tu nawet nie chodzi o angielski tytuł (do tego mam spaczenie, więc przepraszam). trochę mi smutno, bo nie wiem jak w takim razie ustawiać moje fiki by były wuszukiwane...:( W każdym razie ten rozdział dedykuję ANI, która mnie mile zaskakuje mailowo i jakoś motywuje do pisania. Dziękuję! I liczę na ten katsudon kiedyś :D A jakby ktoś miał tumblra i chciał nie wiem wysłać anon hate to zapraszam: iwachanaddict. /

A teraz zapraszam do czytania! :)

4.

Przeszłości nie da się tak łatwo wymazać. Jest to coś, co wykreowało obecnych nas i nie ważne jak bardzo chcemy zapomnieć o dawnych latach, kiedy nasze życie nie przypominało tego z telewizyjnych programów, to tak naprawdę nigdy nie możemy od niej uciec. Viktor dobrze o tym wiedział. Emocje, które do niego wróciły powodowały nie jeden koszmar. Splamione krwią dłonie piekły każdego dnia, gdy mijał obcych sobie ludzi. Był mordercą, manipulatorem i kłamcą. Jedyną nową rzeczą, którą się nauczył spędzając czas z Phichit'em była umiejętność ignorowania niepotrzebnych emocji. Odsunięcia ich tak głęboko od powierzchni myśli by nie przeszkadzały w codziennym funkcjonowaniu.

Jednak mimo udanej gry aktorskiej bywały poranki, w których się zastanawiał czy nie powinien okazać poczucia winy? Poczuć coś na kształt dyskomfortu w obecnej sytuacji. Spoglądał w ciemne oczy niewinnej kobiety, która żyła nieistniejącą miłością między nią a młodym waką. Zamiast tego miał ochotę się śmiać z tej żałosnej kreatury, bo jak bardzo trzeba było być ślepym by wierzyć w miłość, kiedy noce spędzała samotnie? Kiedy jej własny mąż kompletnie ignorował jej słowne adoracje mające go zachęcić by spędził z nią trochę więcej czasu. Była naprawdę żałosnym wizerunkiem kobiety.

-Jutro wyjeżdżamy do Stanów spotkać się z rodziną Iglesias i tym młodym zgrupowaniem króla JJ.-Yuuri odłożył spokojnie pałeczki na stół, nie spuszczając z Phitchit'a wzroku.- Załatwiłeś wszystko?

-Yuuri czuję się dotknięty do żywego! Jak możesz w to wątpić?! Jestem w tym najlepszy! Dwa paszporty i komplet biletów dla ciebie i twojego ochroniarza. No i spory zasób pieniędzy na koncie. –Odparł z dramatyczną grą rozbawiając wszystkich siedzących przy stole.

-Naprawdę musisz tam lecieć? Stany nie są bezpieczne…- Hana spojrzała się z niepokojem na swojego męża.

-Dlatego Viktor będzie mi towarzyszył. Nie możemy wiecznie liczyć, że inni będą zaglądać do nas, my też musimy od czasu do czasu się pokazać na obcych ziemiach. Tak się buduje interesy Hana-san. – Odpowiedział jej chłodno wstając od stołu.- Podczas mojej nie obecności możesz robić na co masz ochotę. Może odwiedź swoich rodziców? –rzucił na odchodne wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Viktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem dopijając swoją herbatę. Po takim czasie mieszkania w tym domu nauczył się już, że w momencie wejścia do czyjejś rodziny można było zapomnieć o dawnych krewnych. Rodzice Hany nie domagali się kontaktu ze swoją córką. Dopóki relacje między zgrupowaniami były dobre ich córka w ogóle dla nich nie istniała. Jak więc mogła pojawić się w dawnym domu?

Phitchit ukłuł go łokciem w bok, próbując go opamiętać od okazywania zbyt wielu emocji. Rosjanin stęknął cicho wstając od stołu. Kiwnął na pożegnanie i zniknął w holu prowadzącym do sypialni młodego waki. Hana wodziła za nim wzrokiem pogryzając dolną wargę.

-Phitchit-san… Czemu Viktor jest taki ważny dla Yuuri-sama? Przecież to zwykły ochroniarz, prawda?

-Oczywiście, że tak Hana-sama! Viktor jest najlepszy w swoim fachu i daje młodemu wace poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie masz się czym przejmować. Stoisz dużo wyżej od niego w sercu Yuuri'ego. Jesteś wreszcie jego żoną, a nie jakimś tam ochroniarzem!

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi bojąc się odezwać. Phitchit początkowo wydawał jej się najsympatyczniejszym z członków zgrupowania. Zawsze uśmiechnięty i skory do pomocy. I może właśnie to budziło w niej strach. Miała wrażenie, że jest on dużo bardziej niebezpieczniejszy od Viktora, który przynajmniej jawnie okazywał jej zobojętnienie.

-Korzystaj ze swojego życia Hana-sama. Wreszcie nie żyjemy wiecznie.- Powiedział pod nosem uśmiechając się enigmatycznie. – Szkoda marnować życie na zbędne troski. I tak jesteś tylko kanarkiem w klatce, więc ćwierkaj póki możesz.

Brunet ruszył w stronę wyjścia pogwizdując pod nosem. Zostawiając młodą kobietę samą z rodzącym się w jej sercu strachem.

Viktor z rozbawieniem obserwował bruneta, który próbował wytłumaczyć cel swojej podróży. Nawet taka rozmowa z obcymi ludźmi wydawała się ponad jego siły. Musiał jednak przyznać, że ten wizerunek świetnie się sprawdzał bo kobieta z uśmiechem wręczyła z powrotem paszport i życzyła mu udanego pobytu. Co może lepiej przekonać urzędników o niewinności pobytu niż nieśmiały, jąkający się i niezgrabnie mówiący po angielsku młody Japończyk?

-Podziwiam twoją grę aktorską Yuuri, w życiu bym nie powiedział, że jesteś członkiem mafii.- Szepnął mu do ucha, chwytając jego dłoń w swoją.

Yuuri zarumienił się nieśmiało spoglądając na niego z delikatnym uśmieszkiem.

-Od zawsze tak wyglądam Viktor. Kiedy mnie poznałeś też mi było daleko do wizerunku gangstera.

-Faktycznie. Rzadko jaki kryminalista wywija piruety na lodzie.- Odwzajemnił uśmiech kierując się powoli ku wyjściu z lotniska.

Młody waka już nic więcej nie powiedział, uścisnął go mocniej podążając za nim spokojnym krokiem. Oglądał też ich otoczenie, szczególnie rozmaitość ludzi, których mijali. W Japonii turyści byli na porządku dziennym, ale taka masa różnych narodowości była dla niego czymś nowym i niezwykle ekscytująca. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić by ludzie o tak różnych kulturach i poglądach na świat mogli żyć w jednym miejscu bez żadnych konfliktów. Nie był rasistą, ale nawet on czułby się niekomfortowo żyjąc w takim kraju na co dzień. Wreszcie Japonia, w której obecność obcokrajowców jest marginalna i tak nie jest tolerancyjna. Bywają miejsca, gdzie otwarcie odmawia się obsługi obcokrajowców, gdzie nawet maszynista pociągu odmówi ruszenia. Może właśnie dlatego nie powinno go dziwić, że w tym kraju zbudowanym na krwi rodowitych mieszkańców istnieje czarny rynek i przemoc na porządku dziennym. Pokój i tolerancja przykrywają bronie i mowę nienawiści obecną w życiu normalnych ludzi.

-Ludzie tutaj lubią chodzić nago?- Mruknął zawstydzony pod nosem próbując nie spoglądać na kobietę ubraną wyłącznie w bikini.

-Hm?- Viktor spojrzał się w stronę oczekujących na lot chichocząc pod nosem.- Yuuri to nie jest chodzenie nago. To jest bikini. Temperatura tutaj jest tak wysoka, że ludzie w żadnym wypadku nie mają ochoty noszenia więcej ubrań niż to konieczne. To nie jest konserwatywna Japonia, gdzie ludzie zasłaniają większość swojego ciała. Naprawdę, kto widział by na plaży paradować w stroju kąpielowym i koszulą?! Tylko wy. Tylko wy.

-Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Według mnie nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. –Odparł cicho naburmuszając się powoli.

-Nie dąsaj się Yuuri. Wiem, że Japonia to zupełnie inna kultura, po prostu z punktu widzenia obcokrajowca, niektóre wasze zwyczaje są… dziwne i nielogiczne. Wiesz o Rosji też nie mówi się przychylnie… Jest takie powiedzonko, że Rosja to nie państwo, Rosja to stan umysłu. każde państwo ma swoje dziwactwa!

-Jakoś mnie to nie pocieszyło…

Rosjanin nachylił się ku niemu cmokając go w czoło próbując się opanować. Yuuri wygląda naprawdę uroczo robiąc te swoje miny dziecka, które coś nabroiło i nieporadnie próbuje za to przeprosić. Miał go wyłącznie dla siebie przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy, szczególnie jak mógł być świadkiem takich czarujących wybuchów.

-Yuuri!

Na zewnątrz powitał ich znany im głos Leo, który biegł w ich stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. Japończyk natychmiastowo rzucił się w ramiona przyjacielowi wymieniając się komplementami i niedowierzaniem. Viktor jedynie kiwnął głową w przywitaniu podziwiając ich beztroskę.

-Gratulacje z ożenku! Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu spraw.

-Wiem, wiele osób było zaskoczonych szybkością z jaką to wszystko było zorganizowane, ale to było nieuniknione. –Uśmiechnął się krzywo ściskając mocniej rękę Viktora.

-To prawda, ale sądziłem, że twój ojciec jednak do ci więcej swobody. Przynajmniej nadal możesz mieć Viktora u swojego boku.

-Tylko dzięki Minako. Znalazła mi odpowiednią partnerkę.

-A lubisz ją chociaż? Nie musisz jej kochać, ale jakieś pozytywna emocja byłaby mile widziana w małżeństwie.

-Sam nie wiem… Szczerze mówiąc do tej pory jedynie ją unikałem. Nie umiem się do tego przekonać.

-Yuuri…

-Wiem Leo. Wiem.

Viktor nie odezwał się ani słowem rozumiejąc dobrze, że jego opinia nie jest aktualnie potrzebna. Wiedział też dobrze, że Yuuri czuje się winny z powodu tego, że nie umie odwzajemnić chociaż odrobiny uczucia Hany. Jest za dobrym człowiekiem dla własnego dobra. Jednak niewypowiedziane zdanie Leo trafiło w punkt. Yuuri musi się przełamać by dać życie przyszłemu wace, czy mu się to podoba czy nie. Taki był jego obowiązek.

-Chciałbym być tak silny jak ty. – Yuuri powiedział cicho wpatrując się w małą białą tabletkę w dłoni.- Funkcjonujesz bez leków…

Usiadł obok niego obejmując go powoli. Yuuri natychmiastowo wtulił się w niego próbując powstrzymać łzy. Dam Iglesias był zupełnie inny. Duża secesyjna posiadłość z wielkim basenem i małym polem golfowym przyciągała uwagę. Służba, która wydawała się całkiem zwyczajna nosiła pod uniformami broń pilnując bezpieczeństwa głowy rodziny. Jednak pod pozorem normalności był chłód i zobojętnienie. Był to niejaki szok dla młodego waki żyjącego w rodzinnej atmosferze, gdzie każdy członek rodziny był ważny.

-Pomóż mi Viktor…

Uśmiechnął przyciągając mocniej do siebie bruneta by nie mógł spostrzec uśmiechu na jego twarzy. Kochał swojego wakę, ubóstwiał go najbardziej, gdy stał w swoim ogrodzie odziany w swoje yukaty z dala od wzroku innych ludzi. Oczywiście jakaś część jego serca chciała widzieć go jako silnego i bezwzględnego przywódcę, jednak większa część jego pokręconej osobowości chciała go widzieć słabego i zdanego na niego. Chciał by Yuuri był od niego uzależniony. Być jego priorytetem. Rozumiał, że to nie jest rodzaj miłości, który jest wychwalany przez psychologów, to jest wręcz rodzaj miłości, który jest krytykowany. Viktor był wstanie żyć z tą krytyką, jeśli będzie mu dane stać u boku młodego waki do końca swoich dni.

Zresztą czy naprawdę jego uczucia to zbrodnia? Świat nie rozumie Yuuri'ego. Świat nie rozumie słabszych osobników, obecny świat pragnie jedynie bestii w ludzkiej skórze, które poświęcają wszystko dla pieniędzy i władzy. Yuuri ma zbyt piękną duszę by dać się splamić kapitalizmowi.

-Yuuri musimy iść. Trzeba się przywitać z ojcem Leo. Nie bój się, będę przy tobie.

Brunet odsunął się od niego nieznacznie kiwając głową na znak, że rozumie. Podniósł wzrok na Viktora, który chłodził go delikatnie po policzku. Tylko tutaj, z dala od członków własnej rodziny mógł być szczerym wobec własnych uczuć. Nie musiał czekać na zmierzch by móc dotknąć swojego kochanka. Pocałował czule niebieskookiego, który stęknął zaskoczony ,nie dał mu jednak szans na reakcje wstając szybko z łóżka i poprawiając swoje włosy. Viktor miał racje, nie był tutaj na wakacjach i czekały go obowiązki.

Nie może pozwolić sobie na splamienie imienia swojego dziadka, który tak walczył o dobre stosunki z grupą Iglesias przez swoje emocje. Na łzy i czułości będzie miał czas później, teraz zaś musi odegrać rolę członka mafii. Na szczycie zgrupowań nie stoją dryblasy z bronią i stalowym sercu. Nie. Na szczycie stoją ludzie, którzy są inteligentni i przebiegli. Idioci bawią się w zabijanie zaś szefowie w przestawianie pionków na szachownicy.

Zeszli do salonu, w którym już znajdowali się najważniejsi członkowie rodziny. Leo wstał z fotela i podszedł do nich z niepewną miną. Atmosfera zmieniła się na gorsze od ich przybycia do posiadłości. Yuuri mentalnie przeklął swój wieczny strach, powinien był szybciej się pozbierać i zejść, a nie czekać na cud.

-Panie Katsuki, długo kazałeś nam na siebie czekać. – Jeden z mężczyzn z widocznym już brzuchem odezwał się szorstko, popalając swoje cygaro.- W Japonii to wy się chyba nie śpieszycie?

-Wuju!- Leo próbował się wtrącić, jednak Yuuri podniósł dłoń w geście uciszenia go.

-Nie musisz Leo. Jakby nie patrzeć zasłużyłem sobie na tę uwagę. Przepraszam, że musieliście na mnie czekać. Mam jednak nadzieję, że ten incydent nie zaważy na naszej dalszej rozmowie. Mój ojciec liczy na dalszą owocną współpracę i ja jako jego następca też widzę w naszej kooperacji pozytywne wyniki, które szkoda byłoby przekreślać moim błędem w kwestii dobrego wychowania.

-Katsuki ma rację Rob. To był mały incydent, który powinien zostać potraktowany z przymrużeniem oka. Nasze zgrupowania mają dobrą kooperację i nie widzę teraz żadnego poważnego powodu by z tego rezygnować. Szczególnie, gdy rosyjskie śmiecie próbują zgarnąć nasze terytorium. –Ojciec Leo uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie sięgając po swój kieliszek koniaku.

Viktor zaś próbował nie okazać większego zainteresowania tematem powiększających się wpływów rosyjskiej mafii. Nie tylko Yakov pragnął władzy absolutnej, ale to on rozpoczął wyścig o największe wpływy.

-Niestety Niedźwiedzia mafia przejęła część rynku w Tokio i Kioto, co jest niepokojące i dla samej yakuzy. Sprzedaż swoich wpływów obcemu zgrupowaniu nigdy nie kończy się dobrze dla rodzimego rynku. Za miesiąc ma się odbyć zebranie w Tokio największych zgrupowań właśnie w celu omówienia wpływów rosyjskiej mafii. –Yuuri zasiadł na fotelu sięgając po swoją szklankę z whiskey.

-Te parszywe świnie nie wiedzą co to subtelna gra. Bawią się z naszymi dziwkami i je zabijają!

-Porywają dzieci na naszym terenie!

-Sprzedają broń naszym wrogom i czekają aż się powybijamy!

-Dranie nie zmienili taktyki od 1944 roku! Wtedy też wyruchali warszawę!

-Zrobili się bohaterami, a więcej mordują niż Hitler w swoich marzeniach!

-Mordują nasze dzieci na organy!

Viktor milczał przez całą gorącą wymianę zdań. Nie mógł się nawet nie zgodzić, skoro sam personalnie brał w takich działaniach udział. Nie mówiąc już o morzu krwi, które sam stworzył swoimi mordami, a i tak był to zaledwie ułamek prawdziwych zbrodni, które się dokonywają w jego ojczyźnie. Yuuri również milczał obserwując dokładnie wszystkich zebranych. Emocje zawsze były najgorszym doradcą, ale najlepszym suflerem dla obcych oczu.

-Katsuki sam ma przy sobie rosyjską świnie! Zdradzasz nas z Rosjanami?!

-Ależ nie. Co prawda mój ojciec miał propozycję współpracy, jednak została ona odrzucona. W spadku dostaliśmy prawą rękę samego Yakov'a. Viktor teraz jest moim lojalnym pupilkiem. Wiecie jak to jest… uratuj zwierzęciu życie, a będzie lojalne do śmierci. –Odparł spokojnie uśmiechając się jadowicie.

-Twoja aura była zupełnie inna Yuuri… Byłeś zupełnie bezwzględny, ale to się chyba podobało skoro wyrazili chęć dalszej współpracy. –Viktor mówił spokojnie przeglądając uważnie dokumenty.

-Oto w tej pracy chodzi, prawda? Tu nie ma miejsca na bycie miłym, zresztą nie skłamałem ani razu.- Wzruszył ramionami spoglądając na krajobraz za oknem. Lot samolotem poniekąd go uspokajał.

-Doprawdy? A skąd pewność, że będę lojalny aż do śmierci?- Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, odkładając papiery do plecaka.

-Mylę się?- odwrócił się w jego stronę przymrużając nieznacznie oczy.

-Skłamałbym gdybym potwierdził.

Nachylił się w stronę bruneta wpijając się w jego usta. Na szczęście lecieli klasą biznes i nie musieli dzielić siedzenia z innymi pasażerami. Yuuri dzięki temu był bardziej uległy i pozwalał mu na rzeczy, które normalnie by go zawstydzały.

Musiał jednak przyznać sam przed sobą, że widok poważnego Yuuri'ego, z tą chłodną aurą wokół pociągała go. Było w tym coś egzotycznego, coś co w innych wzbudzało strach, w nim zaś pożądanie. Każdego dnia pragną młodego wakę bardziej i bardziej. Nie był jednak pewien, czy Yuuri jest gotowy na prawdziwy stosunek. Aczkolwiek miał ograniczony czas jeśli chciał być pierwszym, który zobaczy Yuuri'ego od tej strony. Chciał być jego pierwszym partnerem w łóżku. Nie miał zamiaru oddać tej pozycji jakiejś kobiecie, która nawet nie miała prawa głosu. Może nie mógł rodzić dzieci, ale wiedział jak zaspokoić seksualne potrzeby swojego kochanka. Wiedział czego Yuuri potrzebuje.

Yuuri z cichym jękiem odsunął się od niego zaczerwieniony po same uszy. Spuścił wzrok próbując opanować się zanim pojawi się stewardesa, albo przypadkowy przechodzeń do toalety i zobaczy go w takim stanie. Viktor zaś oblizał lubieżnie usta nie mogąc się doczekać kiedy znajdą się w hotelu.

-W Ottawie będzie na nas czekał jeden z ludzi JJ'a, który nas zawiezie do hotelu. A jutro spotkamy się z samym „królem", chociaż nie wiem, czy zawiązywanie współpracy z taką grupą ma jakikolwiek sens.- Brunet próbował brzmieć nonszalancko i wrócić myślami do obowiązków, a nie do Rosjanina, który z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej otwarty w ich znajomości. Bał się też, że jeśli da się porwać temu tempu Viktor przestanie uważać nawet w domu i zacznie go całować na oczach Hany. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by zdruzgotana kobieta mogła zrobić.

-Jak się z nim spotkasz to postanowisz. Sam fakt, że się skontaktowali z twoim ojcem zasługuje na oklaski za odwagę. Tego im na pewno nie brakuje, czyli są młodzi i głupi. Ale to ma swoje korzyści Yuuri. Młodzi gangsterzy szybciej trafią do młodych ludzi spragnionych narkotykowych szaleństw. Nie nastawiaj się tak negatywnie.

-Masz rację. Powinienem nastawić się pozytywnie na to spotkanie.

Yuuri rozglądał się niepewnie po restauracji, gdzie rozbrzmiewał w większości obcy mu język, Viktor zaś wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i chętnie rozmawiał z kelnerką. Niestety nie rozumiał o czym rozmawiał z taką pasją, mógł jedynie podejrzewać, że chodzi o najlepsze miejsca do zwiedzania. Spojrzał się na mężczyznę w luźnym ubraniu, który ostentacyjnie żuł gumę ignorując ich obecność. Kanadyjska mafia miała zupełnie inne reguły gry w porównaniu do reszty świata, albo po prostu to była specyfika tej konkretnej grupy. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak nie na miejscu.

Minęło pół godziny bezczynnego czekania, gdy drzwi od restauracji zostały otwarte wpuszczając do środka roześmianą parę. Ku zdziwieniu bruneta podeszli wprost do nich nie zmieniając mimiki ani na moment. Ich opiekun zaś poprawił się w siedzeniu ściskając rękę nowo przybyłego.

-Dobrze was widzieć w dobrym zdrowiu panie Katsuki.- Mężczyzna odezwał się entuzjastycznym głosem siadając tuż obok niego. -Mam nadzieję, że Pierre nie sprawił wam żadnego kłopotu.

-Nie. Był świetnym opiekunem. – Odparł zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc jak ma się zachować.

-A ty jesteś?- Viktor odłożył kieliszek wina uśmiechając się sztucznie.

-Ach! Racja. Nazywam się Jean-Jacques Leroy dla przyjaciół JJ, a to moja narzeczona Isabella Yang. -Chłopak ani przez moment nie wydawał się speszony swoim brakiem taktu, wręcz jeszcze mocniej promieniował pewnością siebie.

-Ty jesteś JJ? Przepraszam, że spytam ale ile masz lat?

-Dziewiętnaście.

-Czy JJ nie jest wspaniały? W tak młodym wieku osiąga wszystko, co sobie wymarzy- Isabella zaszczebiotała wtulając się w swojego narzeczonego.

Viktor przez sekundę skrzywił się w mentalnym bólu, jednak szybko odzyskał rezon w porównaniu do Yuuri'ego, który zakrztusił się swoją wodą.

-Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wkroczyć na taką ścieżkę? Jestem pewien, że na świecie są inne legalne możliwości byś mógł używać przydomka król JJ…

-Na pewno są, ale żadna droga nie jest tak emocjonująca jak droga kryminalisty. Zresztą moja grupa nie będzie zajmowała się mordowaniem, a raczej postaramy się tego unikać jak ognia. Chcę się skupić na przemycie i sprzedaży narkotyków.

Viktor zakasłał głośno, spoglądając z irytacją na Kanadyjczyka.

-O takich rzeczach nie mówi się w miejscu publicznym dzieciaku. Jeśli chcesz omówić szczegóły powinniśmy udać się do bardziej kameralnego miejsca, które nie ma potencjalnych świadków.

-Co? Nie no bez przesady! To kanada, tutaj można mówić o wszystkim, nic nam nie zrobią! Wy stare pryki wszędzie widzicie jakieś problemy, nawet tam gdzie ich nie ma, nie?- JJ roześmiał się serdecznie sięgając po swój kieliszek wina. Podniósł go w geście toastu, co zostało szybko odwzajemnione przez jego towarzyszy i Yuuri'ego, który wolał nie robić dodatkowych kłopotów. Viktor fuknął pod nosem wstając od stołu. Był zbyt zirytowany postawą JJ'a by myśleć racjonalnie. Ruszył w stronę toalet mając nadzieję, że w czasie jego nieobecności nie zdarzy się żadna tragedia.

-Twój ochroniarz to straszny sztywniak?

-Viktor po prostu przywykł do innego rodzaju negocjacji. W każdym razie dlaczego chcesz nawiązać współpracę z nami? Czy to nie Tokio jest zazwyczaj polem do działania? – Yuuri odparł beznamiętnie przyodziewając chłodny uśmiech.

-Właśnie to jest problem! Wszyscy ciągną do Tokio! Ja też!- Parsknął śmiechem dolewając sobie wina.- Ale jak usłyszeli o moim wieku i doświadczeniu na tym polu to szybko zerwali rozmowy. Gdy to się powtórzyło z dziesięć razy to miałem dość i postanowiłem po prostu nie zdradzać mojego wieku! I proszę! Jesteś tutaj!

-Skąd hipoteza, że nie zerwę rozmów teraz?

-Nie szkoda ci tego całego zamieszania? Słuchaj! Ja wiem, że jestem młody i niezorientowany w tym mafijnym świecie, bo filmy pewnie gówno dają, ale słuchaj! Ja mam wizję, nie jest może tak zjawiskowa jak twoja, ale chce mieć małą grupę składającą się z samych zaufanych osób. Nie chcę mieć jakieś potężnej organizacji, to by tylko szybciej przyciągnęło wzrok nieproszonych ludzi. W każdym razie moja działalność to przemyt narkotyków, maryśka tutaj jest legalna więc szału nie ma, ale chce zadziałać w takich małych shotach dla młodych.

-Mówisz o tym nowym rodzaju narkotyku?

-Wy go tam wymyśliliście ,nie? Wszystko wiem, mój kumpel był w Tokio i mi opowiadał właśnie o tym, że wrażenia były zabójcze. Oboje możemy całkiem nieźle na tym zarobić. Kanadyjczycy to nie są sztywniacy, zresztą mam też kontakty w Nowym Yorku! I masz moje słowo, że nawet jak nas policja złapie, to cię nie wydam, zresztą co oni mogą zrobić takiemu mistrzowi kung-fu?!

Milczał przez chwilę analizując całą rozmowę. Nie było mu łatwo szczególnie, że JJ używał dziwnego rodzaju angielskiego, a raczej wszystko modyfikował jak to młodzi robią. Podejrzewał, że sam nie był lepszy jeśli chodzi o japoński. Poza denerwującym sposobem bycia nie mógł zarzucić Kanadyjczykowi braku wizji.

-Zanim wypiję z tobą sake, muszę się upewnić. Jesteś młody i wyglądasz na dobrego chłopaka, dlatego się ciebie zapytam… Masz świadomość, że te shoty są jak zwykłe narkotyki i mimo że ich negatywne skutki są odczuwalne dużo później niż przy normalnych, to nadal niebezpieczna zabawa. Jesteś gotowy by czasem zobaczyć w wiadomościach o ofierze tych narkotyków?

-Katsuki powiedz mi… Jaka różnica jest między braniem takiego shota a zjedzeniem chipsów, czy tony hamburgerów? Wszystko co aktualnie ludzie biorą do ust jest zabójcze. Czy niszczymy mózgi, czy wątroby… jaka to różnica? I tak wszyscy umrzemy. Ważne by umrzeć mając zabawę.

Bycie młodym i naiwnym miało swoje plusy. Yuuri nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek miał takie podejście do życia, ale może to była kwestia miejsca urodzenia. Japonia była inna niż kanada. On sam musiał już dawno wyrzucić sumienie ze swojego życia, bo inaczej już dawno popełniłby samobójstwo.

-Niech będzie. Napiję się z tobą sake królu JJ.

Viktor wrócił do stołu odprężony, jednak po usłyszeniu słów swojego waki spoglądał zaskoczony na towarzystwo zastanawiając się, co go tak naprawdę ominęło. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że był niezadowolony z efektów. To pierwsza osobista decyzja młodego waki, która umocni jego przyszłość.

-Viktor, czy naprawdę potrzebujesz kolejny garnitur?- Stęknął zmęczony padając na najbliższą ławkę.

Zakupy z Viktorem zawsze oznaczały zmarnowany dzień. Jednak po zakupie po raz kolejny tego samego stroju, ale z innej firmy zaczął powątpiewać w logiczność takiego postępowania. Czy jeden komplet nie był wystarczający?

-Yuuri ty po prostu nie rozumiesz mody, zresztą najlepiej ci w yukatach. Ja potrzebuję nowych krojów, stare są już passe.- Odparł urażony siadając obok niego. -Zresztą twój garnitur też powinien trafić do spalarni. Gorszego kroju nie widziałem, nie mówiąc już o tym obrzydliwym krawacie. Jak możesz to nosić?

-Normalnie? Viktor, ja nie potrzebuje wyglądać jak celebryta na czerwonym dywanie. Lubię swój garnitur i nie wiem, co takiego złego jest w moim krawacie… Zwyczajny błękitny krawat…

-Moda to nie jest twój najlepszy przyjaciel Yuuri, ale ja to co innego. Ja nią żyłem przez kilka lat. Nie możesz sądzić, że twoi wspólnicy będą cię brali na poważnie, jak się będziesz pokazywać w tej karykaturze garnituru.

-A naprawdę musimy wydać na to tyle pieniędzy? Przecież wydajesz fortunę na coś, co wyrzucisz w nowym sezonie…

-Yuuri to jest poświęcenie na jakie mnie stać. Moda to nie jest kamień. Ona się zmienia i ja muszą za nią nadążać.

-To uzależnienie. Jestem pewien, że połowę z tych rzeczy nigdy nie założysz!

-Absurd Yuuri-kun! Oczywiście, że założę! Widać, że mnie nie znasz.

Nic już nie odpowiedział czując, że i tak przegra tą rozmowę. Wiedział, że Viktor nie jest na bakier z wszelaką modą, ale nie spodziewał się, że to obsesja. Wizyta w Nowym Yorku obudziła w nim zakupoholika, a on został w to wszystko wciągnięty przez niewinną prośbę o zwiedzenie miasta i udanie się na Broadway by zobaczyć choć jeden prawdziwy musical. Czasem jednak jego prośby są mieczem obusiecznym.

Viktor wstał po chwili odzyskawszy utraconą energię i pociągnął go do kolejnego sklepu. Aczkolwiek tym razem został zmuszony do przymierzenia kilku kompletów w różnych kolorach i odcieniach w towarzystwie utyskiwania Viktora na temat jego zachodniej garderoby.

Podobno miłość zaślepia człowieka, nie pozwala dostrzec wad i problemów. Jednakże dotyczy to wyłącznie początkowych stadiów związków.

Yuuri westchnął ciężko zapinając kolejną już koszulę. W takich chwilach żałował, że poznał Viktora przez yakuzę, a nie został oczarowany jego osobą. Jakże wtedy życie byłoby łatwiejsze. Widziałby go w samych pozytywnych aspektach czyniąc go prawie bóstwem. Zresztą Viktor często przypominał mu Erosa, który potrafiłby zapłodnić nawet mężczyznę, gdyby naprawdę tego chciał. Niestety nie umiał obudzić w sobie tej szczenięcej miłości pełnej absurdów i namiętnych uczuć.

-Yuuri ubrałeś się już? Chcę cię zobaczyć!

„A ja chcę umrzeć jeśli będę musiał ubrać kolejny garnitur!"

-Już…- odparł po chwili krzywiąc się na swój widok. Dla niego w każdym stroju wyglądał tak samo źle.

Viktor odsunął kotarę lustrując go krytycznie. Wskazujący palec rytmicznie uderzał w jego usta jakby tworząc motyw tego momentu. Yuuri czuł jak kurczy się z każdą sekundą pod wpływem tego oceniającego wzroku. Nim jednak zdążył za jąkać w samoobronie Rosjanin uśmiechnął się promienie klaszcząc.

\- To jest to! Wyglądasz wspaniale! Warto było przymierzyć tą stertę szmat by znaleźć tą perełkę!

-Czasem naprawdę cię nie rozumiem Viktor, ale cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

„Choć ja nie widzę różnicy między tym co mierzyłem wcześniej, a tym…"

-Yuuri przestań myśleć, to ci szkodzi. Czy ty kiedyś dostrzegasz swoje plusy?

-Tak uczciwie?

-Tak.

-Myślę, że jestem całkiem niezły w jedzeniu katsudon na czas.- Uśmiechnął się zadziornie zasłaniając kotarę by się przebrać w normalne ciuchy.

-Hm… to zawsze jakiś początek. Od tego możemy zacząć twoją metamorfozę.

-Wolałbym zacząć od pójścia do hotelu i odstawieniu tych toreb i udania się na mój musical!

Viktor uśmiechnął się poddańczo siadając na sofie. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ten wyjazd był udany. Miał wakę tylko dla siebie bez konieczności dzielenia się nim z jego rodziną i przede wszystkim z tą kobietą. Lecz przede wszystkim miał szansę zobaczenia go w nowym świetle.

Ciężko było Viktor'owi wrócić do domu i zachowywać się jak na ochroniarza przystało. Te kilka tygodni, w których mógł zachowywać się zgodnie ze swoimi uczuciami okazały się dużo boleśniejsze niż się spodziewał. Hana wydawała się za to wziąć za cel swojego życia uświadomienie mu kto jest żoną młodego waki. Nie odstępowała go na krok, zawsze u jego boku ze swoim delikatnym uśmiechem i wyrazami miłości. Skręcało go od środka na sam widok, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić, w porównaniu do niego, ona miała na to przyzwolenie.

-Yuuri-sama dziękuję za prezenty! Nie sądziłam, że zasłużyłam na cokolwiek zważywszy na to co zrobiłam przed twoim wyjazdem…

-Hana-san jesteś moją żoną, oczywiście że zasłużyłaś. -Yuuri uśmiechnął się lakonicznie odsuwając się od niej nieznacznie.- Wybacz, muszę porozmawiać z moim ojcem.

-Oczywiście Yuuri-sama!- Ukłoniła się nisko ruszając szybkim krokiem do swojego pokoju.

Viktor spojrzał się za nią z niechęcią. Gdyby chociaż była brzydka miałby jakąś wewnętrzną satysfakcję, a tak to poza jej naiwnością nie miał za bardzo czym się szczycić. Yuuri zaś skierował się do gabinetu czując narastający ból głowy. Odkąd wrócił z podróży nie miał czasu dla siebie. Próbował być lepszym mężem dla Hany, ale jej piskliwy głos doprowadzał go do migreny.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia po uprzednim zapowiedzeniu się i usiadł naprzeciwko swojego ojca, który uzupełniał jakieś dokumenty. Odłożył pióro na bok podnosząc wzrok na syna, aczkolwiek jego spojrzenie nie było ojcowską dumą, tudzież bezwzględną miłością, a naganą w najsurowszym wydaniu. Milczenie trwało kilka minut nim, Toshiya zdecydował się zlitować nad swoim synem.

-Zawiodłem się na tobie Yuuri. Sądziłem, że cię lepiej wychowałem, a jednak po raz kolejny mnie zawodzisz. Za pierwszym razem uratował cię dziadek, który był na tyle łaskawy, że puścił w niepamięć twoje furie związane ze zniknięciem Phitchit'a. Czy nie obiecałeś mi kilka lat temu, że staniesz się odpowiedzialnym członkiem naszej organizacji w momencie ukończenia studiów? Zaufałem ci, a ty mi się tak odwdzięczasz?

-Nie rozumiem ojcze. Chodzi ci o nawiązanie z grupą króla JJ? Uznałem, że jego idea nie jest zła, mimo okrojonej działalności będzie wstanie…

-Dosyć! Nie o to mi chodzi! Jeśli chodzi o biznes to ufam twojej intuicji. Chodzi mi o twoje małżeństwo!

-Co z nim? -Odparł poirytowany zaciskając dłonie na kolanach.

-Udajesz głupiego? Gdy cię nie było Hana-chan nam wszystko powiedziała. Wszystko co skrzętnie przed nami ukrywałeś. Nie śpicie w jednym pokoju. Jak chcesz spłodzić potomka nie zbliżając się nawet do swojej małżonki? Myślisz, że uda ci się zapłodnić Viktora?!

-Nie sypiam z Viktorem!

-Dajesz mu się tylko obciągać?! Myślisz, że tego nie widziałem?! W nocy się szlajasz po swoim ukochanym ogrodzie by się z nim spotykać z dala od wzroku rodziny. Nie jestem taki głupi Yuuri! To, że przymykam oko na twój romans z nim, nie znaczy, że będę akceptować twoje łamanie danej mi obietnicy!

\- Jeszcze jej nie złamałem, jeszcze mam czas zapłodnić Hanę, świat się nie kończy jutro!

-Nie Yuuri nie kończy się jutro. Nie chcę jednak słyszeć od Hany, że traktujesz ją jak powietrze. Jest twoją żoną i stoi nad Viktor'em, czy tego chcesz czy nie. -Toshiya powiedział jadowicie kładąc rękę na stół w geście zakończenia rozmowy.

Młody waka wstał zaczerwieniony ze zdenerwowania i wybiegł z pokoju ignorując nawoływania służących. Emocje, które kotłowały się w nim były mieszaniną gniewu i rozpaczy. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o całej sytuacji, o słowach ojca, które były jadem prawdy. Zdradził swoją przyszłość dla szczęścia swojej pierwszej miłości. Był jednak tak mocno zakochany w Viktorze, że odpychał od siebie swój obowiązek.

Samotne spożywanie posiłków nie było przyjemne. Choć kochał spędzać czas w ogrodzie, w takich chwilach nie znajdywał w nim pocieszenia. Bycie skłóconym z głową rodziny jeszcze nikomu nie przyniosło nic dobrego, ku jego własnemu zaskoczeniu nawet jego kochająca matka nie zrobiła nic by załagodzić ich konflikt, jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że Hana także go unikała najpewniej z poczucia winy.

Ku jego wewnętrznej rozpaczy Viktor nie miał prawa się do niego zbliżać, co gorsze był pilnowany przez Mari, więc nie miał co liczyć na jakieś ulgi. Jego siostra była lojalna grupie i ojcu. Jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiła nic przeciwko woli ojca, nigdy też o nic nie prosiła.

-YUURI!- Phitchit przybiegł do niego zdyszany i wyraźnie spanikowany.

-Coś się stało Phitchit?- Zapytał się ostrożnie, odkładając swoją czarkę na bok.

-WAKA! WAKA ZASŁABŁ!

W ciągu sekundy Yuuri wstał i pobiegł do środka, w takich chwilach wszelkie waśnie nie mają znaczenia, szczególnie że w głębi serca kochał swojego ojca. Wparował do jadalni gdzie wszyscy nachylali się ku nieprzytomnemu wace.

-Mamo!- Podbiegł do Hiroko pobladły.

-Yuuri… To musi być coś z sercem, Przez tą waszą kłótnie ciśnienie mu mocno skoczyło. -odparła zrozpaczona, spoglądając na Minako, która z telefonem w ręku organizowała wizytę w szpitalu.- Yuuri nie ma wyjścia. Musisz jechać w zastępstwie ojca do Tokio. Weź Viktora i jedzcie tam i zadbajcie o interesu rodziny!

-Mam jechać do Tokio? Przecież to zebranie wszystkich liczących się zgrupowań…Nie dam sobie rady…

-Dasz sobie radę! Jesteś Katsuki czy nie?! -Odparła poirytowana ściskając dłoń męża.- Tylko ty nam zostałeś. Jak się nikt tam nie stawi to możemy się pożegnać ze swoją pozycją!

-A co z Mari? – Wyjąkał speszony, próbując uciec od tak nagłej odpowiedzialności.

-Mari jest kobietą! Dobrze wiesz, że nie wpuszczają tam kobiet! Jeśli chcesz pogodzić się z ojcem na innych warunkach niż zabicie Viktora, to udowodnij mu, że nie wychował tchórza.

Nic nie odpowiedział, kiwnął jedynie głową na znak zgody i wstał z ziemi opuszczając jadanie. Musiał się spakować na podróż i wziąć przygotowane przez ojca dokumenty. Jeśli nie zda tego testu zawiedzie wszystkich, a przede wszystkim siebie.

Kiedy z walizką podszedł do samochodu Viktor już przy nim stał, chwycił jego bagaż i wsadził do bagażnika. Otworzył mu drzwi i kiedy tylko się wsunął do środka zamknął je, samemu siadając za kierownicą. Czekała ich długa droga, a czasu nie mieli zbyt wiele. Najgorszą rzeczą jaką mogli zrobić to spóźnić się na spotkaniem z szogunem.

-Na pewno zabrałeś wszystko?- Viktor odezwał się nagle spoglądając na niego przez lusterko.

-Trochę późno się o to pytasz zważywszy, że siedzę już w aucie. Mam wszystko. Dokumenty, notatki i prezent dla szoguna. Mój ojciec wszystko przygotował na ten wyjazd. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że pojadę tam tak wcześnie. Liczyłem, że dopiero za pięć lat może wypiję sake z szogunem.

-Przepraszam Yuuri, to moja wina.

-Nie Viktor. To nie jest twoja wina. To są po prostu efekty mojej naiwności. A teraz ruszaj, nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia.

-Yuuri…

Siedział jak na szpilkach w ciemnym gabinecie naprzeciwko najpotężniejszego człowieka w Japonii. A raczej jednym z trzech najpotężniejszych szogunów współczesnej japońskiej mafii. Wręczony prezent został niedbale rzucony na biurko zaś sam mężczyzna palił kolejny papieros czytając dostarczone dokumenty. Yuuri czuł się niekomfortowo ze świadomością, że Viktor musiał zostać w innym pokoju w towarzystwie ochroniarzy, którzy nie zawahają się zabić za byle przewinienie.

-Mam nadzieję, że Toshiya dojdzie do zdrowia. Rodzina Futou jest cennym wspólnikiem, nie śpieszno mi szukać nowego poddanego na Okinawie.

\- Zapewniam, że nawet jak mój ojciec nie odzyska zdrowia, to godnie go zastąpię. Wiem jak cenna jest dla naszej rodziny współpraca z Ryuu-sama…- Ukłonił się nisko, czując jak dłonie pokrywa mu nieprzyjemny pot.

-Jesteś synem Toshiya, prawda?

-Tak jest.

-Jesteś jeszcze młody. Jeszcze nie czas na wypicie wspólnie sake. – Ton Ryuu był chłodny, pozbawiony wszelkich emocji.- Jednakże pozwolę ci wziąć udział w balu w zastępstwie ojca. Nie byłoby dobrze, by inne klany uznały was za zdrajców.

-Bardzo dziękuję Ryuu-sama.

-Możesz już iść. Nie zapomnij wstawić się na czas jutro.

-Tak jest.

Wstał z ledwością i po kolejnym głębokim ukłonie opuścił pomieszczenie czując jak całe napięcie z niego powoli schodzi. Choć myśl, że nie udało mu się wypić sake z szogunem była przygnębiająca, to miał świadomość, że spełnił swój obowiązek. Uratował honor rodziny i to się liczyło najbardziej w tej chwili niż jego własna duma.

Gdyby wypił sake z szogunem, nikt by już nie mógł dyrygować jego życiem, mógłby się nawet rozwieść bez żadnych konsekwencji.

-Yuuri! Wszystko w porządku?- Viktor podszedł do niego, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy.

-W porządku. Nie wypiłem sake z szogunem, ale mogę iść na bal, więc wszystko w porządku. Zaraz zadzwonię do mamy i ją o wszystkim powiadomię.

-To wspaniale Yuuri! I nawet wiem jak to możemy uczcić!

Yuuri poczuł jak zimny dreszcz przechodzi wzdłuż jego ciała na widok tego specyficznego uśmiechu u Viktora. Definitywnie to się nie skończy najlepiej dla niego. Nie miał jednak siły by odmówić swojemu kochankowi.

-Zakupy, prawda?- Mruknął zrezygnowany wsiadając do samochodu.

-Dokładnie! Nie ma nic lepszego niż czas na zakupach! Zobaczysz to będzie wspaniały czas!

Uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi wykręcając numer swojej mamy, gdy nie mógł się jednak połączyć, zaniepokojony kliknął w numer Mari licząc, że przynajmniej siostra go nie zignoruje.

-Halo? -Zmęczony kobiecy głos odezwał się po chwili w aparacie.

-Mari! Jak dobrze, że odebrałaś! Co z mamą?

-Śpi. Lekarz dał jej środek na uspokojenie, jeśli chodzi o ojca to przeżył. Na szczęście szybko zareagowaliśmy i udało się go uratować.

-A co się dokładnie stało?

-Zawał. Nie myśl, że to wszystko twoja wina. Jest szefem naszej rodziny i spoczywa na nim dużo za dużo. Zresztą jego miłość do alkoholu też tu miała swoją rolę. To nie ważne, jak ci poszło?

-Mogę udać się na bal, choć nie wypiłem z szogunem sake.

-Oczywiście, że nie ty gówniarzu. Baw się dobrze Yuuri.

-Dzięki Mari.

Nie wiedział, który to już sklep z kolei odwiedzili był za to pewien, że Viktor nie należy do osób, które zastanawiają się dwa razy przed kupieniem czegokolwiek. Jeśli tylko coś mu się spodobało natychmiast musiał to mieć. Było w tym coś dziwnie zwariowanego i ujmującego. Często też zastanawiał się ile Viktor musiał nagromadzić pieniędzy na swoim koncie, że mógł sobie tak szaleć. Zastanawiał się też jakim cudem jego matczyna mafia nie przejęła jego majątku, aczkolwiek nie był ekspertem w rosyjskiej mafii.

-Yuuri, a może chcesz wstąpić do sex shopu?- Viktor spojrzał się na niego z diabolicznym uśmieszkiem.

-CO?!- Wypuścił z rąk torby, pokrywając się momentalnie głęboką czerwienią.

Viktor zachichotał obejmując go nieśmiało. – Przyjdzie dzień, w którym będziesz musiał uprawiać seks ze swoją żoną. I chyba nie chcesz leżeć jak deska na łóżku i kazać jej robić wszystko za ciebie? – Gładził go powoli po głowie, ciesząc się w duchu, że Yuuri nie widzi jego zrozpaczonej twarzy, mógł jedynie słyszeć łamliwy głos tak nie pasujący do jego osoby. – Nawet jeśli mi to nie pasuje, ona jest twoją żoną i jak każda kobieta chce być obejmowana przez mężczyznę, którego kocha.

-Wiem… Ale nie wiem jak to mam zrobić Viktor… Na samą myśl, że mam z nią spędzić noc, mdli mnie! Chcę być obejmowany przez ciebie…

-Wiem Yuuri… Ale rzeczywistość jest inna od naszych marzeń.

Pamiętał jeszcze czasy kiedy nienawidził swojego ciała, gdy spoglądanie w lustro było mentalnym krzykiem rozpaczy. Popadał wtedy w różne fazy, albo zajadał swój strach i smutki, albo trenował do utraty przytomności. Wiele razy myślał jak bardzo chciałby być innym człowiekiem, jednak przez dłuższy czas nie robił nic by tak naprawdę zrobić coś by stać się kimś więcej niż Yuuri'm Katsuki. Dopiero poznanie Viktora spowodowało, że drobnymi krokami kierował się ku zmianie. Były to naprawdę małe kroki, które czasem zawracały do stanu z przeszłości, ale dłoń na jego ręce usilnie go ciągnęła w odpowiednią stronę.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę przesuwając ją delikatnie wyżej. Viktor westchnął pod nim wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony jego wahaniem. Nie mógł sobie jednak odmówić badania ciała swojego partnera, nie sądził by mężczyzna związany ze światem kryminalnym mógł mieć tak gładką i jędrną skórę.

-Yuuri to nie jest zbyt komfortowe, wiesz?- Rosjanin stęknął zaciskając dłonie na pościeli.

-Myślałem, że nie masz nic przeciwko obnażaniu swojego ciała...- Mruknął zdumiony podnosząc jedną by zaraz zostawić na niej ślad swoich ust.

-To zupełnie co innego... Naprawdę to twój pierwszy raz? Yuuri jesteś urodzonym dręczycielem. -Mruknął zrozpaczony nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od poczynań bruneta.

Mimo posiadania wielu partnerów seksualnych w przeszłości, to jeszcze nigdy nie czul się tak skrępowany całą sytuacją. Aczkolwiek żaden z jego kochanków nie rozkoszował się daną chwilą. Szybko wpadali w cykl namiętności i po godzinie, dwóch było po wszystkim. Miał wrażenia jakby Yuuri każdym ruchem chciał go pożreć, a przynajmniej oznaczyć, by nikt więcej się nie odważył go uwieść. Choć podejrzewał, że sam Yuuri nawet nie miał świadomości tego, co tak naprawdę robi z jego ciałem.

-Jesteś po prostu taki piękny.- Szepnął cicho zabierając się za kolejną nogę. -Aż dziw, że nikt cię nie wsadził do muzeum.

Viktor czuł jak jego twarz pokrywa się szkarłatem. Mimo że to nie był jego pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś mu powiedział coś takiego, to efekt był zupełnie inny.

-Yuuri... Proszę... Przestań mnie już dręczyć...

-Hm? Ale jeszcze nie skończyłem bilansu twojego ciała Viktor... Powiedziałeś, że mogę zrobić z tobą, co tylko chcę...

-Nie chcę doznać orgazmu tylko przez twój niewinny dotyk, to żenujące!- Viktor jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak żałośnie mały i zawstydzony faktem, że musiał wszystko określać słowami, których z reguły nie używał.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się, lubieżnie oblizując usta. Dopiero teraz po wybuchu swojego partnera skierował wzrok na jego obrzmiały członek, który już był oblepiony zalążkami spermy. Fascynacja to jednak było za słabe słowo by oddać to, co właśnie czuł przy takim widoku. Nie sądził, że będzie wstanie podniecić Viktora do takiego stopnia.

Sięgnął po leżący na skraju łóżka żel z wazeliną otwierając go i wyciskając sporą ilość na palce. Roztarł go na tyle by nie ściekał. Spojrzał na Viktora ostatni raz by się upewnić, że naprawdę może to zrobić. Gdy mu Viktor tłumaczył jak to wygląda między mężczyznami nie potrafił uchwycić sensu i przyjemności z takiego aktu, jednak teraz gdy ostrożnie rozluźniał jego mięśnie czuł się podniecony i na skraju przytomności.

Słyszał jak srebrnowłosy jęczy i oddycha coraz głośniej, lecz wzrok miał skupiony wyłącznie na swojej ręce, która znikała zanurzona w ciepłym ciele kochanka. Jego własny członek pulsował z podniecenia niemo błagając go o przyśpieszenie całej akcji.

-Yuuri... Proszę... - Viktor zamruczał przewracając się raptownie na brzuch. Dźwignął swoje ciało jedynie na kolana pozwalając by większość naporu szła na ego klatkę piersiową.- Już nie mogę... Proszę...

Yuuri zamrugał kilkakrotnie zanim jego umysł zdołał wyciszyć wewnętrzny krzyk i natłok myśli na później. To nie był dobry moment na kontemplacje tego czego doświadczał. Wreszcie nie powinien odmawiać swojemu kochankowi, skoro tak ładnie o to błaga, prawda?

-Jesteś strasznie niecierpliwy Viktor...- Mruknął zaczepnie, wsuwając powoli swój członek w Viktora.

-Shlyukha!

Yuuri zatrzymał się zdezorientowany. Tego słowa po rosyjsku nie kojarzył, jednakże nie miał czasu by się zapytać o znaczenie, ponieważ Viktor sam zaczął poruszać biodrami, jęcząc coraz głośniej. I może właśnie to najbardziej ubodło jego męską dumę, nie mógł przecież pozwolić by jego partner robił wszystko za niego. Chwycił rosjanina za biodra zatrzymując jego ruchy kompletnie otrzymując w zamian głośnie stęknięcie z niezadowolenia. Sam zaczął poruszać biodrami w przód w tył, coraz szybciej i mocniej samemu pojękując od doznań, które przechodziły przez jego ciało.

Nachylił się mocniej ściskając jedną ręką penis Viktora, próbując synchronizować ruchy ręki z biodrami. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma, nie kiedy to był jego pierwszy raz, jednak bardziej niż wszystko chciał by Viktor był pierwszy, który dojdzie. Chciał by jego krzyk, gdy osiągnie ten błogostan, był tłem, gdy on sam osiągnie orgazm.

-Yuuri! Pozhaluysta! -Viktor zaskomlał błagalnie płacząc do poduszki. To było dla niego za wiele, nie sądził nawet, że naprawdę dostanie zwodu, a co dopiero będzie bliski orgazmu. Do tej pory tylko udawał, albo musiał sam dokończyć dzieła, bo z reguły jego męscy partnerzy nie dbali o jego potrzeby, nawet jeśli był w pozycji tachi, to często spotykał się z takimi co po orgazmie zaraz zasypiali, a on nie miał ochoty kochać się ze „zwłokami". A teraz?

Nim jednak Viktor zdołał po raz kolejny wypowiedzieć choćby słowo pretensji, jego ciałem wstrząsnął orgazm, a z ust wydobył się jedynie zachrypnięty jęk. Cieszył się, że Yuuri go trzymał bo był pewien, że by upadł z braku sił przez moment. Do jego uszu za to doszedł jęk bruneta, a po chwili jego wnętrze wypełniło dziwnie satysfakcjonujące ciepło.

I dopiero po kilku dobrych minutach, gdy łapał oddech i popijał wodę doszło do niego, że Yuuri nie miał na sobie prezerwatywy. I ku jego własnemu zdziwieniu wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo sam był pewien, że jest czysty, bo co pół roku robił sobie badania, ale czy mógł mieć tą pewność, co do swojego waki?

-Przepraszam Viktor... Zapomniałem o prezerwatywie...- Yuuri westchnął ciężko wstając z łóżka.

-Nic się nie stało Yuuri... Zdarza się nawet najlepszym. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie wyrzucając pustą już butelkę do najbliższego kosza. -Gdzie idziesz?

-Do łazienki, po jakiś ręcznik... Trzeba cię wyczyścić...

-Zrobimy to później po kilku rundach... Nie powiesz mi, że teraz chcesz iść spać? Takie coś nie będzie wystarczające dla twojej żony.- Odparł zaczepnie nie spuszczając go z oczu.

-Jeśli chcesz jeszcze kilka rund, to lepiej nie mów o niej. -Prychnął poirytowany wracając do łóżka, wpijając się natychmiastowo w usta Viktora.

Wypił kolejny łyk szampana wymieniając uprzejmości z przedstawicielem grupy Ai, spoglądając kontem oka na swojego ochroniarza, który siedział przy ścianie lekko pobladły. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem nie był pokryty głębokim rumieńcem, skoro jeszcze kilka godzin temu pożerał każdy milimetr Viktora. Nic dziwnego, że teraz rosjanin miał problemy z chodzeniem... Może powinien popracować nad swoją staminą by jednak trochę osłabła, jeśli chce się nacieszyć swoim kochankiem przez dłuższy czas.

-To było spore zaskoczenie nie spotkać tutaj twojego ojca Katsuki-san. Zazwyczaj graliśmy partyjkę mahjonga, albo jak był jakiś ciekawy mecz to szliśmy oglądać. - Starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko popalając swoje cygaro. - Na szczęście udało się go uratować. Zawał to nie przelewki, rok temu straciliśmy przez to gówno Moriyama'e, co gorsze nie miał syna, więc straciliśmy ten kontakt.

-Szogun musiał być wściekły. - Odparł cicho, bawiąc się swoim kieliszkiem.

-A i owszem. Od razu nakazał bezdzietnym członkom postarać się o dzieciaka, albo wyznaczyć godnego następcę.

-Nic dziwnego. Budowanie zaufania trwa bardzo długo, a w dzisiejszych czasach, szkoda na to nerwów i pieniędzy, jeśli można temu zapobiec.

-To prawda. Widzę, że grupa Futou nie będzie miała w przyszłości problemów z tej kwestii. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się promiennie poklepując go po plecach.- A teraz przepraszam, mam jeszcze do porozmawiania z kilkoma osobami.

-Jeszcze nie raz skrzyżują się nasze drogi Oshiyama-san.- Yuuri uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie kłaniając się lekko.

Rozmowy z innymi przywódcami dawały mu odprężenie i odsuwały na dalszy plan personalne sprawy. Lubił też wysłuchiwać plotek i widzieć gdzie dokładnie stoi jego rodzina i, która droga będzie najlepsza w przyszłych interesach. Chciał też wiedzieć jakie jest stanowisko większości w sprawie rosnącemu wpływowi mafii rosyjskiej. O ile Tokio już dawno było bastionem dla walk między mafiami z Rosji, Chin i Ameryki, to wiadomość, że to przechodzi na inne tereny kraju była niepokojąca. Nikt nie chciał powtórki z czasów okupacji amerykańskiej. Jeśli ktoś chciał działać na terenie Japonii, powinien to robić na ich zasadach, a nie własnych.

-Katsuki-san.- Siwowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do niego z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.- Słyszałem od szoguna, że jesteś tu w zastępstwie swojego ojca, który przeżył zawał. Czyżby jego syn napędzał mu za wiele stresu?

Przełknął cicho ślinę, czując jak skóra na plecach pokrywa się potem. Doskonale znał osobę stojącą przed nim i nie zapowiadało się na luźną rozmowę. Nie z nim. Był to jeden z najlepszych przyjaciół ojca, to właśnie u niego Toshiya pobierał nauki by stać się godnym waką. Człowiek, który nie znał litości dla wroga i sojusznika, prawa ręka samego szoguna. Yuuri naprawdę miał szczęście...

-Tsumetai-sama.- Odpowiedział w miarę spokojnie siląc się na uśmiech.

-Nie mogę się mu dziwić. Syn przygarnął sobie rosjanina na ochroniarza i to nie byle jakiego. Sławny Viktor, który był bliski związania się z córką prezydenta. Powinien zostać zabity, ale wasza rodzina słynie z miękkich serc, które w przyszłości pozbawią was życia. Za naiwność się płaci wysoką cenę i nikt tu z obecnych nie ruszy wam z pomocą.

Yuuri nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć na te obelgi. Przywykł, że ludzie krzywo patrzą na obecność Viktora u jego boku, jednak myśl, że ktoś wyzywa całą jego rodzinę od słabeuszy wstrząsnęła nim. Nie miał jednak prawa przeciwstawić się komukolwiek z tej sali. Wreszcie nie wypił sake z szogunem, nie miał tu żadnego prawa, mógł jedynie zaszkodzić swojej rodzinie.

-Przynajmniej wiesz, gdzie twoje miejsce.- Tsumetai odszedł od niego dopijając swojego szampana.

Viktor chwycił za kolejną butelkę sake i nalał sobie do szklanki, nie bawiąc się już w formalności. Teoretycznie nastawiał się na to od kilku miesięcy, to musiało nastąpić prędzej, czy później, jednak serce nie umiało się z tym pogodzić. Sam fakt, że noce waki nie należały do niego przez ten cały czasu od powrotu z Tokio, był wystarczająco niemożliwy do przeżycia, a teraz jeszcze musiał świętować, że Hana jest w ciąży? Już Yakov był bardziej litościwy.

Westchnął ciężko wypijając chyłkiem całą zawartość szklanki. Jego policzki już były zaczerwienione od alkoholu buzującego we krwi, nawet wzrok znacznie mu się pogorszył. Chciał wrócić do swojego pokoju i oddać się rozpaczy, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jako bliski ochroniarz Yuuri'ego musiał siedzieć na bankiecie, dopóki nie dostanie pozwolenia na opuszczenie imprezy.

-Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie szczęśliwego.- Minako usiadła naprzeciw niego ze swoją butelką sakę.-Potowarzyszę ci trochę w tym piciu.

-Gdybym był kobietą, miałbym szansę?- Wymamrotał niewyraźnie, podnosząc rękę by mu też nalała.

-Nie sądzę. To miała być japonka.

-Nawet gdyby Yuuri nie pomógł jej?

-Och...No gdyby to nie miało miejsca, to na pewno miałbyś szansę jako kobieta.- Odparła rozbawiona, sącząc powoli swój trunek.

-Cholera...

-Myślałam, że wiesz o konsekwencjach małżeństwa. Dziecko musiało się prędzej, czy później pojawić.

-Tyle wiem, ale to nie moja wina, że to tak cholernie boli! - Wybełkotał zirytowany rozlewając swoją porcję.

-Jesteś pijany w sztok...Ile już wypiłeś?

-Nie wiem...Czy to istotne?- Warknął wściekły, gramoląc się od stołu. -Wracam do swojego pokoju.

-Viktor poczekaj! Odprowadzę cię!

-Nie dziękuję. Poradzę sobie!

Pamiętał rozpacz, gdy szczęśliwy Toshiya ogłosił dobre nowiny przy bankiecie niespodziance. Pamiętał ból, który ogarnął jego serce i ten krzyk, który chciał się z niego wydobywać, ale go zdławił na widok Yuuri'ego, który siedział przy niej z tym swoim delikatnym uśmiechem. Nie mógł przecież zrobić sceny, gdy jego waka był szczęśliwy ze świadomością, że zostanie ojcem. Pamiętał, że pił butelkę za butelką. Pamiętał jeszcze krótką rozmowę z Minako, która nim totalnie wstrząsnęła i spowodowała, że jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała.

Nie pamiętał jak wrócił do pokoju, nie pamiętał jak udało mu się złamać nos i skręcić kostkę. Nie pamiętał skąd wzięły się wszystkie siniaki na jego ciele. Jednak fizyczny ból mimo że nieprzyjemny do doświadczania nie był bliski temu, co przeżywał w sercu. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło żałować urodzenia się mężczyzną. A jednak ten żal trzyma się go do tej pory. Gdyby był kobietą byłby w stanie urodzić dziecko Yuuri'ego. To on byłby powodem szczęścia całej rodziny.

Jednakże był mężczyzną i teraz nawet nie było szansy by cokolwiek zmienić. Mógł jedynie czekać, aż Yuuri przyjdzie i oświadczy mu, że chce by ich relacje były stricte zawodowe.

Przez lata służenia pod Yakov'em nie płakał. Nigdy nie czuł się na tyle źle, by dać się ponieść takiej słabości jak łzy. Odkąd trafił do Japonii i zakochał się w młodym wace, płaka prawie bez przerwy z różnych przyczyn. Teraz znowu jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, a z oczu spływały duże krople łez pokazując w jakim stanie był rosjanin.

 _Gdybym tylko urodził się kobietą._

Poczuł delikatne muskanie na twarzy, które go przebudziło ze snu. Jęknął cicho otwierając powoli oczy, uśmiechnął się odczuwając ulgę na widok Yuuri'ego, który nachylał się nad nim .

-Jak się czujesz? - Odchylił mu włosy z oka uśmiechając się czule.- To do ciebie nie podobne by tak się upić.

-Przepraszam... Nawet nie pamiętam, co się stało po rozmowie z Minako.- Odparł zażenowany odwracając wzrok.

-Wywróciłeś się na schodkach i poleciałeś w tył prosto na stół. Kiedy cię nieśli do pokoju przez moment się ocknąłeś i wyrwałeś się z rąk wywracając się prosto na twarz. Krzyczałeś, że wracasz do Rosji, że masz dość.

Jeśli Viktor czuł się paskudnie przed zaśnięciem, to teraz czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Zrobił coś, co nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Zawstydził Yuuri'ego swoim zachowaniem i jeszcze nieświadomie powiedział, że lepiej by mu było w Rosji niż tutaj. Nie miał jednak odwagi powiedzieć skąd takie zachowanie i słowa, które w normalnych warunkach nigdy nie miałyby miejsca.

-Viktor...- Yuuri gładził jego policzek wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

-Powinieneś wrócić do swojej żony... - Wykrztusił z siebie z trudem przymykając oczy by zwalczyć napierające łzy.

-Nie mam zamiaru do niej wrócić. Hana jest w ciąży, co oznacza, że spełniłem swój obowiązek. Wolę spędzić noc przy tobie. Viktor, moje uczucia względem ciebie nie zmieniły się przez to, że będę ojcem.

-Yuuri proszę... Nie kłam... Będziesz miał rodzinę, ja już ci nie jestem do niczego potrzebny.

Brunet zmarszczył nos w niezadowoleniu. Uszczypnął Viktor'a w obydwa policzki by skupić jego uwagę na sobie. Choć widok płaczącego partnera był fascynujący, to konieczność naprostowania kilku faktów była bardziej nagląca, niż kontemplacja piękna swojego kochanka.

-Viktor przestań. Wiem, że dziecko to zupełnie inny świat, ale to mnie nie będzie dotyczyło przez kilka następnych lat. To Hana i inne kobiety będą się nim zajmować. Dopóki Hana nie urodzi, nie spędzę z nią kolejnej nocy. Wrócę do jej sypialni jedynie wtedy gdy urodzi córkę. Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałeś, ale ja nic do niej nie czuję. Jedyną osobą, którą kocham jesteś ty. I nawet nie wiesz jak trudno mi było uprawiać z nią sex. - Nachylił się mocniej ku niemu by zbliżyć usta do jego ucha.- By czerpać z tego aktu jakąkolwiek przyjemność musiałem wyobrażać sobie, że robię to z tobą. - Szepnął mu cicho, gryząc mu pod koniec małżowinę.

Viktor zarumienił się raptownie, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. To było oszustwo, że Yuuri potrafił go doprowadzić do takiego stanu, nawet specjalnie się nie starając.

-Jesteś okropny Yuuri. I bardzo niegrzeczny. - Żachnął zmieszany, spoglądając na niego spomiędzy palców.

-Sugerujesz, że powinienem zostać ukarany?

Jeśli Viktor był wcześniej był zarumieniony, to teraz pokrył się głębokim szkarłatem, chowając się pod kołdrą przed tym ironicznym uśmieszkiem bruneta. Stworzył potwora, który doprowadzi go do zawału serca.

-Yuuri!- Jęknął zrozpaczony, czując narastające podniecenie. Gorszące obrazy same mu się nasuwały do głowy kompletnie ignorując jego wolę

Yuuri zachichotał cicho odkrywając powoli kołdrę. Zbyt tęsknił za Viktorem by teraz zostawić go samemu by mógł dalej zanurzać się w swoich czarnych scenariuszach. Zresztą te kilka miesięcy współżycia z Haną wygłodniało go na coś więcej.

Napił się zimnej już herbaty spoglądając na pełnie księżyca na niebie. Ostatnio pogoda dopisywała do nocnych wizyt w ogrodzie. Miał już dość deszczowego sezonu i wsłuchiwania się w ten wieczny szum, który w jego uszach brzmiał jak poczucie winny. Yuuri stał kilka metrów dalej w swojej nocnej yukacie kontemplując coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia. Yuuri rzadko zdradzał się ze swoimi myślami, miał zły nawyk trzymania wszystkiego w sobie do momentu aż nie może tego udźwignąć i wybucha.

-Yuuri, o czym myślisz?- Powiedział cicho, nie spodziewając się nawet, że zostanie usłyszany.

-O tym, co robić z Haną. Nie chcę by znowu poleciała do ojca ze skargą, że nie poświęcam jej tyle uwagi, na jaką zasługuje. -Odpowiedział zrezygnowany podchodząc do niego.- Małżeństwo to same problemy.

Viktor prychnął rozbawiony, chwytając jego dłoń w swoją. - Po prostu źle do tego podchodzisz. Powinieneś od czasu do czasu złapać ją za ramiona, przyciągnąć do siebie i pocałować mocno, że straciłaby głowę dla ciebie i zapomniałaby o tych małych problemach.

Brunet podniósł pytająco brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodzi rosjaninowi.

-I nie będziesz zazdrosny?

-Możemy o tym nie mówić? - Fuknął urażony odkładając kubek na bok by przyciągnąć wakę do siebie i wtulić się w niego.

Yuuri w odpowiedzi objął Viktora, gładząc go czule po głowie. Zachowanie kochanka go rozczulało, szczególnie próby udawania, że jest wstanie znieść czułości między Yuuri'm a Haną, kiedy tak naprawdę skręcało go od środka z zazdrości. Nie umiał powstrzymać od uśmiechu, gdy przypominał sobie Viktora z czasów, gdy dopiero przybył do Japonii, jego bezinteresowność, gotowość na śmierć. Trudno teraz dostrzec w tym wielkim dziecku tego poważnego gangstera, który trząsł połową świata.

Lubił takie leniwe dni, w których nic się nie działo. Nie było żadnych biznesowych spotkań, ani bankietów, była tylko cisza i błogi spokój. Yuuri razem z Phitchit'em o czymś rozmawiali w towarzystwie chomików tajlandzyka, Mari siedziała na patio z papierosem w ustach rozkoszując się słońcem, rodzice zaś wyszli gdzieś na miasto by się zrelaksować. Nie miał powodów do marudzenia i pierwszy raz od wielu dni jego serce nie było wypełnione gorzką zazdrością.

-Widzę, że Nikiforov-san też korzysta z dnia. -Hana usiadła naprzeciw niego z cynicznym uśmiechem.

-Tak, wreszcie lada dzień przyjdzie jesień i słońce nie będzie nas już tak pieścić.- Odparł spokojnie, czując narastający niepokój w sercu.

-Jak mam być szczera to nie mogę się doczekać zimy.

-Hana-sama tak lubi zimę?

-Nie. Nigdy jej jakoś specjalnie nie lubiłam, ale może wtedy mój mąż wróci do naszego łoża, a nie będzie spędzał nocy na spoufalaniu się z własnym ochroniarzem. - Syknęła zjadliwie zaciskając mocno dłonie, powodując jej skóra na nich pobladła.

-O czym Hana-sama mówi? - Próbował brzmieć neutralnie, ale miał wrażenie, że głos mu się załamuje.

-Myślisz, że nie wiem?! Mój mąż jest na tyle bezczelny, że swojego kochanka ma tuż przed nosem! Kiedy tylko zaszłam w ciążę widziałam jak mu ulżyło! Powiedział mi nawet, że teraz już nie widzi powodu by musiał ze mną dzielić łóżko. I wszystko przez jakiegoś mordercę, który mu nawet nie może dać dzieci! Jak śmiesz w ogóle przebywać w tym domu?! Wstydu nie masz?!- Krzyczała coraz głośniej zwracając na siebie uwagę innych domowników.

-Niech się Hana-sama uspokoi. Powinnaś myśleć o zdrowiu dziecka. - Powiedział zaniepokojony wstając z miejsca.

-Nie chce słyszeć tego od ciebie bydlaku! Tak dobrze ci się żyje rozwalając czyjeś szczęście?!Yuuri-sama cię nie kocha! On jest po prostu za miły by cię odesłać do piekła, gdzie należysz!

-HANA-SAMA!- Minako podbiegła do niej potrząsając ją za ramiona.- Uspokój się!

Viktor zrobił to, co uznał za słuszne w takiej sytuacji, szybko uciekł z pomieszczenia na patio spotykając się z krytycznym spojrzeniem Mari.

-Wiedziałam, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Wystarczyły dwa lata by dziewczyna otrząsnęła się ze swojej naiwności. Co teraz zrobisz?

-A co powinienem zrobić? Nawet gdybym zdecydował się odejść Yuuri by mi nie pozwoli, a jakoś umierać nie mam ochoty.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi wypuszczając powoli dym z płuc. Dla niej to całe zamieszanie nie różniło się od cyrku, który niedługo przestanie wystawiać. Nie wiedziała jedynie jakie zakończenie będzie miało to przedstawienie. Mogła jedynie ufać, że cokolwiek się stanie Viktor nie powtórzy błędu z przeszłości i ochroni jej młodszego brata przed śmiercią.

-Skup się na ochronie Yuuri'ego, to jest twoje główne zadanie. Minako zajmie się Haną. Jej wybuch pewnie miał coś wspólnego z ciążą, kobiety w takim stanie lubią sobie coś wkręcać, co niekoniecznie jest prawdą.

Teraz to i Viktor się uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi rozumiejąc dobrze, że Mari wie o jego relacji z Yuuri'm , ale nie miała zamiaru mówić o tym głośno szanując pozycję Hany. Mari też była jedną z osób, której nie potrafił rozgryźć. Wydawała się zwyczajną kobietą, nawet miłą gdy się ją bliżej poznało, ale wciąż pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie i tą wrogą aurę, którą emanowała. Mari nie lubiła pokazywać swoich kart i może właśnie dlatego podświadomie się jej bał.

-Nie martw się, nie mam zamiaru przeżyć powtórkę z przeszłości. Już nigdy nie pozwolę Yuuri'emu na osłanianie mnie. Tym razem to ja poświęcę dla niego życie i to z rozkoszą.

Zagwizdała z podziwu nad jego krótkim przemówieniem. Po kilku minutach ciszy zrozumiał, że nie miała mu już nic więcej do powiedzenia, ruszył więc wolnym krokiem w stronę swojego pokoju próbując odsunąć w najciemniejsze zakamarki swojej duszy poczucie winy, które wywołała u niego Hana. Miała rację. Powinien odejść i pozwolić by Yuuri założył prawdziwą rodzinę, jednak był zbyt egoistyczny by na to pozwolić. Yuuri podarował mu nowe życie i jeśli ma opuścić wakę to tylko jako trup.

Makkachin szczeknął wesoło zwracając uwagę swojego właściciela. Viktor zatrzymał się spoglądając na psy, które jak gdyby nic bawiły się w ganianego w ogrodzie. Kot leniwie leżał na patio, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na myszoskoczka, który leżał na nim.

-Japonia ci definitywnie służy Makkachin, wydajesz się o wiele szczęśliwszy niż w Rosji. - Usiadł na brzegu głaszcząc swojego pudla, który siedział przed nim dysząc ze zmęczenia.- Jesteś już staruszkiem, dziwnie mi będzie bez ciebie. Dlatego musisz żyć jak najdłużej, okej?

Pies szczeknął w odpowiedzi potwierdzając to wylizaniem twarzy swojego pana.

Wszystko co dobre musi się kiedyś skończyć. Przeszłość nie lubi być ignorowana i zapominana, wraca za każdym razem kiedy człowiek najmniej się tego spodziewa. Już od dawana nie miał koszmarów związanych z jego życiem w Rosji, jego ręce nie wydawały się pokryte krwią, nie mógł prosić o więcej.

A jednak życie mu udowodniło mu , że się mylił. Kiedy tylko pojawił się pierwszy śnieg u progu bramy ujrzał sylwetkę, którą próbował wymazać z pamięci. Poczuł momentalny ścisk w żołądku i podchodzącą żółć do gardła.

Rozejrzał się po placu upewniając się, że nikogo więcej nie ma. Wyszedł przed bramę, zatrzaskując drzwi za swoimi plecami.

-Co ty tutaj robisz?! Nie powinieneś być w Moskwie przy Yakov'ie?! Po coś tu przyleciał?!- Syknął zdenerwowany ściskając dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

-Puszczaj mnie Viktor! Tylko tutaj mam szansę coś osiągnąć...- Yuri odkrzyknął zirytowany, odpychając od siebie Viktora.

-Osiągnąć? Co chcesz osiągnąć?! Zabić kogoś by podlizać się glavie?!

-CO?! ODWALIŁO CI?! Może najpierw mnie wysłuchasz, a później będziesz osądzać?!

-Nie mam powodów by ci wierzyć. Jesteś prawą ręką glavy, nie puściłby cię tutaj bez morderczych zamiarów, za dobrze go znam!

-TIA? Super, ja też go poznałem na tyle, by wiedzieć, że mam go w dupie!

-Myślisz, że ci uwierzę?

-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Przyszedłem do Mari!

-Nie wpuszczę cię. Już raz próbowaliście zabić Yuuri'ego!- Złapał go za rękę odchodząc dalej od posiadłości.

-PUSZCZAJ MNIE STARUCHU!- Yuri szarpał się z całych sił, przegrywając żałośnie.

-Nie. Wsadzę cię na statek do Chin i tam załatwiaj swoje interesy!

Yuri milczał przez dłuższą część drogi analizując, co powinien zrobić by uciec Viktorowi. Mimo minionych lat nadal był słabszy fizycznie od srebrnowłosego. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji na swój widok. Sądził, że dawne awersje zostały zapomniane, przecież on sam przestał go obwiniać za śmierć rodziców, rozumiejąc dobrze, że nie było szans na ich ocalenie, nie w takim miejscu jak sala koncertowa.

-Viktor czemu się mnie tak boisz? Przecież jesteś ode mnie silniejszy i mądrzejszy, gdybym nawet próbował coś zrobić, to z twoim refleksem szybko byś mnie powstrzymał. Od tamtego wypadku na pewno trenowałeś. A może nie tyle się mnie boisz, a co moja osoba przypomina ci o przeszłości, którą próbujesz wymazać ze świadomości?- Powiedział spokojnie licząc, że uda mu się wstrząsnąć mentalnie Viktorem.

-Preferuje dmuchać na zimne. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci postawić choćby stopy w posiadłości. Jesteś zbyt nieprzewidywalny.

-Czyli jest coś, w czym jestem lepszy. Jak miło. A wiesz, że ja przez ten cały czas musiałem wysłuchiwać jak mnie te staruchy porównują do ciebie?! Viktor to, Viktor tamto, jakbyś był pieprzonym bogiem! Miałem nadzieję, że zdechniesz i przerobią cię na sushi, ale potrafisz wszystkich przerobić na swoją modłę.

-Jakże mi przykro. Naprawdę. - Prychnął ironicznie zatrzymując się.

-Nawet nie umiesz kłamać dziadku. Jesteś obrzydliwym tchórzem.

-A ty za to jesteś upośledzony umysłowo!

-Skurwiel!

-Suczysyn!

-Perwersyny pierd nietoperza!

-Co? - Zaskoczony przechylił głowę, kompletnie nie orientując się w nowych przezwiskach.

-Widzisz... Bycie młodym ma dobre strony, znam dużo więcej obelg niż ty. Ha!

-Nadal jesteś dzieciuchem.

-Nie specjalnie mi przykro z tego powodu. Przynajmniej nie świecę siwą czupryną. Tylko czekam aż wyłysiejesz.

-Wypluj te słowa!- Ryknął wściekły chwytając go z całej siły za szczękę.- Nie przeginaj gówniarzu.

-Czyli tu cię najbardziej boli... Łysa głowa. - Uśmiechnął się lakonicznie, kompletnie sobie nie robiąc z nastroju Viktora.

-Dla twojej wiadomości, wcale nie tracę włosów. Nadal mam mocne i gęste włosy, o których możesz tylko marzyć!

-Tak jakby to było celem mojego życia. Jesteś żałosny.

Kiedyś Viktor był naprawdę dobry w trzymaniu emocji na wodzy, praktycznie nic nie mogło go wyprowadzić z równowagi, jednak te czasy już dawno minęły. A raczej był w takim szoku i lęku przez niezapowiedzianą wizytę Yuri'ego, że stracił umiejętność spokojnej analizy sytuacji. Zamiast ruszyć szare komórki, postanowił ruszyć swoje mięśnie.

Bójka między dwójką Rosjan przyciągała uwagę wszystkich przechodniów. Każdy zatrzymywał się by zobaczyć, co się dokładnie dzieje, wśród przypadkowych gapiów znalazł się także Phitchit, który zagwizdał z wrażenia, aczkolwiek szybko zadzwonił do posiadłości po posiłki dobrze wiedząc, że sam nie zdoła ich rozdzielić, a nawet jeśli by mu się to udało, nie miał szans na doprowadzenie ich w jednym kawałku do posiadłości.

Powiedzenie, że był w szoku było nie adekwatnym określeniem jego stanu. Nie spodziewał się wizyt z Rosji, po tych wszystkich incydentach, a mimo to przed sobą miał Yuri'ego, który już miał widoczne obrzęki na twarzy. Viktor nie powstrzymywał się z użyciem siły przeciwko byłemu towarzyszowi.

-Co cię do nas sprowadza Yuri?- Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i sama postura nie zdradzała żadnych złych zamiarów, co pozwoliło blondynowi na zrelaksowanie się.

-Jestem tu z personalnych powodów, moja grupa nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Jesteś jedyną osobą, do której mogłem się zwrócić w tej sprawie. Błagam, chociaż mnie wysłuchaj.- Ukłonił się nisko, dotykając czołem podłogi. Brzmiał szczerze, zresztą Yuuri wątpił by po takim przywitaniu byłoby go stać na grę aktorską, która umiałaby go oszukać.

-Wysłuchanie nic nie kosztuje.- Odparł pogodnie sięgając po swoją czarkę z herbatą.

-Pewnie Viktor ci mówił jak trafiłem do mafii.- Yuuri kiwną głową na potwierdzenie,siadając swobodnie, nie spodziewał się by ich rozmowa zakończyła się szybko.- Myślałem, że Yakov pomoże mi znaleźć mordercę moich rodziców, że będę miał szansę się zemścić, ale on mnie ciągle posyłał na jakieś beznadziejne misje, kompletnie nie związane z moją sprawą. Wkurzyłem się i próbowałem przycisnąć go do mówienia, a przynajmniej zdradzenia mi, kto mógł za tym stać, ale on się wypiął! Powiedział, że jestem jeszcze dzieciakiem, który sprowadzi na siebie śmierć. Od tego czasu byłem obserwowany, nie miałem żadnej swobody, nic nie miałem szans na działanie na własną rękę. Byłem zdesperowany i...zabiłem swojego ochroniarza. Uciekłem z Rosji tutaj, bo to jedyne miejsce gdzie macki Yakov'a jeszcze nie sięgają... Proszę pozwól mi tutaj zostać! Nie będę sprawiał problemów! Możecie mnie nawet zamknąć w pokoju i przynosić jedzenie, nie będę marudził i robi scen! Muszę tylko odczekać aż całe zamieszanie opadnie i będę mógł wrócić do Rosji by kontynuować moją misję. - Yuri opowiadał o wszystkim wyraźnie rozemocjonowany, nie wyglądał na kogoś kto udawał, choć Yuuri wątpił by mógł udawać w takiej kwestii jak śmierć rodziców.

Yuri zamilkł spoglądając na swoje dłonie czekając na wyrok, mógł jedynie liczyć, że jego przeczucie się nie myliło i mógł szukać tutaj schronienia przed gniewem glavy, choć wiedział, że sama prośba miała ogromny ciężar. Yuuri milczał dłuższą chwilę analizując wszystkie za i przeciw.

Pozwolenie na zostanie oznaczało, że Viktor będzie mu sapał o głupocie, nie mówiąc już, że glava przyśle tu swoich ludzi by sprowadzić swoja prawą rękę przed jego oblicze. Konflikt z rosyjską mafią wydawał się nieunikniony na jego własne nieszczęście. Z drugiej strony nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie rozumie uczuć Yurio, na jego miejscu pewnie także byłby gotów spalić połowę kraju by tylko osoby odpowiedzialne za jego ból zaznały tego samego.

-Wiesz, że prosisz o wiele? To nie nocowanie u kumpla, jeśli za twoimi plecami podąża armia uzbrojonych ludzi, gotowych gładzić wszystkich by cię dorwać żywego.

-Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale jesteście Japończykami!

-A co to ma do rzeczy?

-No macie dusze ninja i samurajów!

Yuuri zamrugał zdumiony kilkakrotnie zanim do jego umysłu doszło to absurdalne stwierdzenie. Kiedy był dzieckiem śmieszyło go, jak dziwnie jego kraj był postrzegany, ale on też ni wiedział wiele o obcych krajach, ale w tym wieku wcale mu nie było do śmiechu, szczególnie gdy mówi to członek jednej z potężniejszych rosyjskich grup kryminalnych.

-To raczej nie ma nic do rzeczy. Co prawda nasz zamek był podobno kiedyś domem klanu ninja, ale to tyle. Takie stwierdzenia są obraźliwe Yuri. Jest różnica między dziecięcą niewiedzą, a zwykłą arogancją. Rozumiem, że jesteś pochłonięty szukaniem mordercy swoich rodziców, ale etykieta nakazuje chociaż przygotować się do wizyty w obcych stronach, albo przynajmniej słuchania, co się do ciebie mówi kiedy już się w tych stronach znajdujesz. Już tu kiedyś byłeś i niektórzy z mojej rodziny tracili swój czas oprowadzając cię po mieście i opowiadając nie tylko o Japonii i regionie, ale o naszych rodzinnych zwyczajach. Szkoda, że nas nie słuchałeś, może wtedy umiałbyś obrać swoją prośbę w bardziej uprzejmy sposób. - Brunet odpowiedział chłodno, odstawiając naczynie na podłogę i wstając z miejsca poprawiając swoją yukate. - Mimo to przemyślę twoją prośbę razem z innym członkami naszej rodziny. Do tego czasu radzę ci nie ruszać się z tego pomieszczenia, chyba że chcesz znowu oberwać od Viktora.

Wyszedł z gabinetu nie dając chłopakowi nawet szansy na odpowiedź. Kiwnął jedynie jednemu z ludzi by pilnowali drzwi, a sam ruszył do jadalni by rozmówić się z ojcem. Gdyby to Toshiya wysłuchał Yuri'ego najpewniej nie skończyło by się to najlepiej dla blondyna. Nie ten ton głosu i nie ta wiedza by prosić o niemożliwe. Szczególnie w czasach, gdy większość klanów jest przeciwna wszelkiej współpracy z Rosjanami, którzy się za mocno zaczęli panoszyć po kraju.

Niby młodość miała swoje argumenty na bezmyślność, ale czy można na wszystko przymykać oko tylko przez to, że ktoś jest młody i głupi? Jak mu się nie pokaże granic, to na kogo wyrośnie?

Viktor wszedł do gabinetu naburmuszony, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty znajdować się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co osoba z jego przeszłości, lecz nie miał w tym wypadku wyboru, jego waka go oto personalnie poprosił, a on nie śmiał odmówić. Yuri na jego widok napiął mięśnie będąc gotowym w każdej chwili do obrony przed ciosami.

-Uspokój się. Nic ci nie zrobię. - Powiedział oschlej niż zamierzał siadając naprzeciw blondyna.- Waka kazał mi z tobą porozmawiać, a raczej powiedzieć ci, co sam ustaliłem w sprawie twoich rodziców i przekazać ci, że dadzą ci schronienie, ale tylko przez rok. Po tym okresie zostaniesz wsadzony w jakikolwiek statek i tyle cię znali.

Yuri nic nie powiedział, wsłuchiwał się jedynie w słowa mężczyzny z uwagą, jego ciało nadal było spięte, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądał jakby miał ochotę się rzucić z rękoma na swojego rozmówcę.

-Po tym jak twoi rodzice zostali zamordowani nie uciekłem z podkulonym ogonem do Yakov'a. Skoro nawaliłem w obronie, to chociaż chciałem wiedzieć, kto za to odpowiada i zlikwidować drania. Jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie znalazłem żadnych wskazówek. Snajper jakby się rozpuścił w powietrzu i, także w tym powietrzu się pojawił wśród tłumu bawiących się ludzi. Nie znaleziono żadnego świadka, a przecież nie możliwe by nikt nie zauważył wyciągania broni i strzelenia z niej. A mimo to nikt nic nie widział i nie słyszał. -Westchnął ciężko, próbując nie przypominać sobie zbyt wiele szczegółów z przeszłości.- Zanim zostałem skazany na śmierć, miałem dwa tropy. Pierwszy, że było to działanie prezydenta, czyli KGB, albo działanie naszej mafii.

-Ściemniasz. Po co prezydent miałby zabijać moich rodziców?!

-Może dlatego, bo głośno sprzeciwiali się jego polityce i wspierali ruchy równouprawniające mniejszości społeczne? Wiesz, że Putin nie lubi mieć czegoś poza kontrolą, a jak widzi, że ludzie za mocno spoglądają na normy społeczne zachodu to sobie robi zamach na ludzi i bez problemu uśmierca kilkaset ludzi dla swojej idei zwalając winę na jakieś mniejszości, którym łatwo podbić łatkę terrorystów. Rosja jest pięknym krajem, ale krajobrazowo, nie politycznie. Chyba jesteś już na tyle dojrzały, że dostrzegasz więcej niż propaganda telewizyjna, która wmawia wszystkim jak jest super?

-No dobra, ale dlaczego myślisz, że to Yakov? To idiotyczne! Był przyjacielem moich rodziców!

-W rosyjskiej mafii nie ma przyjaciół. Yakov mógł trochę złagodnieć, ale podskórnie nadal jest tym samym lodowatym skurwielem, który zabija żonę, dla własnych celów. Myślisz, że ile on miał kobiet w życiu? Wiesz ile z tych kobiet zabijałem kiedy tylko się mu znudziły, albo zaczęły wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy? O wiele za dużo. Lilia owszem zawróciła mu w głowie i spowodowała tą nagłą zmianę w glavie, ale to tyle. Ona po prostu znała swoje miejsce w hierarchii. A co do twojego pytania, to Yakov też jest przyjacielem prezydenta i jego polityki, jednak tym co mogło przechylić szalę była moja pozycja. Coraz więcej ludzi mnie szanowało, inne grupy mafijne spoza Rosji chętnie widziały we mnie partnera. Yakov zaczął być oficjalnie pomijany, co nie wróży nic dobrego komuś, na takiej pozycji jak glava. A jak najlepiej odzyskać reputację i posłuch? Skazując kogoś na popełnienie idiotycznego błędu. Nie wiem czy to odpowiednie tropy, ale tylko tyle udało mi się ustalić przez ten czas, który miałem przed stawieniem się przed glavą. Później jak wiesz... Straciłem kontakty.

-co za pierdolone brednie. - Odparł cicho, ze schyloną głową by nikt nie dostrzegł jego łez.

-Popierdolone to wszystko nie? Przez tyle czasu wykonywałeś grzecznie jego polecenia, wodził cię za nos. Naprawdę świetny przyjaciel rodziny.- Prychnął rozbawiony wstając z podłogi.- Radzę ci zacząć używać głowy także w innym polu niż nauka przekleństw. W tym świecie bez inteligencji nie przeżyjesz długo.

Wyszedł z pokoju, czując jak żołądek znowu mu się zaciska z nerwów. Nie skłamał, powiedział swoją prawdę, którą miał zabrać do grobu. Dlatego został skazany na śmierć, Yakov musiał podejrzewać, że Viktor zna prawdę i wolał się go pozbyć niż ryzykować konflikt wewnątrz grupy. Szkoda byłoby pozbawiać się tylu pionków, dla tak błahej sprawy.

Phitchit uśmiechnął z zakłopotaniem. Nie spodziewał się, że informacja o jego wyjeździe tak poruszy młodym waką. Miał wyjechać tylko na rok, ale wydawało się, że Yuuri miał inne wyobrażenie jego wakacji.

-Yuuri, to tylko rok. Zresztą będziesz mógł mnie obserwować na instagramie! Naprawdę to będzie tylko rok.

-Kłamiesz! Znowu mnie zostawiasz na kilka lat!

-Yuuri... Kocham cię jak brata, ale czasem to naprawdę przesadzasz. Nie będziesz sam, jest jeszcze Viktor.

-Ale Viktor to nie ty. - Fuknął obrażony, odwracając się plecami do przyjaciela.

-Wreszcie dostałem wymarzone wolne i będę mógł pozwiedzać Europę bez towarzystwa osób trzecich. Nie powinieneś mnie wspierać?

-Nie.

-Jesteś naprawdę okropnym przyjacielem Yuuri! Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.- Próbował zagrać na melodramę z łzami i wszystkim by wzbudzić litość u przyjaciela, jednak był to miecz obusieczny, bo to Yuuri zaczął płakać i wtulać się w niego błagając by go nie zostawiał.- Oj...oj! Yuuri! Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Ja naprawdę tu wrócę, nie zostawiłbym ciebie, nawet z Viktorem u boku. Wiesz dobrze, że tylko ja ci mogę zapewnić prawdziwe bezpieczeństwo.

-Phitchit!- Zaszlochał cicho jeszcze mocniej się wtulając.

Phitchit westchnął zrezygnowany obejmując powoli przyjaciela by go nie spłoszyć. Mari go ostrzegała, że wyjazd na tak długo nie będzie łatwy, właśnie przez przywiązanie Yuuri'ego do jego osoby. Zbierał na ten wyjazd fundusze już od kilku lat i wreszcie kiedy w ich życiu pojawił się Viktor dostrzegł szansę dla siebie. A jednak się pomylił. Gdyby chodziło o interesy grupy takiej sceny w ogóle by nie było, ale każdy dobrze wiedział ile dni potrzebował by zrobić swoje. Jego prace nie były trudne, był w tym naprawdę dobry, że czasem się zastanawiał, czy nie powinien budzić się z krzykiem w środku nocy od tych wszystkich ludzi, których napotkał w życiu.

-Przywiozę ci mnóstwo pamiątek. I będę codziennie wysyłał wiadomości. Nawet jeśli nie będę przy tobie ciałem, to definitywnie będę sercem. Jesteśmy braćmi, nie?

-Wrócisz w jednym kawałku, prawda?

-Za kogo ty mnie bierzesz. Odpowiedź jest oczywista.

-Jesteś okropny Phitchit, ale i tak cię kocham. - Odsunął się od niego cmokając go w policzek.

-To jest mój Yuuri! Tylko nie szalej za dużo podczas mojej nie obecności, nie chcę by ktoś mi wykradł miano króla instagramu! - Zaśmiał się lekko, czochrając go po głowie.- Wszystko będzie dobrze Yuuri.

-Wiem. Wreszcie jesteś naszą modliszką. - Odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem, wstając z ziemi i kierując się do ogrodu.- Uważaj na siebie.

Phitchit spoglądał za nim w szoku, nie spodziewał się, że Yuuri wiedział o jego przezwisku w grupie. Chciał zachować swoją pracę w sekrecie, przynajmniej dopóki Yuuri oficjalnie nie przejąłby zarządzania grupą. Nie chciał mu niszczyć wyobrażeń o jego osobie. Po raz kolejny Mari miała racje, że prawda zawsze wychodzi na jaw, nawet jak spalimy wszystkie mosty.

-Ruszamy Phitchit?- Kierowca wszedł do jadalni popijając wodę.

-Jasne. Nie ma co zwlekać. Nadchodzi przygoda życia.

-Przywieź nam jakiś ciekawy trunek i może jakieś kobitki. Ładne.

-Wy i te wasze zachodnie fetysze. -Mruknął rozbawiony sięgając po swoją torbę. - Zobaczymy, co mi się uda zorganizować.

-Fajno.

Od wyjazdu Phichit'a młody waka chodził wyraźnie struty i, co chwila spoglądał na swój telefon czekając na jakieś wieści od przyjaciela. Ignorował nawet nocne spotkania z Viktorem, nie mówiąc już o własnej żonie, która zdawała się coraz gorzej znosić jego zachowanie.

-Yuuri uspokój się. Phitchit nie jest taki słaby jak się wydaje. Jest na pewno silniejszy od ciebie. - Mari dmuchnęła dymem papierosowym gdzieś w bok nie spuszczając karcącego wzroku z brata.

-Wiem, ale to Europa! Nic nie wiem o Europie! A co jak Phitchit się zakocha i postanowi tam zostać?! W Europie jest tyle miejsc wartych odwiedzenia, że znając jego nie wynudzi się przez najbliższe kilka lat! Albo zostanie wciągnięty do jakieś obcej mafii!

Kobieta kucnęła przy nim szczypiąc go mocno w policzek. Kiedy wreszcie zamilkł bliski płaczu, westchnęła ciężko nie bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie powinna mu powiedzieć. Yuuri miał słabą psychikę odkąd pamiętała. Jak się do kogoś przywiązał to trudno mu było się rozstać. Wydawało się, że przeraża go to dużo bardziej niż własna śmierć. Yuuri bał się samotności. Szczególniej takiej, którą się odczuwa pośród ludzi, których nazywamy znajomymi.

-Przestań panikować Phitchit by cię nigdy nie zdradził. Wiesz dobrze, że on jedyny zawsze będzie przy twoim boku nie zważając na cenę jaką mu przyjdzie za to zapłacić. Uratowałeś mu życie, podarowałeś mu nowe życie i rodzinę. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Nawet jeśli jest przypisany do mnie, to w głębi serca robi wszystko dla ciebie i dla twojej przyszłości, więc przestań stękać i wyjdź z tego pokoju. Robisz się naprawdę irytujący!

Yuuri załkał cicho, masując sobie obolały policzek.

-Przepraszam.

-No nie! Teraz to ze mnie robisz tą złą! Jesteś niemożliwy!

Mari wstała wściekła wychodząc z pokoju z trzaśnięciem. Yuuri zamrugał ze zdumienia podziwiając talent swojej siostry, która potrafiła zrobić coś takiego z suwanymi drzwiami, które z natury wydają minimalną ilość dźwięku, nie mówiąc już o niemożliwości trzaśnięcia nimi.

-Mari-neesan jest naprawdę przerażająca. - Mruknął pod nosem sięgając po swoje okulary.

Musiał jednak przyznać jej rację i faktycznie powinien przestać przeżywać wyjazd tajlandzyka na wakacje. Zawsze mu opowiadał o chęci pojechania do Europy i zwiedzenia wszystkich krajów, które go wpuszczą.

-Nie mam już pięciu lat, najwyższy czas dorosnąć. -Powiedział stanowczo wstając z ziemi, co spowodowało natychmiastowy sprzeciw zesztywniałego ciała. Stęknął z bólu, próbując rozciągnąć nieużywane mięśnie.

Stał pośrodku ogrodu wpatrując się w lecące ptaki. Wszystko wyglądało jak zawsze, świat wydawał się obojętny wobec tego, co się dzieje w jego życiu. Zwierzęta bawiły się ze sobą, albo odpoczywały w cieniu. Nawet ich nowy nabytek tanuki wydawał się zadowolony ze swojego obecnego położenia i miski, która była uzupełniana dwa razy dziennie. Mały Tana jak go większość nazywała szybko zdobył sympatię domowników. Trudno było się mu oprzeć, a mimo to znalazła się osoba, która jawnie wyrażała swój dyskomfort wobec nowego członka rodziny.

-Yuuri-sama!- Hana podeszła energicznie do niego. Jej dawna nieśmiałość i płochliwość kompletnie zniknęła zostawiając jedynie gorycz i oschłość. Nawet jej uroda padła ofiarą negatywnych emocji, po dawnym blasku i piękności pozostały jedynie fotografie.

-Tak Hana-san? - Westchnął cicho, odwracając się do niej z wypisanym zmęczeniem na twarzy.

-Musisz się ich pozbyć!

-Kogo?

-Tego stada dzikich bestii!- Hana kipiała złością, w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na mowę ciała waki, a może po prostu przestała się przejmować jego chłodem w stosunku do niej.

-To nie są dzikie bestie. To przyjaciele rodziny.- Odparł spokojnie przeczesując włosy dłonią.

-Będziemy mieli dziecko! Dziecko! Zwierzęta to nie jest odpowiednie towarzystwo dla dziecka! Szczególnie ten tanuki! Przecież to chodzące kłębowisko rozmaitych chorób!

-Nasze zwierzęta są szczepione i myta dwa razy do roku. Nie wchodzą też do środka, poza panem Mrukiem i Taną i tak trzymają się głównie jadalni. Dziecko będzie bezpieczne. Sam wychowałe-

-NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO! ONE MAJĄ ZNIKNĄĆ! NIE CHCĘ ICH TUTAJ!

Yuuri cofnął się nieznacznie zaskoczony nagłym wybuchem kobiety, która wprost trzęsła się ze złości. Gdyby nie była w ciąży pewnie kontynuował ich rozmowę, ale bał się, że jeszcze trochę, a cały jego wysiłek by ją zapłodnić pójdzie na krwawą marne.

-No już, uspokój się Hana. Nie możesz się tak unosić...

-TERAZ SIĘ PRZEJMUJESZ?! MOŻE BYŁO O TYM POMYŚLEĆ ZANIM POSTANWOIŁEŚ PIEPRZYĆ SIĘ Z TYM ROSJANINEM ZANIM Z WŁASNĄ ŻONĄ! JESTEŚ OBRZYDLIWY! MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE URODZĘ OCHYDNĄ SZKARADĘ! ZUPEŁNIE TAKĄ JAK TWOJA DUSZA!

Czuł jak serce mu zamiera, a łzy cisną mu się do oczu. Nie miał jednak pojęcia co odpowiedzieć by nie wywołać jeszcze większej burzy. Na jego szczęście podbiegły do nich Minako z Mari, które zabrały Hana'e do swojego pokoju by się uspokoiła. On sam zaś opadł na ziemie łkając głośno.

Hana chciała zniszczyć jego życie. Chciała usunąć jego ukochane zwierzęta, Viktora, ale co najgorsze ona nie potrafiła pokochać ich dziecka, które nie miało z tym nic wspólnego. Nie był tak głupi by łudzić, że jego romans z Viktorem jest niezauważony przez nią, ale potwierdzenie jego wyrzutów sumienia bolało mocniej niż przypuszczał.

Mógł znieść świadomość, że go nienawidzi, bo zasłużył sobie na to uczucie, aczkolwiek myśl, że nie obdarzy miłością ich dziecka, była druzgocąca. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić jak to jest nie otrzymać tak cennego daru od jedynej osoby, która powinna kochać cię bez względu na wszystko.

Nie sądził, że jego egoistyczne decyzje będą miały taki efekt.

Pierwszy raz Yuuri naprawdę żałował, że nie kazał Viktorowi opuścić Japonii, gdy ogłosili jego zaręczyny. Gdyby kazał mu wracać do Rosji, albo udać się gdziekolwiek by chciał... Pewnie nigdy by nie odczuwa szczęścia i życie nie miałoby tyle barw jak ma teraz, ale za to jego dziecko miało by matkę.

-Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?

Najgorszą rzeczą jednak było to, że nie był wstanie puścić Viktora. Nie umiał zakończyć tego romansu. Był naprawdę niegodziwym potworem.

Viktor gładził delikatnie bruneta po policzku, próbując nie robić zbyt wiele hałasu. Nie chciał przeszkadzać mu we śnie zważywszy na to, że dopiero niedawno udało mu się zasnąć. Wydawało się, że jego widok po wyjeździe Phitchit'a był wystarczająco przygnębiający, lecz zostało mu udowodnione, że się pomylił.

Jego krew wrzała z gniewu i, gdyby nie świadomość jak ważne dla Yuuri;ego było dziecko w łonie Hany już dawno by ją zabił. Nie umiał jej wybaczyć za to jak go potraktowała, jak nie umie doceniać dobroci, którą japończyk emanuje.

Gdyby tylko mógł go zabrać gdzieś daleko, poza jej zasięg...

Zerwał się z podłogi wychodząc z pokoju, mając nadzieję, że nie obudził swojego waki. Musiał porozmawiać z jedyną osobą, która pragnęła szczęścia dla Yuuri'ego. Tylko ona mogła mu pomóc, tylko ona może zorganizować wyjazd bez konsekwencji u Toshiya'i.

-Hiroko-sama! - Ujrzał na końcu korytarza sylwetkę niskiej pulchnej kobiety, która rozmawiała z jednym z członków.

Kobieta zatrzymała się odwracając się ku niemu zaintrygowana. - Tak Viktorze?

Zdyszany podbiegł do niej, próbując skupić myśli na tym, co właśnie chciał powiedzieć. To jak wyrazi swój pomysł będzie miało wpływ na jej decyzję.

-Chcę zabrać Yuuri'ego do Europy. Hana-san jest w takim stanie, że ciągle się kłócą i jest to niebezpieczne dla ich obojga. -Spojrzał na nią błagalnie, była jego jedyną nadzieją.

Hiroko uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie przygnębiona. Cała sytuacja naprawdę była ciężka i trudno było znaleźć kompromis, który by zadowolił każdą ze stron. Viktor nadal pamiętał jak zmuszał kobiety do aborcji, jak brzydziła go myśl o posiadaniu potomstwa. Dziecko oznaczało dodatkowe problemy, które lepiej było usuwać. Rodzina Katsuki'ch czekała na to dziecko. Oni pragnęli by członkowie mieli potomstwo, by ich rezydencja rozbrzmiewała w śmiechu dzieci.

-Hana-chan jest niestabilna emocjonalnie. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiała wylądować w szpitalu dla bezpieczeństwa dziecka. Zabranie Yuuri'ego daleko od tego wszystkiego może być dobrym pomysłem. Niech będzie. Wstawię się u Toshiya'i za tym pomysłem.

-Naprawdę możemy wyjechać? A co z biznesem? Co z Haną?- Yuuri rozglądał się niepewnie po lotnisku, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

-Twój ojciec na to pozwolił, więc nic się nie martw Yuuri. Odpoczniesz od tego wszystkiego. Wrócimy jak już będzie blisko rozwiązania, więc Hana nie będzie pod wpływem negatywnych emocji. Nie martw się Yuuri jestem przy tobie. - Ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.- Yuuri jeśli ktoś jest winny tej całej sytuacji to z pewnością jestem to ja. Jestem zbyt egoistycznie w tobie zakochany by móc cię zostawić. Obwiniaj mnie, ale nigdy siebie. To ja żeruję na twojej dobroci.

-Viktor jeśli ty jesteś egoistyczny, to jak można nazwać mnie? Skoro ja sam nie umiem odprawić cię gdzieś w dal. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić życie bez ciebie w nim. Wiem, że tekst „nie umiem żyć bez ciebie" jest żałosny i taki wytłamszony przez wszystkie romanse jakie istnieją na ziemi i, wiele wspólnego z prawdą nie mają, a jednak tak się właśnie czuję. Życie bez Viktora nie było by już tym samym życiem. Coś by we mnie umarło wraz z twoim odejściem. Stałbym się chodzącym zombie, który egzystuje, ale definitywnie nie żyje tak jak normalny człowiek powinien. Wiem, że to krzywdzi moją żonę, nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie, ale nie potrafię się zmienić, nie umiem okazać jej uczucia, którego we mnie nie ma. Ona chciałaby żebym trwał przy jej boku cały czas, bym trzymał ją nocą w ramionach i zapewniał o swojej miłości pustymi poematami. A ja nie potrafię jej tego dać.

Viktor objął Yuuri'ego przyciągając go do siebie by dać mu trochę swojego ciepła i wsparcia. Głos bruneta zdradzał jego stan, jego poczucie winy i przygnębienie całą sytuacją. Może gdyby Georgi nie był takim żałosnym zabójcom, udałoby mu się uwolnić młodego wakę od tej przeklętej miłości. Może jeszcze wtedy była szansa by nie zaplątać się w tych pnączach miłości, z których nie dało się uwolnić bez utracenia czegoś.

Niestety ich życie potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej i osobą, którą najbardziej za to płaciła, była bogu winna Hana, która pragnęła jedynie miłości od swojego męża. Nawet jeśli miało to być kłamstwo.

Wielka Brytania okazała się niezbyt przychylna ich pobytowi. Kiedy tylko opuścili ściany lotniska przywitała ich ulewa. Viktor przeklął pod nosem nie rozumiejąc tej całej deszczowej pogody. Jeszcze sprawdzał przed wyjazdem prognozy i miało być słonecznie, a teraz?

-Może przeczekamy na lotnisku? W środku jest kilka restauracji i kawiarenek...- Spojrzał się na Yuuri'ego, który po raz kolejny zadrżał z zimna.

-Nie jesteśmy z cukru Viktor. Damy radę dobiec na przystanek autobusowy, poczekajmy tylko tutaj aż autobus zacznie podjeżdżać, bo pod wiatą raczej nie znajdziemy miejsca.

-Yuuri... Przecież się nie śpieszymy! Możemy poczekać aż ta ulewa minie!

Yuuri zachichotał pod nosem na stękanie Viktora, który definitywnie nie miał ochoty być narażony choćby na kropelkę wody na jego drogim garniturze. Yuuri nie miał nic przeciwko takiej pogodzie, owszem było chłodno, ale nie tak jak na lodowisku. Jego ubrania też nie pochodziły z najdroższych sklepów, więc nie obawiał się ich zniszczenia.

-Kiedy byłeś w Rosji też unikałeś takiej pogody?

-Od takiej pogody to ja miałem ludzi. Nie wiem, co ludzie widzą romantycznego w deszczu. Te wszystkie sztampowe deszczowe piosenki i pary całujące się w deszczu. Przecież to pierwszy krok do zachorowania! I nic w tym romantycznego! NIC! Jest mokro, buro i ponuro!- Prychnął wzburzony na samą myśl o pozornych pozytywach takiej pogody.

-Ale krew szybciej znika...- Szepnął konspiracyjnie, ukrywając twarz w ramieniu srebrnowłosego by zdławić wybuch śmiechu.

Viktor uśmiechnął się z ulgą ciesząc się, że waka odzyskał humor i odsunął od siebie problemy małżeńskie. Tęsknił za takim Yuuri'm. Za jego ukochanym, który potrafił się z nim drażnić i wydobywać z niego zachowania godne kilkulatka, a nie gangstera z długoletnim stażem.

-Yuuri nie wiem jak ty, ale ja tu jestem na wakacjach i nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabijać. - Odparł ze sztuczną powagą, czując jak usta mu drżą od wstrzymywanego śmiechu.

-Nawet komara?

-Komar to nie istota. Komar to wysłannik samego diabła, którego trzeba zgładzić zanim zawiąże kontrakt naszą krwią!

Parsknęli oboje śmiechem, nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na wzrok przechodniów, ani na szepty im towarzyszące.

-Zmarnowaliśmy tylko pieniądze. - westchnął pod nosem siadając na ławce kompletnie bez energii. Spojrzał się z obrzydzeniem na turystkę obok, która robiła zdjęcia poklatkowe próbując stworzyć najpewniej panoramę.

-Nie jest tak źle.- Wyciągnął telefon robiąc jedyne zdjęcie z powolnej przejażdżki.

-Lepszy widok jest już z wieży Eiffela niż tutaj! Nudna Tamiza z parlamentem i randomowymi budynkami. Nie mówiąc już o konieczności czekania w tej kolejce!

Yuuri uśmiechnął się pod nosem zastanawiając się jak ten duży dzieciak radził sobie będąc jeszcze w Rosji. Viktor z każdym dniem jest coraz bardziej uczciwy wobec własnych uczuć, choć nie zawsze jest to czymś dobrym.

-Faktycznie przejażdżka słynnym London Eye nie jest tak interesująca jak aquarium, lochy, czy muzeum figur woskowych, ale nie jest tragicznie. Zawsze mogliśmy utknąć na zebraniu lordów.

Viktor prychnął pod nosem nie przekonany słowami waki. Nie dość, że przez większą część ich pobytu padało, to jeszcze główna atrakcja okazała się najnudniejszą. Nigdy wcześniej nie był na diabelskim kole takich rozmiarów, a pamiętał wizytę w Paryżu i panoramę, która zaparła mu dech w piersiach.

-Wielka Brytania jest po prostu nudna...- Szepnął pod nosem, wzdychając ciężko.

-Myślisz? Mi się podoba ta mieszanka kulturowa. Przypomina trochę Amerykę, ale mają zupełnie inny akcent, bardziej formalny. Może to nie jest miejsce moich marzeń, ale nie nazwałbym tej wycieczki zmarnowanej. Choć nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego w większości sklepów z pamiątkami można kupić misie...

-Ach! Yuuri ty nie znasz Jasia Fasoli, nie?

-Jasia Fasoli? Nie. Nie kojarzę... To jakiś polityk?

Viktor zachichotał pod nosem na samą myśl o takim polityku, szybko wstał z miejsca podchodząc bliżej bruneta, by nie przeszkadzać za bardzo innym pasażerom.

-To taki serial o mężczyźnie, który robi naprawdę szalone rzeczy. O ile pamiętam nie mówił, wydawał z siebie tylko dziwne dźwięki, ale w każdym razie jego najlepszym przyjacielem był właśnie ten miś. Ukochana maskotka, którą zabierał praktycznie wszędzie. To taka komedia, która rozśmieszała pokolenia. Choć nie wiem, czy współczesne dzieciaki by doceniły taki rodzaj humoru.

-Oglądałeś to?

Przytaknął szczerząc się na samo wspomnienie. Oglądanie zakazanych seriali było czymś ekscytującym, a to była jednak z niewielu produkcji, które polegały na żarcie sytuacyjnym niż na słownym dowcipie.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok swojego partnera pogrążonego we wspomnieniach z przeszłości. Lubił odkrywać nowe strony Viktora. Poznawać go na nowo. Czasem nawet zapominał, że należą do świata, w którym takie frywolne spędzanie czasu nie jest rozsądne.

„ _Może w innym życiu poznamy się w innych warunkach..."_

Stwierdzenie, że Yuuri był zachwycony Paryżem, było nie właściwe. A raczej nie określało dokładnie jego stanu. Każdego dnia wstawał wraz ze słońcem gotowy na kolejną wędrówkę. W porównaniu do zwiedzania Londynu, gdzie poruszali się za pomocą metra, tutaj wszędzie szli na piechotę poznając nowe alejki, nowe budynki, nowy klimat. Nawet wizyta na cmentarzu odbywała się wśród pisków i kliknięć aparatu.

-Viktor to jest wspaniale! Nie sądziłem, że możemy trafić w tak niesamowite miejsce! Nic dziwnego, że tak dużo artystów wybierało Paryż na swój azyl. Czuć w powietrzu ten klimat. Tu się chce tworzyć.

-To prawda, Paryż ma w sobie to coś, ale to nie jest aura miłości, którą tworzą agencje turystyczne, ale właśnie chyba artyzm. Paryż za każdym razem pokaże ci coś nowego, coś czego wcześniej nie dostrzegłeś. - Viktor sączył swoją kawę, próbując oddalić od siebie wspomnienia dawnych krwawych misji. -Jutro udamy się na wieżę Eiffela i do katakumbów. Pewnie spędzimy trochę czasu na wieży robiąc zdjęcia. Jednak jak zostanie nam jeszcze trochę czasu możemy udać do Luwru.

-Czytałem, że na Luwr to trzeba przeznaczyć cały dzień jeśli chce się go zwiedzić, a nie tylko przebiec...

-Damy radę Yuuri. Nie wszystkie sale są interesujące, zresztą pomyślimy jak będziemy czekać w kolejce na wieżę, okej?

-Niech będzie. Jesteś w tym temacie bardziej obeznany.

-Tak się złożyło, że Rosja jest blisko Europy.- Wzruszył ramionami obserwując uważnie mijanych przechodniów.

-Viktor? Wszystko w porządku?- Spytał się zaniepokojony dziwną kontemplacją kochanka przez większość dnia.

Kiwnął głową wyraźnie skrępowany siląc się na uśmiech, który miał go uspokoić, ale jeszcze bardziej go przestraszył. Miał już coś powiedzieć, gdy tuż przed nimi pojawił się znikąd wysoki mężczyzna z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-VIKTOR!- otworzył szeroko ramiona ciesząc się na widok znajomej twarzy.- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj zobaczyć! Ile to już minęło? Mickey na pewno się ucieszy na wieść, że nadal żyjesz! Nie mówiąc już o jego rodzicach, czy nawet moich! Tak nagle zniknąłeś! Co się z tobą działo? Nadal podrywasz dzieci głów państwa? A może tym razem przemycasz organy wewnętrzne-

-Emil.- Powiedział sucho podnosząc dłoń by uciszyć niespodziewanego towarzysza. Wskazał dłonią na wolne krzesło przy ich stoliku, mając nadzieję, że gwar ulicy zagłuszył większość potoku pytań blondyna.

Emil zamilkł w jednej chwili opadając z hukiem na krzesło. Wpatrywał się uważnie w rosjanina kompletnie ignorując bruneta.

-Yuuri to jest Emil Nekola, członek czeskiej mafii.

-Czyżbym przeszkadzał w interesach?- Zwrócił się do Yuuri'ego rozbawiony kiwając na kelnerkę by przyniosła mu piwo.

-Nie. Jesteśmy na wakacjach. - Odpowiedział zdezorientowany, nie bardzo wiedząc jak powinien się zachować.

-Wakacjach? VIKTOR JEST NA WAKACJACH?! - Zaśmiał się zaskoczony, wyciągając ze spodni paczkę papierosów.- To kiedy koniec świata? A może jeszcze zacząłeś palić?

-Nawet nie jesteś zabawny Emil. I jak zwykle nadpobudliwy. Co tutaj robisz?- Viktor westchnął zmęczony całym spotkaniem.

-Mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia. Nie martw się nie wejdę wam w paradę.

-Znowu robisz coś dla Mickey'a?

Emil zaśmiał się serdecznie odkładając pustą szklankę na stolik. Wyglądał niepozornie i bardzo sympatycznie, ale Yuuri nie umiał otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że to wszystko jest grą, która ma na celu uśpić czujność rozmówców.

-Przecież mnie znasz. Nie umiem mu odmówić, ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytania.

-Nie należę już do Rosyjskiej mafii. Yuuri jest teraz moim szefem. - Odpowiedział lakonicznie nie spuszczając z oczu rąk Emila.

Emil zagwizdał dosyć głośno, wstając powoli.- Na mnie już pora. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy Yuuri. Chętnie się dowiem więcej o twojej relacji z tę krwawą wróżką.

Kiwnął głową na pożegnanie i ruszył w swoją stronę nie zwracając już żadnej uwagi na ich nawoływania. Viktor przeklął pod nosem niezadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Yuuri zaś nie był pewien czy powinien się spytać, co się właściwie działo.

Usiadł zmęczony na ławce obserwując powolny ruch łodzi na jeziorze. Pałac Wersalski jako budynek może nie był jakoś specjalnie interesujący, ale ogrody były zupełnie czymś innym. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że większość roślinności została zniszczona w czasie drugiej wojny światowej zmuszając francuzów do odbudowania tego miejsca od skrawków. Niestety większość egzotycznych gatunków została pominięta i zastąpiona łatwiejszymi w opiece europejskimi odpowiednikami. Nasuwało to tylko pytanie jak ten ogród wygląd w czasach na przykład Ludwika XV... To jest tak wielki obszar, że powątpiewał by jakikolwiek arystokrata wybrał się na spacer o własnych nogach.

Miał nadzieję, że Viktor go odnajdzie. Przy jednym z wewnętrznych ogrodów zostali rozdzieleni przez grupkę chińczyków i ostateczni każdy poszedł w swoją stronę i swoim tempem. Na szczęście zanim weszli na teren pałacu uzgodnili plan, że jeśli przyjdzie do takiej sytuacji to spotkają się nad jeziorem.

-Wiedziałem, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy, ale nie sądziłem, że tak szybko. - Emil usiadł obok niego trzymając w dłoniach butelkę wody.

-Emil?! Co ty tutaj robisz?- Krzyknął zaskoczony, czując podskórnie, że to wcale nie jest przypadek.

-To co ty. Przyjechałem pozwiedzać ten wspaniały pałac. Za czasów panowania króla, musiało tu być naprawdę pięknie, teraz to jedynie namiastka dawnej świętości. To trochę jak z Viktorem. Kiedyś siał postrach u wszystkich, nie przystępny i naprawdę niebezpieczny. Teraz zaś to tylko wspomnienie dawnej chwały. - Mimo uśmiechu na twarzy jego głos był chłodny, wzbudzając w nim ciarki.- Viktor w przeszłości wysłał mnie na tam ty świat pięć razy. Na szczęście lekarze zdołali mnie odebrać śmierci. Żyłem w strachu i szacunku do tej osoby. Chciałem być jak on. Zresztą nie ja jeden. A teraz? Merda ogonem dla jakiegoś japończyka.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?- Spytał się ostrożnie, spoglądając w dalszym ciągu w stronę wody.

-Na początku myślałem, że po prostu cię namówię na samobójstwo. To było mi bardzo na rękę, ale nie jestem tak naiwny. Nie ma takiej opcji żebyś to zrobił, więc będę musiał cię zabić. A później Viktora. Przykra sprawa, ale nic z tym nie zrobimy. Jednakże! Jak przywiozę Mickey'owi głowę Viktora może wtedy wreszcie mi wybaczy i pozwoli mi nadal być przy swoim boku? Szkoda byłoby kończyć nasz związek przez głupie nieporozumienie.

-Mickey to mężczyzna, prawda? Następny szef włoskiej mafii?

-Brawo! Viktor dobrze cię poinformował, ale to ci raczej nie pomoże.

-Ale...byliście w oficjalnym związku?

-Oficjalnym?- Powtórzył zaintrygowany, wypróbowując słowo na języku. Zachichotał cicho, odkręcając butelkę by napić się wody. - Ciekawy z ciebie japończyk. Nie byliśmy w oficjalnym związku. Po prostu byliśmy razem. Mickey ma obsesję na punkcie swojej siostry, że aż człowiek ma dreszcze. Nawet Sara czuje się tłamszona przez miłość swojego brata, a ja jej chciałem tylko pomóc. No cóż. Jeden błąd nie przekreśli całej miłości. Żeby jednak pomóc szczęściu... niestety muszę cię zabić. No i oczywiście Viktora.. Przykra sprawa. Naprawdę.

-Jakoś nie brzmisz specjalnie przykro Emil.- Viktor pojawił się tuż za nim z chłodnym uśmiechem. - Myślałem, że się mylę...Szkoda. Żegnaj.

Yuuri tylko spoglądał jak ciało czecha opada na ziemie z głuchym stuknięciem. Krzyknął przerażony, zaś Viktor ze sztuczną troską uklęknął przy ciele potrząsając nim energicznie. Przybiegli strażnicy dzwoniąc po ambulans, pytając się też ich co się dokładnie stało.

-Co zrobiłeś?- Yuuri opadł na łóżku pobladły. Tyle miał z nastroju wakacyjnego.

-Och, nic wielkiego. Wbiłem igłę tam gdzie jej być nie powinno, przez co pozbawiając go życia. Nic wielkiego Yuuri. Typowe zdolności kryminalistów, którzy nie chcą być schwytani przez uczciwych policjantów.

-VIKTOR! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Myślałem, że już na zawsze mnie opuściłeś!- Charyzmatyczny mężczyzna objął serdecznie Viktora, nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi, że są w miejscu publicznym.

-Wybacz mi Chris. Musiałem przerwać karierę modela, teraz jestem stylistą Yuuri'ego. - Viktor odparł jowialnie odsuwając się nieznacznie od przyjaciela, by przedstawić mu swojego towarzysza.- To jest Yuuri Katsuki mój szef i partner.

-Nie sądziłem, że teraz gustujesz w dzieciach!- Zaśmiał kordialnie podchodząc do bruneta. - Jestem Christophe Giacometti w dalszym ciągu seksowny model, który uwodzi połowę świata swoim tyłeczkiem.

-Miło mi cię poznać Chris. Viktor mi sporo opowiadał o tobie i twoich sławnych pośladkach.

-O? Jestem zaszczycony. Nie spodziewałem się tego po naszym Viktorze, ale teraz zapraszam do mojej willi. Mam jedynie prośbę żebyście nie byli zbyt głośni w swoich zabawach, okej?- Mrugnął do nich rozbawiony kierując swoje kroki w stronę parkingu.

Yuuri zarumienił się zawstydzony, Viktor zaś niewiele sobie robił z uwag przyjaciela, wręcz opowiadał mu różne fantazje o tym jak głośni są w sypialni, nie mówiąc już o pozycjach, które niby przerobili . Yuuri miał wrażenie, że znalazł się wśród naprawdę zboczonych osób i przyjdzie mu tego pożałować. Ta dwójka definitywnie powinna być trzymana w osobnych państwach dla bezpieczeństwa osób trzecich.

-To może się do was przyłączę? Ostatnio jestem strasznie samotny...

-Och proszę bardzo Chris! Jeśli mam robić trójkąt to tylko z tobą!

-VIKTOR!

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w tanich hentai'ach i literaturze klasy b. Przez cały czas sądził, że Viktor tylko żartował, przecież oboje byli dosyć egoistyczni i nie było mowy by wpuścili do łóżka kogoś trzeciego. Tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiał. Aż nadszedł wieczór i po odświeżeniu się w łazience zastał w sypialni nie tylko Viktora ale także Chris'a, którzy śmiali się do siebie.

-Yuuri jesteś wreszcie! Baliśmy się, że będziemy musieli zacząć bez ciebie!

Tak go właśnie przywitał jego kochanek, który do tej pory nie specjalnie cieszył się na świadomość, że ktoś inny może dotykać go jak mu się podoba, a teraz pod wpływem starego przyjaciela miał ochotę dodać pikanterii w łóżku. Wszystko w nim krzyczało by zawrócił i wyszedł z tego pomieszczenia pokazując im jak bardzo się nie zgadza na coś tak ekstremalnego, ale jego nogi go zdradziły i same ruszyły ku łóżku.

Nigdy nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażał. Na studiach ludzie owszem, opowiadali o swoich seksualnych fantazjach. Pamiętał nawet jak osoby, które miały partnerów byli przesłuchiwani przez resztę by się dowiedzieć, na co można sobie pozwolić. Trójkącik definitywnie nigdy nie znalazł się na liście, będąc w dalszym ciągu czymś rodem z filmów.

Przez moment czuł strach przed tym co mają zrobić. To nie było coś, o czym się łatwo zapomni, to było coś co może zmienić jego życie.

Może nawet stracić szacunek do siebie.

-Yuuri nie martw się... Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi.- Viktor zamruczał mu do ucha ściągając z niego bokserki.

Przytaknął nie mając odwagi otworzyć ust. Nie chciał psuć tego wieczoru, ale przede wszystkim nie miał zamiaru gasić tego płomyka ciekawości jaki w nim zapłonął.

Nie cieszył się z powrotu do domu, nie czuł nostalgii ani tęsknoty. Dom, w który mieszkała ONA, nie był przyjazny, nie miał tej swojej aury miłości. Jednakże byli ograniczeni czasowo i nie było innego wyjścia jak zawitać ponownie w znane sobie progi. Podwładni cieszyli się na jego widok, pytając o to jak mu minęły wakacje i co im przywiózł.

-Przywiozłem same trunki, żebyście mieli możliwość zapomnienia o błahostkach.

-Yuuri-sama!- Krzyknęli chóralnie, nie powstrzymując łez szczęścia.

Yuuri zaśmiał się na ten widok zostawiając swoje bagaże w jadalni każąc jednej ze służących rozpakować je i posegregować odpowiednio. Sam ruszył do gabinetu rodziców by się przywitać i dowiedzieć się, co go ominęło w czasie tych kilku miesięcy nieobecności.

-Yuuri!- Hiroko przywitała go radosnym okrzykiem pokazując mu by usiadł przy niej.- Jak dobrze cię widzieć całego i zdrowego! Wyglądasz dużo lepiej niż przed wyjazdem.

-Odpocząłem porządnie i pozwiedzałem naprawdę dziwne rejony Europy. Nie udało mi się spotkać Phitchit'a po drodze, możliwe że nas omijał szerokim łukiem. A co u Hany?

Westchnęła ciężko, chwytając go za dłonie by poszukać podparcia na jej kolejne słowa. - Hana-chan jest w szpitalu. Szczerze mówiąc czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie by zarządzić cesarskie cięcie. Ona jest niebezpieczna dla siebie i swojego dziecka. Ledwo udało nam się przypilnować by nie zrobiła niczego głupiego. Jej ojciec po zobaczeniu się z nią wyrzekł się jej... proponując ci swoją drugą córkę w ramach przeprosin...

-Czy jego druga córka nie jest przypadkiem mężatką?- Wydukał zdumiony, próbując na spokojnie przetrawić wiadomości.

-No właśnie jest, ale stwierdził, że rozwód nie będzie problemem... Co zrobisz Yuuri?

-Co zrobię? A co na to ojciec?

-Powiedział, że resztę zostawia tobie, bo już spełniłeś swoją obietnicę. Daje ci wolną wolę w tej kwestii.

-W takim razie małżeństwo nie jest konieczne. Hana-san spełniła swoją rolę i jestem pewien, że jeszcze uda nam się ją uratować. Nie rozwiodę się z nią.

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie poklepując delikatnie jego dłoń. -Tak właśnie myślałam. Nie obwiniaj się za to wszystko Yuuri, zrobiłeś co mogłeś. Trudno nakazać sercu by postępowało według oczekiwań innych. Gdybyśmy mieli władze nad miłością połowa ludzkości nie pisała by smętnych utworów o nieszczęśliwej miłości.

-Gdybyśmy mieli władze nad miłością, to wątpię by ktokolwiek chciałby się zakochać. Zamknęlibyśmy to uczucie głęboko w nas, jako zbędne do codziennego funkcjonowania. Miłość nie przynosi profitów. Niestety.

Nie odpowiedziała, gładziła go jedynie po policzku ścierając z niego spływające łzy. Była matką wyjątkowo wrażliwego chłopca, który przez większość życia próbował znaleźć sposób by być akceptowanym. Jej matczyne serce nadal pamięta noce gdy tuliła zapłakanego bruneta do piersi próbując go uspokoić. Nie ważne ile miał lat, dla niej nadal był tym małym zagubionym chłopcem, który chował się za jej nogami.

Zawsze się zastanawiał jak to jest kiedy rodzi ci się dziecko. Kiedy w pomieszczeniu przed twoim nosem kobieta, którą teoretycznie powinieneś kochać, rodzi twoje dziecko. Jakie to uczucie trzymać coś tak małego i delikatnego? Oczywiście członkowie ich grupy mieli żony i dzieci, ale to nie było jego dziecko i na każde pytanie dostawał odpowiedź, że jest to magiczne doznanie.

Co więc jest tak magicznego w tym wszystkim?

O ile Yuuri lubił dzieci, to nie nazwałby ich najsłodszymi istotami na świecie. Małe kotki czy pieski są słodkie, ale nie człowiek. I jako niemowlak trudno nawet stwierdzić, czy jest ładne skoro jest najczęściej łyse, ślepe i z czerwonymi plamami na ciele. Dopiero po dwóch latach można stwierdzić, że ten mały człowiek jest ładny, albo uroczy, ale niemowlak tuż po przyjściu na świat?

Jakoś nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić.

A może rodzice widzą swoje dziecko przez inny pryzmat? No bo skoro zakochani nie dostrzegają wad partnerów, to może rodzice nie widzą brzydoty swojego dziecka?

-Nad czym tak dumasz?- Mari szturchnęła go w ramię popijając swoją kawę.

-Um... Nad imieniem dla dziecka. Nawet nie wiem jakiej płci będzie...- Stęknął rozkojarzony, odwracając się ku niej.- Jak powinienem nazwać to dziecko?

-A jakie imię lubisz? Poza Viktorem.

-Um... Nie wiem... Nigdy o tym nie myślałem...

-To może jaką cechę chcesz dać swojemu dziecku. No wiesz jakie powinno być?

-Szczęśliwe. Chciałbym żeby było szczęśliwe.

-To może Kouki albo Yuki? Inne wydają się zbyt długie. - Uśmiechnęła się leniwie wyrzucając puszkę do kosza.

-Mam wrażenie, że imię Yuki przyciąga pecha, więc chyba zostanę przy Kouki, zresztą dziwnie by było gdyby ojciec i dziecko mieli podobne imiona.

Mari miała już coś powiedzieć, gdy pojawiła się pielęgniarka z promiennym uśmiechem, który nie mógł świadczyć o niczym innym jak o udanym zabiegu.

-GRATULUJĘ TO CHŁOPIEC!

Słyszał kiedyś pojęcie depresji po porodowej, kiedy matka odtrąca dziecko i nie chce mieć nic z nim wspólnego, jednak terapie i czas pozwala na wyjście z tej choroby. Prawdopodobnie tak się właśnie dzieje w rodzinach, które są wypełnione miłością i szczerą chęcią bycia ze sobą.

Hana nie chciała widzieć dziecka, nie chciała o nim słyszeć, a wszelkie odwiedziny traktowała jak personalny atak i wpadała w szał. By ją uchronić od dalszego wpadania w szaleństwo, Yuuri postanowił przenieść ją do sanatorium i zakazać wszelkich odwiedzin, a przynajmniej do czasu kiedy odzyska jakąś stabilność emocjonalną. Chociaż tyle mógł dla niej zrobić w takiej sytuacji.

On sam zaś wpatrując się w Kouki'ego, który nieświadomy tego, że został odtrącony przez matkę, czuł jedynie żal. Nie było magicznego momentu, w którym łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu ze wzruszenia, nie było okrzyków radości i pytań pełnych niedowierzania, że oto został ojcem. Było tylko milczenie i poczucie pustki.

Kouki nie był niczemu winien i kochał go, nawet jeśli nie był najsłodszym niemowlakiem na świecie, był jednak dowodem na to, że skrzywdził niewinną dziewczynę, która marzyła jedynie o odwzajemnionej miłości.

Zastanawiał się też, czy przyjdzie dzień, w którym jego syn powie mu, że go nienawidzi za wszystko co zrobił, za to że pozbawił go miłości matki. A może za to, że przez niego należy do świata, przed którym będzie ostrzegany przez nauczycieli i policjantów, będzie musiał im kłamać w oczy i udawać, że pochodzi z uczciwej rodziny.

Przyszłość nie zapowiadała się najlepiej.

Dzieci może i są przyszłością narodu i szczęściem rodziców, ale on najchętniej by to zmienił... Mogą sobie być szczęściem, ale preferowałby, żeby znajdowały się kilka kilometrów od niego. Nie ważne jak długi się wsłuchiwał w ten niekończący się płacz, nadal nie umiał zrozumieć potrzeb Kouki'ego. Szczególnie w środku nocy, gdy jego rozum jeszcze spał.

Westchnął po raz kolejny tego poranka, mieląc w ustach ryż. Był niewyspany i wyczerpany nocnym wstawaniem do swojego syna, który nie zamierzał mu ułatwiać życia, najwidoczniej wcale nie był taki niedoinformowany o swoim położeniu i postanowił się mścić od samego początku, zamiast czekać kilka lat.

Yuri siedział przy Mari z poirytowaną miną, próbując ze wszystkich sił ignorować Viktora, który mówił coś do niego po rosyjsku. Normalnie uznałby ten widok za coś normalnego, wręcz urzekającego. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko dojdą do porozumienia i zaprzestaną wzajemnych ataków.

-Nie radzisz sobie kompletnie z nowym obowiązkiem. - Mari odłożyła pałeczki szczerząc się do niego.

-Jakoś w szkole nie uczyli jak być rodzicem. - Mruknął roztargniony, sięgając po czarkę z herbatą.

-I co teraz zrobisz?

Spojrzał się z wyrzutem na siostrę, którą wyraźnie bawiło jego życiowe niepowodzenia. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś uważał ją za najlepszą siostrę na ziemi.

-Oj nie naburmuszaj się tak! Przecież nie mówię tego w złej woli. Jestem twoją siostrą i jakby nie patrzeć kobietą. A to daje szansę, że lepiej sobie poradzę z opieką nad małym. I tak nie mam co robić, więc mogę ci pomóc... Póki co nocą. Wyglądasz jak zombie, a nie człowiek.- Zachichotała pod nosem, odchylając się nieznacznie w tył.

Yuuri momentalnie się popłakał dukając swoje podziękowania i przeprosiny za bycie najgorszym bratem jakiego można mieć. Mari uśmiechnęła się nie przerywając mu ani razu. Dobrze znała swojego małego płaczliwego brata, który kilkakrotnie potrafił krążyć wokół problemu zanim podjął decyzję, albo zignorować ludzi tylko dlatego, bo potrzebuje czasu dla siebie. Yuuri jest nieporadnie egoistyczny, choć ze wszystkich sił próbuje to ukryć i wepchnąć w czeluście swojej duszy. Nigdy nie był dobry z oddawaniem swoim rzeczy, jeśli coś już sobie upatrzył nie było siły, która skłoniłaby go do samowolnego odstąpienia.

Znać go, a przymykać oko na jego wybryki to zupełnie inna sprawa. Nie mogła przecież dopuścić by zawsze mu uchodziły takie rzeczy na sucho. Dlatego pozwoliła mu pocierpieć przez kilka minionych dni. Nawet Viktor nie kiwnął palcem by pomóc, co było dla niej największym zaskoczeniem.

-Mari jesteś najlepsza! NAJLEPSZA!

-Wiem, wiem. Lepszej siostry to ty nie znajdziesz.

Wstała od stołu wychodząc na patio. Była zmęczona tym całym gwarem, który nic nie wznosił w ich życie. Było jej żal Hany, ale tak jak Yuuri rozumiała, że odwiedzenie jej dałoby odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego. Czasami lepiej jest po prostu zostawić pewne sprawy własnemu biegowi i nie wtrącać się kiedy nie jest to konieczne. Hana miała najlepszą opiekę, jaką można było jej zagwarantować, nic więcej nie mogła dla niej zrobić.

-Jesteś dosyć okrutna dla swojego brata Mari-san.- Viktor przystanął przy niej bujając się na stopach.

-A ty? Czemu mu nie pomagasz?

-Bo nie mam prawa. Mam dziecięcą krew na rękach, nie mówiąc już, że kompletnie nie wiem jak się zajmować takimi małymi dziećmi. To dla mnie za wiele. Zresztą pierwszej nocy jak tu Kouki przybył to Yuuri mnie od niego odepchnął z przerażeniem w oczach. Chyba się przestraszył, że go zabiję.

-Możemy uciekać od przeszłości, ale przeszłość nie ucieknie od nas. - Mruknęła pod nosem wyciągając papierosa.- Daj mu czas. On potrzebuje to wszystko ogarnąć na swoich warunkach.

-Mhmm... Na to wygląda.

Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Yuuri'ego późnym wieczorem w ogrodzie pogrążonego w melancholii. O ile taki widok był doznaniem estetycznym, to jednocześnie czuł narastające przygnębienie, że nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Nie wiedział za wiele o dzieciach, o ich wychowaniu, ani o tym jak podejmować właściwe decyzje w życiu.

Brunet wypuścił ze świstem powietrze odwracając się w jego stronę zawiedziony. Makkachin pojawił się momentalnie u jego boku machając ogonem jakby prosząc o uwagę. Yuuri kucnął zanurzając twarz w psiej sierści.

-Jestem okropnym człowiekiem, prawda?- Wyszeptał zrozpaczony jeszcze mocniej tuląc do siebie psa.

-Yuuri... Powinieneś wrócić do pokoju i spróbować się przespać. Zadręczanie się nic nie zmieni. Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale powinieneś skupić się na wychowaniu syna. -Victor podszedł do niego niepewnie, zatrzymując się na bezpieczną odległość.

-Przepraszam... -Wymamrotał zdawkowo, nie podnosząc wzroku z ziemi.

-Za co? O ile wiem Yuuri nie ma za co mnie przepraszać.

-Za moje zachowanie! Zabroniłem ci się zbliżać do Kouki'ego i do siebie... A mimo to nadal tutaj jesteś i czuwasz nade mną...

-Yuuri... Nawet ja wiem, że to nie rozsądne pozwalać takiemu zbrodniarzowi zbliżać się do czegoś tak-

-NIE! To nie chodzi o to!- Wstał raptownie wycierając lecące łzy rękawem yukaty.- Tu nie chodzi o twoją przeszłość! Chodzi o to...Że nie chciałem żebyś zbliżał się do Kouki'ego … bo to nie jest nasze dziecko, bo to jest dziecko moje i Hany... Nie chciałem cię narazić na więcej cierpienia...Ale jak zwykle zachowałem się idiotycznie...

Victor zamrugał kilkakrotnie nie mogąc wyjść z szoku. To była ostatnia rzecz jaką spodziewał się usłyszeć. Jego policzki poryły się szkarłatem a z gardła wydobył się skrzek, którego nawet nie zagłuszył huk upadku. Waka spoglądał na niego zdezorientowany reakcją kochanka.

-Victor?

-Cicho bądź! To twoja wina!- Jęknął zawstydzony chowając twarz w dłoniach.

-Nie rozumiem... Co takiego zrobiłem?

Viktor zajęczał głośno nie mając sił na walkę z mało pojmującym aspekty romantyczne umysłem kochanka. To było dla niego za wiele. Definitywnie za wiele.

Lekarze stwierdzili, że stan Hany jest na tyle stabilny, że może wrócić do domu, na kilka dni. Wszyscy się na tą wizytę odpowiednio przygotowali. Victor przeniósł się do innego skrzydła posiadłości by ograniczyć możliwość wpadnięcia na Hane i narażenie jej na pogorszenie stanu. Nawet Yuuri postanowił, że wyjątkowo te noce spędzi u jej boku mając nadzieję, że doda jej to otuchy. Ogólnie nie mieli sobie nic do zarzucenia.

Hana też w momencie przybycia przypominała tą dawną szczęśliwą kobietę zakochaną w swoim mężu. Śmiała się, jadła i opowiadała różne historie. Nie wspomniała jednak ani słowem o swoim dziecku, co trochę zaniepokoiło rodzinę Katsuki. Zepchnęli te uczucia w dalsze rejony umysłu ufając, że z czasem wszystko będzie jak dawniej.

Wieczorem po kąpieli Yuuri z łagodnym uśmiechem zawitał do ich sypialni. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na jego widok zapraszając go ruchem dłoni do siebie. Jej oczy nadal nie odzyskały dawnego blasku, ale potrafił dostrzec w nich iskierki.

-Yuuri-sama... - Powiedziała cicho, bawiąc się rękawem swojej piżamy.

-Tak? Potrzebujesz czegoś Hana-chan?- Yuuri usiadł obok niej naprawdę starając się brzmieć łagodnie i nie wyglądać jak zaszczuty szczeniak.

-Niech pomyślę... Chcę żebyś umarł Yuuri-sama.- Uśmiechnęła się obłąkańczo wbijając w jego serce szpilę do włosów.

Stęknął zaskoczony zwijając się z bólu. Przerażony spojrzał się na swoją żonę, która obracała się wokół siebie z dzikim śmiechem. Przeniósł wzrok na drzwi zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się do nich do czołgać i wezwać jakąś pomoc. Gdy zmienił pozycję, umożliwiającą mu wykonanie jakiekolwiek ruchu poczuł jak kolejna szpila przechodzi przez jego skórę na plecach, zawył dziko wypluwając przy okazji krew.

-Wiesz jak długo to planowałam?! Ten jeden wieczór kiedy wrócisz w moje ramiona! JEDEN WIECZÓR MOJEGO SPEŁNIENIA!

Nadmiar różnych bodźców atakujących jego umysł spowodował, omdlenie, które tylko przyśpieszało krwotok, którego już nie powstrzymywał ucisk dłoni. Hana chichotała w dalszym ciągu podziwiając powiększający się szkarłat na podłodze. Nie słyszała jak drzwi się rozsuwają, okrzyków ludzi. Nie czuła jak dłonie odsuwają ją na bok.

-Yuuri!- Mari potrząsnęła ciałem brata, ponaglając ludzi by przygotowali samochód i zabrali go do ich szpitala.

Nikt nie zwracał już najmniejszej uwagi na zwiniętą w kącie kobietę, wpatrującą się w swoje krwawe dłonie.

Toshiya i Hiroko wędrowali od ściany do ściany oczekując jakichkolwiek wiadomości na temat ich syna. Czerwone światełko nadal migało nad drzwiami oznajmiając, że trwa operacja. Mari stała na zewnątrz próbując zwalczyć drżenie własnego ciała z nerwów poprzez popalanie jednego papierosa za drugim. Najgorsza była niewiedza dotycząca przyszłości młodego waki, szczególnie kiedy nie wiedzieli jakich obrażeń zaznał.

Minako siedziała na schodach przed wejściem popijając wino, czuła się winna temu wszystkiemu. Była pewna, że Hana jest idealną kandydatką na żonę, która będzie znała swoje miejsce, okazało się jednak, że szybko się wyleczyła ze swojej naiwności hodując w sobie nienawiść do swojego męża. Gdyby tylko wcześniej spostrzegła sygnały, to może udałoby jej się uratować Yuuri'ego.

Vikctor krążył po holu czując powiększającą się pustkę, to była ostatnia rzecz jakiej się spodziewał i, po raz kolejny nie potrafił uratować osobę, którą kochał. Chciał dobrze dla dobra Kouki'ego, ale obróciło się to przeciw niemu. Wytarł po raz kolejny oczy z łez mając dość swojej bezradności. Musiał coś zrobić, zająć czymś myśli od możliwej śmierci bruneta.

Wybiegł ze szpitala ignorując nawoływania innych. Nie obchodziło go, co inni chcą zrobić z osobą odpowiedzialną za to wszystko, on nie umiał pozwolić jej dalej żyć. Wsiadł do samochodu ruszając w stronę znanego zamku na wzgórzu.

Zatrzymał się przed bramą do posiadłości czując buzującą w żyłach wściekłość. Zabicie pierwszej ofiary to trauma i tragedia, zabicie kolejnych to tylko część statystyki twoich umiejętności.

Nim zdołał wkroczyć na teren posiadłości zobaczył stojącego Phitchit'a z telefonem w ręku robiącego sobie zdjęcie by oznajmić światu, że wrócił do domu.

-Phitchit! -podbiegł do niego zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Yuuri jest w szpitalu! Powinieneś tam jechać.

-Co się stało?!- Wypuścił z rąk aparat blednąć natychmiastowo.- Co mu zrobiłeś?!

-Hana próbowała go zabić. Lekarze nie wiedząc, co z nim będzie...

-CO!?

-Jedź... Yuuri cię potrzebuje...

-Kurwa Victor! Miałeś go chronić!

Phitchit puścił jeszcze kilka wiązanek pod nosem wsiadając z powrotem do taksówki poganiając kierowce do szybszej jazdy. Rosjanin westchnął ciężko czując kolejną falę poczucia winy. Znowu zawiódł Yuuri'ego, znowu przez niego trafił do szpitala i walczy o życie.

Wbiegł do środka kierując się w stronę pokoju Hany, z gotowym planem działania. Zabijanie szło mu dużo lepiej niż chronienie kogoś. Nawet jeśli próbował z tym walczyć to ostatecznie przegrywał. Drogę zagrodził mu Yuri z poirytowanym wyrazem twarzy, definitywnie nie był zadowolony z ostatnich wydarzeń i efektów własnego śledztwa.

-Suń się!- Warknął oschle próbując go wyminąć.

-Victor, ona nie żyje. - Powiedział znużony odsuwając się nieznacznie.

-Zabiłeś ją?- Spojrzał się na niego podejrzliwie, nie mogąc się zdecydować , czy się z tego cieszy, czy też wolałby ją sam wykończyć.

-Zapomnij. Nawet jej nie tknąłem. Poszedłem tam żeby jej pogratulować beznadziejnej roboty, ale ona już zdążyła się powiesić. Nie dość, że kiepska z niej morderczyni to jeszcze gorsza samobójczyni. Zero artyzmu w tym wszystkim.

-Artyzmu?

-Śmierć to sztuka, którą trzeba odpowiednio doprawić. To coś było jakimś żałosnym paszkwilem.

Victor nic mu nie odpowiedział, ruszył jedynie dalej by upewnić się do słów byłego towarzysza broni. Wiele zmieniło się od czasów, gdy opuścił rosyjską mafię. Kiedyś Yuri robił masakrę rodem z tanich horrorów, teraz zaś prawił o artyzmie? W każdy inny dzień postarałby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, teraz zaś to była ostatnia rzecz, którą powinien się martwić.

Ciało Hany faktycznie zwisało z sufitu. Jeszcze nie było sine, ale twarzy była blada od braku tlenu i krążenia krwi. Pas obi jest dużo wytrzymalszy niż się spodziewał. Sięgnął po odrzucony taboret by opuścić ciało na podłogę.

Gniew w dalszym ciągu buzował w jego ciele potęgowany goryczą, że to nie on dokonał sprawiedliwości. Wszystko szło nie tak jak powinno.

Spojrzał na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu licząc na jakiś znak o stanie Yuuri'ego, jednak nie zobaczył nic nowego.

-Yuuri... Będziesz za nią płakać? Czy będziesz czuł winny przez to? Yuuri... Nie zostawiaj mnie... Proszę...- Łkał coraz głośniej, pozwalając by emocje z niego wyszły, choćby w ten najbardziej żałosny sposób.

Na zewnątrz było słychać krzyki, które zmusiły go do wyjścia na patio. Yuri wbiegł na niego przerażony niczym zaszczuta kotka.

-VICTOR! VICTOR! YAKOV! YAKOV TU JEST!


	5. Rodzinne Curry

(A/N) I oto wyczekiwany koniec historii. Mam nadzieję, że nie było tak źle. Dziękuję za wytrwałość i każde miłe słowo i każde polubienie i śledzenie. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę z historią o Victuuri, ale najpewniej kiedyś wrócę. Jednak póki co, muszę od tego odsapnąć i wziąć się za inne projekty. :D Niech moc będzie z wami!

Westchnął ciężko, przymykając na moment oczy, które zaczynały go piec od ciągłego czuwania. Nie wiedział ile już dni minęło od momentu, kiedy Yuuri został przeniesiony na OIOM pogrążony w śpiączce, z której może nie wyjść. Nie interesował się, co się działo z Yakov'em, z Yuri i innymi członkami rodziny. Najważniejszy był dla niego jego Yuuri, który pogrążony w głębokim śnie, nie potrafił nawet samodzielnie oddychać. Mógł się jedynie cieszyć, że szpila, którą wbiła Hana, niedosięgła serca.

Próbował nie pogrążać się w wyrzutach sumienia, gdybania nad tym, że mógł zachować się inaczej. Może gdyby umiał zapanować nad swoim uczuciem i być mniej egoistyczny, umiałby namówić Yuuri'ego by okazał swojej żonie więcej czułości, by nauczył się kochać, nawet jeśli byłaby to iluzja, to może Hana nie oszalałaby z samotności.

Gdziekolwiek człowiek nie zajrzy miłość zawsze jest chwalona i stawiana jako broń absolutna do zbawienia świata. Miłość nie powinna być egoistyczna, pożądliwa i czymś na pokaz. Miłość powinna być czysta, empatyczna, zbawiająca świat. Jeśli człowiek przez swoją miłość krzywdzi drugiego człowieka, to znaczy, że tak naprawdę nie jest zdolny do prawdziwej miłości. Viktor miał ochotę krzyczeć na samą myśl o tych absurdach.

Miłość nie zbawia świata, bo gdyby to robiła, nie ludzie nie doświadczyli by wojen. A jednak osoby, które potrafiły obdarzyć miłością, nie tylko drugiego człowieka, ale i zwierzęta urządzali igrzyska śmierci słabszym od siebie. To władza i pieniądze rządzą światem. Przecież pracował w czarnym biznesie za długo by wierzyć w te dobrotliwe bajki. Miłość ekonomicznie się nie opłaca. Wojny się opłacają. Największe państwa tego świata nie żyją z szerzenia miłości, żyją ze sprzedaży broni. A jeśli nie ma konfliktów, to są gotowi sami je tworzyć poprzez propagandę strachu. A nic nieświadomi obywatele powoli nasiąkają tym, aż jednego dnia chwytają za nóż i atakują sąsiada, który nic mu nigdy nie zrobił, ale nie jest jego rasy.

Tak samo nie rozumiał, co jest złego w zazdrości i pożądania kogoś na własność? Przecież gdyby nie te „zwierzęce" odczucia, małżeństwa by nie istniały, bo nikt nie czułby potrzeby sygnalizowaniu, że ta osoba jest zajęta. Gdyby ludzie mieli anielskie pojęcie miłości to monogamia była by anormalna, bo przecież powinno się kochać każde żywe stworzenie na ziemi. Tylko wszystko powinno mieć swoje granice. Kochanie zwierząt w sposób seksualny jest objawem choroby, odczuwanie seksualnego pożądania w stosunku do dzieci jest spaczeniem, tak samo jak miłość do własnego biologicznego rodzeństwa.

Ludzie uwielbiają tworzyć normy zachowań, by umieć się do czegoś odnieść. Normy tworzone przez tysiąclecia, są obecnie powoli obalane, bo nagle ludzie czują się ciemiężeni narzuconymi z góry moralnościami.

I o ile Viktor pragnął by związki homoseksualne były legalne, by nie musiał się bać chwycić Yuuri'ego za rękę i pocałować na środku chodnika, to konieczność życia w cieniu dodawała życiu pikanterii. Tak samo mocnej jak seks w miejscu publicznym.

Prawdą jednak jest, że jego pragnienia i otwartość na publiczne okazywanie sobie uczuć jest zupełnie czymś innym, niż wychowanie Yuuri'ego, który by go prędzej zabił, niż pozwolił pocałować na zatłoczonym chodniku. Yuuri nie znosił publicznego okazywania uczuć. Uważał, że takie rzeczy powinny dziać się za drzwiami własnego domu, a nie na oczach ludzi, który nie koniecznie są fanami takich spektakli. Świadczy to o braku szacunku do drugiego człowieka.

Choć z drugiej strony Japończycy uważali wysmarkanie się w chusteczkę za coś karygodnego i wolą pociąganie nosem, tak samo jak siorbanie zupy jest czymś jak najbardziej oczekiwanym, gdy sam Viktor uważał to za denerwujące i oburzające.

Różnice kulturowe to naprawdę ciężki orzech do zgryzienia.

Tylko, że będąc z Yuuri'm nawet nie zauważał tych różnic. Towarzystwo bruneta jakoś mimowolnie wymazywało uczucie zagubienia i dyskomfortu spowodowane przebywaniem w obcym kraju. To nie było tak, że nie próbował się dostosować do nowego domu, ale trwało to dłużej niż opowiadają o tym vlogerzy i podróżnicy. Nawet posiadanie otwartego umysłu nie gwarantowało sukcesu. Wszystko zależy jak długo żyliśmy w jednej kulturze, jak bardzo nią nasiąknęliśmy, bo wyzbycie się kulturowych tropów nie jest wcale takie proste. Viktor do tej pory łapał się na mówieniu „na zdrowie", gdy ktoś kichał, mimo że w Japonii nie ma takiego odpowiednika. Tutaj kichnięcie jak po prostu ignorowane, albo ostatecznie komentowane per „kawaii".

-Yuuri... Obudź się. Nie możesz umrzeć. Nie możesz tak po prostu zostawić swoich bliskich... Zostawić mnie... Co ze mną będzie, gdy mnie zostawisz? Ja już nie umiem wrócić do dawnego życia, a bez ciebie to nowe życie jest bez wartości. Ja wiem, że nawet jeśli myślimy, że ktoś jest całym światem, to po jej utracie z czasem wszystko wraca do normalności, ale ja nie chcę normalności. Nie chcę życia, w którym nie ma ciebie. Tu nie chodzi o biologiczne potrzeby, tu po prostu chodzi o to, że cię kurewsko kocham i nie umiem inaczej. Nie umiem być dobrotliwym człowiekiem, który pozwala osobie, którą kocha odejść bez walki. Jak mam jednak o ciebie walczyć, jak tylko ty sam możesz walczyć o własne życie? Jesteś niesprawiedliwy. Zawsze to robisz. Narażasz siebie, chroniąc innych, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Czy ona naprawdę była tego warta? Nie wierzę, że nie mogłeś się obronić, wezwać pomocy. To do ciebie nie podobne, a jednak postanowiłeś pójść na rękę. Poczułeś nagle wyrzuty sumienia? Że jesteś jej to winien? A co z nami? Co ze mną? Yuuri... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? To przez twojego syna? Uważasz, że nie powinien mieć takiego ojca jak ty? Bzdury! Wszyscy cię kochają i szanują. Poradziłeś sobie na bankiecie w Tokio! Szogun cię pochwalił! Dlaczego ciągle w siebie wątpisz? Dlaczego chcesz iść tam, gdzie ja nie mogę? Mam za dużo krwi na rękach, by pójść za tobą do nieba. Yuuri...

Wytarł chusteczką oczy z łez, spoglądając na niezmienione oblicze kochanka. Nic się nie zmieniało. Nie ważne co mówił, czuł się jakby trafił do próżni, gdzie czas nie istnieje. Monitory wydawały rytmiczne dźwięki, zagłuszając mętną ciszę w pomieszczeniu. Spojrzał na skaczącą zieloną linię, która dawała mu nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Dopóki serce Japończyka bije bez żadnych komplikacji, dopóty istniała nadzieja, że z tego wyjdzie.

Drzwi rozsunęły się powoli ukazując w nich starszą pielęgniarkę, która przyszła wymienić kroplówki i umyć pacjentów. Wstał z trudem, będąc zesztywniały od siedzenia w tej samej pozycje przez kilka godzin. Wymienił kilka słów uprzejmości z kobietą i wyszedł na korytarz zastanawiając się, jak spędzić najbliższe pół godziny, nim będzie mógł wrócić do waki.

Gdyby palił to pewnie nie wahałby się iść do palarni, by odprężyć się od stresu, który kumulował się w jego ciele.

Nie mając lepszego pomysłu udał się na zewnątrz by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Czuł się martwy w środku, zupełnie jak w dniu, w którym trafił do mafii. Nawet on sam rozumiał jak nielogicznie się zachowuje. Nie do tego został wytresowany. Gdy odgrywał rozpacz była to tylko gra pozorów. Ludzi można zastąpić, ludzkie życie nie jest wcale tak wiele warte jak, niektórzy twierdzą. Szczególnie teraz gdy największe mocarstwa elektroniki prześcigają się w tworzeniu pierwszego cyborga. Gdy już ten moment nastąpi nastąpi regres wartości. A jednak nie umiał otrząsnąć się z rozpaczy. Nie potrafił wyjść z tego smutku i żyć jak dawniej.

Gdyby przeprosił Yakov'a pewnie mógłby wrócić. Możliwe, że ceną byłoby jedynie zabicie Yuri'ego za węszenie w zamkniętej sprawie. Nie zapomniał przecież swojego treningu. Nie zajęłoby mu dużo czasu by wrócić do dawnej pozycji. Do dawnego skostnienia serca, gdzie emocje to tylko gra pozorów.

Tylko, że życie bez Yuuri'ego nie brzmiało zachęcająco i warte zachodu.

Przerażało go posiadanie uczuć, łez i prostych pragnień.

Jego życie kompletnie się zmieniło. Z perspektywy członka rosyjskiej mafii, to pewnie dotknął dna, ale osobiście dopiero teraz odczuł, że naprawdę żyje.

Czy naprawdę straci to wszystko?

Nie umiał wygrać ze śmiercią, nikt nie potrafił. To jedyna królowa, która się nie uginała przed nikim i niczym.

Był tak bardzo zmęczony tym wszystkim. Chciał wrócić do bycia dzieckiem, kiedy mógł się schować w ramionach matki przed całym złem tego świata.

\- Nie możesz ciągle siedzieć przy Yuuri'm, to cię zabija. - Marii trzepnęła Viktora po głowie odciągając go siłą od łóżka bruneta.

-Nie obchodzi mnie to! Yuuri mnie potrzebuje!- Krzyknął zrozpaczony próbując się wyrwać.

Marii westchnęła ciężko pstrykając palcami na swoich ochroniarzy, którzy bez problemu chwycili Rosjanina i wyprowadzili ze szpitala. Viktor mógł ignorować swoje zdrowie i życie, ale inni nie umieli przejść obojętnie wobec jego zapadających się policzków i gasnących oczach. Łatwo było stwierdzić, że partner waki najzwyklej ignoruje potrzeby swojego ciała jak sen, jedzenie i przede wszystkim dostarczanie płynów.

Nikt go nie obwiniał za to co się stało. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że Hana wszystko zaplanowała z lisią przebiegłością. A poczciwy Yuuri po prostu padł ofiarą własnego poczucia winy. A jednak Viktor obwiniał się o to zdarzenie jakby personalnie wbijał szpile do ciała waki.

-Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Jak Yuuri się ocknie i zobaczy cię w takim stanie to będzie czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, nam też. My też kochamy Yuuri'ego, ale życie się toczy dalej. Świat się nie zatrzymał z tego powodu. Yakov i Yuri nadal tutaj są i czekają aż z nimi porozmawiasz. Mówisz podjąć swoje decyzje. Tym razem zastanów się bardzo dobrze nad tym, co chcesz od życia. - Marii popalała swojego papierosa opierając się o drzwi by dym szybciej uciekał z samochodu. - Świat nie kręci się wyłącznie wokół Yuuri'ego. A ty nie jesteś już dzieckiem by uciekać od problemów.

-Zamknij się. Kto dał ci prawo?! Dlaczego odebrano dorosłym prawo do rozpaczy?! Przecież my nadal jesteśmy ludźmi! Nadal czujemy i tęsknimy za naszymi bliskimi. Kto powiedział, że bycie dorosłym jest równoznaczne z byciem maszyną?!- Warknął wściekły nie umiejąc powstrzymać lecących łez. - My też mamy prawo do płaczu. Do bycia słabym. Dlaczego ten świat nas z tego ograbia?!

-BO ŚWIAT NIE JEST SPRAWIEDLIWY! -Ryknęła poirytowana wywalając papierosa za okno. - Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Dobrze wiesz jak ten świat funkcjonuje. W tym świecie emocje niczemu nie służą, poza niszczeniem innych. Pogódź się z tym i zamknij pysk.

Posłusznie nie otworzył już ust. Spoglądał jedynie na zmieniający się krajobraz za oknem, próbując opanować buzujące w nim emocje. Gdy pracował dla rosyjskie mafii nie rozmyślał nad tym za wiele. Jedyne co czuł, to względną obojętność bądź irytację. Nie obchodziło go, co przeżywają członkowie rodziny, którzy muszą uporać się ze śmiercią i długami. Tak jak Marii sądził, że uczucia są zbędne i najlepiej jest się nie przywiązywać do nikogo i niczego. Może to zdrada rodziców zrobiła z niego takiego potwora. Bo wreszcie rodzice to jedyne osoby, które powinny stać za nim murem i go chronić, a to od nich jak na ironie doświadczył pierwszej zdrady.

Kiedy dojechali do rezydencji nie czuł nic poza nieludzkim zmęczeniem, uniemożliwiając mu nawet wysiądziecie z samochodu. Stęknął obolały dając się ponieść ochroniarzom Marii, która szła za nimi popalając kolejnego papierosa. Nie słyszał rozmów, które się odbywały wokół niego. Poczuł jedynie ulgę, gdy jego ciało dotknęło materaca.

-Musi się najpierw podleczyć. Psychicznie nie będzie w stanie porozmawiać z Yakov'em. Będzie się tylko darł i wyrywać by udać się z powrotem do szpitala.- Powiedziała chłodno spoglądając na pustą czarkę.

-Viktor jest bardzo przywiązany do Yuuri'ego. Bez niego raczej nie będzie dla nas użyteczny. - Phitchit zawtórował odpisując komuś na komentarz.- Czemu danna-sama nie może zrobić tego sam? Tu chodzi jedynie o wydanie blondyna, prawda?

-Daliśmy mu azyl. A ja się nie orientuje w tym ich wewnętrznym konflikcie i nawet nie bardzo chcę się dowiadywać. Viktor byłby tu bardzo pomocny.

-No to musimy doprowadzić go do użyteczności. Możemy zacząć od umycia go. Strasznie cuchnie. Podróż w samochodzie była nie do wytrzymania. - Marii sapnęła zmęczona wstając z ziemi. - Przekaże służbie ich polecenia.

-Dobrze.- Toshiya kiwnął głową , spoglądając na Phitchit'a z niepewnością. -Wszystko się zaczyna walić. Jednak chwila nieuwagi i wszystko leci jak domek z kart.

-Co ma szef na myśli?- Zapytał ostrożnie odkładając telefon.

-Hiroko jest w rozsypce, ciągle siedzi w świątyni i modli się o łaskę dla Yuuri'ego, Mari ma na głowie dużo więcej obowiązków, plus dziecko, którym trzeba się zająć. Czy popełniłem błąd swatając syna z córką Kanoki-san?

Phitchit zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę próbując przeanalizować wszystko, co się do tej pory działo. Znał się na mordowaniu i zdobywaniu popularności na serwisach społecznościowych, rządzenie yakuzą nie było tematem jego szkolenia, choć nawet on wiedział, gdzie wywróciło się pierwsze domino.

-Jeśli mowa tu o błędach, to pewnie pierwszym i jedynym błędem było pozostawienie Viktora przy życiu. Jednak nie mogliśmy przewidzieć tego, co się stanie w konsekwencji do tej decyzji. Dla mnie to była miła odmiana widzieć Yuuri'ego naprawdę szczęśliwym. Oczywiście po jego ślubie z Haną było jeszcze gorzej, bo zżerało go poczucie winy, ale nie umiał odwrócić się od swojego uczucia. Czy to nasza wina, bo byliśmy zbyt łagodni względem niego? Nie sądzę. Istnieje wiele japońskich żon, które są zdradzane i dobrze o tym wiedzą, a mimo to siedzą cicho godząc się ze swoim losem. Hana obrała inną ścieżkę. Była wreszcie częścią świata Yakuzy, świata krwi. Teraz możemy jedynie mieć nadzieję, że Yuuri z tego wyjdzie i wszystko wróci do normy. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. A co do Mari to ona da sobie radę. Jest dużo silniejsza niż danna-sama podejrzewa. Świat się nie wali, nasza grupa na to nie pozwoli. - Phitchit wstał z wyraźną determinacją na twarzy. Nie miał zamiaru popadać w depresję jak wszyscy inni. - A teraz proszę wybaczyć. Muszę się zająć zleceniami.

Ukłonił się nisko wychodząc z gabinetu zostawiając Toshiyę samego ze swoimi myślami.

Minął tydzień od kiedy wrócił do posiadłości. Jego stan zdrowia znacznie się poprawił, a co za tym idzie także sposób myślenia. Odłożył na dalsze tory troskę o życie Yuuri'ego skupiając się na najważniejszą kwestią. Musi rozmówić się z Yakov'em i być negocjatorem między nim a Yuri'm. Chociaż w ten sposób może pomóc grupie i pokazać swoją wartość. Nie zawiedzie młodego waki, nawet jeśli nie wydawał mu bezpośrednich rozkazów to wiedział, że nie chciał by ta sytuacja trwała tak długo.

Ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę jadalni próbując obrać strategię by obyło się bez rozlewu krwi. Wszedł do pomieszczenia witając się niemo z Minako, która popijała herbatę w towarzystwie dwóch pokojówek. Nim zdołał ruszyć w głąb sali, u jego boku pojawił się Phichit z telefonem w dłoni.

-Dobrze cię widzieć w dawnej formie. Już myślałem, że będziemy mieli pogrzeb. - Przysunął się do niego bliżej robiąc im zdjęcie.

Viktor fuknął zaskoczony przebiegiem zdarzeń. Zdążył już zapomnieć o obsesji Tajlandczyka do robienia zdjęć i umieszczania ich online.

-Wiesz może gdzie mogę znaleźć Yakov'a i Yuri'ego?

-Czyżbyś wreszcie postanowił zabrać się do pracy? Jestem wzruszony. - Zaśmiał się pod nosem idąc w głąb domu.- Zaprowadzę cię do gabinetu i zaraz przyprowadzę resztę. Dobrze, że wreszcie chcesz z tym skończyć.

-Nie mogę wiecznie użalać się nad czymś, co jeszcze nie nastąpiło, prawda?- Uśmiechnął się sceptycznie podążając za brunetem.

-Oho ho widzę, że odzyskałeś rezon. Milusio.

-Można tak powiedzieć.

Westchnął ciężko próbując nie stracić do cierpliwości, gdy Yakov i Yuri wymieniali się obelgami. Wiedział, że tak to będzie wyglądało, bo obie strony miały swoje racje, a przede wszystkim swoją dumę. Yakov był weteranem, do swojej pozycji doszedł przez pot, łzy i morze krwi, nikt mu nic nie podstawiał pod nos i mimo chęci bycia bardziej nowoczesnym nie tak łatwo było wymazać dawne nawyki.

-Panowie, może tak ochłodźcie swoje głowy i porozmawiajmy na spokojnie? Marnujemy tylko czas.

Yakov i Yuri spojrzeli na niego wyraźnie poirytowani, ale posłusznie usiedli spokojnie na swoich miejscach odwracając głowy od siebie. Żadne z nich nie wyrażało chęci ustąpienia, gotów trzymać się swojego zdania do samej śmierci.

-Yakov, może wytłumaczysz mi dokładnie po co się tutaj pojawiłeś? Nie masz co liczyć na współpracę, nie po tym, co twoi ludzie tutaj wyczyniali. To nie Rosja, gdzie śmierć rozwiązuje wszelkie wątpliwości. Tutaj ważna jest przede wszystkim rozmowa i umiejętność przedstawienia profitów. - Starał się brzmieć spokojnie i oczyścić umysł ze zbędnych myśli, jednak nie mógł przestać zadawać sobie pytań jakby to Yuuri rozwiązał.

-Byłeś tak zajęty umieraniem przy łożu swojego kochanka, że nawet się nie zainteresowałeś moją osobą. Kiedyś coś taki by cię nawet nie ruszyło. Zmiękłeś. Nie jesteś już taki straszny Viktor. -Glavy głos brzmiał szorstko i donośnie jakby wydawał polecenia wojsku.

-Przykro mi, że cię zawiodłem i nie umarłem. -Mruknął poirytowany sięgając po szklankę z wodą.- Jednak mój stan zdrowia nijak ma się do obecnej sytuacji.

-Przyleciałem jedynie po swoją własność. Yura już za długo się tutaj zabawiał ignorując swoje obowiązki! Najpierw spędził nie wiadomo ile czasu w Kazachstanie, a teraz tutaj! Nie tak zachowuje się ktoś o takiej pozycji!

-NIE JESTEM TWOJĄ WŁASNOŚCIĄ!- Yuri ryknął wściekle uderzając pięściami o stół.

-I tu się mylisz, przystępując do mafii zawarłeś kontrakt. Z mafii się nie odchodzi żywym.- Głos Yakov'a był nienaturalnie spokojny, a jednak ta nutka chłodu w nim powodowała przebieg dreszczy po ciebie.

-To czemu Viktor żyje?- Blondyn odszczeknął się bardziej spanikowany niż wściekły.

-Bo przekazałem go rodzinie Futou. To nie ja już decyduję o jego życiu, chociaż gdybym go spotkał poza tą rezydencją nie zawahałbym się go zabić.

Viktor nie miał wątpliwości, że taki scenariusz jak najbardziej miałby miejsce. Wreszcie już raz próbował go zabić przez ręce Georgie'go. Nie mógł się też kłócić z tym, że Yuri należy do rodziny Rurykowiczów. Jego życie należało do glavy. Takie było prawo Rosyjskiej mafii, tyko głupiec sądził, że od tego ucieknie.

-Yuri nie wspominałeś, że balowałeś w Kazachstanie. Jak tam się miewa Otabek?- Musi się znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, albo nic nie wskóra.

-To nie wasz interes. -Fuknął rozdrażniony spuszczając głowę.

Viktor był zaskoczony reakcją blondyna. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Gdyby nie obecność glavy próbowałby go pociągnąć za język, jednak tym razem dla bezpieczeństwa postanowił puścić do mimo uszu. Choć świadomość, że Yuri ma kogoś komu mógł zaufać wśród członków była pokrzepiająca.

-Może zaczniemy od prawdy. Yakov może wreszcie powiesz nam, co naprawdę się stało z rodzicami Yuri'ego. O ile mnie już ta sprawa nie interesuje, to uważam, że Yuri nie będzie w stanie ci służyć bez tej informacji. Mafia jest zbudowana na kłamstwach, ale są sytuacje, gdzie trzeba powiedzieć prawdę.

Yuri milczał spoglądając z podejrzliwością na Yakov'a, który wyciągnął paczkę papierosów z marynarki. Zapalił jednego zaciągając się powoli. Atmosfera w pokoju zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta.

-Zabiłem ich dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. -Powiedział nieoczekiwanie uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.- Dwie pieczenie za jednym razem.

-TYYY!- Yuri skoczył na starszego Rosjanina, jednak Viktor był szybszy chwytając do pod pachami i odciągając na drugi koniec pokoju. -JAK MOGŁEŚ?! Czy nie byli twoimi przyjaciółmi?!

Feltsman westchnął z rezygnacją gasząc papieros o stół.- Naprawdę w to uwierzyłeś? W mafii nie ma przyjaźni. Są tylko zyski. A oni byli problematyczni. Chcieli na mnie donieść policji, nie żeby to wiele zmieniło, ale sam fakt ich „praworządności" był obleśny, gdy przez tyle lat korzystali z dobrodziejstw trzymania się z nami. A poza tym pozycja Viktora była niebezpiecznie wysoka, zaczęto mówić o rewolcie. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Taki gówniarz miał zostać głową mafii?! Po moim trupie. Was młodych łatwo jest wodzić za nos. To był nawet urocze jak robiłeś swoje śledztwo tak nie udolnie, że wszyscy ci współczuli.

Śmiech glavy był ochrypły i pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek wesołości. Viktor puścił Yuri'ego nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jego teorie okazały się trafne i nie czuł się z tego powodu specjalnie dumny. Chciał wierzyć w tego miękkiego Yakov'a, który zakochany w Lilianie zaczął dostrzegać inne aspekty życia niż pieniądze i władza. Świadomość, że to wszystko było grą, była w jakiś sposób upokarzająca. Blondyn zawył zrozpaczony upadając na kolana. Nawet on stracił swój pazur usłyszawszy prawdę.

Z mafii nie można odejść. A przynajmniej nie żywym.

-Mam nadzieję, że nasze ścieżki się już nigdy więcej nie skrzyżują. Dałeś mi możliwość przetrwania, ale teraz tutaj jest mój świat. Mam nadzieję, że Yuri okaże się lepszą prawą ręką niż ja. -Uścisnął z wahaniem wyciągniętą rękę Yakov'a. - Powodzenia.

-Byłeś po prostu zbyt idealny. - Odparł cicho siląc się na uśmiech.- Twój nowy styl życia kompletnie nie pasuje do naszej organizacji. Sam zdecyduj o swojej śmierci.

-Taki mam zamiar. Powodzenia Yuri! Pozdrów ode mnie Otabek'a!- Pomachał im energicznie, czując ulgę za znikającym samochodem.

Nie było łatwo przekonać blondyna do powrotu z Yakov'em, jednak gdzieś pod warstwami gniewnego szału, zaczęła się rodzić determinacja by pewnego dnia pozbyć się osoby, która zniszczyła mu życie. Viktor widział w nim potencjał na całkiem udanego kryminalistę. Musiał jedynie nauczyć się cierpliwości i opanować emocje.

Kiedyś definitywnie spotka Yuri'ego nie jako prawą rękę glavy, ale jako samego bossa. Tego mógł być pewien.

Przystanął przy zapalonej pochodni spoglądając po raz ostatni na kopertę, którą wręczył mu Yakov, wbrew swoim pierwszym przypuszczeniu wcale nie znalazł tam biletu, ani prośby by wrócił, czy popełnił samobójstwo dla dobra organizacji. Znalazł tam zdjęcia i informacje o swoich rodzicach. Po tylu latach spoglądał na twarze podobne do niego z dziwną obojętnością. Nie przejął się ich śmiercią i tragicznym losem, jakaś część jego serca nawet czuła satysfakcję. Może właśnie tak powinni kończyć zdrajcy.

Przyłożył ją o ognia i spoglądał zaintrygowany jak mozolnie jest trawiona przez ogień.

Wreszcie zdołał zamknąć ten etap życia.

Viktor z Rurykowiczowej mafii nie żyje.

-Denerwujesz się?- Phitchit zrobił mu kolejne zdjęcie, szczerząc się zadziornie.

-Możesz przestać robić mi tyle zdjęć? Jedno ci nie wystarczy?- Mruknął podenerwowany poprawiając krawat.

-Jedno to za mało! Jak Yuuri się ocknie to musi mieć całą stertę zdjęć do oglądania i żałowania, że tak długo spał. -Fuknął idąc przodem. -Nie martw się. To tylko wypicie sake z waką i przyrzeczenie lojalności. Nic wielkiego.

-Nic wielkiego? Do tej pory nawet nie było takiej opcji.

-Ale załatwiłeś sprawę z rosyjską mafią bez rozlewu krwi. Udowodniłeś swoją wartość.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Spoglądał tylko na zwierzęta, które bawiły się w ogrodzie nie martwiąc się o interesy ludzi. Widok ogrodu bez stojącego w nim Yuuri'ego nie był jakoś specjalnie fascynujący. Nie uważał też by jakoś specjalnie udowodnił swoją wartość. Gdyby był lepszym ochroniarzem czuwałby pod drzwiami i uratował go, zanim Hana wbiła kolejne szpile.

-Przestań robić taką minę! Wyglądasz obrzydliwie! Chociaż spróbuj okazać obojętność, to lepsze od tej depresji Wszyscy zachowujecie się jakby Yuuri miał umrzeć lada dzień! A on po prostu śpi uciekając od rzeczywistości. Przecież ta ucieczka kiedyś mu się znudzi.

-Wierzysz w to?

-Lepsze to niż pogrążać się w rozpaczy. Nie twierdzę, że to co się z nim stało mną nie ruszyło, ale nie zamierzam się poddać.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując jak stres go opuszcza. Phitchit miał racje, pogrążanie się w rozpaczy nic nie zmieni. Nie obudzi to Yuuri'ego ze śpiączki, ani nie zadba o interesy grupy. Trzeba po prostu mieć nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze i kontynuować życie. Na rozpacz przyjdzie czas, gdy faktycznie będzie, co opłakiwać.

Weszli do wielkiej sali, gdzie wszyscy już siedzieli przy stolikach. Waka z małżonką siedzieli na podwyższeniu ubrani w odświętne kimona i z łagodnymi wyrazami twarzy. Dzisiaj był czas do świętowania, a nie do smutku. Na prawo zobaczył tatuażystę, który przeglądał już katalog wzorów, a Viktor nabrał ochotę na ucieczkę. Kompletnie zapomniał o tym małym szczególne, jakim jest tatuaż, który będzie ozdabiał jego skórę.

-To przypomina trochę scenę z króla lwa, jak Simba wchodzi na lwią skałę.- Phitchit szeptał do Minako robiąc maniakalnie zdjęcia.

Chciał się odwrócić i coś mu powiedzieć na ten temat, ale znajdował się już przy schodkach i nie mógł się wycofać. Wreszcie będzie częścią rodziny Futou, nie będzie „obcy". Nabrał powietrza i wszedł na górę klękając przed waką kłaniając się nisko.

-Tutaj narodzi się nowy człowiek, będzie on oficjalnie jednym z nas. Nie będzie już gościem, będzie na równi z nami, lojalny wobec grupy a nie jedynie względem mojego syna. Tutaj naradzasz się na nowo. Możesz porzucić swoje stare imię, bądź przy nim pozostać. Pamiętaj jednak, że wejść do świata yakuzy jest łatwo, gdy okażesz swoją przydatność, nie da się jednak z niego wyjść w tym samym stanie.

Śmiech Phitchit'a rozbrzmiewał w całym pomieszczeniu powodując kolejne pulsacje bólu. Robienie sobie tatuażu gdy jest się pijanym nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Jęknął obolały zakrywając uszy dłońmi, mając nadzieję choć trochę wyciszyć rechot Tajlandczyka

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wytatuowałeś sobie kwiatki i karpia. To coś w stylu Yuuri'ego!

-Dziękuję za komentarz, a teraz proszę przymknij się.

-Nie wierzę! Najlepszy dzień w życiu!

-Za jakie grzechy...

Spoglądał na Mari, która karmiła Kouki'ego z delikatnym uśmiechem. Dziecko każdego dnia rosło i nie sprawiało większych problemów. Wbrew oczekiwaniom Hany, nie wyglądało na to, że będzie szkaradny, choć może wszystkie niemowlaki są takie same i przyszłość pokaże co zupełnie innego.

\- Przynajmniej Kouki nie odczuwa tego całego zdenerwowania.- Zaczął niepewnie głaszcząc Makkachin'a, który leżał obok niego.

-Taki plus z bycia niemowlakiem. Nie rozumie, co się wokół niego dzieje. Najważniejsze by dostać jeść. - Odparła rozbawiona odkładając butelkę na bok. - Mój żałosny brat mógłby się już obudzić. Ile można na niego czekać?

Viktor uśmiechnął się delikatnie zastanawiając się dokładnie nad tym samym. Tu nie chodził już o tygodnie, a o miesiące życia w tej niekończącej się torturze nadziei. Poczucie winny w dalszym ciągu pożerało jego serce, ale zostało mu zabronione pokazywanie się w szpitalu na rzecz pilnowania Kouki'ego.

-Wiem, że to nie moje miejsce, by to mówić, ale siedzenie przy nim nic nie zmieni, poza dokładaniem sobie poczucia winy. Nic nie mogłeś z tym zrobić. Niektóre rzeczy są poza naszą kontrolą.

Trudno było na to odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że Mari ma rację i nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, tego co się stało, ale jego serce pogrążone w rozpaczy nie rozumiało czegoś tak oczywistego. Yuuri był pierwszą osobą, która pokazała mu czym jest miłość i życie. Odżył dzięki brunetowi, a teraz miał go stracić? To nie tak kończą się bajki dla dzieci. Gdzie jest jego happy end?

-Viktor możesz zająć się Kouki'm? Ja muszę załatwić pewną sprawę z Phitchit'em.

-Oczywiście. - Odpowiedział najłagodniej jak tylko potrafił, biorąc niemowlaka na ręce.

Kouki zamrugał rozbawiony, kiwając rękami w stroną psa, który wydawał mu się nową zabawkę. Rosjanin ostrożnie położył go na ziemi spoglądając jak raczkuje do czworonoga i wtula się w futro z frywolnym śmiechem.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął na ten widok podejrzewając w głębi, że Yuuri byłby zachwycony mogąc widzieć swojego syna tak bardzo zakochanego w zwierzętach jak on sam. Może właśnie taki sens miało jego życie. Spotkać Yuuri'ego, zakochać się i ostatecznie mieć pewność, że jego syn będzie bezpieczny i szczęśliwy.

Minako podeszła do niego z diabelskim uśmiechem popalając swojego papierosa. Viktor podniósł głowę spoglądając na jej zaskakująco odprężone ciało i iskierki w oczach, które z jakiegoś powodu budziły w nim niepokój.

-Przyszłam, bo podejrzewam, że chciałbyś się tego dowiedzieć jak najszybciej, ale nasza śpiąca królewna zdecydowała się wreszcie obudzić. Póki co przechodzi przez badanie, więc wizytacja będzie możliwa dopiero jutro, więc opanuj swoje nogi.- Dopowiedziała widząc jak zrywa się z ziemi.

-Mówisz poważnie?! YUURI SIĘ OBUDZIŁ?!

-Tak. Jest zdezorientowany tym, co się wokół niego dzieje, ale dojdzie do siebie. Musi się tylko ze wszystkim oswoić.

Czul jak łzy ściekają mu po twarzy, ale nie zwracał na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Wreszcie jego Yuuri się obudził, wreszcie wszystko wróci do normalności. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać. Trzymał bruneta mocno za rękę, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że codzienny koszmar się skończył i może normalnie rozmawiać z waką. Yuuri zaś mimo spędzenia miesięcy na spaniu wyglądał na wyczerpanego i obolałego, ale dla dobra swojej rodziny silił się na jakiś uśmiech, który by ich uspokoił. Nie miał pojęcia czy to skutkuje, ale w jego głowie nadal był zbyt wielki mętlik by próbować analizować, co się wokół niego dzieje.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak nam ulżyło Yuuri! Tak się baliśmy o ciebie!- Hiroko łkała cicho przytulając do swojego policzka dłoń syna.- Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób.

-Już myślałem, że będziemy musieli zbudować szklaną trumnę i czekać na magiczny pocałunek.- Phitchit uśmiechał się szczęśliwy, nie powstrzymując się nawet przed robieniem zdjęć. -Mam ci tyle rzeczy do pokazania! Musisz jak najszybciej wyjść z tego obskurnego miejsca.

-Phitchit-kun...- Waka stęknął z niedowierzania. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

-Phi. -Odparł urażony cofając się nieznacznie w stronę wyjścia.

-Naprawdę napędziłeś nam stracha młody. -Mari wytarmosiła go po głowie, próbując się tak naprawdę nie rozkleić ze szczęścia.

-Przepraszam. -Yuuri wymamrotał speszony, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę powinien powiedzieć.

To nie tak, że zrobił to specjalnie. Miał świadomość, że Hana mogła coś zaplanować, ale do samego końca wierzył w jej dobre serce. W to, że wcale aż tak się nie zmieniła od czasów, gdy się spotkali po raz pierwszy. Zranił ją przez własną głupotę, ale przede wszystkim przez to jakim jest człowiekiem. Gdyby urodził się normalniejszy, odważniejszy w kontaktach między ludzkich, to może to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. A on nawet nie miał odwagi jej opowiedzieć o sobie, o swoich uczuciach. Zamknął się przed nią sądząc, że w ten sposób ją chroni. Jednak świadomość swoich błędów nie oznaczała, że pragnął śmierci z jej rąk. Owszem miała do tego prawo, ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ją uratować. Nawet jeśli nie da jej szczęścia jako mąż, to da jej wolność. Czy był w stanie choć trochę ulżyć jej sercu?

-No już, nie ma co się dąsać o przeszłość. Najważniejsze, że się obudziłeś o Kouki jednak będzie miał ojca. -Mari żachnęła próbując przegonić mętną atmosferę.- Powinniśmy wracać. Yuuri potrzebuje odpoczynku. Jeszcze zdążymy się nim nacieszyć.

Hiroko ucałowała go w policzki wychodząc niechętnie z sali w towarzystwie Mari i Phitchit'a, który zdołali już zatopić się w prywatnej konwersacji. Viktor nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Chciał zostać przy brunecie jeszcze trochę, nie chciał jednak naciskać jak jakieś dziecko.

-Przepraszam Viktor. Pewnie sądziłeś, że to zaplanowałem, ale to nie tak. Nie planowałem się zabić. Choć raz w życiu chciałem zrobić coś dobrego dla Hany. Marnie mi to wyszło, skoro ostatecznie popełniła samobójstwo.

-Yuuri...

-Chciałem ofiarować jej wolność. Przeprosić, za swoje zachowanie i powiedzieć jej prawdę. Zasługiwała na to od samego początku, ale bałem się tego. Bałem się konsekwencji i tego, że znikniesz z mojego życia. Popełniłem masę błędów przez własne tchórzostwo.

-Yuuri...

-Wiem, że jestem żałosny, łatwo pogrążam się w czarnych scenariuszach i boje się ludzi, jakby mnie mieli zabić za najmniejszy błąd. Nie umiem być z nimi szczery, a przede wszystkim zaufać im. Zawsze byłem chroniony przez rodzinę, mimo że próbowali zwracać mi uwagę, że muszę się ogarnąć nigdy nie przycisnęli mnie do muru. Woleli mi dać czas i przestrzeń nie chcąc pogorszyć mojego stanu. Ja sam często nawet nie wiem jak wytłumaczyć, co czuję i czego chcę. I nienawidzę siebie za to. Chciałbym być kimś innym, ale z drugiej strony bałbym się prawdziwej zmiany, bo wtedy już kompletnie bym siebie nie znał. Jestem tak zagubiony w tym wszystkim, że nieświadomie krzywdzę ludzi wokół siebie. Jednak musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy nie żałowałem tego, że zostałeś do mnie przydzielony, że się w tobie zakochałem. To było najbardziej przerażające uczucie, bo doskonale już je znałem i nie skończyło się to dobrze, ale nie umiałem sobie odmówić tej nadziei na odrobinę szczęścia. Dlatego proszę... Nie wierz, że świadomie pozwoliłbym komuś na zabicie mnie bez uprzedniego pożegnania się z tobą. - Mówił nieporadnie przez łzy, nie odwracając ani razu wzroku z Rosjanina, który tak jak i on łkał cicho.

-Yuuri... Przepraszam. To ja tu najbardziej zawiniłem. Wiedziałem jaką jesteś osobą, ale chciałem cię zmonopolizować, chciałem ją upokorzyć. Nie spełniłem się w roli twojej prawej ręki. Myślałem tylko o sobie, w dodatku wątpiłem w ciebie. Sądziłem, że chciałeś umrzeć... Nie zasługuję na ciebie...

Obserwował łagodnym uśmiechem jak Kouki raczkował po ogrodzie za psami, które uciekały przed nim, kiedy zbliżył się za blisko. Niektóre, bardziej figlarne pełzły za nim, uważając to za świetną zabawę. Było w tej scenie coś, co budziło w nim dziwne ciepło w sercu. Nie sądziłby widok własnego dziecka mógł kiedyś dać mu taką satysfakcję. Przez większość czasu bał się rodzicielstwa, bał się tego kim stanie się jego dziecko. Teraz te troski pozostały mglistym wspomnieniem.

-Nie sądziłem, że zobaczę u ciebie taki ciepły uśmiech. A przynajmniej nie tak prędko. -Viktor usiadł obok niego, podając mu kubek z herbatą.

Nie wracali już do tej rozmowy w szpitalu. Postanawiając zostawić wszystko za sobą i zacząć nowy start bez żadnych negatywnych uczuć. Wiedzieli gdzie popełnili błędy, czego oczekują od siebie nawzajem. Pozostało im tylko żyć zgodnie z własnym sumieniem.

-A czego się ode mnie spodziewałeś? Mam płakać na widok własnego dziecka?- Odparł z nutką rozbawienia.

-Spodziewałem się powagi i rozmyślania nad tym, czy w ogóle masz prawo odczuwać szczęście, po tym co się stało z Hana.

Yuuri sapnął nie mając odpowiedzi na tą uwagę. Zdarzała mu się nad tym zastanawiać, ale w takim dniu jak ten jakoś nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, że już nigdy się nie uśmiechnie i nie będzie cieszył się życiem, bo kogoś skrzywdził. Był waką. Członkiem yakuzy, na jego dłoniach będzie jeszcze więcej krwi. Z czasem jego serce oziębnie na takie kwestie ciesząc się po prostu kolejnym danym dniem. Czemu więc nie zacząć od teraz?

-Nie boisz się o syna? Psy go liżą...

-Nie jestem Hana-san. Nie mam awersji do zwierząt. Fakt, że w ich ślinie są bakterie, ale gdzie ich nie ma? Jak się będzie dziecko za mocno chroniło od świata zewnętrznego, to będzie za bardzo chorowite.

-W Rosji dzieci potrafią zjeść piach z piaskownicy i nikt dramatu nie robi. - Zaśmiał się pod nosem na to absurdalne wspomnienie, ale taka była prawda. Kiedyś dzieciom pozwalano być dziećmi.

-Nie, to chyba jednak przesada. - Odparł niepewnie odkładając pusty kubek na bok. -Jednak miło jest poznawać świat na własnych zasadach.

-To prawda. Gdzie dzieci wychodzą z domu bez opieki rodziców, chodzą własnymi ścieżkami. Tak właśnie kreują swoją osobowość. Jeśli za mocno je trzymamy za rękę, to nigdy nie będą potrafiły w pełni rozwinąć skrzydeł. Zawsze będą oczekiwać najpierw naszego potwierdzenia. Może to okrutne z mojej strony, ale uważam, że dzieciom należy się swoboda i sparzenie na własnych błędach.

-Dałbyś dziecku dotknąć gorący piekarnik?

-Dałbym. Gdy poczuje ból będzie wiedziało by tego więcej nie robić. Choć może nie zawsze to tak działa. Zakochujemy się, często przez to cierpimy gdy okazuje się, że nasza wielka miłość nie wiele ma wspólnego z romansami, które przyszło nam oglądać, czy czytać. Cierpimy z powodu tej nieudanej miłości, pozwalamy by czas wyleczył nasze rany, po czym zakochujemy się ponownie zapominając kompletnie o tym, co przeżyliśmy. Może jednak w pewnych kwestiach wcale się nie uczymy na błędach.

-Może tu bardziej chodzi o to, że ciężko ludziom być samym? Nie każdy jest stworzony do wracania do pustego mieszkania, duża większość z nas czuje potrzebę dzielenia swojego życia z kimś. Czuć się przez kogoś kochanym i potrzebnym. Chcemy jedząc posiłek móc otworzyć do kogoś usta, by podzielić się naszym szczęściem, ale i smutkami. Ludzie nie są stworzeni do samotności, dlatego mimo że miłość często boli i obdziera nas z nas samych to jesteśmy gotowi próbować chwycić tą iskierkę szczęścia. Nawet jeśli nie będzie trwała po sam grób, to te dni spędzone w euforii dadzą nam siłę by iść dalej przez życie.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się czule spoglądając na dziecko, które gaworzyło wśród psów nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje. Viktor zaś położył mu głowę na kolanach poddając się. Potrzebował chwili wytchnienia by pozbierać się z tej rozsypki. Miał ochotę płakać i dziękować brunetowi za jego słowa, za to, że nie stracił wiarę w miłość i jej sens, że nadal chce dzielić z nim życie.

Prawdopodobnie był jednym z najgłupszych osób na świecie, beznadziejnie zakochanym w drugim człowieku, gotowy poświęcić dla tej trywialnej rzeczy dosłownie wszystko. Dla dawnego Viktora to byłoby nie do pomyślenia. A jednak właśnie to życie wydawało mu się wartościowsze.

-Moi rodzice zostali zabici przez Yakov'a. Nie nauczyli się na swoich błędach. Kiedy oglądałem zdjęcia z ich egzekucji, nie czułem jakieś specjalnej rozpaczy. Miałem wrażenie, że patrzę na obce ciała, jakąś szkaradną sesję zdjęciową.

-To nic złego. Porzucili cię jak byłeś mały. Skazali cię na śmierć dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie miałeś obowiązku płakać za nimi. To wcale nie oznacza, że jesteś potworem. - Brunet gładził go głowie mówiąc spokojnie.

Nic nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w obraz przed siebie zastanawiając się, czy to naprawdę w porządku nic nie czuć do ludzi, którzy go wykreowali. Kiedyś na pewno byli kochającą się rodziną. Czy nie powinien czuć żalu choćby ze względu na to wyidealizowane dzieciństwo? Nie umiał się jednak zmusić do płaczu, czy smutku na myśl o nich.

-Tęsknie za Makkachin'em. Był lojalnym towarzyszem.

-Wiem. Bardzo cię kochał i pewnie chciałby być z tobą dłużej, ale był już stary. Jego czas się skończył, ale był z tobą szczęśliwy. I myślę, że czuł satysfakcję z życia. Jeśli psy mają cel życia, to pewnie jego celem było doprowadzenie cię tutaj.

Łzy zamazały mu widok a ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mu tak źle po stracie przyjaciela. Psy żyją krócej od ludzi, ale liczył, że uda im się przeżyć wspólnie jeszcze kilka lat. Naprawdę nie brał pod uwagi utraty czworonoga, który okazywał mu bezgraniczną miłość.

Stan Yuuri'ego był stabilny i lekarze twierdzili, że nie ma powodu do zmartwień. A jednak Viktor nie mógł przestać się martwić. Napady kaszlu były przykrą codziennością, nie mówiąc już o aktywności fizycznej. Płuca Yuuri'ego były trwale uszkodzone, do takiego poziomu, że mógł zapomnieć o profesjonalnej jeździe na łyżwach. Teraz mógł wyłącznie robić to, co robią miliony ludzi, którzy ledwo umieją się na łyżwach utrzymać, jeździć w kółku i modlić się by na nikogo nie wpaść.

Jednak brunet nie marudził. Ze spokojem towarzyszył ojcu w spotkaniach i przeglądał dokumenty z miesięcy, które przespał. Ani razu nie dał po sobie znać, że uważa swoją sytuację za niesprawiedliwą.

-Nie powinieneś się tak przemęczać Yuuri. Dopiero co wróciłeś ze szpitala...- Usiadł obok Japończyka, który czytał kolejny plik raportów.

-Viktor, minął praktycznie miesiąc od mojego powrotu. Najwyższy czas się wziąć za siebie.- Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

-Twoje płuca pewnie mają inne zdanie.

-Gdybym pytał się moich organów, co myślą o moich decyzjach to najpewniej nigdy bym nie wyszedł z łóżka. Chociaż muszę cię z góry przeprosić.

-Za co?

-Za mój kaszel. Pewnie nie raz obudzę cię w nocy przez te ataki.

-Nie martw się. Nie napiszę do poradnika dla kobiet z tym problemem. -Zaśmiał się pod nosem nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę ma ze sobą zrobić.

-Dzięki. - Odparł rozbawiony przewracając stronę.

Yuuri siedział w ogrodzie głaszcząc jednego z psów, gdy reszta zwierzaków bawiła się z Kouki'm. Mógł coś takiego oglądać codziennie i najpewniej wcale by się nie znudził. Wszystko wyglądało tak abstrakcyjnie normalnie. Musiał przyznać, że cokolwiek inni twierdzą, to młody waka najlepiej wygląda w yukacie. Może to coś stricte japońskiego, przynależnego do tej kultury i ludzi, bo wreszcie nie każdy obcokrajowiec wygląda dobrze w tym stroju. Aż szkoda, że odstąpili od tego na rzecz zachodnich garniturów.

Dlaczego wszyscy uważają Amerykę za alfę i omegę tego świata? Kraj zbudowany przez imigrantów, chroniący swoich granic przed kolejnymi imigrantami. A jednak udało im się narzucić innym krajom swoją wizję amerykańskiego snu.

-Viktor.- Yuuri zawołał go z naganą w głosie. Zaskoczony wstał z patio, ruszając w jego stronę.- Ostatnio za dużo rozmyślasz. -Zakaszlał spazmatycznie, zasłaniając usta dłońmi.- Przepraszam. W każdym razie powinieneś wreszcie wyłączyć umysł i po prostu odpocząć.

-Nie potrafię Yuuri. JAK MOGĘ NIE ROZMYŚLAĆ O TWOJEJ URODZIE?!- Jęknął dramatycznie, przytulając bruneta do siebie. -Jesteś najpiękniejszy~~!

-Viktor! - Krzyknął zawstydzony, próbując się uwolnić. - Przestań. Jeny, czemu mi to robisz...

-Co robię?- Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, wzmacniając uścisk.

-Zawstydzać mnie! Za kogo ty mnie uważasz?!

-Za chodzącą perfekcję.- Odpowiedział poważnie uwalniając Japończyka ze swoich ramion.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi, tłumiąc w sobie kolejny atak kaszlu. Wiedział, że życie teraz nie będzie takie samo, że jego płuca nie dadzą mu o sobie zapomnieć o każda infekcja będzie jeszcze większą katorgą niż zwykle. Nie był jednak tym tak przerażony, nie był w tej walce zwanej życiem samotny. Miał Viktora, Kouki'ego, rodzinę. Da sobie radę z ich pomocą.

Gdyby życie było grą, byłoby dużo łatwiej z możliwością zapisania danego momentu, by w najgorszym wypadku się do niego cofnąć. Niestety każdy dostaje jedną szansę by być szczęśliwy, trzeba więc zaciskać zęby i przejść do porządku dziennego ze swoimi błędami. I o ile w filmach wydaje się to dosyć proste, to rzeczywistość jest dużo cięższa. Nie tylko ty walczysz ze swoimi błędami, ale także ludzie w twoim otoczeniu, którzy są gotowi w każdej chwili wypomnieć najmniejszy błąd by zepsuć ci dzień.

Viktor ziewnął przeciągle odkładając pada na ziemie. Noc spędzona na graniu kompletnie go wykończyła, ale potrzebował jakieś zmiany w życiu. Dał się więc namówić Phitchit'owi na rundkę w popularnej grze rpg. Nie sądził, że tak go to wciągnie. Może jednak nie był taki dojrzały i rozważny jak sądził. Zgasił telewizor wstając z jękiem. Jego ciało zesztywniało po tylu godzinach w jednej pozycji. Wolnym krokiem szedł w stronę jadalni mając nadzieję, że nie widać po nim, że zerwał nockę.

-Wow Viktor wyglądasz okropnie. - Phitchit zaśmiał się klepiąc go po ramieniu.- Mówiłem, że to całkiem ciekawa gra.

-Aż tak widać?

-Stary, albo ci oczy zaraz wypadną albo zamieniasz się w wampira. Są kompletnie czerwone! Jesteś niesamowity!

-Cieszę się, że masz zabawę z mojego cierpienia.- Fuknął zmęczony pod nosem siadając przy stole. Definitywnie by nie odmówił możliwości drzemki.

Phitchit wyszczerzył zęby robiąc sobie nim selfie jako dowód swojego małego zwycięstwa. Odkąd Yuuri wrócił ze szpitala atmosfera w posiadłości zmieniła się o 180 stopni. Nikt już nie chodził ze smętną miną, wszyscy wydawali się zadowoleni. Wreszcie spożywanie posiłków odbywało się przy gwarze, a nie męczącej ciszy. Tylko Yuuri nie umiał dostrzec jak bardzo jest potrzebny swojej rodzinie, ile wszystkim daje nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jego normalność i uprzejmość są ich ratunkiem od koszmaru codzienności.

-Yuuri! Mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia!- Viktor wbiegł zdyszany do pokoju waki.

-Viktor nie potrzebuję nowej garderoby. - Yuuri odparł spokojnie przewracając kolejną stronę raportu.

-Minął rok odkąd wyszedłeś ze szpitala i ani razu nie wziąłeś dnia wolnego, czyż nie?

-To prawda, ale sam wiesz, że ostatnio jest dużo pracy. Jako przyszła głowa rodziny muszę brać czynny udział w tym co się dzieje. Nie chcę by nasza grupa została pożarta przez inne zgromadzenie.

-Rozumiem to, ale potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Rozmawiałem o tym nawet z twoją mamą i ona się kompletnie ze mną zgodziła. Dlatego nie masz już wyjścia. Musisz się zgodzić, bo chyba nie chcesz złamać swojej kochanej mamie serca?

-Viktor! To naprawdę cios poniżej pasa. Zawsze ze wszystkim lecisz do mojej mamy! Ojciec by się tak łatwo nie zgodził.

-Dobry gangster wie, gdzie pociągać za sznurki. - Wyszczerzył zęby w zwycięskim uśmiechu siadając naprzeciwko waki.

-To co to za propozycja?- Westchnął ciężko, rozumiejąc że jest na przegranej pozycji. Nie umiał wygrać z Viktorem w żadnej konkurencji.

-Jedziemy do Tokio! Obejrzymy NHK Trophy i ogólnie spędzimy trochę czasu jako rodzina.

-Viktor... Już ci mówiłem, że takie wyjazdy są nie możliwe. Co miałbym zrobić z Kouki'm? Mari już nie będzie się nim zajmować, bo ma swoje sprawy na głowie.

-Zabierzemy go ze sobą! Przecież mówiłem, że to będzie czas dla rodziny!- Odparł urażony sięgając po cukierka.

-Co prawda Kouki ma już trzy latka, ale czy to na pewno rozważne?

-Tak. Mu się też przydadzą jakieś wakacje. I miałby okazję spędzić ze swoim ojcem trochę więcej czasu niż podczas posiłków. To dziecko i potrzebuje cię bliżej siebie. Daj mu trochę swojej miłości.

-Masz rację. Trochę ignorowałem jego egzystencję przez ten rok, prawda?

Viktor cmoknął go czule w usta, nie dodając nic więcej. Zarumieniony Yuuri wrócił do swoich obowiązków, tym razem jednak na jego twarzy gościł ledwo widoczny uśmiech, który dodawał mu uroku. Rosjanin wstał i ruszył do wyjścia chcąc przekazać Kouki'emu dobre wiadomości. Jak mógł odmówić małej kopii swojego kochanka, gdy ten ze łzami w oczach prosił go o dzień dla siebie i ojca?

Podróż do Tokio pociągiem była ekscytującą przygodą dla Kouki'ego, który z szeroko otwartymi oczami podziwiał mijany krajobraz, żywo go komentując. Viktor zaś starał się robić jak najwięcej zdjęć dla własnej satysfakcji, ale również by utrzeć nosa Tajlandczykowi

Jednak to było nic, z momentem kiedy ich nogi stanęły w dworcu w Tokio. Yuuri musiał mocno trzymać syna za rękę by ten mu nie uciekł z krzykiem. Ogrom miasta, jego życia i ludzi różnych maści była szokiem dla dziecka, które do tej pory znało jedynie spokojne życie posiadłości.

Yuuri był przerażony nie tyle wyobcowaniem swojego syna, ale i swoją niekompetencją. Nie wiedział jak się zachować i co robić by go uspokoić i dać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Spędził rok na pilnowaniu spraw czarnego rynku by kompletnie zawieść w czymś tak naturalnym jak ojcostwo. Wszystko spadło na barki Viktora, który zadzwonił po taksówkę, chwycił walizkę i wziął Kouki'ego na ręce dając znać wace by po prostu za nim szedł.

Odetchnęli dopiero w taksówce, gdzie chłopiec spał wtulony w Viktora. Yuuri głaskał go po główce zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Do bycia rodzicem nie ma instrukcji obsługi, a jako mężczyzna nie miał tego naturalnego instynktu. Ojcowie raczej czują potrzebę dopilnowania by ich dzieci były zdrowe i miały co jeść. Jak miał wychować dziecko? Szczególnie jeśli chciał by było szczęśliwe.

-Jesteś dla niego lepszym ojcem niż ja.

-Yuuri... To nie tak. Po prostu się staram by widział we mnie rodzinę. To twój syn. To wasza pierwsza podróż tak daleko. Dopiero tutaj się tak naprawdę poznacie. Daj sobie czas.

-Dziękuję... Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

-Pewnie Hana by nadal żyła i to ona by wychowywała Kouki'ego. -Odparł z nutką przygnębienia.

-Viktor...

-Wiem Yuuri. Po prostu takie są fakty. Jednak one nie są ważne. Bo nic nie możemy zmienić. Możemy jedynie iść na przód. Damy radę. Zobaczysz.- Uśmiechnął się łagodnie nachylając się ku nie mu po zasłużony pocałunek.

Yuuri z chwilowym wahaniem spojrzał się na kierowcę, który w dalszym ciągu był skupiony na drodze przed nim. Z uczuciem ulgi zwrócił się ku Viktorze całując go w usta.

Dziwnie było obserwować łyżwiarzy, nie mogąc samemu już próbować ich układów. Publiczność dopisała i żywo skandowała przy występie każdego zawodnika, którzy zamieniali lodowisko w deski teatru. Kouki siedział spokojnie między nimi, podziwiając akrobacje, które były dla niego największą atrakcją niż są przekaz danego układu.

Viktor jedynie uśmiechał się na kolejne piski małego i jego żywe klaskanie przy trudniejszych lądowaniach. Przez ostatnie dni wszystko wyglądało jak z bajki. Miał dwie najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu przy sobie, w dodatku Kouki traktował go praktycznie jak drugiego ojca. Nie chciał jawnie okazywać radości z przywiązania dziecka do siebie, z każdego przytulenia, czy całusa. Szczególnie nie przy Yuuri'm który zdawał się źle znosić swoją bezradność, w niektórych sytuacjach. Nie ważne ile razy Viktor próbował mu wytłumaczyć, że wszystko przyjdzie z czasem to Yuuri nie wydawał się przekonany.

-Dobrze, że nie jestem łyżwiarzem. Pewnie muszą żyć zgodnie z jakąś rygorystyczną dietą, która im zabrania jeść i pić, to co najlepsze.- Viktor nachylił się ku brunetowi, szczerząc się zaczepnie.

-Na pewno nie mógłbyś pić tyle alkoholu.- Odparł rozbawiony, klaszcząc wraz z tłumem.- Łyżwiarstwo nie jest proste. To droga pełna wyrzeczeń. Choć gdy ogląda się to z boku, to wygląda to nie najgorzej.

-Dlaczego nie zostałeś łyżwiarzem Yuuri? Kochasz ten sport.

-Jestem dobry w naśladowaniu innych, ale nigdy bym nie umiał wmyślić czegoś swojego. Nie mówiąc już o moim charakterze. Na lodzie znajdują się osoby, które są pewne siebie i złaknieni zwycięstwa. To nie jest mój świat.

-Niektórzy płacą za swoje choreografie, ale chyba rozumiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. - Uśmiechnął się gładząc Kouki'ego po włosach.- Przynajmniej nie muszę walczyć o ciebie z całym światem.- Mruknął cicho obserwując upadek zawodnika z Francji.

-Łyżwiarstwo nie jest aż tak popularne.

-Miałeś tego nie słyszeć!- Jęknął naburmuszony, rumieniąc się nieznacznie.

-Przepraszam. Ale nawet jeśli by była taka sytuacja, to prędzej ja bym musiał zabiegać o twoją uwagę, a nie na odwrót.

-Tego się nie dowiemy. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jeśli masz rację, to jakimś sposobem udało ci się zwrócić moją uwagę na siebie. Byłbym bardzo samotny bez mojego Yuuri'ego.

-Mam wrażenie, że gdyby się tak stało musiałbym mieć na ciebie oko, żebyś nie robił niczego głupiego.

-JA?! Ja jestem okazem odpowiedzialności!

-To chyba ostatni epitet jaki można do ciebie przypisać Viktor! Wreszcie najgłupszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłeś, było zakochanie się we mnie.

Viktor otworzył usta by je szybko zamknąć. Był w totalnym szoku, że ten nieśmiały Yuuri tak otwarcie mówił o uczuciach. Przerażony spojrzał wokół siebie, by odetchnąć z ulgą zorientowawszy się, że publiczność skupiła się kompletnie na zawodach, nie przejmując się dramą dwóch kochanków. Trudno jednak mu było zaprzeczyć. Miłość do Japończyka, go kompletnie zmieniła. Jakby ktoś zdjął z jego barków ciężar i istnieniu, którego nie miał nawet żadnego pojęcia.

-Rosjanin na pierwszym miejscu? Nie powiem żeby mnie to jakoś specjalnie zdziwiło. Jakby nie patrzeć sporty zimowe to dla nas chleb powszedni. -Viktor trzymał mocno Kouki'ego na rękach, próbując nie zgubić Yuuri'ego w tłumie.

-Miał po prostu szczęście, Francuz by wygrał gdyby nie ten upadek. Jednak poza umiejętnościami jest potrzebne także to głupie szczęście. - Odparł lekko poirytowany, trzymając Viktora za ramię. - Jest tu jeszcze więcej ludzi, niż wczoraj. Nie spodziewałem się tego.

-Sporo obcokrajowców przyleciało kibicować swoim. Może to nie piłka nożna, ale łyżwiarstwo też ma swoich fanów. No i to Tokio, a nie jakaś tam wiocha zabita dechami.

-Jakiś ty światowy Viktorze. - Burknął pod nosem, rozglądając się uważnie wokół by na nikogo nie wpaść.

-Zwiedziłem więcej świata od ciebie Yuuri. Taka prawda. Przecież nie wypada mi kłamać, nie Kouki?

-TAK!- Kouki krzyknął wyraźnie zadowolony.

Viktor wyszczerzył zęby do małego, jeszcze mocniej go przytulając. Cieszył się, że mały bardziej przypomina swojego ojca, co czyniło go jeszcze bardziej uroczym w jego oczach. Jedyną rzeczą jaka mogła go odróżniać był kolor oczu. Był zakochany w Kouki'm, traktował go jak własnego syna i opiekował się nim z przyjemnością. Nie wiedział jednak jak porozmawiać o tym z Yuuri'm. Bał się, że jego waka znowu wpadnie na jakiś głupi pomysł mający na celu dać synowi upragnioną matkę. Aczkolwiek Viktor był pewien, że to nie było konieczne. Kouki miał babcię i ciotkę, które spełniały rolę matki perfekcyjnie. Bał się także, że Yuuri jego wyznanie potraktuje jako próbę odebrania mu dziecka. Znał wakę zbyt dobrze, rozumiał funkcjonowanie jego psychiki, częściej widział siebie w złym świetle, niż innych.

-Przekabacasz go na swoją stronę?- Yuuri zwrócił się na niego wyraźnie rozdrażniony.

-To nie tak Yuuri. Po prostu stwierdziłem, że nie powinienem kłamać... - Viktor odparł wyraźnie zdezorientowany zachowaniem bruneta.

-Wiem!-Warknął oschle, ściskając go mocniej.

Dopiero gdy poczuł ból w ramieniu, spojrzał się uważnie na wakę, który praktycznie kulił się z bólu oddychając ciężko. Spanikowany rozejrzał się za jakimś luźniejszym miejscem w holu, jednak ludzi było za dużo by zrobić jakiś postój. Bawili się tak dobrze, że kompletnie zapomniał o kondycji Yuuri'ego, dla którego taki tłum to praktycznie samobójstwo.

Kiedyś by wyciągnął pistolet i po prostu pozbył się problemu przez rozlanie niepotrzebnej krwi, teraz nie było o tym mowy. Yuuri pociągnął go pod ścianę , gdzie ludzie wydawali się iść nieznacznie szybciej.

-Przepraszam...- Szepnął zawstydzony przedzierając się przez tłum, pilnując by waka miał swobodną drogę.

Ludzie niechętnie ustępowali, mamrocząc pod nosem o niewychowaniu obcokrajowców, nie miał jednak czasu by się tym przejmować. Im bliżej było upragnionego wyjścia, tym jego nogi szły szybciej. Yuuri szedł za nim podpierając się o ścianę, próbując złapać oddech i nie zacząć dziko kaszleć.

Kouki biegł w stronę basenu z plastikowymi piłeczkami, kompletnie ignorując nawoływania opiekunów. Wreszcie udało mu się dostać do wesołego miasteczka i nie miał zamiaru czekać aż jego rodzice namyślą się gdzie udać się w pierwszej kolejności. Nie kiedy zobaczył ten basen. Kochał swoich ojców, ale czasami naprawdę potrafili być męczący. Zabierali go w różne, fajne miejsca i poświęcali mu całą swoją uwagę, co uważał za naprawdę coś niebywałego, szczególnie że jego tata ciągle był zajęty pracą i mimo że siedział w gabinecie, to nie miał czasu się z nim bawić. Viktor zawsze zdawał się mieć dla niego czas, poza wieczorami gdy wychodził z tatą w jakiś interesach i zostawiali go pod opieką dziadków, bądź ciotek.

Kochał swojego tatę Yuuri'go, który mimo braku czasu na zabawy zawsze się do niego uśmiechał i przemycał mu naprawdę smaczne słodkości. Kochał też ojca Viktora, który ciągle mówił swoim śpiewnym głosem i przytulał go częściej niż by to było konieczne. Byli naprawdę świetnymi rodzicami, ale teraz był jego dzień. Wreszcie on sam wybrał dzisiejszą atrakcję, więc to go czyniło królem!

Rzecz w tym, że do tej pory nie spotykał za wiele rówieśników. Widok tylu dzieci w jednym miejscu było lekkim szokiem, nie mówiąc, że niektóre dzieci były naprawdę wielkie! Prawie jak jego tata! Czy to w ogóle dozwolone?

Niepewnie wszedł do basenu próbując na nikogo nie wpaść w drodze do zjeżdżalni, która znajdywała się na środku. Nie miał zamiaru okazywać lęku. Jeśli okaże słabość choć przez chwilę, definitywnie go zabiją. A przynajmniej tak mawia Viktor. A on przecież nie kłamie, prawda?

-Kouki!- Yuuri dobiegł zdyszany do krawędzi basenu szukając w tłumie dzieci swojego nicponia.

-Yuuri spokojnie. Przecież nic mu nie będzie. To już duży chłopak.- Viktor dołączył do niego chwilę później, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.

-On ma ledwo trzy latka, Viktor. Żaden z niego duży chłopak. - Warknął poirytowany siadając przy najbliższym stoliku.- Jesteś po prostu nie możliwy. Rozpieszczasz go.

-Taka rola przybranych rodziców. - Wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie nic sobie nie robiąc z obecnej sytuacji.- Nie martw się. Da sobie radę. Jest naszym synem i tak łatwo go zabiją.

Yuuri spojrzał się na niego uważnie. Zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę nad jego słowami, analizując emocje, które ukazywały się na twarzy Viktora, od totalnego błogostanu poprzez śmiertelne przerażenie i panikę. Definitywnie nie były to słowa, które chciał powiedzieć na głos. Yuuri mało mówił o uczuciach i rodzinie, bo po prostu taki już był. Jednak daleko mu było do ślepca, już dawno zauważył więź między Kouki'm a Viktorem. Czuł zazdrość, nie nie dlatego bo jego syn okazywał miłość innemu mężczyźnie, ale bo on sam nie miał czasu by się z własnym dzieckiem pobawić. Miał wielkie szczęście, że Viktor zamiast odizolować się od Kouki'ego, to wręcz przeciwnie sam łaknął jego obecności w swoim życiu.

-Nie miałem na myśli tak dramatycznej rzeczy. Chodziło mi raczej o proste zgubienie się w tak dużym parku rozrywki, gdzie dziecko nie ma komórki i wbrew twojej opinii jest dosyć nieśmiałe. - Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony odmachując małemu, który wreszcie wdrapał się na zjeżdżalnię i machał im energicznie.

Viktor zaśmiał się pod nosem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Naprawdę był głupiutkim Viktorem, który nawet nie rozumiał najprostszych rzeczy. Tylko jakim cudem trzyletnie dziecko miało taką wiedzę?

-Naprawdę musimy wracać?- Stęknął zaspany, przewracając się na plecy. - Nie możemy tu pobyć trochę dłużej?

-Właśnie! Tato!- Chłopiec dołączył skacząc energicznie po łóżku.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi kontynuując pakowanie ich rzeczy. Gdyby miał wybór też by najchętniej został jeszcze kilka dni, a może i nawet lat i cieszył się tą normalnością. Dziwnie łatwo było się przyzwyczaić do tego trybu życia. Kouki też wydawał się dużo szczęśliwszy niż Karetsu. Poznał nawet kilku rówieśników, z którymi bawił się praktycznie codziennie, jakby zapominając o swojej nieśmiałości. Gdy był w domu nie rozumiał jak bardzo jest zmęczony pracą. Dbanie o interesy grupy było stresujące, ale przez to, że ciągle o tym myślał nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak jego ciało jest wyniszczone. Tutaj miał szansę odetchnąć i zadbać o swoją małą rodzinę.

-Przed mafią nie ma ucieczki. Nie ważne jak długo byśmy zwlekali z powrotem do domu to ramiona shoguna by nas dosięgły. - Szepnął pod nosem zamykając walizkę.

-Jestem pewien, że dziadek by nie krzyczał...- Kouki powiedział błagalnie przytulając się do bruneta.- Proszę... Tylko kilka dni!

-Kouki ja też chciałbym mieć jeszcze kilka dni tylko dla nas, ale życie nie jest takie proste.- Objął syna gładząc go po głowie.

-To czemu nie zrobisz by było proste? Jesteś dorosły i możesz wszystko!

Yuuri zachichotał w odpowiedzi wstając na równe nogi zrzucając Kouki'ego na łóżko, by po chwili do niego dołączyć. Gdyby to było takie proste i mógł zmienić machinę rządzącą życiem, to może podejmowanie decyzji nie byłoby takie trudne. Viktor przypatrywał się im z zawadiackim uśmiechem, czekając na idealny moment by zaatakować.

Jutro już będą w posiadłości wśród rodziny, która daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale jednocześnie wrócą obowiązki i pogoń za interesami. Jutro znowu wrócą do swoich ról, do swoich rytuałów. Codziennie będą wyczekiwać wieczora kiedy to zegar wybije godzinę snu, gdy znowu będą mogli być razem.

 _Codziennie będę wyczekiwać wieczora by upewnić się, że położą się spać cali i zdrowi z marzeniami o kolejnym dniu._

Viktor przypatrywał się jak wszyscy członkowie rodziny witają się z Yuuri'm i Kouki'm jakby nie widzieli ich przynajmniej z rok. Gdzieś w głębi siebie czuł zazdrość przy każdym dłuższym uścisku, jednak przede wszystkim był szczęśliwy. Tu było ich miejsce.

-Yuuri wygląda na wypoczętego. -Minako stanęła obok niego uśmiechając się znacząco.

-Nie myśl sobie. Spędziliśmy czas jak na rodzinę przystało. -Odparł chłodno, nie spuszczając wzroku z młodego waki.

-Trudno byłoby zrobić cokolwiek z dzieckiem między wami.- Zaśmiała się cicho zapalając papierosa. - Wreszcie wyglądają jak ojciec z synem.

-Yuuri na początku panikował, ale z czasem instynktownie wiedział, co robić. - Uśmiechnął się ciepło, ignorując kompletnie komentarz Minako i jej cyniczne uśmieszki.

-Nie miał za bardzo czasu na stworzenie ojcowskiej więzi. Jego największą bolączką jest jego charakter. Zarzuca się w wir pracy zapominając o całej reszcie. Dobrze, że ma ciebie. Przynajmniej ty go kontrolujesz, bo jego rodzice słabo sobie z tym radzą.

-Sami są zajęci. Bycie w mafii nie jest takie proste jak to pokazują w telewizji. Nie wystarczy machać bronią i sprzedawać narkotyki.

-To prawda. Sama nie wiem jak tu wylądowałam. -Westchnęła ciężko, gasząc niedopałek o ścianę.

-Każdy ma własną historię. Jednak nie może ci być tutaj tak źle.

-Skąd ta sugestia?

-Ludziom, którym jest źle w mafii albo próbują z niej odejść oficjalnie, albo po prostu uciekają.

-Racja. Ja już dawno minęłam punkt, w którym mogłabym uciec tego miejsca.

-Yuuri znasz historię Minako? Jak się znalazła w yakuzie? - Viktor usiadł obok bruneta na patio, obserwując jak Kouki bawi się z psami.

-Minako-sensei? - Odpowiedział zaskoczony pogrążając się w myślach. Nie codziennie ktoś go pytał o coś takiego. Sam też nigdy nie interesował się historią członków. Doświadczenie go nauczyło, że czasem lepiej nie znać przyczyn działania. - Nie sądzę. Nigdy się tym nie interesowałem, a ona sama o tym nie mówi. A co?

-Kiedy wróciliśmy i wszyscy was tak otoczyli podeszła do mnie i pod koniec naszej rozmowy powiedziała, że już dawno minęła punkt, w którym mogłaby uciec od bycia członkiem. Pytałem się, co ma przez to namyśli, ale tylko się uśmiechnęła i poszła gdzieś.

-Może to temat, o którym lepiej nie mówić? Nie chcę wtrącać się w jej życie. Minako-sensei zawsze mnie wspierała i źle bym się czuł ze świadomością, że robię coś wbrew jej woli.

-Yuuri, nie chodziło mi o to. Byłem tylko ciekaw czy coś wiesz, ale skoro nic nie wiesz, to trudno. -Pogładził go po policzku uśmiechając się ciepło.

Yuuri odwzajemnił uśmiech cmokając go w dłoń próbując zachęcić Rosjanina do dalszych czułości. Viktor uśmiechnął się przebiegle nachylając się w jego stronie, nie mając zamiaru odmawiać sobie bliskości z ukochanym. Wystarczająca katorgą były wakacje i spanie z dzieckiem w jednym łóżku. Naprawdę potrzebował intymności z waką.

-FUUUUUJ!- Kouki krzyknął wyraźnie obrzydzony wypuszczając z rąk kota.

Odsunęli się od siebie jak oparzeni pokryci głębokim szkarłatem. Kouki podszedł do nich wdrapując się nieporadnie na kolana swojego ojca.

-Tata jest mój! - Odwrócił się do Viktora wytykając mu język.

-Ach tak?!- Viktor odparł buńczucznie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Jak kochał małego jak własnego syna, to teraz najchętniej by się go pozbył.

-TAK! Jak dorosnę tata się ze mną ożeni!

-Kouki, słonko...- Yuuri zawstydzony próbował wtrącić się do narastającego konfliktu, jednak jego umysł nie był zbyt pomocny w tej kwestii.

-To nie możliwe. Tata jest twoim tatą. Nie można żenić się własnymi rodzicami. - Viktor prychnął pod nosem, szczypiąc małego w policzki.- Będziesz musiał sobie znaleźć kogoś innego.

Kouki nadął policzki wtulając się w bruneta. Rosjanin zaś uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją uznając to za swoje małe zwycięstwo. Może nie zachował się jak dojrzały mężczyzna, ale aktualnie nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Yuuri zaś westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie wiedział, co się dokładnie stało, ale nie wyglądało to na rozmowę między ojcem a dzieckiem, to była raczej rozmowa dwóch dzieciaków na temat wspólnej miłości.

Cała posiadłość była postawiona w stan najwyższej gotowości. Na stolikach stały najlepsze trunki, których Viktor nawet nie widział na ślubie Yuuri'ego. Służba sprzątała każdy milimetr, a zatrudnieni krawcy brali miary od członków rodziny. Zdezorientowany spojrzał się na Phitchit'a, który jakby nic jadł sałatkę owocową przeglądając instagrama.

-Wyjaśnisz mi, co się tutaj dzieje?

-Nic nie wiesz? Shogun nas odwiedza. A raczej będziemy gospodarzami wielkiego zebrania. Sporo zamieszania jak na jeden wieczór poważnych rozmów. Jedyny plus z tego, że dzięki temu będę mógł się spotkać z najlepszymi skrytobójcami. Ale skoro o niczym nie wiesz, to pewnie nie jesteś zaproszony.

-Myślałem, że takie zebrania są w Tokio?- zbył uszczypliwą uwagę Phitchit;a próbując zrozumieć motywy liderów. Wybierać się na koniec kraju by rozmawiać o interesach, było absurdem, szczególnie opuszczać Tokio gdzie trwają walki o najmniejsze wpływy.

-Bo tak jest. Sam nie wiem czemu padła taka decyzja. Mogę być bliżej z rodziną Katsuki, ale to nie znaczy, że mówią mi wszystko. Dowiemy się dopiero jutro, na oficjalnym zebraniu.

-Kouki też będzie obecny?

-Oczywiście. A skoro o nim mowa, to słyszałem, że ostatnio walczyliście o względy Yuuri'ego.

-Skąd to wiesz?!

-Psy szczekały.- Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo wstając od stołu.- Powodzenia.

-Jak ja cię nie cierpię.- Mruknął pod nosem spoglądając na biegającą służbę. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień.

Wbrew słowom Tajlandczyka siedział przy stole obserwując uważnie najważniejszych przedstawicieli zaprzyjaźnionych zgrupowań. Brakowało jedynie przedstawicieli zagranicznych grup, ale najwidoczniej nie byli oni tacy ważni w tej rozmowie. Kouki siedział spięty na kolanach szoguna jedząc powoli wręczoną mu mandarynkę. Cokolwiek miało się tutaj zdarzyć, musiało być bardzo ważne skoro zebrało się tyle osób, a sam Toshiya wyglądał jakby miał zaraz stanąć obok siebie.

-Miło nam gościć u ciebie Katsuki-san.- Głos szoguna jak zwykle był głęboki i władczy. Nie mówił jakoś specjalnie głośno, ale i tak było go słychać wyraźnie w całym pomieszczeniu. -Postanowiłem zorganizować u ciebie to zebranie z czterech powodów.

Po sali rozeszły się pomruki, najpewniej spekulacje o powodzie pojawienia się samego szoguna w takim miejscu. O ile Viktor się orientował szogun nigdy nie opuszczał ulic Tokio, zawsze czuwał niczym smok na swoim terenie, gotów by pozbawić życia tych, którzy odważą się mu sprzeciw stawić. To chyba pierwsza taka jego wizyta u zaprzyjaźnionej grupy.

-Spokojnie przyjaciele. Wszystko po kolei. Pierwszym powodem jest twój stan zdrowia. Słyszałem od moich ludzi, że nie jesteś już tak mobilny jak kiedyś. Zawał zostawił na tobie ślad, a jako starego przyjaciela postanowiłem oszczędzić ci stresu i mordęgi podróży. Zostaw to nam bardziej zdrowym przyjaciołom.

Było słychać ciche wiwaty i oklaski, które ucichły natychmiastowo, gdy szogun podniósł ostrzegawczo rękę.

-Po drugie chciałem poznać waszego najmłodszego członka rodziny. Jest uroczym malcem. Przypomina mi moich synów, gdy byli w takim wieku. Nikt by się nie spodziewał po nich zostania członkami yakuzy.

Viktor zamrugał zaskoczony. Podejrzewał, że szogun ma potomstwo, był wreszcie starszym mężczyzną i definitywnie miał niejedną kochankę, ale jakoś nie umiał sobie wyobrazić go jako ojca.

\- Po trzecie nadszedł czas by wypić sake z twoim synem, który znakomicie cię zastępuje w obowiązkach. Dobrze go wychowałeś i nie mam żadnych obiekcji by zrobić z niego oficjalnego członka naszego kręgu.

Yuuri ukłonił się nisko w dziękczynnym geście. Toshiya jedynie kiwnął głową potwierdzając słuszną decyzję. O ile było to najczęściej spełnienie marzeń, to Viktor nie mógł ukryć goryczy, która zrodziła się w sercu. Bycie oficjalnym członkiem kręgu oznacza, że zostanie głową rodziny kiedy jego ojciec przejdzie na emeryturę. Nie wiedział jakie są tutaj tradycje, ale słyszał wystarczająco dużo by podejrzewać, że za kilka dni będą uczestniczyć w pogrzebie starego waki. A mimo to nikt nie zareagował na wyrok śmierci. Wszyscy wyglądali na zadowolonych ze słów szoguna, jakby nie igrali z życiem bliskiego im człowieka.

-Moim czwartym powodem jest twoja córka. Mimo swojego wieku jeszcze nie ma męża, prawda? - Toshiya kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu, Mari zaś odłożyła na stół czarkę obawiając się najgorszego. - Mam syna nie wiele starszego od niej. Proponuję ci związanie naszych rodzin przez małżeństwo.

Zapadła ponura cisza, jakby ktoś wcisnął pauzę i nie pozwalał na dalszy bieg zdarzeń. Yuuri pobladł spoglądając na swoich rodziców, Toshiya walczył z drżącymi mięśniami twarzy, próbując znaleźć najlepsze wejście z tej sytuacji.

-Będę zaszczycona.- Mari odezwała się ściągając z rodziców ciężar odpowiedzi.

-Zatem zacznijmy nasze zebranie!- Szogun podniósł swoją czarkę dając swoje przyzwolenie na zaczęcie przyjemniejszej części zebrania. Wszelkie poważne rozmowy odbędą się za drzwiami waki, teraz był czas na zabawę.

-Myślisz, że Mari będzie szczęśliwa z tym całym Uryuu?- Viktor mruknął posępnie bujając Kouki'ego na kolanach.

-Jest najmłodszym synem szoguna. Wydaje się też być dosyć rozważny. Zresztą, szogun by nie zaproponował małżeństwa gdyby jego syn nie był odpowiednim kandydatem.

-A co jeśli jest gejem i to ma być przykrywka?

Yuuri spojrzał się na niego z podniesionymi wysoko brwiami, nie dowierzając, że właśnie on wysnuwa takie teorie. Jakie zresztą mieli prawo do sprzeciwu? Mari sama podjęła decyzję, a oni mogą jedynie liczyć na to, że wszystko ostatecznie skończy się dużo lepiej niż w ich przypadku.

-Nie każdy w yakuzie jest ukrytym gejem. -Mruknął chłodno rozstawiając szeroko ręce by umożliwić służbie założenie kimona.

-Przecież wiem, nie ciekawi cię dlaczego szogun chce związać nasze grupy?

-Najpewniej chce mieć pewność, że gdyby coś tutaj się działo ma swojego człowieka.

-Nie rozumiem. -Westchnął zrezygnowany przytulając do siebie chłopca, który zapiszczał niezadowolony.

-Czy przypadkiem nie byłeś geniuszem w swojej grupie?- odparł rozbawiony pozwalając na ostateczne poprawki w wyglądzie.

-To było dawno i nieprawda.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się próbując nie przeszkadzać kobietom, które i tak marszczyły twarze z niezadowolenia. Nie był ich ulubionym obiektem pracy przez swoje krętactwo. Nie umiał stać w bezruchu tak długo jakby tego chciały.

-Szogun musiał słyszeć o przygodach z Yakov'em. Nie jest przychylny współpracy z Rosjanami. Nasz teren musi mu się wydawać zagrożony. Potrzebuje tutaj zaufaną osobą, która ma takie samo podejście jak on.

-Biedna Mari. Zamiast męża będzie miała szpiega.

-Nie będzie tak źle. Uryuu-san jest rozważny i dosyć sympatyczny. Jeśli nie będziemy robić głupot nie będzie powodów do niepokoju.

Viktor nie był przekonany. Wolałby by Mari związała się z kimś z miłości, a nie z obowiązku. Nie był też przekonany, czy będą mieli spokój tylko dlatego, bo nie będą już bawić się w bliskie relacje z Rosjanami. Wiedział za dobrze, że raz naruszone zaufanie trudno odbudować. Ludzie mogą zachowywać się jakby nic się nie stało, ale przy najmniejszym potknięciu wytykają przewinienia pogłębiając uczucie porażki. Jeśli szogun zdecydował się na taki krok, czy to nie oznaczało, że rodzina Futou straciła w jego oczach?

Phitchit zrobił kolejne zdjęcie nie będąc w pełni zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Odkąd pamiętał znajdował się przy rodzinie Futou, najpierw przy Yuuri'm, a później przy Mari. Robił to, co do niego należało mając nadzieję, że przyniesie to oczekiwane owoce. Dziwnie mu było teraz widzieć Mari w uroczystym kimonie, przygotowującą się na oficjalne zaręczyny z mężczyzną, którego nawet nie widziała na oczy. Jako jej prawa ręka powinien pewnie coś powiedzieć, wesprzeć ją i pokazać ją, że ma jego poparcie, nawet jeśli ostatecznie postanowi uciec przed wymianą sake.

Jednak rodzina Futou była ważniejsza niż szczęście jednej osoby. Cokolwiek się stanie Mari musi spełnić swój obowiązek. Zresztą w porównaniu do swojego młodszego brata, nigdy nie uciekała od problemów i radziła sobie z nimi z podniesioną głową. Mari jest silną kobietą, która nie potrzebuje niańczenia.

-Jesteś podekscytowana swoim nowym życiem?- Spytał się nagle klikając kolejne zdjęcie.

Spojrzała się na niego zrezygnowana, nie odpowiadając na zadane pytanie pozwalając nałożyć sobie makijaż.

-Nie mów, że się wycofasz? Wszyscy na ciebie liczą...

-Nie o to chodzi Phitchit. Mam ochotę zapalić, ale nie mogę przez tą całą szopkę. Mam nadzieję, że ten cały Uryuu jest przynajmniej bardziej męski niż mój głupi braciszek. -Stęknęła rozdrażniona.

-Wydaje się być całkiem sympatyczny.- Odparł rozbawiony chowając telefon do kieszeni. -Będzie dobrze Mari-sama.

-Mdli mnie jak do mnie mówisz tak oficjalnie.

-Auć. Jestem wreszcie twoją sługą! Dzisiaj należy ci się szacunek.

-Jesteś obrzydliwy. Wyjdź.

Phitchit zaśmiał się serdecznie wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Uryuu okazał się postawnym mężczyzną o zawadiackim uśmieszku i żywych niebieskich oczach, tak niecodziennych u Azjatów Barczyste ramiona ozdobione kolorowymi tatuażami i lekki zarost na twarzy, który dodawał mu charyzmy. Wzbudzał sympatie dzięki jego pogodnej twarzy, nawet Mari była pod wrażeniem przyszłego męża.

Kiedy sala rozbrzmiała w radosnych rozmowach i toastach, ona zwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny z przymrużonymi oczami. To wszystko było zbyt piękne by było prawdziwe.

-Jesteś gejem?- Spytała się bezczelnie zaciskając dłonie na materiale. Naprawdę miała ochotę zapalić.

Zaśmiał się serdecznie nie dając się zbić z tropu. Sięgnął po czarkę z sake popijając ją łapczywie.

-A co jeśli by tak było? - Spytał się zaczepnie, nie było w nim żadnej urazy z tematu, wyglądał wręcz na podekscytowanego.

-Nic szczególnego. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć na czym stoję. - Wzruszyła ramionami, próbując nie dać się wciągnąć w tą luźną atmosferę wokół niego.

-Nie martw się, nie jestem gejem. Nie jestem twoim bratem.

-Dopóki jest szczęśliwy nie szczególnie mnie obchodzi z kim sypia.- Odparła chłodno, odsuwając się nieznacznie.

-Mari-san spędźmy resztę naszego życia w harmonii. Lepiej tak będzie dla nas obojga. Na miłość przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Wiesz dobrze dlaczego mój ojciec podjął taką decyzję, prawda?

-Nie jestem głupia. - Syknęła pod nosem sięgając po swoją czarkę z trunkiem.- Oby to małżeństwo było udane Uryuu-sama.

Viktor nachylił się zaniepokojony nad rozgrzanym malcem, który co chwile pokaszliwał. Kouki rzadko chorował, z reguły były to lekkie przeziębienia, czy bóle brzucha. Teraz zaś był rozpalony do takiego poziomu, że budziło to niepokój. Wyciągnął termometr z ust dziecka, przyglądając się wynikowi. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Westchnął ciężko wstając z ziemi, musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do szpitala. Mógł co prawda wezwać lekarza do posiadłości, ale wolał sterylny budynek, gdzie wszystko było pod ręką. Nawet nie wiedziałby jak opisać stan zdrowia, poza wysoką gorączką i ciężkim kaszlem. To niewiele dawało.

Wziął Kouki'ego na ręce i ruszył w stronę samochodów, nie miał czasu do stracenia. A szukanie Yuuri'ego, było bezcelowe. Kiwnął na szofera, dając mu znać o celu podróży. Mężczyzna widząc stan młodego waki pobladł i praktycznie wskoczył za kierownicę łamiąc po drodze wszystkie możliwe przepisy.

Od wyjazdu szoguna minęły dwa lata. Rok od śmierci Toshiyii. Pół roku od małżeństwa Mari z Uryuu. Teoretycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Atmosfera w posiadłości nadal była taka sama. Grupa Futou w dalszym ciągu przypominała jedną wielką rodzinę. Tylko w interesach się pozmieniało. Nikt już ni był pobłażliwy, szczególności względem obcokrajowców. Yuuri był częściej poza domem niż w domu załatwiając wszystkie sprawy personalnie, nawet poza swoim rejonem urzędowania. Ekspansja grupy rosła, a co za tym idzie czas na bycie rodziną się kurczył. Viktor stał się opiekunem Kouki'ego, u boku waki stał Uryuu, który znał się na obronie i sypał dobrymi radami z ust szoguna. Phitchit zachował swoją posadę jako prawa ręka Mari, choć nie wyglądał już na tak pewnego siebie jak kiedyś. Najpewniej z powodu niespodziewanej ciąży Mari i wizji zostania niańką.

Choć gdyby ktoś się pytał Viktora, jak mu się podoba jego nowa funkcja, to wcale by nie marudził. Kouki był dla niego jak własne dziecko. W dodatku bardzo słodkim, któremu ciężko było odmówić. Sam malec też był bardzo zżyty z Rosjaninem i nie specjalnie narzekał na brak bruneta w swoim życiu.

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami szpitala z piskiem opon. Viktor wysiadł spokojnie kierując się wprost do recepcji, gdzie wytłumaczył powód swojej wizyty. Kouki szybko został zabrany przez zespół medyczny zostawiając go z kartą do uzupełnienia. Usiadł w poczekalni sięgając po długopis i telefon. Teraz mógł zadzwonić do waki i powiadomić go o sytuacji.

-Viktor? Coś się stało?- Yuuri odezwał się po chwili z dosyć spokojnym tonem. Najwidoczniej jeszcze nikt nie zdążył go zdenerwować.

-Niestety tak. Kouki dostał wysokiej gorączki i obecnie jesteśmy w szpitalu. Przechodzi teraz badania i pewnie będą próbowali zbić mu temperaturę.

-Nie mogłeś wezwać lekarza do posiadłości? Nie wiem kiedy będę miał czas żeby zajrzeć do niego...

-Wiem Yuuri. Wolałem jednak pojechać do szpitala, bo nie wiem co mu jest. Chciałem cię jedynie powiadomić, co się dzieje.

-Rozumiem. Napisz mi jak już coś będzie wiadomo. Muszę kończyć.

Viktor nie nawet nie miał możliwości się pożegnać, sygnał zakończonej rozmowy przerwał jego tok myślenia. Westchnął zrezygnowany chowając telefon do kieszeni marynarki. Nie mógł winić bruneta za brak paniki po usłyszeniu takiej wiadomości. Yuuri kochał swojego syna na swój własny sposób, miał tylko problemy z okazywaniem tego. Zresztą po śmierci ojca zmienił się nieznacznie. Stał się bardziej zdystansowany względem świata.

Viktor wyobrażał sobie kiedyś, że bycie glavą to coś prostego i jedynym zmartwieniem jest pozostanie na przy życiu. Teraz zaś będąc w związku z głową rodziny Futou widział, że to wcale nie takie proste i mało stresujące. Brunet praktycznie przez cały czas był pogrążony w pracy, nie mając czasu dla siebie i normalnych ludzkich emocji. Nie miał nawet czasu by dojść do siebie po pochowaniu własnych rodziców. Viktor wolał nie wyobrażać sobie jak bardzo psychika waki jest nadszarpnięta.

Miał jedynie nadzieję, że do tego całego stresu nie dojdzie utrata ukochanego dziecka. Kouki był oczkiem w głowie waki. Sam fakt, że to Viktor był jego ochroniarzem świadczył jak bardzo mu zależy by nic mu się nie stało. Viktor miał być przy Kouki'm, upewnić się, że chłopiec poza bezpieczeństwem, jedzeniem dostanie także miłość i poczucie, że jest komuś potrzebny.

-Uzupełnił pan ankietę?- Pielęgniarka zjawiła się przy nim z zawodowym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Tak, proszę. - Podał jej papiery, gryząc wargę. - Czy już coś wiadomo?

-Proszę się nie martwić. Chłopiec jest w najlepszych rękach. Ze wstępnych badań wygląda to na grypę, ale musimy wykluczyć także inne możliwości.

-ORGANIZUJĄ U NAS DZIEŃ Z RODZICAMI PRZYJDZIESZ, PRAWDA?!- Kouki podbiegł do niego wyraźnie podekscytowany ignorując kompletnie nawoływania kolegów.

-Jasne, że przyjdę.- Odparł rozbawiony chwytając go za rękę.- Mogę? Czy to już ten wiek, gdzie takie coś to żenada?

-W drodze wyjątku ci pozwolę.- Zaśmiał się zadowolony machając na pożegnanie innym dzieciakom.- Myślisz, że tatko znajdzie czas?

-Kto wie. Yuuri jest zajęty, ale możemy się go spytać po kolacji. Może nas zaskoczy w tym temacie.

-Nawet jak nie będzie mógł, to nie szkodzi. Dopóki Viktor jest przy mnie będzie dobrze!

Uśmiechnął się nie dodając już nic więcej. Pamiętał czasy kiedy Yuuri mówił mu dokładnie to samo. Był wtedy naiwny i wierzył, że dopóki waka go chce przy sobie, nic więcej nie ma znaczenia. Z czasem życie samo go naprostowało i pokazało, że poza związkiem miłosnym są też inne ważne rzeczy. Kouki stał się ważną częścią życia. Reszta rodziny Futou też stała się czymś niespodziewanie cennym. Oczywiście rozkoszował się każdą daną mu chwilą, którą mógł spędzić z Yuuri'm, ale nie uważał już tego za priorytet. To nie tak, że miłość przygasła, bo nadal kochał bruneta tak samo mocno jak kiedyś. Chciał spędzać z nim każdą chwilę. Najlepiej wyjechać i przez moment zapomnieć o obowiązkach.

Wakacje w Tokio już nigdy się nie powtórzą.

Jednak to nic. Wreszcie ich życie nabrało stabilności. W nocy kładł się do łóżka obok bruneta i nawet gdy nie uprawiali miłości, to wtulając się w siebie rozmawiali o rozmaitych rzeczach.

Po prostu trwali na morzu beznadziei.

Może w innym życiu będzie im dane bardziej rozkoszować się sobą, podróżować po świecie bez zmartwień i konieczności zabijania. Będą się uśmiechać, płakać i przede wszystkim marzyć o wspólnej przyszłości.

Teraz zaś mogli jedynie rozkoszować się ulotnymi chwilami szczęścia.

Dopóki żyli.

Dopóki policja nie znalazła dowodów przeciwko nim.

-Zrobimy dzisiaj curry?

-Pewnie. - Odparł uśmiechając się do chłopca, który w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył zęby.

 _Dopóki byli szczęśliwi._


End file.
